Sailor Stardust
by Moonowl17
Summary: Slight AU: What if it wasn't Sailor Moon but a new and different senshi who was the princess of a kingdom? Read and find out! Disclamier: do not own anything of Sailor Moon nor its characters! Rated T for kissing scenes, may change later date. Pls r
1. The new senshi is woken up

She let out the breath that she did not know that she was holding and closed her eyes. She reached across the balance beam, listening to the silence that engulfed her. She knew she should not be on it since her coach was not there, but she could not resist the temptation of trying. She swung her legs and pushed herself up into a handstand. Once upright, she parted her legs so that they were at 180 degrees before pushing her front leg over and standing on her feet on the beam. Doing a back flip, still with her eyes closed, she reached the end of the beam and took in a deep breath through her nose, exhaling it from her mouth, and she knew what she wanted to do. She took a step forward, not willing to open her eyes since she knew the beam so well that she did not need to. She reached forward and pushed her weight down as she performed a round-off followed by a back flip and then a crawl over before she pushed off for her dismount. She knew that if she pulled it off, she did not have to worry anymore. She felt herself wrap the air around her as she straightened herself, twisting and flipping over at the same time and then, she felt her feet hit the mat after the third twist. She bent down slightly and then straightened herself, letting out another breath she was holding as she knew that she had nailed it. Smiling, she reached up and posed before the dizziness finally took control and she passed out.

"Got you!" she heard a voice whisper before she lost consciousness.

Moaning, she slowly opened her eyes to see a stranger looking down at you.

"Craig said you were determined, but not stupid!" the voice said as she woke up. He reached out and touched her face, sending tingles throughout her body, images flashing through her mind of someone like him, like she knew him from somewhere before.

"Craig is just overprotective of me 'cause I am his star pupil!" she moaned as she slowly began to stand up, realizing it was too fast, she fell back into the arms of the stranger.

"And for good reasons, you have never learnt that dismount, and how could you without any spotters, you know how dangerous that could have been!" she heard the sound of her coach ring through the hall.

"Be thankful that I knew what I was doing and landed it!" she said back.

"No, be thankful that Justin here can run fast enough before you passed out!" he retaliated as he reached down and held out his hand. "One of these days you are going to do something... I can't lose you sis!" he said as she took his hand and she lent on him to stand up. She drank the water from her bottle that he had.

"You want me to win the nationals; the only way is to get it nailed now! They are in a week's time!" she said as she handed back her bottle and went over to the beam.

"Only you would be able to nail something perfectly the first time that only elites could manage after months of training." He grumbled as he went over to her and grabbed her hand before she got on the beam. "Enough, you have to get ready for school, and say thanks to Justin." She looked up at the person whose arms she was just lying in.

"I'm sorry, thank you Justin for catching me, although, there is just a mat behind me so I would not have gotten hurt even if I did fall down." She said as she grabbed her towel and walked out of the hall.

"Not how far you were over that landing." Justin muttered, and Craig nodded as his sister left to get ready.

Cleo was not your average teenager. At the age of 14, she was smart and had a high GPA and IQ that she skipped a grade in high school. Her brother Craig was her coach and everything that she had left, due to their parents dying in a car crash when a drunken driver drove into them. They had enough money since their parents were both famous doctors. She threw her towel onto her bed and took off her training bottoms to go have a shower. Her cat, Shadow was lying on her bed and meowed as she entered the room. She stroked him and then went under the shower. She reached up and touched her face where Justin had touched her, it was still tingling, but she did not understand how that was possible. Hearing a muffled yell from downstairs, she knew that breakfast was ready. She quickly finished her shower, got dressed, grabbed her school books and also her gym stuff and ran downstairs.

"We are going to be late." Craig said as he handed her a bag with her lunch and also a flask and a slice of toast.

"Nah, you are a teacher and if I just get detention, no big!" she said, Craig sighed.

"You have cheerleader tryouts remember. And remember how much talking it took me to convince the head cheerleader to let you try out. She sees you as just a little school girl and she is going to push you, be careful." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. She looked up and her brother and hugged him.

"I will be fine, love you bro. Come on, or we are going to be late!" she said as she grabbed her stuff and they went to the car. She opened the door and saw that Justin was sitting in the back.

"Why are you coming?" she asked.

"He is transferring to your school, he will be a senior and I need someone else to keep an eye on you!" Craig explained as they drove off to school.

Cleo had butterflies all day long; she could not eat lunch and just had her drink from her flask. She was able to pay attention in her lessons, but as she walked through the halls, she bumped into the head cheerleader.

"Watch where you are going brainiac!" she said as she looked up at the girl. She was the perfect person, blonde hair, skinny, going out with the captain of the football team, boys falling all over her. Cleo muttered something and then walked off.

"Don't forget your humiliation later peep-squeak, just 'cause your brother is the head coach here does not mean that you will get onto the squad so easily!" the girl said to her as she walked up and knocked her books out of her hands. People began to crowd around her and laughed. Cleo picked up her books and walked off into the bathroom before crying.

Skipping her free period, she hid there, hoping that the earth would swallow her up. She heard a meow and knew that Shadow was at the window. She went out and opened it to let the cat in. Once down, Shadow purred around his owner's legs.

"Shadow, why do people have to be so mean?" She asked the cat, who meowed in response. A tear fell on Shadow's forehead and a light appeared, as it faded, she could see that a moon crescent had appeared on his forehead. Not taken aback by it, she picked him up and stroked him, examining the crescent that had appeared. "I know that you are always there for me Shadow, I wish you could talk to me."

"But I can Cleo, and I thank you for re-awakening me from my slumber." He said to the girl. She gasped, but before she could ask him something, the bell rang and she grabbed her stuff, it was time for her cheerleading tryout. She ran out with Shadow following her to the sports hall where he sat on the bleachers waiting for her. He saw Justin and Craig walk in, both saw that cat and went up to it.

"How come you always come to the school Shadow?" Craig asked the cat, who meowed in response as they sat down next to him. They looked up as the whole cheerleading squad entered the hall. In the hall, loads of girls had gathered, all wanting to try out for the squad. Justin looked around and his eyes settled on Cleo who was listening to her Ipod.

"She does that to get into her own bubble." Craig whispered to him, and he nodded. He felt like he knew her before, when he caught her, images of a girl flashed into his head, but someone like her, and yet…

The squad went through all of the girls, rejecting all but two, until it was Cleo's turn. She put her Ipod away and walked up to the table and handed her CD to the male cheerleader at the end. She picked up a set of pompoms that were lying around and got into position.

"Hit it!" she said as the music played and she started her routine. Craig had failed to mention to the cheer squad that she was a gymnast, and boy did she make their faces fall! She was by far better than most of the squad there, tumbling and flipping and chanting and shouting her cheers clear. Her dance moves were unreal. After the last round off, back flip and crawl over just like this morning she landed in a perfect splits and the whole sports hall erupted in cheering. The whole cheer squad ran over to her, all except the head cheerleader who sat in her chair, still in shock and jealous of her abilities. Craig walked up to her and bent down "she is better than you imagine. I guess I forgot to mention that my sister is a national competitor?" he said as he walked away, leaving her in shock to go and hug his sister. Cleo was happy, it was one of the first times he had seen his sister happy since the accident. He went up and hugged her.

"So, you did better than I expected peep-squeak." The head cheerleader said as she walked up to the crowd.

"Libby, it may be out of school hours, but that does not mean that I can not put you in detention for being a bully!" Craig warned her.

"I'm sorry sir!" Libby said right away. "So, I guess that it does not matter about my vote, you are in, welcome to the squad." She said as she flicked her hair and walked away.

Cleo could not believe that she had made the squad. She was still hyper when her brother took her home and when she was training she was not able to keep her energy pent up. She was on form; everything was perfect, just the way it should be before her nationals in a week time. She turned and faced her brother who was talking to Justin about something when she realized that Shadow was watching her from the side. She walked up to the cat and sat down next to him. He jumped up onto her lap and she began to stroke him.

"Be careful Cleo, it is only the beginning to the journey, you have to be ready." The cat said to her. Cleo closed her eyes and continued stroking him.

"Maybe you can explain it to me Shadow, as I have no idea what you are talking about." She said as she put the cat on the floor. "I better find out what is going on with them two." She continued as she walked over to them.

Justin and Craig stopped talking when they saw her approaching. Craig picked his sister up and spun her around, all the time she was laughing and threatening to be sick if he did not put her down. Justin went up to her and touched her on the shoulder.

"Congrats on making the squad." He whispered in her ear making her blush. Craig looked at his sister and friend.

"Justin is staying here with us Cleo; he is going to be living with us. I hope that you don't mind?" he said as he took his sister over to the floor for her workout.

"No, I mean it is not as if we don't have space right? I am sure mom and dad would also do the same." She said as her voice dropped down, she missed her parents and she knew that nothing she could do would bring them back.

"I am sure that they would be extremely proud of you if they saw you now." He said to his sister as she began to allow the tears to fall down her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug and they stood there, Cleo finally letting out all of the emotions of the last few days that she had bottled up. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself as she pushed her brother away and went onto the floor. She closed her eyes as the music began to play _this is for you mom and dad_ she thought to herself as she did her routine, all the time allowing the tears to fall freely from her cheeks.

Justin stood back and watched the interaction take place between brother and sister. He wished that he knew what had happened to his parents. He had lost all of his memories after an accident. Staying with many foster parents, he befriended Craig during his time in the UK, where Craig decided to bring him to the US to offer him a chance at a normal life. He jumped to it, hoping that being away from the UK would stop his pain and strange dreams that had been happening. Then he met Cleo, and he had the feeling that he has met her somewhere before. After getting the images of a girl… no a princess once he caught her before she passed out, he knew that he had to keep his distance from her, at least until he could figure out what everything meant. Watching her perform, he could feel the passion but also the sadness from the moves that she was performing. Not being able to watch any more, he went over to the weights room and decided to work out.

Cleo lay on her bed, darkness surrounding her room. She could not sleep; she did not want to, she had too much on her mind. She grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on and went onto her balcony. There, she sat down and once again, began to sob. Shadow, upon hearing this went out to her and jumped on her lap.

"Oh Shadow, I miss them so much!" she said as she looked at him.

"Cleo, it is time for you to know, look at me and focus." He said, Cleo did what she was told and a golden beam from his forehead went to hers, showing her images of her past life and friends that she had, and also powers that she knew she had buried deep inside. Once complete, he broke off the beam and on her forehead, a pink moon crescent, just like his appeared.

"Princess, I am so sorry." He said as he jumped down. Cleo took in all of the events, the memories that had brought her back and sobbed harder once again, finally giving in to sleep that she needed.

"Cleo, time to get up. Breakfast is ready." She heard a voice say and felt someone shaking her. Images flashed into her mind and she woke up with a gasp, finding Justin next to her. He looked at her and knew that she had spent the night there and had been crying. Her moon crescent had long faded without her knowing and he looked at her, tears threatening to break again. He stood up and reached out his hand to her.

"Come on princess, it's the weekend and you need to get out!" he said, she gasped at him.

"Princess?" she asked as she reached out for his hand.

"Figure of speech, I mean, isn't every girl a princess?" he said as she stood up and pulled her towards him. Unaware of how close they were, images began flooding into Justin head, he removed his hand from her and walked towards the door.

"Craig is waiting for you. He said something about you needing to get some new gear." Justin said as he walked out of the door. Cleo looked down at Shadow who had slept on her bed.

"I am sorry princess, but the earth is going to need you, sooner than you think. I wish to present you with this." Shadow went under her pillow and pulled out a necklace which had a locket on it. Cleo picked up the locket and opened it. Inside was a pink crystal that glowed at her touch. Cleo could feel the power radiating from it and knew that it was important. She put the necklace on and stroked Shadow.

"When you are in trouble, say moon stardust power and the transformation will begin. Go ahead; give it a try if you want." Shadow explained. Cleo nodded as she stood up

"Moon stardust power!" she said as the pink light engulfed her, her clothes disappearing and being replaced with a white leotard and a purple skirt with pink hemming. Pink short gloves covered her hands along with pink boots on her feet. Her moon crescent appeared and was replaced with a tiara which had a pink stone settled in it. Her long brown hair braided itself into two ponytails and fell down her shoulders and she opened her eyes and looked down at her new outfit.

"Welcome Sailor Stardust." Shadow said as Cleo looked in the mirror. "I am sorry to wake you from your slumber earlier than intended by your mother, but there will be a time that we need you. You must find the other sailor scouts so that you can triumph over the evil that is approaching. I know that you can feel it too." Shadow explained. Cleo closed her eyes, and she saw it, the darkness approaching, just like before.

"Cleo, we need to go now!" she heard her brother shout. She ran into the bathroom and ran the water as he entered the bedroom.

"Am ready in a second Craig, will see you in the car!" she said as she looked at Shadow. She heard her brother leave the room.

"I can not go out as Sailor Stardust Shadow!" she said as she washed her face.

"Just say power down and you will return to normal." he said, she nodded and repeated the words, and noticed that she was back in her pajamas. She quickly grabbed her clothes, got changed and ran out to the car where they were waiting for her. She jumped into the car and Craig drove off.

"Where are we going?" Cleo asked her brother. Justin looked at her briefly before looking back out of the window.

"Sports shop, you need some new clothes. I swear you are going through stuff so fast it is unreal!" Craig said as he looked back at her sister. He looked down and saw her wearing a necklace. "Nice, where did you get that" he said as he returned to looking at the road.

"I found it in one of mum's jewelry boxes." she said absentminded. Craig shrugged and went back to finding a parking space. Cleo sighed and looked out of the window. Once they were parked, Cleo jumped out of the car and went into the mall. She saw one of her friends sitting down at the fountain. Cleo smiled and went up to her.

"Ami, hi how are you?" Cleo said as her friend looked up from her book.

"Cleo, congratulations on making the squad. I hope that this does not eat into your study time?" she said as she stood up to hug her best friend. Ami had blue hair and was a book worm and also a genius. She went to a different school than Cleo, but the two still made time for each other every Sunday.

"No way Ami, you know that studying comes first, then nationals and then the cheer squad, although don't let them hear that!" she said to her friend as she sat down.

"Where is your brother?" she asked.

"Just coming, he said I need some new sports clothes, as if I do not have enough already!" Cleo said as she saw her brother and waved at him to show where she was. Craig nodded and turned to Justin. Cleo turned back to her friend and they continued chatting until they came over.

"Justin, Ami, Ami, Justin." Cleo said as she stood up. "Now, we are off, see you tomorrow Ami!" Cleo said as she went off.

They went to the sport shop and got what Craig thought she needed and then made their way to the food court to grab some food. Cleo saw another one of her friends walking past.

"Rei! Hiya, come and join us!" Cleo shouted before she went up to her friend.

"No can do Cleo, got to go, see you tomorrow for movie night!" she shouted as she ran off. Cleo stopped in her tracks and her face fell. She turned around and went back to the table where her brother and Justin were waiting. Craig put his hand around her sister.

"Don't worry Cleo, you are doing just fine, you know how Rei is anyway." he said, she just nodded and played with her food before pushing it away.

"I'm not hungry, can we go home please. I have loads of homework to do." she said. Craig nodded and Justin looked at her, worried, feeling sad for her.

A loud crash and then screaming could be heard. She turned and saw a monster attacking Ami.

"No!" she screamed. She knew what she had to do. She ran and back flipped to the monster kicking it and allowing Ami to get free.

"Run, go to my brother!" she said as she saw Shadow running towards her. She knew what she had to do. She ran into the shelter of a shop and grasped her locket "Moon stardust power!" Cleo shouted as her transformation began to take place. Once she felt the ground beneath her feet again, she ran outside to the monster.

"Hey you. Spoiling everyone's day out is not the way to go! Awaking me from my slumber has left me moody. I am Sailor Stardust and in the name of the stars, I will show you justice." She said as she paused. The monster looked at her and laughed. Cleo looked at the monster and heard Ami shouting and running towards her.

"What have you done with my friend you fiend!" she said, Cleo knew then that she was looking for her, but something on her forehead made her gasp. A symbol appeared, just like the zodiac star sign for the planet Mercury. She reached her hand down and a staff appeared, with a pink star settling on the top.

"Your friend is safe, please, go and let me finish this fiend." she said gently to Ami. The girl nodded briefly before running off. Cleo looked back at the monster who was reaching out to grab her. Cleo back flipped out of the way as the monster began to swipe and hit a shop instead. Cleo looked at Shadow.

"Use your staff!" he said, she nodded and closed her eyes.

Starlight surrounded her and she felt warm and safe. Turning her staff around, she knew what she had to do. Standing with her legs apart, she looked at the monster.

"Star cosmic power ignite!" she said as the stars turned into dust and went around the monster. The monster started screaming and was destroyed by the stardust. Cleo fell, tired from the battle. Ami ran up to the sailor scout who had just saved her. Cleo collapsed in her arms.

"Sailor Mercury." she whispered as she passed out. Ami looked at her in shock and confused. Craig came running up to them both and took the scout from Ami's embrace. He took her to the fountain and splashed some water in her face. Cleo woke up, and before saying anything, noticed that she was still in her scout form.

"Who are you?" Craig asked.

"A fighter for justice. Thank you." Cleo said, as she stood up and vanished. Justin looked on at the sailor scout, having the feeling that he knew her from somewhere before.

Cleo powered down and ran out of the shop she had hidden in to return to normal.

"Ami is sailor Mercury." Shadow said, Cleo nodded. "Then you must give her this." he said as he jumped and a blue pen appeared at her feet with the planet zodiac sign on top of it. "She will join us in the battle." he said. Cleo nodded and ran off to her brother and friend who were waiting for her.

"Cleo, there you are; thank god you are safe!" Craig said as he ran up to her and hugged her before checking her over.

"I am fine Craig, god stop smothering me!" Cleo said as she pulled away and headed to Ami. "Are you okay Ami-chan?" she said, she gasped as she put her hand over her mouth, she did not know where that came from.

"I am fine Cleo, come on let us go and get something to drink." The girl said as she held her arm out for her friend. Cleo put her arm into hers and the girls walked off, with the boys following.

"If you two want to come, you are not sitting with us; we need to plan our day tomorrow." Cleo said as she turned and faced her brother. Craig stuck out his tongue and he and Justin sat 5 tables behind them, just so that they were always in sight. Shadow joined his owner on her lap and meowed.

"Ami, I have to give you something." Cleo said as the girls sat down with their drinks. She reached into her pocket and took out the pen.

"Time to awaken; Sailor Mercury." Shadow said as a beam of light went from his crescent to Ami's head. Ami gasped as the information of who she was, was absorbed. Cleo made sure that no-one could see what was happening, but she need not worry as time had stood still around them. Once Shadow was finished, everyone started moving again and Ami was taking in deep breaths.

"You are the sailor scout who saved me." Ami said as she looked at Cleo, then Shadow and then at the pen. Cleo nodded to confirm what Ami had said. "And I am one of the sailor scouts too?" she asked, Shadow nodded.

"There are three more scouts that we need to find." He said as he looked at the girls. "I hope that the attack today was just a one off occurrence." He continued. Both girls nodded and continued drinking their drinks.

In space, a dark figure was watching a "re-run" of the battle. A wicked laugh filled the air as the monster was destroyed by the sailor scout.

"So, the scouts have begun to be woken up. They must know that something is coming." The voice said from the darkness. Another shadow appeared to the mirror and bowed down.

"What is your bidding?" the figure asked the mirror.

"Stop her from awakening the rest of the scouts. With them at her side, there is no knowing what they will be able to do." The voice commanded. The shadow before the mirror bowed and walked away, all the time planning on how the sailor scout could be stopped.


	2. Another found and nerves kick in

The rest of the weekend passed without any attacks and Sunday evening rolled on. Cleo had been training hard with Craig and then studying with Ami before Rei came over. There was a knock on the door and then Rei walked into the sports hall. Cleo used the sports hall for their meeting place before they moved on to the den to watch movies.

"I heard about the attack and the mysterious sailor scout who destroyed it yesterday. Were either of you two still in the mall when it happened?" Rei asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but we ran just like everyone to hide." Ami said, hiding the fact that Cleo didn't want to lie to one of her friends. "Come on; let's go out for a walk. The stars are out and it is a clear night." Ami suggested, the girls nodded and stood up to leave. Cleo heard a door sliding behind her and looked up and saw Justin just coming out of the changing room.

"Where are you girls off to?" he asked "It is late and not really ideal to be walking around by yourselves." He continued as he walked up to them. Rei had a gleam in her eye, she liked Justin, and Cleo could see this and started to feel jealous… however she did not know why.

"We will be fine and won't leave the grounds." Cleo said as she pulled Rei's arm and the girls walked out, leaving Justin alone in the sports hall and Shadow running after the girls.

A shadow appeared out of a tree deep in the forest and smiled. Knowing that the time was right, he placed a crystal in the ground and watched it grow. Once it was complete, the creature bowed to the shadow.

"Bring me the sailor scout." The shadow said. The creature bowed once again and vanished. With a smile, the shadow went back to the dark depths it had come from.

Rei stopped in her tracks, holding out her arm and stopping the other girls.

"Something evil is here." She said. Cleo and Ami nodded, they knew that Rei's physic ability was never wrong. Cleo looked down at Shadow who meowed at her, she sighed, and she could not let Rei get in danger as she knew that this thing was after her.

"Ami, take Rei back to the sports hall. I will follow shortly." Cleo said, Ami nodded, knowing what she was going to do. Before Rei could argue, Cleo ran off.

"Time to transform." Shadow said to her, she nodded and grabbed hold of her locket, saying the words and allowing her transformation to take over. Once she felt her feet touch the grass, she bent down to Shadow.

"I am not going to get used to this, Ami-chan is not going to do what I asked." She said as she picked the cat up and scanned the area. She felt a chill down her spine as she saw something come out of the shadows. It was just like the monster in the mall. She gasped as she let Shadow jump out of her arms. She reached her hand out and the staff appeared there, but before she could get to the monster, she saw a piece of paper fly towards it and hit it; she knew that it was Rei.

"Sailor Stardust, I couldn't stop her." Ami said as she ran up to her. Cleo nodded and told Ami to find Shadow to help her transform as she ran to stop Rei.

The piece of paper that hit the monster had burnt it, Cleo looked at Rei and, just like with Ami, she saw a symbol of the planet Mars appear on her forehead.

"Sailor Mars! Move!" Cleo shouted as the monster went to hit her. Cleo blocked the monster before it struck Rei and looked back. "Please, run and hide. Let me take care of this monster." She said as she kicked it and heard Rei running back. The monster looked at Cleo.

"Just a girl, alone in the dark." It said.

"She is not alone! I am the pretty guardian of the water planet. I am Sailor Mercury!" Ami said. Cleo back flipped back during this time since the monster was distracted by the new scout.

Shadow was running to find Rei; he had to give her the transformation pen. He found her and dropped the pen at her feet.

"Time to awaken Sailor Mars." He said as the beam went from his moon crescent to her head. Once it was over, she nodded and picked up the pen.

Cleo and Ami were fighting the monster that turned out to be a lot stronger than the one in the mall, when all of a sudden, a fireball hit it. The scouts turned to see that Rei had become Sailor Mars. They smiled and nodded at her briefly. The monster stood up and looked at the three scouts now together.

"So, another one has been awoken. Well, let's see how you all hold up against me!" it said as it ran towards them only to be stopped by a rose hitting the ground. The scouts looked at it and saw that it was silver.

"Harassing these girls, I can not forgive. You must learn that evil will never win!" the figure in the tree said to them. Cleo knew just what to do. She closed her eyes and twirled her staff around, just as she did with the previous monster.

"Star cosmic power ignite!" she said as the stars turned into dust and went around the monster. Nothing was left once the dust had cleared. Cleo, again weak from the battle swayed side to side and fell.

"Got you!" was all she heard before she fell into the darkness.

Cleo opened her eyes and saw herself starring into deep blue eyes of a masked stranger.

"Sailor Stardust, are you okay?" he said to her. She nodded slowly and began to stand up, allowing the other two scouts to help her up.

"My work here is done." The masked stranger said as he jumped up into the trees and went into the shadows.

"Welcome to the team Sailor Mars." Cleo was able to say as she smiled at the scouts. "I am sorry to pass out." She continued as she looked at the ground.

"Sailor Stardust, it is only the second battle. I am sure you are using a lot of energy and are not used to it. We will be beside you to fight them." Ami said, Cleo smiled at both of her friends as they walked back to the house, powering down in the process.

"What I want to know is who that masked man who saved us was?" Rei said as they approached the hall, both girls nodded in agreement, but Cleo looked up at the stars, feeling like she knew who he was and that he was there for her.

It was the day of the nationals and Cleo was scared. She had managed to keep on top of her training, schoolwork and also cheer practice and was thankful that no monsters had appeared. Ami was researching all she could with a new small computer that Shadow had given her, but both girls were at the arena to cheer her on today. She let out a deep breath as she looked at Craig. He was just as nervous and did not know how to help. She nodded as she went over to him and he hugged her.

"No matter what happens today sis, you are always a winner. Now go out there and kick some butt!" she said, causing her to laugh. She put on her Ipod, and looked up at the crowd. She saw Ami, Rei and Shadow waving at her and she smiled in acknowledgment, however she did not see the person she was looking for and her heart fell. He had been avoiding her ever since the incident in the woods and she did not know why. She pushed it out of her mind and focused on the competition that lay ahead.

She was leading, and she had just one event left, with this she would win the nationals. Her friends where smiling at her all the time and her brother was always there to help her and she was about to compete in her favorite event, the floor routine. She rubbed her hands with chalk and looked at her brother one last time, allowing a tear to fall from her eye. She was hurting, more than he nor anyone would know. She felt a hand on her shoulder but she did not jump as she felt the kindness coming from the person.

"Don't shed any tears now, it is the time for happiness and not sadness, I know that you can do this." the voice whispered in her ear. She did not turn around but nodded that she understood and took the floor and performed the best routine she could. Sitting in her finishing position, she heard the cheering and clapping in the arena and she knew that her parents were with her, just as happy as her brother was. She smiled as she waved at the crowds and finally her eyes resting on the man in the corridor, the one who had whispered to her the words she needed to hear. He bowed before her and walked off. She smiled, knowing that she would see him later and watched as Craig's face fell as the scores were read out; she had done it and won the nationals.

"Cleo that was amazing!" Rei said to the girl once she was done with photos and interviews. Rei had never seen her friend compete before and for her it was an amazing experience.

"Thank you Rei-chan." Cleo said "but please, can you all excuse me?" she said as she pushed through the crowd of people who were wanting to talk to her about her future and locked herself in her changing room. Here, she finally let the tears fall that she had bottled up.

Ami and Rei were walking around the arena, waiting for Cleo; Shadow was draped around Ami's neck.

"She has a lot of strength, but she is troubled by something else." Rei said to both of them, they nodded in agreement. "We need her to tell us about it, otherwise it will never get solved." Ami said as she looked up and saw Cleo walking out of the changing room with her bag thrown over one shoulder and in her other arm, a bouquet of roses. The bouquet was full of red roses except for one, which the girls could tell was silver. Cleo wiped her eyes, and the girls knew that she had been crying. They went into the shadows of the stair well nearby so that she could not see them, as she was attacked again by a crowd of people. Cleo smiled and waved at them all, answering all of the questions as politely as she could, but all the time, was starring off into the distance. The girls diverted their eyes to where she was looking and they saw a figure standing in the darkness. Rei closed her eyes and concentrated on it.

"There is no evil energy coming from that person, just love and confusion... for Cleo!" Rei explained to Ami and Shadow. Ami gasped as she stepped out and went to find out who the person was. Shadow jumped down and made his way through the crowds to his owner.

"Yes, I mean I could not have done any of this without my brilliant brother and coach." she said to one of the reporters.

"I am sure that your parents are proud of you?" the reporter asked. Cleo heard a meow and saw Shadow on the ground and picked him up.

"My parents are dead, I am sure that you read about that in the newspaper." Cleo said bluntly, stopping new tears from falling down.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't know." the reporter said, and blushed as she walked away at a fast pace. Cleo sighed and Shadow nuzzled against her to comfort her.

"Please, no more questions, I wish to go home and relax. Please all call by my house in a few days time where my brother has set up a press conference. Please ask him for the details." she said to the reporters who all smiled at her and went to find her brother. Cleo sighed, if she knew that winning the nationals would cause so much attention, she would not have done it.

"Why can I just not be Sailor Stardust and go back home?" she asked Shadow.

"You and the other senshi are here to protect this planet. I am sure we will find the other two sailor warriors soon Cleo. For now, who gave you those flowers?" Shadow asked, Cleo shrugged.

"They were in my changing room when I got back." she said as she allowed the cat to jump down. She picked up her bag and Rei came over to her. "Can we just go home please? Craig said he will follow later. I can do with the walk, since it is not too far." Cleo said to Rei who nodded. Ami came running back to them and Shook her head at Rei, who nodded in understanding. Cleo missed this interaction between her friends; she was starring out into space.

The girls walked home along the beach, the sun still bright on their faces. Cleo stopped, she felt strange. Her forehead glowed and her moon crescent appeared.

"Cleo, stop it! You need to control your feelings and emotions." Shadow said to her, but it was too late. A light engulfed her as she began to change. Once her feet touched the ground, Ami, Rei and Shadow bowed down, knowing who she was.

"Princess, you can not do this to her, she will..." Shadow began as he stood up.

"The power she has is strong, she knows I am here and she knows where I come from. Shadow, find him for me, he is here I can sense him. He needs to find his memories, without them, our future will never happen, the star kingdom will be destroyed by our enemy." Cleo walked over to her friends "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, she needs you and the other senshi more than she would like to admit. Here, these are for you." she said as she waved her hand over their wrists, allowing bracelets to appear. "These will allow all of you to communicate while apart. Shadow, I give you the other two so that once the other senshi are found, you may present them with these. I must go; the hole that is being kept open for me is closing. Remember, find him before the enemy does." she said. They all bowed down one last time as a bright light engulfed Cleo who returned back to normal. She looked at her friends and smiled weakly before looking down at her wrist and noticing the bracelet.

"Are you okay?" Ami said as Cleo sat down on the sand.

"I just need something to eat and drink." she said as she reached into her bag for an energy bar and her flask. After a few minutes she felt better.

"We must move, there is no telling that the enemy felt that tear in time too, they will be able to locate us." he said, the girls nodded, Rei helped Cleo to her feet whereas Ami took her bag and they headed home.

Cleo was sick for a few days, missing the press conference but not school since it was the holidays. She kept running a fever and being sick, and no matter what Ami or Rei did, they did not know why it was happening. Since the princess had come from the future, she was having trouble controlling her transformations, her moon crescent kept coming and going, all the time, Cleo was delusional, calling out her dreams from her life in the star kingdom.

"Shadow, is there anything we can do?" Rei said to the cat on the second day.

"I don't know, I think that this is an internal emotional struggle she is having that has finally surfaced. We need to get inside her head somehow, to help her sort through this." Shadow explained to the other scouts. Rei nodded, she knew of a way to help her friend out.

"I need to get some stuff, Ami, can you look after her? I should be back in a few hours, I need to buy some of the stuff we need to help her." she said, Ami looked up from her book and nodded, taking over the job from her friend. The two girls and cat had never left her side, always switching for breaks and also sleep.

Craig saw Rei leave and decided to go and check to make sure that Ami was okay. He opened the door and looked in. Ami covered Cleo's face since her moon crescent was showing.

"How is she?" Craig asked Ami

"Still the same, we have a way that should help her. I know that you want to take her to a doctor, but please, let Rei try this." Ami said. She knew how worried Craig was, he was always checking up on his sister since she hadn't been well. "How was the press conference?" she asked.

"Short, questions about what is she going to do now, where she was, was she going to take a place in the Olympic team and so on. I know that she does not want to at the moment, we discussed this before the nationals in case that she did win." he said to her as he sat down. Cleo stirred under her blanket. She pushed it down, Ami making sure that the moon crescent was not showing and opened her eyes and saw her brother.

"Hey bro, how are things?" she asked as she tried to sit up. Ami helped her up and gave her a glass of water and held it while she drank through a straw.

"Cleo, I just want you to get better, nothing else is important. Ami and Rei have been with you the whole time, and I have been making sure that they do not get sick, they appear to be strong." he said as he touched his sister's forehead. She was burning up. He reached out and took the flannel that was resting in a bowl of ice water and put it on her head. Cleo closed her eyes as the cold water took some effect and lay back down and her eyes closed automatically. Craig sighed, he did not know what was wrong with his sister and he hoped that Rei's plan would work. Ami reached out and touched his shoulder.

"We will take care of her, please, go and get some rest before your next class." Ami said, Craig looked up at her and smiled weakly and nodded and left the girls in the room.

Ami was getting worried, no matter what she read and tried, nothing was working. She had taken notes about everything that Cleo was saying from her dreams so that she could maybe piece together and help her when the time needed. Rei came back into the room a few hours later, out of breath and with a bag in her hands. She sat down and began unpacking the stuff and making the mixture. Once she was finished, she lit some incense and went up to Ami, Shadow and Cleo. She pulled down the blanket to see her face and saw that she was sweating. She rubbed some of the liquid onto her forehead, and this caused her moon crescent to appear.

"We should transform, just in case something happens." Rei suggested. Ami nodded and they began the transformation. Once complete, Ami picked up the book she had kept her notes in.

"Be careful sailor warriors, we are not sure what demons are in there." Shadow said as the scouts held hands around the bed. The scouts closed their eyes "sailor teleport" Shadow said as the scout disappeared. "I hope that they can help her."


	3. The Future or the past? New people found

A/N: I am not sure if anyone is reading this, but I am enjoying writing it. So if people are reading this, please review, it really makes my day… and trust me I need them now more than ever :( Disclaimer: own nothing except the new characters.

The scouts appeared in a field and looked around. They saw a town, which was destroyed. The only thing that stood was the castle in the middle that was surrounded by a dome of power. Rei gasped as she looked around at the destruction.

"We need to get to the castle; I think that if we go there, we can find out what the princess from the future was telling us about." Ami said, Rei nodded and the two scouts started to walk. They could tell that they were not on Earth, at least the Earth that they knew. A shadow flew through the ruins. Rei stopped, reaching out to Ami.

"Something evil is following us." she said, Ami nodded and the two scouts continued up to the dome. Ami reached out and her arm went though.

"There is a force field protecting the castle, but for some reason we can get in." Ami said. Rei nodded but turned around as she heard a scream. The shadow was coming towards them.

"Bubble spray!" Ami said as the shadow approached them. Rei used this chance to use her attack.

"Fire soul!" she said as a fireball hit the shadow and it turned into dust.

With the shadow gone, the scouts walked through the force field and began to walk up to the castle, until they were stopped.

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, why are you not holding up the force field." the person asked.

"We come from another time we are not the scouts that are holding up the force field, we are here to seek the princess, Sailor Stardust is..." Ami said, but she could not continue the sentence.

"The princess is in danger? But if she... I am sorry sailor scouts, allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Darien, but you may know me as the Silver Solider?" he asked. Both of the scouts looked at him.

"You look familiar, I think you have helped us in a battle, but we have not been awoken for long, please accept our apologies your highness" Ami explained to him as they both bowed down.

"Arise my loyal scouts. As you can tell, I am a hologram; my body is resting deep in the castle. This is all that remains from the war between the star kingdom and the black nebula kingdom. The sailor scouts are giving their energy to protect me and the princess, I am afraid I can not tell you too much in case that this would cause problems with the time lines." He said. Ami looked at her book.

"Cleo called out your name several times, she was worried about you. We need to find out what is making her sick and help her with the struggle." Ami explained, the prince nodded.

"Please sailor senshi, follow me." he said as they moved into the castle.

They were led into a control room, the computer was flashing and they could see images of the sailor scouts holding up the barrier, and also the bodies of the prince and princess sleeping, encased in diamond. The girls could tell that the princess was exactly like Cleo, only an older version. Ami went up to the computer, but the prince held out his hand.

"I am sorry Sailor Mercury, but you can not use this computer, again time lines. Now, what is wrong?" he asked.

"This is Sailor Stardust's thoughts, she is struggling about something, she had a message from the future, and the princess was telling us to find him. We think that we need to find you, and help you regain your memories. She is dreaming of you, but something else is blocking her from finding you." Rei said, the prince nodded.

"I think that this is the work of the black nebula kingdom. Sailor Mars, I know that you have abilities to seek out evil, and I know that you have both already confronted one of the shadows, but I think that there are more holding her memories tapped, so that she can not find me, nor the other senshi who you need to find." he explained to them. Rei nodded and turned her back against them and closed her eyes as she sat down. Ami turned back to the prince.

"Sailor Mercury, you have listened to what the princess has been saying you know what is going on in her head. She has to help me, to awaken me."

"Can you not help us to find out who you are?" Ami asked.

"No, I am not sure what that would do to the time lines, also I am sure the Senshi of time would not like if we create a new timeline." He said as he walked up to the computer and checked something. A gasp came from Rei and they both looked at her.

"Evil, approaching the force field. Ami-chan, we need to move, now!" she said as she stood up and grabbed Ami's arm.

"Help her, she needs to fight this. Without her..." the prince left it to trail.

"Don't worry your highness, we will save her, we promise." Rei said as they both bowed and then ran out of the palace.

"We need to get it away from the palace; this is where Cleo's memories are being kept. The shadows are her fears; we need to face them for her." Ami said as she looked up from her computer. Rei nodded as she faced the first shadow.

Rei looked into it and was taken back to when Cleo was younger, finding out about her parents dying.

"Her saddest day." Rei said, the memory turned into a monster. Rei looked at it and smiled. "She does not have to fear loneliness since she has us and her brother. Fire soul!" she said, the attack hit the monster and destroyed it.

While this was happening, Ami was in another shadow. This one was not of the past, but one of a future, where Cleo, as Sailor Stardust watches her, Rei and other people that she loved die around her. "You are not weak Cleo, and no matter what does happen, this will not be it. We will always be there for you, us and the other sailor senshi once we find them. And your prince is waiting to be awakened." Ami said, the shadow also turned into a monster, she smiled "Bubble spray!" she said as the attack hit the monster, killing it.

Ami and Rei looked around, the city was beginning to rebuild itself, knowing that their job was done; they used the sailor teleport and returned to Cleo's room. They could tell right away that her fever had broken and she was looking better. The senshi powered down, closed their eyes and finally fell asleep, all the time guarding their princess.

Justin walked into her room. He did not go before, he was not sure how to face the confusion of feelings that he had every time he saw Cleo's face. He saw the girls sleeping either side of her and the cat on her stomach. He could tell that she was looking better as the color was returning to her face. He smiled, as he went in and pushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead, and looked down at the girls.

"Whatever you both did, it worked." he whispered. This awoke Shadow who meowed at Justin. "Sleep now little one, I am sure that you should guard her like the princess she is." he said as he stroked the cat who purred and then rested again on Cleo. He looked at her one last time before leaving the room, allowing the girls to rest at last.

Cleo woke up, feeling much better. She knew what her friends had done for her, and looked down at both of them resting. As she moved to sit up, Shadow jumped off her stomach.

"Cleo?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Silver Soldier, Prince Darien." she said. The cat looked at her confused. "Was it a dream?" she asked.

"Memories, from the past, present or future, we are not sure. Since the princess came to you, your memories came back too fast, causing your conflict. The enemy somehow saw this as a chance to attack you. The senshi helped you fight them off. You will be fine now." Shadow explained. Cleo looked down at her friends. "They would do anything to protect you princess." Cleo smiled and nodded. She got out of bed, a bit weak from being sick, grabbed her dressing gown and left her friends to sleep.

Downstairs, Cleo went into the kitchen and saw Justin at the table.

"Feeling better?" he asked, she nodded, still pale from being sick. She swayed from side to side, finding it hard to stand on her feet. Justin went up to her and grabbed her arm and led her to the sofa in the next room. He put her legs on the sofa making her lie down and pulled the blanket over her.

"Now, if I may suggest for you the oatmeal with some honey. If you can keep that, then a glass of juice." he said, Cleo smiled, knowing that he was just like her friends, taking care of her.

"Okay, please." she said as he reached over and handed her the remote to the TV. She turned this on and Justin went into the kitchen to get things ready. He first went up to her friends in her room and left them some food and juice and a note saying where Cleo was before returning to the living room to give Cleo her food. She sat up and he put the tray on her legs and gave her a spoon.

"Your brother is coaching at the moment, you know, holiday camp. But I think he would want to know you are okay." he said as he went to walk out, Cleo grabbed his arm and he turned back to her.

"No, please, stay with me." she said, fear was in her eyes, understanding that she needed someone, he lifted her legs up and sat down, stealing the remote and putting on cartons for the both of them. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, texting Craig to tell him about his sister and then looked at Cleo.

"Eat, you will feel better!" he said, she nodded as she stirred the honey into the oatmeal and ate.

The crystal was glowing, brighter than she thought possible. She reached down at her locket and then up to her forehead, and felt it get warm. She gasped as she stood up, knocking her food on the floor and then running. Despite being weak, she knew that someone close to her was in trouble, and she needed to help. She reached out her wrist, and noticed that her communicator was not there, _well no time to call the scouts_ she said as she reached the door. She turned and looked at Justin who was sitting on the sofa, looking at her, walking towards her. She reached up.

"Stop!" she said. A force field stopped him from moving towards her. "I am so sorry. Please, I need to go." she said. She opened the door and shouted her transformation phrase and as she did, the force field gave way, Justin then fell to the ground, his head hurting. He looked at the ground and saw that Cleo's cat had come down.

"Couldn't stop her." he said to the cat. The cat nodded in acknowledgment, Justin thought he was going mad as the cat ran away as if he understood what he just said, his headache got worse, and then there was nothing.

Cleo, now as Sailor Stardust was running towards the sports hall. She knew that she must have been giving off a lot of her energy if the enemy was so close.

"Stop. I am the sailor of the stars that shine above us. Disturbing people during something that they love, I can not forgive. In the name of the stars, I will punish you!" she said as she posed. The monster looked at her and laughed.

"The sailor senshi who has been causing the entire energy surge. I hope that you are not too weak." it said, she knew then that the monster had been the one who was causing her to be sick. Cleo knew that she had used a lot of her power in blocking Justin from following her, and also being in bed for the last two days did not help her at all. She smiled at the monster before reaching her hand out, allowing her staff to appear. "It takes more than that to destroy a sailor senshi." she said as she took a step forward, the monster and her walking in a circle, allowing the people in the hall to run away to the safety of the weight room.

"I know who you are, you are..."

"Star cosmic power ignite!" Cleo said as she twirled the staff around. She knew that the attack was not going to work. It hit the monster, but it transformed into the person who was hiding behind the mask.

"Burning soul!" Cleo heard and turned to see both sailor Mercury and Mars standing behind her.

"I am the senshi of fire, I am sailor Mars!"

"I am the senshi of water, I am sailor Mercury!"

"The sailor scouts have arrived!" they both said together.

"Mina!" Cleo whispered.

"Introduction time is it? Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am one of the prince's from the black nebula kingdom. My name is Prince Igor and princess, you will be mine!" he said as he walked up to the sailor scout.

"That is far enough!" a voice called in the hall. The prince stopped in his step, just as he was about to reach out and touch Cleo's face.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"I am the Silver Solider, and I ask you to leave her alone!" he said as he walked up to the dark prince and took his hand. The prince laughed and looked at him in the eyes.

"And pray tell, why should I do that?" he asked.

"Because if you do not, you will have me to answer to!" he said as he reached out to grab his sword. The dark prince again smiled and teleported himself out of his grasp.

"Silver Solider, Prince Darien!" Cleo whispered. Shadow came running into the room, he knew exactly who the Silver Solider was, he has just seen him transform.

The Silver Solider ran and attacked the prince, while the senshi were sending their various attacks, Cleo stood there, unable to move due to the shock she just received, allowing tears to fall as the Silver Solider fell, hurt as well as the other two sailor senshi.

"No!" she screamed as her moon crescent appeared on her forehead. She was engulfed by pink light and returned dressed in the same clothes as the princess, however she was still Cleo. "I can not forgive you from hurting my friends!" she said. She closed her eyes and a ball of light appeared in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down.

"Star light purify!" she said as the beam went to the dark prince. He stood, unable to move from Rei's evil spirit spell and was engulfed by the light and vanished. The two senshi ran to Cleo who was still dressed as the princess and bowed before her. Cleo smiled at the scouts as she touched their heads and went over to where the Silver Soldier had fallen.

Shadow walked up to her. "Sailor Stardust, princess, he needs you more than you know." the cat said. Cleo looked at the Silver Soldier and held his head in her lap. She reached down and removed the mask, gasping at the face. The two sailor senshi were in the other room, making sure that everyone was okay, allowing the two some time alone. The Silver Soldier opened his eyes and groaned.

"Princess, my love." he said, and she smiled and cried. She reached out and allowed her energy to flow into him, helping him heal. She then helped him stand up. She reached out and touched his head gently as she held Shadow. The cat allowed himself to let the princess use his energy to release his memories. The Silver Solider gasped as everything came flooding back. A golden crescent appeared on his forehead as a golden light engulfed him and he returned in a suit and a cape, all in silver.

In the room, Rei and Ami were talking to the people where one of them came up to them. She was older than the rest of the students and was training to be a coach with Craig as her mentor. What stuck out about the girl was that a symbol of the planet Jupiter appeared on her head. Both scouts gasped. Rei grabbed her hand and took her out of the room, whereas Ami was talking to Craig and helping calm the children down.

Cleo was holding hands with her prince, she had found him. The light engulfed them both, lifting them up into the sky.

"Prince Darien, Silver Soldier, Justin." she whispered

"I did promise you, I would always protect you my love." he whispered as she lifted her head towards him.

"I am too weak." Cleo continued.

"No, you have done well, you found two sailor senshi and I know we will find the rest, together and defeat the evil on this planet." he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Once the kiss was over, they felt the ground beneath their feet again.

"Princess Zara, Sailor Stardust, Cleo, I will always protect you." he said as she leaned into him and he wrapped his arms and cape around her.

"Princess, my prince." a voice behind them said, Cleo looked up and saw Rei with another person. Cleo gasped when she looked at her forehead and saw the symbol of Jupiter. The girl stood in awe as to what she had just witnessed, but knew that she was in front of important people. She bowed down next to Rei. Cleo and Justin walked up to the new girl, Shadow at Cleo's side and reached her hand out to the new girl.

"Sailor Jupiter, what is your name here?" she asked.

"Makoto, your highness." she said. The cat jumped onto Cleo's shoulders.

"Time to awaken Sailor Jupiter." the cat said as a beam went from his head to Makoto's. Green light engulfed the new senshi as she began to transform. Once she was done, she gasped at her outfit and then looked at the prince and princess and bowed down.

"My prince, princess, thank you." she said. Justin bent down and helped the new senshi to stand up. Cleo went pale, the new transformation was taking too much out of her and she collapsed on the floor, not giving Justin enough time to catch her.

Ami had led Craig and the rest of the children into the house and rushed back to the hall in time to see Cleo collapse. She ran up to the group and smiled at the new senshi. Justin powered down.

"Sailor senshi, power down, help me get her into her bedroom." he said as he picked Cleo up. The senshi nodded and powered down. Cleo was still as Sailor Stardust, this was going to be hard. Ami went into the weight room and then Craig's office. She knew that he kept a blanket in there; she had sometimes fallen asleep in the hall when she felt lonely and Craig had always put the blanket on her, but no one else knew about this. She came back and Justin wrapped Cleo in the blanket and then picked her up again. A small moan escaped her mouth, but she showed no sign of waking up. Makoto picked up the small transformation pen that lay at her feet. Ami gave her the communication bracelet and the group left to Cleo's room.

"Her fever is back, slightly." Ami said as they put Cleo in her bed. She showed no sign of waking up, and Makoto was downstairs with Craig, making sure the children got home. She then made her excuses and joined the rest of the senshi and Justin in Cleo's room. Rei was meditating next to Cleo.

"No evil aura, it is fine. She is exhausted." she told the room. Justin stood up and went onto her balcony. So much was going through his mind now that he finally had his memories back. Shadow joined him.

"I know that this is a lot for you Justin. It was a lot for Cleo too and now that her power has been woken up earlier than anyone wanted, the Earth is in trouble and as their prince, and you need to protect it." the cat said as it sat on the chair behind him.

"If I am their prince, why do I have a moon crescent like Cleo does?" he asked.

"The bond between the two of you in the past allows you to have this. It is a sign of your loyalty to her and your royal blood and the rest of the planets in this solar system." the cat explained.

"And the sailor senshi?" he asked.

"They are each princesses of their own planets, hence their own symbols. They serve on your court to protect this solar system from evil. You should remember this all now?" the cat asked surprised.

"I do, it is just still trying to process through all of this is hard." he said and sighed.

"Cleo needs you and that is all that matters, the rest will fall in place along the way." the cat said as they heard a louder moan from the room. Cleo's eyes were beginning to open and she looked around to see the senshi looking at her.

"Sailor Jupiter." She whispered at the new person in the room. Makoto automatically felt welcome in the group. Justin went to her bedside and held her hand.

"You gave us a scare there!" Ami said

"I am sorry that I am weak." Cleo said as she began to stand up.

"NO! Do NOT ever think that you are weak Sailor Stardust!" Shadow said to her as he jumped onto the bed. "You have a massive amount of power that has been awoken, you can not control it at the moment." he explained. Cleo got out of bed and noticed that she was still in her senshi outfit. She powered down and realized she was in her pajamas. She blushed as she looked at her group of friends.

"I think we should leave her to have a shower and get changed, and then let us all go and grab a snack in the diner?" Ami said, all of the people nodded and left Cleo to get ready. As she went to get some clothes, she heard a sigh. She turned and saw Justin still at the door. He closed it and went up to her and put his arms around her. Cleo rested her head onto his chest. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that he could see her.

"I knew that I always was supposed to belong to you. When I first caught you, I felt as if I had known you before." he said. She nodded, her heart was racing and she did not trust herself to speak. He lowered his head down and brought her lips to his as the two kissed, passionately more than the first time. Cleo felt warm, and safe. He pulled away and walked back to the door. He turned and looked at her one last time and smiled before leaving her to get ready.


	4. Sailor Venus found and enemy appears

Makoto and Ami were talking to Craig and waiting for Cleo. Justin and Rei were having their own conversation. Cleo came down wearing a pair of tight jeans and a pink top with a white bunny on it that showed her stomach. She went up to Justin who put his hand around her waist. Craig not missing this interaction frowned.

"We are going to the diner. Will be back in a few hours!" Cleo said as they all stood up and walked out of the door. Justin looked back at Craig as he held Cleo's hand, and knew that the two were going to get a lecture when they did get back. The senshi used the time to get to know Makoto better. She felt right at ease with the group of girls. Cleo was starring out of the window while the girls talked around her. She still was thinking about the battles, the enemy and also the new powers that had been unlocked in her. She let out a sigh. This did not go unnoticed by Justin, who reached out and touched her hand. A tear fell down her cheek; she wiped it away before turning to him and smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said.

"Then you may need a lot of pennies." she said as she looked at her scouts, talking to each other and laughing. "What if we can not handle the evil, I mean our future, the solar system..." she said as she played with her shake by stirring it with the straw. Justin took her hand and she turned to look at him again.

"No matter what happens, we will fight this together and will win!" he said. She smiled and nodded, knowing that he was right. He draped his arm around her and she leaned into him as she joined in the conversations.

"We need to find a place to talk about our next step." she finally said, as the time flew by and it was starting to turn dark. The senshi looked at her and nodded. "Then it is agreed, we meet tomorrow afternoon at the den. I am sure that Craig has to be at a conference or something for the next few days. We could turn this into a sleepover, not as if school is starting soon" Cleo said, Makoto nodded in agreement.

"I have to take his classes while he is gone, and keep an eye on you he said about you stunt on the beam a few weeks ago!" Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Right, well, see you all tomorrow then." Rei said as she stood up "I have to do some fire reading before resting, I want to see what I can find out for us." She waived and left. Ami sighed.

"I am going too, will look on the computer Shadow gave me and see what I can find." She waived as well and left. Makoto looked at the two sitting there.

"Being the new one in the group, I feel useless." she said to them, Cleo moved closer to Makoto and put her arm around her.

"Never think that you are useless. We all play an important role in this, there are no little roles so please, come tomorrow. We will have pizza!" she said. Makoto laughed and hugged Cleo, waived at Justin and left. Justin picked up the tab and then both of them left. Justin put his arm around Cleo and pulled her close.

"Well, time to go and face your brother!" he said, she nodded, leaning in to his side.

They walked along the beach, enjoying the sound of the waves as it hit the sand. The sea breeze blew away any thoughts that Cleo had, allowing her, in a way, to relax from the worries that she was about to face now as her new role. Justin held onto her, also thinking about things that had just happened. Just as they approached the driveway, Cleo stopped.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked as he noticed that she was no long at his side.

"My brother, I mean what is he going to say?" she asked

"He will be fine. Don't worry. You have gone through a lot in the last few days and also with your parents, I am sure that he will be happy for us." Justin explained as he walked back towards her. He reached out his hand and she took it, leading them back into the house.

Craig was waiting in the kitchen for the two of them to return. They walked in and sat down at the table where he was waiting for them.

"Bro, I know, this was… something that we did not expect, but please, don't be mad at me." Cleo said to break the ice. Craig looked up at his sister and went to hug her.

"Cleo, this is the first time in a very long time that I have seen you happy." He said as he stroked her hair. "And Justin knows that if he hurts you, he will have me to answer to!" he said as he looked at the person in question. Justin nodded, and with this acknowledgment, he went back to sitting down.

"Now, as you know I am away for a few days so please try and keep out of trouble!" he said, looking at his sister who rolled her eyes. "And try not to train too much, take it easy. You have been sick for a few days and therefore not used to it." He said, she nodded again and stood up, leaving the two boys alone.

She shut her door and fell down onto her bed and sighed. Shadow jumped up and she turned to face the cat.

"Tell me what you know about the black nebula kingdom." Cleo asked, the cat looked at her strangely.

"I am sorry, but I don't know anything about them. I am sure that Ami can find something on her computer that I have given her." The cat said as he sat down. "How are you?" he asked. Cleo sighed again and stood up, walking to the balcony to watch the stars in the night sky shine. The stars shining through the darkness, lighting the way for any traveler who is lost.

"I don't understand why everything is happening so fast. I mean… I don't even know what I mean anymore Shadow. How am I, are we all supposed to handle this?" she said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Believe in yourself, in the senshi and also the Silver Solider, then everything will just fall into place." The cat said as he stood next to Cleo. She let out a loud sigh and wiped her eyes. She looked down at the cat and smiled.

"You're right Shadow, I have to believe in everyone." she said as she sat down on the chair and fell asleep on the balcony.

Justin went into Cleo's room, and saw the balcony door open. He went out and saw her asleep on the chair. He smiled down at her as he picked her up and laid her on her bed and then covering her with the blanket. She let out a small moan as she snuggled down into the warmness of her bed. Justin kissed her head and left her to sleep. He went out, turned off the lights in her room and closed the door and made his way to his room. He had training in the morning, and school was due to start in a week's time. He went into his bathroom and washed his face. It had been a very long day and all he wanted to do was to curl up on his bed. He touched his forehead where the golden moon crescent had not appeared so long ago. He knew that now things were going to be different since he remembered who he was and his purpose in this world. He lay down in his bed and closed his eyes, allowing his memories to enter his dreams to help him figure things out.

Cleo sighed as she stood on the balance beam and closed her eyes. She heard the voices of the class going on around her, she could use the hall whenever she wanted, and the gym equipment was always there for her. She took in a deep breath as she performed her new dismount that she had created. Just as she was about to do her third flip, she felt slightly dizzy and lost her focus, her hand slipped as she gasped as she saw the floor approaching and shut her eyes, however was caught by someone.

"Baka!" was the scream she heard coming from a voice in the distance. "If Craig was here he would kill you! Trying something new after being sick and not training!" the voice said as it got closer. "Justin was lucky to be paying attention to you in case something like last time happened." and Cleo dared herself to finally open her eyes, noticing that she was in Justin's arms and that Makoto was the person who was yelling at her. She allowed Justin to help her stand up as Makoto came up to her and stared at her.

"Mats and I would have been fine!" she said in a low voice.

"You were upside down Cleo, if you landed on your head, you could have had concussion, regardless if it was on the mat or not." Makoto said as she held onto her shoulders. She pulled Cleo into a hug and then looked back at her class. "Also, in front of children, not a wise move!" she said as she let go and allowed Justin to check her out.

"No more training for you, four hours is enough for one day." he said as he took her away from the equipment and sat her on the floor next to her stuff. She grabbed her towel and wiped her face and took a drink from her flask.

"Yeah, I know. I should shower and get something to eat." she said, Justin sighed and took her hand before she left.

"I need you to look after yourself, I know after being sick you don't have much of an appetite, without you our future can not happen and if I lose you, I don't know what I would do..." he said, Cleo looked down at him and smiled. "Look, have a shower, and we meet downstairs in 20 minutes, let's do something together, just the two of us." he said, Cleo nodded as she grabbed her bag and went to her room to get ready to go out on her first date with Justin.

Cleo was going through her wardrobe, finding what to wear and also thinking how to do her hair. She decided on a red short skirt and a blue top. She put her hair up like she had it when she transformed and put on a set of earrings and her necklace and communicator. She walked down stairs and saw Justin in the living room waiting for her on the sofa. When he heard her footsteps, he turned and looked at her and smiled.

"Wow, you look amazing!" he said as he walked up to her and took her hand. He had a pair of tight jeans on and a white t-shirt and a pair of trainers. "If I may?" he asked as he held out his hand for her. Cleo laughed; she had never been treated so nicely before as she accepted his hand and he led her outside to the woods of the grounds. Just before the woods started, there was a blanket with a basket. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I prepared all of this while waiting for you to finish training. You know, you work too much!" he said as they sat down on the blanket.

"Well, I have to if I want to be able to win the next competition." she said as he reached into the basket and pulled out a silver rose and handed it to her. She blushed as she took the rose from his grasp and he went back into the basket and got out some food and something to drink. She took some food and also a can of coke that was there and began eating and drinking. She lay back onto the blanket and looked up in the sky. It was a clear day with a few clouds around. She smiled, it was perfect. Justin lay on his side, holding his head up with his arm and looked at her.

"Thought I would never have a chance at something normal after the last few days." she said as she looked at him and mirrored the way he was laying. He reached over and touched her cheek.

"Somehow I wish it could be more..." Justin said, Cleo reached over and touched his mouth with her finger, silencing him.

"It is more than enough, and more than I deserve since you always save me..." she said, Justin kissed her, stopping her from continuing her sentence. Cleo closed her eyes as she allowed Justin to deepen the kiss, putting his arm around her head so that they were closer. She let out a little moan as she moved so that they were both sitting up, giving her the chance to pull him closer and wrap her arms around him.

After a minute or so, they pulled away; the need for air was getting to them. Justin looked into her eyes and smiled; she blushed and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"If only this moment can be frozen and we could stay here for all of time, I would be happy." she said, she let out a sigh, knowing that soon the other senshi will be coming and that they would be meeting up. "Justin, do you think..." he stopped her again.

"Cleo, don't think at the moment, just enjoy everything that we have here and we can think about our responsibilities later princess." he said. She nodded as she relaxed in his arms and just pushed away all thoughts that she could.

Her bracelet beeped, she looked up at Justin as she saw the stone turned to a red color, meaning that it was from Rei. She pressed the stone and heard her voice coming out of it.

"You are late!" she said, Cleo looked at her watch and realized the time.

"I'm sorry, we are on our way!" she said as she pushed the stone again stopping the call. She stood up as Justin packed away the remainders of the food and drink and folded the blanket. He picked everything up and put his spare arm around Cleo as they walked back to the house.

Cleo walked into the den and saw all of the senshi waiting for her. She sat down on one of the bean bags that surrounded the floor in this room and smiled at everyone. Ami had brought her computer and also a book, which, she assumed was for studying. Rei was looking focused, and yet Cleo could tell that she was worried about something. Makoto was sitting looking around since she had never been in this room. It was a room for her and her friends when she wanted somewhere to go and talk, study, whatever. She looked at the door as Justin walked in, followed by Shadow.

"Right, this is gonna sound crazy but... we are still one sailor senshi short, and hoping that she revels herself to us soon. Besides that, I have nothing. None of my memories say anything about the black nebula kingdom..." Cleo said as she sighed and looked at her feet. "The good news is that Craig has left me money for pizza, so we can order it before we start to get more serious than that!" she said as she smiled and let out a laugh, everyone else let out a sigh and hung their heads, no one expecting this attitude from Cleo, meaning something was bothering her. She stood up and went outside to get the phone and pizza menu leaving Justin and the rest of the senshi to talk.

"Something is wrong with her, something is bothering her..." Ami said as she looked at the other people in the room. They all nodded.

"I thought that we had already taken care of everything a few days ago?" Rei asked, Ami and Makoto sighed.

"This is something different, something is scaring her and I am not sure what it is. Could you not hear the fear in her voice so slightly, and the fact that she is the one thinking more about food than any of us has to be a sign." Ami said, Rei nodded, knowing that she was right.

"I am sure she will tell us when the time is right." Justin said, somehow trying to defend her. He knew what she was going through, at least could have a rough guess. "Think about everything that has happened to her in the last few weeks, could it not be that the stress of everything has finally gotten to her. She is trying to be strong, for all of us." he said, the girls looked at him.

Cleo sighed as she listened to the conversation in the den. She knew they all had good intentions; however she was not sure that she wanted to be who she was. She put down the phone and the menu and went outside towards the lake that was out of their grounds. She sighed as she sat down and started skimming stones. She looked up into the sky, which was now beginning to change color and then at her locket.

"Please, I wish that someone could tell me what I am supposed to do?" she asked the question to the locket. Nothing happened, she expected nothing to happen.

"Excuse me, may I join you?" she heard a girl say. From her accent she knew that she was not from around here and she looked up and smiled at the girl. Cleo nodded and the girl sat down next to her, her cat, an orange cat came up and sat on her lap. The cat meowed at its owner.

"Oh, I am sorry. Please, my name is Minako; I just transferred here from Australia. This is my cat, Sunspot." she said, the cat went to Cleo and meowed at her. Cleo strokes the cat and looked at the girl.

"My name is Cleo. I live in that place you see behind us. If I may, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Sunspot decided that she wanted to explore, so I went out with her so that we would be together." Minako said. Cleo nodded and looked at Sunspot and saw... no! She thought to herself.

"Your cat has a moon shaped crescent on her forehead, kinda like my cat, Shadow." Cleo said in passing as she stroked Sunspot's crescent. The cat meowed at Cleo and then went to its owners lap. Just then, Cleo's mobile rang, she was unaware that she was carrying it. She looked at the caller ID and then turned to see Justin standing at the gates of the grounds. She waved at him and hit the reject button.

"I am sorry, I have to go, I forgot about my friends. Maybe we will see each other at school?" Cleo asked, the girl nodded as Cleo stood up and walked away.

"That girl, her aura was comforting." Sunspot said to Minako, she nodded. "And the comment about another Luna cat, it must be her." the cat continued, again Minako nodded. She stood up and began to walk home.

"I guess we will find out soon enough." Minako said, as they continued walking away from Cleo's house.

"You okay?" Justin asked as Cleo came up to him and the two walked back inside to the sailor senshi.

"I'm fine, nothing is wrong." she said as she walked a bit ahead of him and into the den, picking up the phone and the pizza menu as she went. Justin stopped at the kitchen and sighed, he knew that this was going to be harder than it looked, but he had to, for her sake. He grabbed several bottles of fizzy drinks and went back into the den to see that the girls were picking a film while waiting for pizza. Once the pizza had come and everyone was full, the conversation changed.

"I am not sure how to say this, so I am just going to come out and say it. The black nebula kingdom is a group of people who, when fighting in the past, Queen Zara gave them the option to be cleansed; however those that chose not to fled Earth. After eons of being in hiding, they have finally come to take what they think is theirs... also to revive their old ruler, who was killed in the great battle for peace." Ami said as she looked up from the computer. "What they want from us here on Earth, I am not sure, but I fear that these attacks are just the beginning, something a lot bigger is heading our way." she continued, Rei nodded in agreement.

"My fire reading basically said the same thing, they are after something from the people here, but still the cloud of mystery hangs on this one, since so far we have been able to stop them from doing what they want to do. The cloud of secrets now hangs over them, meaning that they are going to be careful about how they do things from now on." she said. Cleo sighed.

"What about the prince?" she asked. Ami and Rei shrugged.

"All I can tell is that he did not die from your attack, he was just hurt and now rests." Rei said to them. The girls all sat in silence as if processing the new information.

"So we play the waiting game?" Makoto asked. Everyone looked at Shadow who was still thinking this through.

"There is nothing we can do but wait." he said, everyone sighed. Not knowing what was going to happen was something that they all feared. "We need to find the last sailor senshi quickly." he said. Cleo smiled.

"I think that she has already found us. Let us wait until she revels herself to us." she said as she remembered the girl by the lake. Everyone looked at her confused. Signaling that the meeting was over, they put on some DVDs since this was planned as a slumber party as well, even Justin stayed in the room to keep an eye on them all. Once the girls were changed and in their sleeping bags and comfortable, Cleo snuggled up to Justin and closed her eyes and gave into the nightmares that she knew awaited her.

The prince approached the mirror and looked at the person waiting in it.

"My prince, you have seen the sailor senshi?"

"Hai, my queen."

"What is our next step?"

"They seem to always appear when there is a monster nearby; I think that it is time that we played it safe, stealing the energy from people in one place. It is my plan that the monster assume human form until the time has come to revel itself."

"With the energy, we can use this to revive our world and our queen and finally take back what is ours... I approve, but remember, fail and it will cost you your life!"

The prince gasped briefly before bowing "Hai, my queen." he said as she disappeared away from the mirror. The prince laughed as he looked in the other mirror in his palace to see the picture of Sailor Stardust.

"In the end, princess, you will be mine, just as it was supposed to be." he reached out and touched the face of her on the mirror and then vanished.

The room was dark as the prince arrived. He knew that this place would be a perfect place to steal the energy of the people.

"Foolish humans, trying to keep in shape. What a waste of energy." he said as he looked around, his face in the reflection of the water. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue ball. He smiled as he dropped the ball into the water, it fizzled as it entered and he knew that this would be the perfect place to take away people's energy. Out of the water, a monster appeared.

"Take their energy, but make them want to come back, so don't take it all at once!" the prince said.

"Splish splash." the monster said as it changed into a lifeguard. With that, the prince vanished, laughing as his plan went into motion.

First day of school had started; Cleo was going in with Justin, hand in hand. They did not care that people looked at her, nor what they were more than likely whispering about her behind her back. She allowed Justin to wrap his arm around her as they went to her locker.

"Cleo, hi." she heard a voice say as she opened her locker. Cleo turned to see Minako standing there waving at her and smiling. Cleo smiled back as the girl walked over to them.

"Minako, hiya, would you like me to show you around? I have free period first and have already done all of my homework." she said as the girl looked at her. She smiled and nodded. "Oh, introductions, Justin, this is Minako, I met her at the lake near my house, remember?" she said, Justin nodded and extended his hand to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, yes, I remember, she had an orange cat with her right?" he said. Minako took his hand and shook it.

"You could see Sunspot from that distance?" Minako said surprised.

"I have very good eye sight." he said as he shrugged.

"Well, the peep squeak returned. Shame really!" Cleo rolled her eyes as she heard Libby approaching. Libby saw Justin and her eyes glistened. "Justin, what are you doing hanging around with such lower beings?" she asked.

"You shouldn't say things like that to people Libby." he said as he put his arm around Cleo, making her blush. The glisten in her eyes faded immediately upon seeing this.

"So, you and Cleo..." she said, everyone knew that Libby had a thing for Justin, he was new, and amazingly handsome and well built thanks to his training, of course she wanted him. "Fine, one day you will come to your senses and want to be with me though." she said as she pushed her hair back and walked away. Cleo let out a sigh of relieve as the bell rang. Justin kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't let her get to you, remember you are so much better than her." he whispered in her ear, she nodded. "See you both at lunch time!" he said as he went off to class.

"What was that about?" Minako asked.

"Head cheerleader with an attitude problem. Her problem is I made the squad at such a young age and also that I skipped a grade and she is just jealous." Cleo said as she put her books in her locker. "Come on!" she said to Minako and smiled "let's get you a locker near mine, I know that there are a few free and I shall show you around!" she said. Minako smiled, knowing that she had found a friend in Cleo. They went to the office and got Minako the stuff she needed. She was in the same grade as Cleo, meaning that she was a year older than her. All of the sailor senshi were older than her; either by a year or two, this made her wonder why she was the one to lead them... She showed Minako around, since she also had the same timetable as Cleo, meaning that they both would spend a lot of time together, and for this Cleo was happy. She never had a friend in high school, all of her "normal" friends were jealous since she was smart and the other older girls in her class hated her for this fact and also that she was younger than them. They walked into the gym were Craig was giving his lesson to his class. They sat on the benches as Cleo explained some stuff to her.

"This is the sports hall of our school. There are several clubs to try out for if you are interested. I am part of the cheer squad, but I also have training at home. That's the head coach, Craig, he's my brother, but everyone here just calls him coach, so don't worry about it." she said as Craig turned to look at her. He went up to the girls while the rest of his class continued.

"Cleo, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Free period coach. This is Minako; she just transferred here from Australia. I am showing her around and stuff." she said as she introduced the new girl. Craig smiled and shook her hand, she had a strong grip.

"Sorry, I do karate and sometimes forget my own strength." she said as he noticed the grip on his hand, she blushed.

"Come by to our house after school, you can continue your lessons in my classes if you wish. Got to go, some of us have to teach!" he said to Cleo. "What about your homework?"

"All done bro. See you after school, or are you joining us for lunch today?" she asked as they stood up.

"Can't, teacher meeting. See you after school." he said to her as they walked away.

The lessons with Minako made things feel better for Cleo, she now had a friend in her year who liked her for who she was and nothing else. She could see that Minako was settling well in the school. Finally lunch came around; Justin was already waiting for them outside their classroom.

"How did you get here so fast?" Minako said.

"Never underestimate how fast this guy moves, really it's scary sometimes!" Cleo said as Justin looked at her. She looked at Minako and the both of them laughed as they walked away, with Justin behind them wondering what they were laughing about.

"We should go to the mall after school. Craig's karate class is late in the evening, and I am sure he would like to see your skill before putting you in the class, so we can then go back to my place later." Cleo said as the three of them sat down to lunch. Minako smiled.

"Sure, sounds great!" she said as she looked at her food, she sighed. She didn't make herself anything to eat, and the food from the cafeteria was not one of the best. Cleo looked at the so-called "healthy" option that she had.

"Here, I made too much as always. Take some of mine. Nothing in this school is eatable unless from a machine or the bread and fruit." Cleo said as she pushed her lunch towards Minako. The girl looked up and smiled, never knowing that anyone could be so kind to her.

"Arigato." she said as she started to eat some of the salad and the conversation continued.

The energy that the monster had stolen was growing, making the prince happy. He knew now was the time for the monster to revel himself and take the last pieces of energy from the people. Meanwhile, Rei was fire reading, she had been doing this more frequently in case someone attacked. She saw an image of the swimming pool come into the flames and she gasped. The monster had finally appeared.


	5. The court is made and a surprise

Cleo looked at her bracelet as the stone glowed red. She could not answer it; she was nearly finished in her last class of the day. Minako looked at her and saw something flash on her wrist. Cleo tried to hide it as best as she could.

"Cleo, you know my cell phone rule." the teacher said as she walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, it was my pager. I must have forgotten I had it on." she said as she put her wrist under the table and pressed the stone off. Cleo sighed. She only had a few minutes left, and then she could help. She looked outside the door and saw Justin standing there. He had study hall last period so he must have already known that something was wrong. He picked up something and showed her Shadow, she knew what this meant. The bell rang and she grabbed her stuff. Minako looked around and saw Sunspot was waiting for her, she knew then that she had to go.

"Cleo, can we meet in an hour at the mall? I have to go home and grab some more money before we go shopping." she asked, Cleo nodded, relieved that she had given her an excuse to run off. Justin and Cleo quickly said their goodbyes as they went out of the school.

"The monster is at the swimming pool. The other senshi are already there. Quickly, transform!" Shadow said as they ran towards the location. They nodded.

"Moon stardust power!" Cleo said as light engulfed her and lifted her up off the ground, transforming her. When she felt the ground at her feet again, she looked at Justin just as white light engulfed him and he turned into the Silver Solider.

"I only am able to transform when I know that Sailor Stardust has done so. Strange huh?" he said to them both as they continued running.

"Burning soul!" Rei said as she attached the monster.

"Bubble spray!" Ami continued as she unleashed her attack.

"Supreme Thunder!" Makoto said as Ami had finished her attack. The monster laughed as he reflected them all.

"Stop!" they all heard a voice say.

"Stealing people's energy while they are having fun or training in the calmness of the water is something that I can not forgive. In the name of the stars that shine above us, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Stardust!" all of the senshi said.

"Sorry I'm late..." she said as she walked over to the other senshi waiting for her. The monster laughed at her.

"Another puny girl, prepare to die splish splash!" it said as he went towards Cleo. She reached out her hand and her staff appeared. The monster knocked it out and Cleo back flipped out of his way before it hit her. A sliver rose hit the monster in the face. He turned to see the Silver Solider and continued to laugh as he went to attack him.

"No!" Cleo screamed as she ran and threw herself in between the monster and the Silver Solider, taking the full blow of the attack. She screamed in pain as the Silver Solider caught her and they both fell to the ground.

"Crescent beam!" a voice said and the monster was hit from behind. Cleo opened her eyes and saw another sailor senshi with an orange skirt. She knew then it was Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Stardust, you have to finish the monster off." a cat said to her, Cleo looked down and saw the orange cat that had her staff in its mouth.

"Sunspot, that means..." she said, the cat nodded. The Silver Solider helped Cleo stand up and picked up the staff that Sunspot had collected for her. She stood alone and nodded. Starlight engulfed Cleo as she twirled her staff around, feeling more powerful; she stopped and said "Star cosmic power ignite!" The monster froze as the starlight surrounded it and engulfed it, turning it into dust. Cleo used her staff to rest upon; she was determined not to pass out this time. Sailor Venus walked up to Cleo and bowed before her.

"Princess, I am here to protect you and to serve you." she said. Cleo reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Arise Sailor Venus; there is no need for that here. I should be thanking you for saving my life." she said. The Silver Solider came up and put his hand on Sailor Stardust's shoulder.

"As I you for saving mine." he said, she leaned on his shoulder for support as her staff disappeared. People started to wake up, knowing that they should leave, the Silver Solider picked up Sailor Stardust and they and the senshi ran out of the swimming pool to the small area of woods behind it.

"Shadow, finally nice to see another Luna cat around." Sunspot said as Shadow approached the group.

"Sunspot, where have you been? It is finally great to be back with you!" Shadow said as the cats began to rub faces and purr. "Mina, time to power down." Shadow said, Sailor Venus looked at Sunspot who nodded at her and they all powered down, reveling their identities to each other.

"I knew it was you." Cleo said as she saw Minako in the place of Sailor Venus. The two laughed and hugged each other as the other senshi looked on in amazement.

"Hi, I'm Ami, also Sailor Mercury." Ami said as the girls pulled apart. The two shook hands.

"Rei am Sailor Mars." Rei said after Ami, Minako nodded.

"Makoto, last addition to the senshi, Sailor Jupiter." she said to the girl and they shook hands.

"Well, you know who I am, but am also the Silver Solider." Justin said as he put his arm around Cleo.

"Minako, as you all know, I am Sailor Venus. Sunspot found me while I was in Australia and I have been fighting crime in my own way there." she said as the cat jumped into her arms. Ami smiled as she gave Minako the bracelet communicator.

"Now, all of the Sailor senshi are together at last." Shadow said and they all nodded.

"Let's go to the mall, I really want to go shopping." Cleo said, the other laughed at her, she looked around confused. "What?" she asked.

"Only you could make a comment to break the seriousness of the conversation!" Shadow said, Cleo folded her arms and turned her back to everyone and pouted. Justin stopped laughing and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Its okay, come on, let's go to the mall to not go shopping but to get something to eat and drink." he said to Cleo. The other senshi agreed and they all headed to the mall.

Sitting in the center of the food court, the girls all had different food choices before them. This was normal for them all as they picked food from each other's plates, so not to get bored. The two cats were on the floor, both with a tin of cat food and eating while the girls talked.

"So, you have to tell us all about life in down under!" Rei said to Minako, she smiled at the girl.

"Well, it is hotter than here, not really much to see in the way of sights, except when you are in Sydney. I kinda lived out in the outback a bit, so there were a lot of creature's around." she said as she reached over and took some of Cleo's chips.

"Then why move to the states?" Makoto asked.

"My mom got offered a better job here, she is a doctor, specializes in immunology and has made a few break through in the treatment of different illnesses. Her research has ended us up here so that she could work with some of the famous minds in the USA." Minako said, Cleo looked up at this, remembering that her parents had also been famous doctors, each specialist in their own fields. She let out a sigh as she began to play with her food.

"If you don't want it, then let other people eat it!" Justin said to her as he pulled her food away, this made her smile. She looked at his food and stole his last spring roll. "Hey, I was saving that!" he said, she laughed.

"This is how it works at our table, don't like it, then move!" Cleo said to him and the rest of the girls laughed.

Once all the food was gone, it was time for them to go home. Cleo, Justin and Minako said their goodbyes to all of the other senshi and they all agreed to meet up on Saturday for another slumber party and they walked along the beach on the way to Cleo's house.

"Cleo, I read about your parents from my mum's magazine, I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what happened." Minako said as they were walking back.

"Nothing could be done to save them, I mean they were one of the top doctors in their fields and yet all of the medical knowledge could not stop that person crashing into them and trapping them in the car." Cleo said as she paused and looked out at the ocean. Justin stood back, thinking that it was best to let the girls talk. The cats joined his side.

"Things that we value the most are taken away from us so early, but in return, we always get something that will change our lives. You became a sailor senshi, you found Justin. Think about how proud your parents must be if they knew that you were a sailor senshi and how much Justin loves you... and yes, even though he hasn't said it, I can see it. I am an Empath; I can sense people's emotions. I know you are scared, but you need to open up and let him help you." she said as she wrapped her arm around Cleo, pulling her in for a hug. Cleo let her tears fall and allowed Minako to hug her completely as her body shook from her tears.

Once the sobbing subsided, Cleo looked up at Minako. "Regardless of everything, you are still in some ways a child being forced to grow up ahead of your time. Don't change, we need you to remind us of who we are." she said as she wiped away the last of her tears. Cleo nodded and the girls continued the walk to her place, with Justin and the cats behind them.

"Minako is an Empath, she knows what is going on with Cleo, but she can not force her to talk about it. She can point her in the right direction though." Sunspot said to the two.

"The senshi of love as an Empath that would make a lot of sense." Shadow said, Justin nodded. The house appeared on the horizon and they all went into the sports hall. Cleo showed her around the hall and also the other parts of the house that no one else saw. Craig was in the kitchen grabbing something to eat between lessons.

"You guys want something?" he offered. They all shook their heads, still full from their food at the mall.

"Cleo, Makoto told me about your stunt, again lucky about Justin catching you but you need to be careful." he said as he continued making food, Cleo blushed. Craig walked up to Minako and signaled for her to sit down. "Do you have any training gear?" he asked, she shook her head, and she hadn't had time to get any. "Okay, I have a spare set of karate stuff in my office that should be okay for you, Cleo can give you a pair of her training pants and a t-shirt too." he said as he stood up and went, Cleo went into her room, leaving Justin and Minako alone.

"She needs you Justin, not just as the Silver Solider, but as someone she can open up to. I know how you feel about her, and trust me, she feels the same, and you need to tell her this. She is scared, and this fear is eating at her. Tonight, just tell her." she said, he nodded as Cleo came back with some stuff for her and Craig returned with the karate gear.

"Cleo, do you have any homework?" Craig asked, she shook her head.

"First day of school seems to mean no homework these days... teachers must take pity on us!" she said, this earned her a look from Craig.

"Be glad that not only am I your brother, but just a coach. Minako, please go and get changed and I will meet you in the hall in 10 minutes. I need to sort my sister out!" he said as Cleo's eyes widen with surprise, she knew what this mean and she began to run, all the time Craig chasing her and Justin laughing.

After Cleo had been tickled senseless by her brother, she, Justin and the cats went into the sports hall to see how Minako would do against Craig. She was stretching; this was noticed by Craig who nodded. The karate gear must not have fitted her since it lay to the side, but Cleo's stuff seemed to be perfect. Minako turned and saw Craig and bowed before him, her eyes however not leaving his. He bowed in return and both of them stood in the starting position. Craig waited for Minako to attack, he was not sure of her level, so was allowing her to make the first move. Minako knew this and she started to move in, by sweeping at his legs. Craig jumped over this and attacked her by punching her, but she knew this was coming as she rolled to the side. She flipped herself back up to starting position, knowing that this was going to be interesting, the fight continued.

The hall began to fill with a few people who were getting ready for Craig's next lesson, however stopped as they saw the fight that was going on. Both Craig and Minako were still battling, neither giving up and had been doing so for a good 15 minutes. Minako was trying to find his weakness, and thought that she had nearly found it. Craig ran towards her to punch her, but she gracefully stepped to the side and then saw her chance. She swept Craig off his feet and he landed on his back, this gave her the chance to flip up and land on his stomach, leg either side blocking his escape.

"Argg!" she said as she went to punch his face. She held her fist before Craig's eyes that remained open.

"Well done." he said to her and she smiled. She stood up and offered her hand to Craig who took it and stood up. Both, still out of breath, and yet smiling at each other. Cleo and Justin were clapping along with a few other students who had gathered. Craig and Minako bowed to each other and then shook hands.

"I am not sure how much more I can teach you to be honest, but if you are willing, you are more than welcome to join my elite class." he said, Minako smiled. She had never been welcomed in an elite class since she was a girl. She nodded as she went over to the benches to Justin and Cleo.

"That was amazing! I have never seen anyone beat my brother, not even any of the boys in the elite class!" she said as she looked at Justin.

"Hey, I just started his elite class remember!" he said as he held his hands up in defense. Cleo smiled.

"Cleo, I am going to shower and go home before my mom worries. I will bring you the stuff back in a few days okay?" she said, Cleo nodded as she ran to the changing rooms and got changed. Sunspot looked at Shadow.

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" Shadow asked Sunspot, she nodded in agreement and the cats went out of the hall. Justin took this as a sign.

"Cleo shall we?" he said as he offered her his arm. She nodded as she put her arm in his and the two walked out of the hall and down to the beach.

The stars shone down on the pair as they sat on the sand near the waves and watch the tide go out. Cleo shivered, even though it was not too cold, she was just wearing a t-shirt. Justin took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. Justin was not sure how to do this, but he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Do you remember in the star kingdom, there was a ball to be held in your honor for your birthday? My people were fighting against the evil power that was trying to control Earth, and you were standing at the fountain, all alone." he said as the memory came back to him. Cleo nodded.

"The ball was boring me, and there was no on I wanted to dance with, no one I wanted to be with and then you came to the fountain and called my name. You said that you were sorry for being late and wanted to warn my mother about the upcoming battle that was inevitable because your people were being corrupted." she said as the memory came back to her.

"We went into the ball room and danced, all the time, everyone looking at us. I was the prince of the people who were being controlled by evil, and was not really welcome there, however you made me welcome, despite all of the talks and looks people were giving us."

"They were weary, they knew that you had nothing to do with what was going on, however saw it as your duty to stop it." Cleo explained, Justin nodded.

"That night, I gave you something, a music box in the shape of a star, to prove to you my loyalty and love." Cleo nodded.

"I gave you a golden moon crescent, to protect you and to show that you would never hurt me or my people and defend the solar system until your death if needed." she said, she let out a sigh. "Then they attacked, and we were separated. I died protecting you since I did not want to lose you."

"And I died because of my love for you and need for revenge."

"My mother used the star crystal and destroyed the black nebula kingdom and their queen, trapping her away for all eternity. But it cost her everything, her life, and in the end, she used the power of the crystal to send us and the Sailor senshi to this world to live in peace and have normal lives." Cleo said, Justin looked at her. "Shadow explained this to me, he had made a vow to my mom to watch over me and to make sure that when needed, to be woken from my sleep." she said, Justin nodded. He stood up and held out his hands. Cleo took them and he pulled her into his arms.

"Cleo, the short time that we were together then, and have been together now shows me that I can not lose you. Until the end, I am always going to be there for you, to protect you, either as Cleo, Sailor Stardust or princess Zara. I love you, more than you can imagine, even back then when I could not tell you in the short time we had left together; I knew that we were destined to be together." Justin said, Cleo looked at him. No one had ever told her something as beautiful before. "Princess, if there was anything that I could do for you, you need to know that I am here, and will always be here until death takes me from you. But even then, I would still be an angel, guarding you as much as I possibly can." he said as he hugged her tighter. Cleo allowed the few tears to fall. They heard a song playing, and Cleo looked down and saw the star music box. She thought that she had lost it. She picked it up and held it in her hands as the pink light engulfed them both. They had transformed into prince Darien and princess Zara.

"My prince, always there for me when I need him. I love you too more than I thought possible." she said as she looked up at him, his golden moon crescent shining in the sun. Justin put his hand under her chin and they kissed, sealing their love now and forever.

The two cats watched this scene from a distance.

"The prince and princess remember everything now." Shadow said, Sunspot nodded.

"When she turns 16, it will be her right to take the throne of the star kingdom. Then she will become queen." Sunspot said, Shadow nodded, he had not told Cleo this yet. He wanted her to live her life as normal as she could for the next few years.

The pink light vanished, and it was just Cleo and Justin, however their moon crescents were still on their foreheads.

"Cleo, I love you, please despite everything that may happen, remember that." he said to her as he hugged her. Cleo knew then that she had to be honest with him.

"Justin, I have been having nightmares, visions if you will of our future." she said. He let out a small gasp, he knew that she had been having trouble sleeping, but was not sure why. "The black nebula kingdom, they won, and we..." she could not continue the sentence; he knew what she was going to say.

"Cleo, upon my life I swear to you that it will not happen!" he said as he held her tighter. Cleo allowed the tears to fall; Justin knew then that he had to stop the vision from ever becoming a reality. He needed to talk to the sailor senshi alone, they needed to find the hideout of the black nebula kingdom and destroy it as soon as possible.

Summer turned into autumn, and autumn into winter, and so far, the hideout was not found no matter how hard the senshi looked. Cleo was now 15 and was a first year senior. They kept battling the monsters, always winning and never giving up. The prince laughed. He knew that no matter what, their queen would arise, and soon. The senshi were all looking in the last places they thought possible and had arranged to meet back at the sports hall at Cleo's house.

"Nothing." they all said to the cats and the group as they returned. Cleo yawned, it was late and she was tired. The cats looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, we have done enough for one night, let's all go to bed." Sunspot said, everyone nodded, saying goodbye and headed to their homes. Justin and Cleo walked hand in hand to the house and he took her to her bedroom. She kissed him goodnight and went into the room, Shadow following her.

"Cleo, there is something that I have to tell you." the cat said, she had to be ready for what would happen on her 16th birthday.

"Can it wait until the morning?" she asked, the cat shook his head.

"No, it can not. Cleo, something I have not told you since I have wanted you to live a normal life as possible, however time is limited and you need to know. Once you turn 16, you become an adult in accordance to the star kingdoms ruling. Since you are the last of the star kingdom royalty by blood, this means that you will become queen." he said, Cleo froze from changing into her pajamas.

"Queen, you mean..." she said, still in shock, the cat nodded.

"You will be of age to rule the star kingdom, this does not mean that you leave here right away, it means that your powers will become stronger, and you will be recognized more being just Cleo by other people who were sent to the star kingdom from the past." the cat said.

"More people from the star kingdom?" she asked.

"Your mother saved all the people she could when she sent you and the other Sailor senshi back to Earth." the cat explained.

"Shadow, does this mean I would have to get married?" she asked.

"No, not right away, but having someone to rule at your side as acting king will more than likely be needed." the cat said, he had already spoken to Justin and made him aware of the situation. Shadow had left him in shock and also he did not know what to do. Cleo looked at the cat and nodded. She got changed into her normal clothes and went out of her room, wanting to be alone.

The sports hall was dark, and she welcomed it like an old friend. She saw someone lying on the mats with a blanket covering the person. Cleo went over and saw that it was Ami who had fallen asleep here. She saw that she had her transformation pen in her hand, removing it from her grasp she looked at it. She never had seen something like it before. She reached down to her locket and took off the necklace and opened it to revel the crystal. She moved the transformation pen towards the crystal and saw the two powers briefly interact, lightening the room. Ami groaned as she saw the light and looked up to see Cleo sitting there with her pen.

"Gomen Ami-chan, here I just wanted to look at it." Cleo said as she handed back the pen to her friend. Ami sat up and put the pen to the side and looked at Cleo.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked as she saw the look of confusion on her friends face.

"I am not sure if I am ready to do this Ami-chan. How can I be queen, I am just a kid." she said, allowing the tears to flow. Ami put her arm around Cleo and allowed her to cry all the time, Ami trying to comfort her as best as she could. She understood what was happening, she had read about the star kingdom traditions as well as her own planets traditions.

"When the sailor senshi turn 16, we become an official part of your royal court. Since most of us are already 16, we have to pledge an oath of duty to you as our princess and leader of the court. I turn 16 in a few weeks, meaning that all of the senshi are of age. I didn't want to tell you this, but we need to do this pledge in order for our powers to be combined." Ami said, Cleo looked up to her and nodded. Ami smiled at the girl and wiped away her tears. "Cleo, never cry, your face goes red. Always shine just like you did that day of the ball when you were dancing with your prince. Come on, lay beside me. We can fit under the blanket together." Ami said, Cleo nodded as she and Ami went under the blanket, Ami wrapped a protective arm around her friend as the two girls fell into a deep sleep, all the time, Ami's sailor persona was protecting the princess from her nightmares.

The weeks passed, and so did Ami's birthday, Cleo took in a deep breath, today was the day that they had planned to do the pledge. She looked at her table, at all the letters of scholarships for cheerleading and gymnastic that she had and also the acceptance letters from several colleges that she had applied for in advance, including the same one that Justin was going to next year. He had gotten a karate scholarship, he was lucky since there was so few of them. Cleo didn't care about the scholarship, since she could have afforded college without it anyway; she had a trust fund set up by her parents that would have covered more than everything, plus her own personal savings. Libby had been jealous, Cleo got offered more than she ever did, she was lucky to get a scholarship since her dad was one of the heads at a college that got her one. Cleo hoped that is not the same one as her and Justin, but knowing fate, she did not want to take any bets. Cleo looked outside. It was turning dark and then looked back at all her college applications. She had another year left of high school, and yet people were dying to have her. She pushed it all off her desk onto the floor and then fell to her knees and cried. Shadow had been observing Cleo's behavior since he told her about becoming queen. The cat walked up to her.

"I can't do this Shadow, I just don't want to anymore. It is all too much and too hard. I wish that my mom was here to help me through this!" she said as tears fell down onto her necklace. In response to her wish, the crystal glowed and Shadow stood back as an image of Queen Zara stood before him.

"My queen." the cat said as he bowed before her. The queen looked at Cleo.

"Don't cry Little One." the queen said as put her hand on Cleo's head. Cleo felt warm and looked up to see the image.

"Mom?" she asked, the queen nodded. "Mom, I can't do this anymore, I don't want to be queen, I can't be Sailor Stardust I am too weak, and now with college, how am I supposed to do it all." Cleo said as she went into the queens embrace. The queen stroked her hair as she tried to comfort her daughter.

"Little One, I am sorry that you have to face all this alone, but remember, I sacrificed my life so that you can re-build our kingdom and make Earth a better place. With you as their queen, I can think of no one better to show love and fairness above all."

"But I know nothing about ruling a kingdom." Cleo said to the image as she looked up. The queen smiled down at her, reminding Cleo of her real mom who died in the car crash, however still with the same long hair in the same style that Cleo had when she transformed.

"Normally, if you were living in the star kingdom, you would be prepared for all of this, but I know about the black nebula kingdom's attacking Earth. Cleo, no princess Zara, remember that I am always with you as long as you have the pink star crystal." the queen explained as her image began to fade.

"No, mom stay please!" Cleo said as fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks as her mom faded. She fell down on the floor again and allowed the sadness to take over her.

Justin and the other sailor senshi were waiting for Cleo near the lake at her house. They knew that she needed time alone after the news of everything that had hit her. Sunspot sighed as she saw Shadow running towards them.

"Where is Cleo?" Justin asked.

"In her room, mina, she is not sure about anything at the moment, but she knows how important this ceremony is. She had a visit from her mom and I think that helped her. She is destroyed though, and we need her in order to defeat the black nebula kingdom. It is time to help build her up again, take away the stress and everything from her." Shadow said, everyone looked at the cat and nodded, they knew that they had to help Cleo in preparation for becoming queen and also for college. All of them managed to get into the same one so that they could be together. Ami was very happy since it was one of the best pre med colleges in the state. They looked up as the saw Cleo approaching them, her eyes swollen from crying and yet, somehow she still had a smile on her face. Everyone bowed before her and Justin walked up to her side.

"Mina, transform." Cleo said, they all nodded as they raised their transformation pens into the sky.

"Mercury Stardust power, make up!"

"Mars Stardust power, make up!"

"Venus Stardust power, make up!"

"Jupiter Stardust power, make up!"

"Moon Stardust power!"

Once Cleo's feet felt the grass again, Justin took hold of her hand, she closed her eyes and began her second transformation. The pink light engulfed the pair as they returned they were the prince and princess. The sailor senshi bowed before the pair as they floated on the water, placing their transformation pens in front of them. Justin let go of Cleo's hands and nodded at her as she walked on water to where the senshi were bowed. She looked at the cats first.

"Shadow, Sunspot, the last of the Luna cats. I welcome you into my court as advisors to the sailor senshi and to me. May your loyalty never waiver if tested." She said as she reached down and touched their moon crescents. They both glowed and changed color to white to show their rank within the court. Cleo then went to each of the sailor senshi.

"Sailor Mercury, princess of the water planet. You were the first I found here on Earth and you have proven yourself to be loyal and hard working, traits that not only make a perfect princess, but also a great friend." Cleo said as she helped Ami stand up. She touched her forehead and her symbol appeared there, settling blue on her forehead. Cleo picked up the transformation pen and took the pink star crystal in her other hand and closed her eyes. Ami's transformation pen changed. Cleo touched her forehead and her planet symbol became gold.

"Please accept this new power as a sign of loyalty and service on my court." Cleo said. "Say Mercury crystal power make up! Then your new transformation will take place." Ami nodded as she held the new transformation pen above her head.

"Mercury crystal power make up!" she said as she was engulfed in blue light. When she returned, she no longer had the same tiara; it was different, like a princess one with a blue crystal sat in the middle of it. Ami bowed back down to Cleo as she moved on to the next senshi.

"Sailor Mars, princess of the fire planet. You have proven yourself to have a tendency to never give up, no matter what we face in battle. You have been a great friend and have always protected me from the evil that approaches." Cleo said as she helped Rei stand up. She touched her forehead and her symbol appeared there, settling red on her forehead. Cleo picked up the transformation pen and took the pink star crystal in her other hand and closed her eyes. Rei's transformation pen also changed. Cleo touched her forehead and her planet symbol also became gold.

"Please accept this new power as a sign of loyalty and service on my court." Cleo said. "Say Mars crystal power make up! Then your new transformation will take place." Rei nodded as she held the new transformation pen above her head.

"Mars crystal power make up!" she said as she was engulfed in red light. When she returned, she no longer had the same tiara; it was different, like a princess one with a red crystal sat in the middle of it. Rei laughed as she looked at Cleo and bowed back down again. Cleo smiled as she moved on to the next senshi.

"Sailor Jupiter, princess of the nature planet. You have proven yourself to be a fierce warrior who will continue fighting until peace has finally been restored to our kingdoms. In the short time we have known each other, we have become fast friends and you have always defended me in my times of need." Cleo said as she helped Makoto stand up. She touched her forehead and her symbol appeared there, settling green on her forehead. Cleo picked up the transformation pen and took the pink star crystal in her other hand and closed her eyes. Makoto's transformation pen also changed. Cleo touched her forehead and her planet symbol also became gold.

"Please accept this new power as a sign of loyalty and service on my court." Cleo said. "Say Jupiter crystal power make up! Then your new transformation will take place." Ami nodded as she held the new transformation pen above her head.

"Jupiter crystal power make up!" she said as she was engulfed in green light. When she returned, she no longer had the same tiara; it was different, like a princess one with a green crystal sat in the middle of it. Makoto smiled at Cleo as she bowed again before her. Cleo moved on to the last of the sailor senshi.

"Sailor Venus, princess of the love planet. It was a case that you found us first, and you were the first sailor senshi to have been woken up. You have helped me in times of confusion and have always advised me on what I should do next, for that I can not thank you enough." Cleo said as she helped Minako stand up. She touched her forehead and her symbol appeared there, settling orange on her forehead. Cleo picked up the transformation pen and took the pink star crystal in her other hand and closed her eyes. Minako's transformation pen also changed. Cleo touched her forehead and her planet symbol also became gold.

"Please accept this new power as a sign of loyalty and service on my court." Cleo said. "Say Venus crystal power make up! Then your new transformation will take place." Minako nodded as she held the new transformation pen above her head.

"Venus crystal power make up!" she said as she was engulfed in orange light. When she returned, she no longer had the same tiara; it was different, like a princess one with an orange crystal sat in the middle of it. Minako looked at her new transformation and hugged Cleo, who hugged her back. She bowed back down with the rest of the sailor senshi. Cleo went over the lake back to where Justin stood.

"Prince Darien. As you may know, I turn 16 soon and will rightfully be queen of the star kingdom. The enemy is going to try to do anything to stop that from happening. Please accept my gift of power to you so that you will always be by my side no matter what." Cleo said as she closed her eyes and cupped her hands. A ball of golden light appeared there; she opened her eyes and handed it to Justin who took it. The light engulfed him. When it faded away, he was in his Silver Soldier outfit; his suit was still white, however had golden lining around the edges and instead of a helmet covering his face, a golden mask covered his eyes. Justin looked at Cleo and smiled, before bowing down to the princess.

"Princess Zara, for you I would give my life a million times over if I knew that it would protect you from any kind of harm. I will always be with you to protect you and to see that nothing ever hurts you. The more I watch you sometimes from afar and everyday the more that my love for you grows. I ask you, more than anything to allow me to have you hand in marriage." Justin said. He was going to wait for her birthday, but the gift he had given her; he knew he could never give her back something like that. He knelt on one knee as he took her hand and reached into his pocket for a box. He pressed the button, and there in it was the most beautiful ring that Cleo had ever seen. It was a gold band, but there were several crystals around it, in the middle, a pink one, followed by on one side a blue and red smaller crystal. On the other side of the pink crystal was an orange and green one, representing the sailor senshi's entire planets. Cleo looked into Justin's eyes; she did not know what to say. The sailor senshi had all looked up to see this happen. She looked around at her scouts, her eyes finally settling on Minako, the Empath of the group. She nodded at her and smiled, Cleo knew then that this was honest. She could not trust herself to speak as she nodded at Justin. He smiled as he put the ring on her finger, it fitted her perfectly.

Just then, pink light engulfed Cleo. She was lifted up, unaware of what was happening. She returned to the water surface, she had changed into her scout fuka. Her once pink trimming on her skirt, boots and gloves was now gold and her tiara had also changed, she now had a pink star shaped crystal sitting on the new tiara on her head. Unknown to both of them, their bond had enabled her to also gain more power. She turned to Justin as he looked at her. She ran into his arms and they hugged, the sailor senshi clapping at this scene. Once they pulled apart, they walked over to the sailor senshi who all bowed to them.

"My future king and queen." they all said at once.

"Arise my loyal senshi, the time for celebration is now. Come on, let's power down and go and find something to eat." Cleo said, reverting back to her normal self. The senshi laughed as they all powered down. Justin, his arms now wrapped around his fiancée pulled her close as they went to the diner nearby which they knew would be open 24 hours on a weekend.

They took the biggest booth possible and all of the Sailor senshi gathered around Cleo, wanting to look at her ring. They were all so hungry and ordered everything on the menu as they talked about her birthday which was just 6 months away and also things that they were planning to do for college which was also a few months away. Cleo sighed, she knew that she would not be alone since Minako was still in her class and she knew that all of the girls would be coming home on the weekend since the distance was not too far, but still, being pulled away from the rest of the senshi and her prince was going to be hard for her. The food came and they all began to eat. The conversation changed from planning about college back to planning Cleo's 16th birthday. Shadow was not sure what was going to happen to the princess once she turned 16, but he knew that they had to be alert regarding the enemy and also her new power when it did come. Cleo had a thought and turned to Justin.

"Justin, did you tell my brother about this?" she asked, he looked at her for a second before he knew what she was referring to.

"Do you think I would be alive if he knew?" he asked, Cleo smiled.

"No, but you are going to be dead if you don't tell him, and I for one am not sure you want to test out your new powers." she added whispering in his ear. Justin swallowed.

"I can't transform unless you do, so I think I am going to make a phone call. Ladies, please excuse me." he said a bit louder as he left the booth and went outside the diner.

"Been nice knowing you!" Makoto said to Justin as he left, the girls laughed at this comment.

"Makoto-chan, that was mean!" Cleo said after she controlled her laughter.

"Hey, anything to see you smile again!" the girl said as she put her arm around Cleo and hugged her. The rest of the senshi nodded, it was great to see Cleo smile again. The group continued eating, watching Justin's reaction with his phone. Cleo could guess that her brother was going crazy and was expecting Justin to make some promises, like no sex before she was legally allowed to and also no marriage before she was legally allowed to. What Craig did not know was that once she turned 16, she basically was legally allowed to. She wondered if she should explain this to him. She paused in thought as she ate some fries from her plate. After a further ten minutes, Justin returned to the group.

"So how did it go?" Minako asked. He let out a huge breath of relieve. She laughed as she sensed his nerves settling down.

"Hey, no fair!" Makoto said as she figured out what she was doing.

"Thought I was going to be dead, but I had to make a load of promises, no sex before marriage, no marriage until Cleo is legally allowed, the list goes on! But he said as long as Cleo was happy and I could assure her happiness, then he was going to have to live with it." Justin explained as he went back to eating his now cold food. "Man, I would have preferred to take on a monster instead of your brother Cleo!" he said. "By the way, does he know..." he left the sentence hanging, she knew what he meant.

"If he knew that I think I would be locked in my room. Something tells me that come my 16th birthday, not only am I going to get a surprise, but so will everyone else, including my brother. For this reason, I want to have a slumber party the night before, if something does happen, then at least my brother won't walk into a room of girls." Cleo said, the other senshi nodded. Cleo was not sure what was going to happen when she turned 16, but if people would recognize her without being as the princess, she knew that some kind of change would take place.

The prince laughed, the time was drawing near and the queen had nearly woken up.

"You have done amazingly well, regardless of the countless defeats that you have had thanks to the sailor senshi." the voice in the mirror said.

"My queen Katrine, I assured you that I would complete the job. Our queen awakens?" he asked.

"Yes, she is nearly awake. We just need to obtain the star crystal and then everything will be ours." she said, the prince smiled.

"Then allow me to catch the sailor scouts and bring it to you, even if it costs me my life." the prince said, the queen nodded. The prince bowed down as she left, he began to laugh as he disappeared and begun to lay his trap to finally capture the thing he wanted, Sailor Stardust.


	6. The long awaited party

A/N: Not sure if anyone is reading this, if so I am sorry for the update delay, I have been sick.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Senshi except Stardust, Justin and Craig. The rest is not mine nor do I claim it to be. I write for fun and entertainment, and make no money from it, please don't sue!

The last two months past very quietly, no attacks and this only put Cleo more on edge. The other senshi were helping her in different aspects of life, be it Ami with studying and preparing for life at college, Minako with problems of feelings, Makoto with being a lady and a queen or Rei with defending herself as well as trying to learn how to fire read. Justin tried to take away any other stress he could when possible, but he was finding it hard as well as he had to keep his grades up for his scholarship. He spent most of his time trying to find the enemy base with Shadow and Sunspot. He collapsed on his bed as the cats sat near him. They had both been spending a lot of time with the prince since he was to be future king, they were advising him during the time that they were searching.

"The enemy will show itself soon, I have a feeling that time is running out for its plans." Sunspot said and Shadow nodded.

"In 4 months, Cleo becomes the queen, and in 2 months, most of you go off to college, this is going to get hard." Shadow said; Justin nodded as he closed his eyes.

Rei had been fire reading, she needed to since she sensed something evil had been growing and was ready. She looked into the flame and saw it, then gasped. It was nearly time and she needed to get to the entrance as soon as possible. Cleo busted into Justin's room.

"Rei has found their entrance, we need to go now!" she said, the cats and Justin nodded as they ran out of the door, transforming as they ran to save time that they had so little of.

The Sailor senshi stood in front of a big black hole, the cats nodded and they all walked into the unknown. The prince felt their entrance and laughed, his plan was working as he needed. He appeared before the Sailor senshi and looked at all of them, his eyes finally resting on Sailor Stardust.

"Before the end of the day, you will be by my side Sailor Stardust, this I swear to you."

"Not if we can stop you!" Minako said the other senshi and the Silver Soldier then protecting Sailor Stardust.

"Do you really think that you could defeat me?" he asked, he laughed at the mere thought. "By the end of the day, you will all know what it is like to suffer. Now, continue, if you dear!" he said as he faded. Sailor Stardust closed her eyes, trying to visualize the future; so far all she could see was darkness and was not sure what to do.

"We need to keep moving!" Sailor Mercury said, they all nodded and continued their journey through the tunnel. They reached a place that divided into two. They did not know which way to go. The Sailor senshi paused as Sailor Mars concentrated on finding out where they needed to go. After a few minutes she opened her eyes. "Left." she said as they all continued to run down the left tunnel. The prince appeared at the intersection and blocked off the entrance to the tunnel and laughed.

A light was appearing at the end of the tunnel. Finally they had made it out and to the base of the enemy. It was snowing, and they had figured out that they were at the North Pole. Sailor Mercury took out her computer to try and find which way to go while Sailor Mars used her fireball to help warm everyone up. After a few minutes, Sailor Mercury put away her computer and the senshi began to follow her.

"Prince Igor, the senshi and that meddling Silver Soldier approach us, are you ready?" the queen asked him.

"Hai, my queen, any minute now, the rest of the senshi will be trapped leaving Sailor Stardust for us alone." he said as he watched them walk towards the lair. The queen nodded as she faded away.

"Sailor Stardust, I am surprised at how far you have come. All we ask is for the star crystal and no one needs to die." the prince said as his image appeared in the sky.

"Never, I would rather die than let evil take over the power of the star crystal." Sailor Stardust said, the prince laughed.

"Then you shall watch your loyal servants die before you become mine!" the image faded and then 4 monsters flew down to attack them, each one attacking one of the senshi, leaving Sailor Stardust alone.

"Bubble spray freezing!" Sailor Mercury said as the monster flew down to her; it crushed her attack and picked her up. She screamed as she attacked the monster again, making it drop her in the snow. The monster dived one last time, Sailor Mercury already weak. She did one last attack, killing the monster, but it was too late, the monster crashed into her and she went down into the crater with it.

"No!" Sailor Stardust screamed as she ran to the crater. Sailor Mercury opened her eyes one last time to see the princess.

"Arigato" she said, as he eyes closed and Sailor Stardust sensed that she had died.

"No!" she screamed louder as she felt someone pull her away. She turned to see Sailor Mars and the Silver Soldier still with her.

"We need to move now!" Sailor Mars said to the distraught Sailor Stardust, she picked herself up and nodded. She knew that Sailor Venus and Jupiter were also in trouble, she arrived to see them both dying side by side after the monsters had destroyed them too. Sailor Stardust cried; her nightmares were coming true. She went up to their bodies and touched their hands, each opening their eyes to the princess.

"Gomen" was what they both said until she knew that they had gone.

The two senshi and the Silver Soldier made it to the entrance of the base. Sailor Mars froze.

"Gomen, but this is where I leave you both! Burning soul firebird!" she said as the monster behind them attacked them. Sailor Stardust and the Silver Soldier dived into the entrance and made their way. After a few minutes, Sailor Stardust stopped and fell to the ground.

"Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan are all dead because of me!" she said as she allowed the tears to fall. The Silver Soldier put his hand on her shoulders and helped her stand up, allowing her to sob in his embrace.

"What a loving sight!" a voice said, a female voice. This made Sailor Stardust turn around.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Why, I am Queen Katharine, and you, Sailor Stardust are going to help me awaken my queen. As for your friend here..." she said as she shot a blast of dark energy towards the Silver Soldier. Sailor Stardust dived in between the blast, taking it all, screaming as she and the Silver Soldier fell to the ground.

"Baka! How could you take my blast for him?" she asked.

"I love him and would die for him a million times over so not to see him hurt." she said as she stood up and turned to face the queen. The queen laughed at her.

"Such a useless emotion, love!" she said as she aimed another blast of energy to Sailor Stardust, this time, the Silver Soldier took the blast. The queen, mad shot another one and then another one at him until he was at the brink of death.

"Gomen Sailor Stardust, it will appear that I may not be able to keep my promise of marriage after all." he said as he died in her arms. Sailor Stardust felt the last person from her life go away and began to cry. The queen laughed.

"And what does love bring for you now?" she asked the girl.

"I can not forgive what you have done. You have killed my friends and now my prince and you wish to destroy the Earth, no I can not forgive you!" she screamed as she stood up. She reached out and her staff appeared in her hands.

"Star cosmic power ignite!" Sailor Stardust said as the attack went to the queen, it had little effect on her.

"You are in my world now. If I remember the prince wants you." she said as prince Igor appeared. "Get me the star crystal and she is yours." the queen said, the prince smiled. He went up to Sailor Stardust and held her arm tightly in his. She kicked him in the face, glad that she had taken fighting lessons. The Prince stumbled back, startled.

"If you can not take care of a little girl, then I will kill you!" the queen told him. Sailor Stardust closed her eyes; she knew what attack she had left. A ball of light appeared in her hands, she opened her eyes and said "Star light purify!" This hit the prince, this time killing him and went though to the queen. It hit her and she gasped as it hurt her.

"How, how can you do this?" she said, she looked at Sailor Stardust ring, the one that Justin had given her and smiled, it was the power of love that was attacking her. She vanished down into the caverns to where her queen was resting.

"My queen, lend me your power so that I can finally defeat the puny girl!" she asked, At once, the queen was stuck by an evil beam as her energy increased ten fold. She grew and surfaced. Sailor Stardust ran to the Silver Soldier's body and moved him away from the falling rocks.

"Mina, please protect me as I take on this evil." she said as she looked one last time at the Silver Soldier and ran out of the cave to face the queen.

"Now no one can stop me from taking over the Earth!" she said.

"No, I won't let you!" Sailor Stardust said "Star light purify!" She increased the attack, however it was not working. The queen laughed as pink light engulfed Sailor Stardust, turning her into princess Zara. She opened her eyes and increased the power into the beam as much as possible. Even though it worked, it was not enough. She reached into her locket and opened it, revealing the star crystal; she knew what she had to do and closed her eyes.

"Mina, lend me you powers so that I can protect the Earth that we love." she said. All of a sudden she felt everyone's hands on her as she opened her eyes.

"Mercury crystal power!"

"Mars crystal power!"

"Jupiter crystal power!"

"Venus crystal power!"

She felt the presence of the Silver Soldier, silent by her side as he passed his power onto her.

"Moon crystal stardust power!" She said as the star crystal joined her command, pushing the evil away until she felt something give, and heard screaming, knowing that she had succeeded, she whispered her final wish as she succumbed to the darkness that had surrounded her.

"Am I dead?" Cleo asked as she opened her eyes and saw light engulf her.

"You should be, and the same with the other senshi, but your final wish has not made this so my Little One." Cleo heard her mom speaking and saw her standing there. "You used the star crystal, you should be dead, but the love from everyone protecting you and also your wish means that you have mastered the star crystal more than I ever would have been able to." the queen said as she walked towards Cleo. "I am so proud of you; you were able to kill what I could not. Also you have made a wise choice with the prince of Earth. Now is not the time for us to be together again, but you will see me when you need me. Until then, Little One, everyone is waiting for you." she said as she faded away. Cleo closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken back to wherever she was.

Cleo allowed herself to open her eyes. She knew that she was home and was in bed, in what state she was not sure. She saw the senshi sleeping around her bedside and the cats by her feet. She looked up and saw Justin on the balcony looking over the night sky. Ami stirred and opened her eyes.

"Cleo you are awake oh thank the stars!" she said, which alerted everyone else to wake up. Ami hugged her so hard that Cleo couldn't breath, all the time her eyes still on Justin as he turned and smiled at her. He walked up to her bedside and listened to all of the sailor senshi talking to her at once.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Several days, we teleported to a safe place after we started to wake up and remember what had happened, had heard your final wish. You laid there, in your princess outfit, not moving and we all feared the worse. Justin picked you up and we got you home to bed. Somehow you powered down without realizing it and we took it as sign that you would wake up, that was yesterday." Makoto explained to her. Cleo nodded absorbing all of the information. Cleo tried to move her arm but it hurt, she gasped in pain.

"Gomen, I have been attending to your injuries while you have been asleep. You may be stiff for a few days, so no training!" Rei said as she looked at her arm. Cleo noticed that she was in her pajamas.

"You did it, it is over now." Sunspot said to her, knowing what she was about to ask. Cleo smiled at everyone. She looked down at her hand, the ring still on her finger, unscathed regardless of what had happened. She looked up at everyone, alive, not dead as her memories had just shown her. All that she wanted was in the room and she was happy.

The senshi left, promising to come back in the morning, leaving Cleo and Justin alone at last.

"Your brother had perfect timing to go to more conferences, it was easy to get you upstairs while you were still transformed without him finding out." he said as he sat beside Cleo on her bed. "You scared me, I thought I was going to lose you." he said as he caressed her face.

"I did lose you and all of the Sailor senshi." she said as she remembered them dying one by one. She tried to push it out of her head as tears fell down her cheeks; Justin took her head and pulled it to his chest, hoping to calm her down.

"You brought us back, and for that we could never be thankful." he said as he raised her head to his and kissed her. Cleo had never wanted to kiss him so badly. She wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Justin lay down next to Cleo, so that she would be more comfortable, this allowed their bodies to get closer. Cleo shivered as his hand reached up her pajama top and let out a small moan as he pulled her closer to him. They stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes.

"I couldn't lose you once I found you. I wanted you to live, even if it meant the cost of my own life." Cleo said to Justin, he looked into her eyes.

"If it would have cost you your life, then I would take mine just so that I could be with you forever." he said as he closed the gap between them and kissed her again. Justin began to kiss Cleo's neck, this causing her to moan more in pleasure. No matter how much she wanted to continue, she knew that they could not. She put her hand up Justin's t-shirt and pulled him closer to her and he started to kiss her on the mouth again. They both had an understanding, and knew that they had to wait. Justin pulled away from Cleo before he lost what little self control he had left. Cleo did not like this but knew that they could not. Justin laid on his back and Cleo put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and knowing that he was real and she fell asleep in his arms, finally at peace.

The weeks turned into months, and soon the Sailor senshi were saying goodbye to each other as three of them headed for college, as well as Justin. This day was hard for Cleo, but Minako was there for her and they began to spend more time with each other. Soon, it was the day before Cleo's 16th birthday. She woke up to find rose petals on her floor, not only red ones, but some silver ones were also visible. She smiled as she got out of bed and followed them to her balcony. She looked down and saw Justin with the biggest bunch of flowers that she had ever seen. She smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, my queen." he said, she laughed.

"My birthday is not until tomorrow! Therefore technically I am still a princess." she said, he nodded.

"I know I just wanted to take this opportunity to do this, since tonight there is the sleep over, I wouldn't have the chance!" he said as he looked up at her. She smiled back down at him. "Now, get dressed, or stay in your pajamas if you like. I have made us your favorite breakfast. Get down here before Craig eats it all!" he said, she laughed one last time as she grabbed her dressing gown and ran downstairs, the smell of bacon and pancakes hitting her nose as she reached the bottom. She saw Justin putting the roses in a vase for her, seeing the single silver rose she smiled at him. Every weekend since he had been in college, they had been studying and training together, but they always left Saturday evening as their night alone to be a normal happy couple, giving her Sunday afternoon with the senshi before Justin drove them all back to college. This piece of normality and the fact that there had been no new enemies had helped Cleo nearly accept her future and what was to come the following day. She sat down as Justin poured her a glass of juice and she helped herself to the food that was waiting for her.

"There is enough food to feed an army!" Craig said as he walked down the stairs.

"Or just three very hungry people!" Cleo said as he joined them at the table. Craig smiled at his sister, he had allowed her to have the weekend off training, not that she wasn't going to do some freely of course, but she knew that it was then just for fun. Craig began to pile his plate as Justin turned off the stove and sat down on the other side of Cleo and also helped himself to the food.

"So… big day tomorrow!" Craig said.

"In more ways than you can imagine." Cleo whispered so that Justin could hear. Both knew that something was going to happen tomorrow, they just were not prepared as to what.

"So, your friends are coming over this afternoon to get the decorations up and then you are all heading to the video store to rent DVDs and I heard then slumber party in the den until god knows what hour!" Craig said as he filled a second plate of food.

"Yes, and no boys allowed, that means both of you!" Cleo said, even though she regretted doing this, she just wanted to be with the senshi tonight and that was all. It was rare for them to have a girl's night, and this was the perfect chance due to holidays for both school and college. Cleo put more food on her plate, she was really enjoying what Justin had made for her, she thought that she could get used to this sort of spoiling.

"Don't get used to this; you are supposed to be in training and on a diet! Justin should know this above all!" Craig said.

"Aww bro come on! Once a year I celebrate my birthday, at least let him spoil me!" she said, Craig smiled and nodded.

"Technically it is not your birthday until tomorrow!" he reminded her.

"Yeah, that I can not forget." she said as she sighed and began playing with her last slice of bacon. She was not 100% sure if she was ready to become a queen, let alone rule the kingdom. She let out a sigh.

"Cheer up, one day left of being 15. Go on the trampoline. It's fun and not exactly training for you!" Craig said to his sister, Cleo smiled at this suggestion as she stood up and went upstairs to get changed in her trampolining gear. Justin looked at her now empty plate.

"Sometimes I wonder about her." Justin said and Craig nodded.

"You want to be part of this family, so get used to it." Craig said, Justin smiled at this remark and returned to his pancakes.

Cleo ran into the sports hall. Trampolining was one of her favorite past times. She saw that it was already out and climbed on it as she began to get height. Then she started performing the basic moves before she moved onto the harder stuff. Being a nationalist gymnast, it was easy for her.

"Wow, Cleo that is amazing!" she heard a voice say as she completed a full triple back somersault with a 1 and a half twist. She did a straight jump and then stopped as she looked to who was talking to her. She saw Ami and Rei walking towards her. Cleo smiled as the girls ran up to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here so early in the afternoon?" Cleo asked.

"Here to see you of course. The others should be arriving in an hour, so we thought that we could use this time to go swimming!" Ami said as they both pulled off their jackets reveling their bikinis. "Don't worry, we told the others to meet us in your pool once they come." she said. Cleo smiled some more as she raced into the house to get her bikini on.

"Hey, speedy, where you off to?" she heard Justin's voice say from the kitchen.

"Bikini, going swimming with the girls in the indoor pool!" she shouted down the stairs. She rummaged through her stuff and found her favorite purple bikini and put it on, placing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a matching jacket over the top. She grabbed a towel from the closet in the hallway on her way down the stairs. She stopped when she got to the kitchen and went over to Justin. She gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for breakfast my king." she said to him as she then ran off to where Ami and Rei were waiting for her.

Just as they said, an hour later the other senshi arrived and they dived into the pool with Ami, Rei and Cleo. Justin was off somewhere, no one knew where, but it looked like as if the cats were keeping a secret.

"Sunspot, Shadow, why not join us!" Cleo said as she looked at the cats. They were both nervous around the water and were scared that they would get splashed, plus the fact that they were hiding Justin's whereabouts only added more to the nervousness.

"They know something we don't know!" Minako said in a sing song voice. Cleo smiled, that was all she wanted to know. She whispered something into Ami's ear and the girl smiled. The princess of the water planet got out and lay on a lounger near where the cats were. Over the past few weeks, each princess had found out that they had a natural ability to control their planets elements while on Earth, this was still unknown to the cats, but not to Cleo. Ami smiled as she levitated a big bubble of water out of the pool and dumped it on the cats.

"Ami-chan!" the cats shouted as they looked at the water princess, her planet symbol shining on her forehead, this being the give away that she had done anything. The girls laughed as they looked at the wet cats.

"Shadow, Sunspot, that would teach you from keeping a secret from us, now tell me where is Justin!" Cleo added as she approached the cats. The cats looked away from the princess, again trying to hide their knowledge.

"Come on, if he is doing something stupid, should I not be made aware of it? You are both my trusted advisors so please..." Cleo asked as she bent down to the cats.

"Cleo, for once please trust us and wait for the surprise?" Shadow said and Cleo nodded.

"Gomen, about the whole water thing I will get Rei to dry you out. Hold on a sec, REI!" Cleo shouted. The princess of the fire planet looked up from where she was treading water.

"WHAT?" she shouted back.

"Can you come and dry these two off please, but don't burn them!" Cleo warned her. The fire princess sighed as her planet sign appeared on her forehead. As she got out of the water, she was dry in a matter of seconds. She picked up the cats that snuggled against her warm body and were soon dry.

"Arigato Rei-chan." they both said as her symbol faded. She put the cats down and smiled as she joined Ami on the second lounger.

The girls were settling down on the many bean bags that were in the den. All of them dressed in their pajamas, they had decorated the kitchen for Cleo's birthday since everyone she wanted to be there were already there. The cats were sitting in front, watching the last DVD with the girls. Once it was over they turned to face them all.

"So, how long have you known about being able to control your elements?" Shadow asked.

"I wanted to do some fire reading, but was annoyed that I had no fire, so I wished for it, and it appeared in my hand," Rei explained as she showed them. "Once I had done this, I got in touched with everyone and the ones at college, we met up and Cleo and Minako met up too. We all discovered that we could control our elements." The other girls nodded, except for Cleo.

"I guess I got lucky this time, I mean sure I have enough to face tomorrow without having the ability to control the stars too." she said, Minako put her arm around her friend.

"I guess I already knew mine since I am an Empath, but I did not know that it was anything to do with being a Sailor senshi." she said to the cats. Everyone nodded and lay down. Cleo fell asleep surrounded by her friends. The cats smiled at Cleo as they went out of the room via the cat flap that she had put in.

They scratched on Justin's room, just as he finished wrapping up Cleo's present.

"The girls are asleep." Shadow said as he opened the door.

"You know, I should put in a cat flap like Cleo has in her room." he said as he sat back on his bed and the cats joined him. Shadow jumped into the air and a disk appeared on Justin's bed.

"This is a holodisc for Cleo. Her mom made it for her in case she did not survive." Sunspot explained to Justin. He picked up the disk and looked at the cats and wrapped it for them. He smiled at them as he got changed and settled into his bed for the night.

"Any idea what will happen tonight?" he asked the cats sleepily.

"Cleo maybe transforming, the problem is, that this transformation will stay for the whole day since she will have to wake up the other people of the star kingdom to recognize her." Shadow said as he lay in the basket that Justin had for them. Sunspot snuggled up to Shadow and the two cats fell asleep.

Downstairs, a light engulfed Cleo making her feel warm. Just as it appeared, it quickly disappeared; Cleo continued sleeping, never once anyone waking up from the light. Sunlight shone through the windows and the girls begun to wake up. Makoto gasped as she looked at Cleo, her moon crescent on her forehead.

"Umm guys, we have a problem here." she said as Cleo continued to sleep. The senshi looked at Cleo and saw her moon crescent and knew that this was not her doing. The light engulfed each of the sailor senshi as they changed beyond their control, this they were not expecting.

"No, no no why, why is this happening!" Minako said, the other Sailor senshi looked at themselves.

"Cleo needs to revel herself as the queen today that means her court is to be present, meaning that we will be Sailor senshi for the whole day." Ami said at a guess.

"I hope that Craig can keep a secret, cause if we are like this, and then Justin..." Makoto said as Cleo opened her eyes and looked at the Sailor scouts, all changed into their fuka.

"Good morning your highness." they all said as they bowed down. Cleo looked at herself, she was dressed as she would be for a princess, but her crown was now different.

"No,no no no no!" she said. "If Craig sees this then he will know who we are!" said as she stood up to the Sailor senshi. "And why are you all transformed?" she asked.

"Your highness, you have to present your court today, and for this reason everyone is ready for you to re-awaken the people from your kingdom." Shadow said as he walked into the room. He bowed down to the queen.

"Please tell me it is just for an hour or so?" she asked, the cat shook his head.

"All day." he said, Cleo let out a moan. She heard a knock on the door.

"Cleo, its Craig, come on time to come out birthday girl!" he said. Cleo took a deep breath; she had to face him sometime. She opened the door and exited, leaving the senshi in there.

Craig had his back to his sister as he went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice.

"Craig, bro, there is something I have to tell you." Cleo said, he brother turned around and gasped as he looked at her.

"Cleo, what is that? And on your forehead?" he said as he walked up to her and touched her moon crescent.

"As of today, I became Queen Zara of the Star Kingdom." she said as she let out a sigh. Craig laughed.

"This is a joke right?" he said, she reached to her locket and held it.

"Moon crystal stardust power!" she said as pink light engulfed her and she turned into Sailor Stardust. He gasped as she reached her hand out and her staff appeared.

"You're Sailor Stardust?" he asked, she nodded as the light engulfed her, transforming her back to the princess outfit.

"If I may present to you the Sailor senshi." she said as she opened the door to the den. Each one came out one by one.

"Sailor Mercury, princess of the water planet." Ami said as she came out.

"Sailor Mars, princess of the fire planet." Rei said as she came out.

"Sailor Jupiter, princess of the nature planet." Makoto said as she came out.

"Sailor Venus, princess of the love planet." Minako said as she came out. Cleo sighed, the senshi were finally revealed to Craig. He looked at each of them in awe, especially at their foreheads since each had their planet symbol.

"And King Darien, king of Earth, and betrothed to the star kingdom queen." Justin said as he walked down the stairs after he watched the scene with Cleo, Craig and the rest of the sailor senshi.

"Shadow and Sunspot; advisors to the king and queen." The cats said as they approached Craig. He looked at them all in awe.

"Today I must present myself, and I have to awaken the other people from my kingdom and I am not sure how. Craig, we need you to keep this secret for us." Cleo said as she went up to her brother, her eyes pleading him not to tell anyone. He took his sister in his arms.

"For you, anything. Even if it means I will have to die, I will never reveal to anyone your true identities." Cleo smiled at him as he looked around at them. "So, what do heroes like you all want for breakfast?" he said, the Sailor senshi smiled as they all sat down and Craig made breakfast for everyone.

Craig got over the shock of Cleo being the queen and her friends being the Sailor senshi, and also Justin being a king as he sat around them all. Cleo opened up her presents. She looked down at the cats that had brought her something down.

"Your highness, in honor of your 16th birthday, we were told to give you this." Sunspot said. Cleo picked up the package and opened it. A disk fell onto the desk and it turned on at her touch. A hologram of her mom appeared.

"Little One; today is the day that you take your rightful place as queen of the star kingdom. By now I am sure that your Luna advisors had told you that both you and your court will stay transformed for a day, and since you are on Earth, I know that this will shock a lot of people. Gomen, if you wish for them not to know, you can erase their memories. Little One, I wish I was there to spend the day with you to help you present yourself to your people. All you have to do is go outside with your court and with your staff, reach across and say "stardust memories awake!" this should then cause the spell over the people to remember who you are and they will return to your land. Happy birthday Little One, remember that I will always love you." the hologram faded, and Cleo cried.

Craig looked at the disk in awe as he had just seen the message from a woman who reminded him of their mother. Justin had wrapped his arm around Cleo, who then moved to his chest to cry. The Sailor senshi gathered around the king and queen, waiting for their orders. Cleo stopped sobbing and dried her eyes.

"No, today is not the day for sadness, we should be happy, my kingdom is going to be woken today, so, shall we?" she said as she looked at everyone. She reached her hand out and a staff appeared in her hand. In many ways it was similar to the one she used as Sailor Stardust however this was gold, and the pink star that was on top of it was now surrounded by several smaller stars, each the color of the senshi's planets and a golden ring encased them all. Cleo looked down at the staff in awe and smiled. She walked outside and then out of the gates of their house, all the time, the Sailor senshi, Justin, Craig and the Luna cats followed. They paused at the lake as Cleo continued. Craig wanted to stop her as he thought she would drown in the water, but gasped as he saw her walk on it. Justin joined her by her side.

"Your highness, may I join you?" he asked her as he bowed down to her, Cleo looked at him and nodded, offering her hand to help him stand. Side by side, Cleo closed her eyes and allowed the staff's power to fill her, the Sailor senshi felt their foreheads glow warm as they were lifted up in a pink light.

"Stardust memories awake!" Cleo said as she felt the power coming from around her into her and then out through the staff. She opened her eyes as she watched the power in the form of dust disperse into the sky. The senshi felt the ground below their feet again as Cleo turned towards them and smiled. They both walked back to the group and looked at Craig. He was grasping his head as if he was in pain. Cleo ran to his side.

"Craig, come on look at me." She said as he looked up. A small pink star appeared on his forehead and Cleo gasped.

"He is a member of your kingdom!" Sunspot said as she saw the small star disappeared. Cleo laughed at the irony of the situation.

"My big brother is ruled by his little sister, Sunspot, is he a prince?" she asked, Sunspot shook his head.

"I am sorry, you were an only child, you should know that." the cat explain, Cleo sighed.

"One can but dream." she said as Craig's pain subsided and he looked at Cleo.

"My queen." he said, she smiled.

"No, you do not have to ever address me as that bro, come on, let's go in and enjoy my birthday." she said as she held out her hand and he took it. The Sailor senshi looked on in awe.

"People will recognize you all since you are part of the royal court, since the queen will not be there, you will all be treated in the same way so be aware of that." Shadow explained to them, they nodded as they followed Cleo and Craig into the house.

Cleo was enjoying having everyone around her as she opened the rest of her presents, she realized that there was nothing from Justin, she looked at him curiously.

"My queen, you will get it later." he said, she pouted. "Now, that is not the look for royalty is it?" he asked, she turned her back on him. "Come on Cleo, trust me on this please!" he said as he put his hands on her shoulders, she let out a sigh and nodded. Sunspot came up to her.

"My queen, we have other important issues to discuss today." Cleo sighed again.

"I have just become queen, can it not wait until tomorrow?" she asked, the cat shook her head. "Fine, tell me." she said as she looked at the cat. The Sailor senshi were outside playing around while Craig was ringing about something, Justin had not left her side at all so far.

"Well, the main thing is we need to send someone to the star kingdom to see how it looks. I am not sure but if I remember correctly the palace is in ruins after the attack, and also some areas of the town. The princesses should also return to their kingdoms to check on their people, since they would have woken up today after your spell." Sunspot said, Cleo sighed this was going to be harder that she expected.

"Fine, we all have a few days to go and check our kingdoms and to see how our people are faring, I will take charge of the star kingdom. I leave in the morning as well as the Sailor senshi." she said as she stood up and went out to the sailor senshi. Sunspot went up to Justin and sat down next to him.

"This is going to be a lot for her to handle." Sunspot said to Justin, he nodded. He knew how his kingdom was, they all lived on Earth. He knew that now his identity had also been reveled to everyone and was not looking forward to going out.

"King Darien, we have an issue that we need to discuss with you." Shadow said as he joined the other Luna cat. Justin looked at them and nodded; they left the room and headed into his bedroom for some privacy.

Cleo went outside and looked at the sailor senshi. They were playing a game of tennis, and despite being in their senshi fukas, they looked like that they were enjoying themselves. She smiled at them as they turned and saw her. They went up to her.

"Your highness?" Ami asked. Cleo was never going to get used to hearing that.

"You each have to go to your own kingdoms and see how your people are. They should have awoken today from my spell and I hope that you will find them all well and your kingdoms intact." she said, they all bowed before her.

"Are you going to be okay without us by your side?" Minako asked; she could feel the fear coming from Cleo.

"Justin will be with me, and I have to go to the star kingdom to see the extent of the damage and begin repairs, so I will not be around. If you need me, you can reach me via the communicators. However, I have a gift for each of you. Please hold out your hands." Cleo said as she walked up to them. She waved her hand over each of the senshi's open hands and a ball appeared in their hands, each one the color of their planet. "These are communication globes. Please leave them in your kingdom. If you people would need you, they can then contact you. Your bracelet will glow when someone for your kingdom is trying to reach you. We can also use them to communicate to each other. Please, allow only one of your advisors to be able to use them." she said, the senshi nodded and bowed once again to her.

Cleo heard a knock on the door and sighed. Craig was on the phone and Justin was no where to be found. She sighed, she just wanted cake and to relax and do nothing, being queen was already starting to bother her. She went to the door and opened it, not caring that she was still dressed in her princess outfit.

"Queen Zara." a voice asked; she looked to see two girls bowing before her at her doorstep, both wearing the same fuka as the Sailor senshi and had planet symbols on their foreheads.

"Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus?" Cleo said as her eyes began to fill with tears. The senshi nodded. She hugged them, surprised to see them there.

"I thought you both were banished, never to return!" she said as she pulled away from them.

"You are the new queen, our banishment has ended, and we have come to you for the judgment of the outer senshi." Sailor Uranus explained. Cleo pulled from them.

"Judgment? Outer senshi?" she said as she looked at them questionably.

"The Outer senshi, Sailor Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. The four of them were banished after turning their backs on the queen in her time of need." Sunspot said as she approached them.

"But there are only two senshi here." Cleo said.

"Sailor Pluto is guarding the gates of time, and Sailor Saturn is still a baby, her powers are being kept at bay as we speak." Sailor Neptune explained to them.

"You did not turn your backs on my mom, I know this, and I was there when it happened, but I was still so small that I could not do anything against it. Gomen please forgive me for being helpless." Cleo said as she bowed before the two senshi. They gasped, not expecting their new queen to be bowing before them. Sailor Uranus and Neptune crouched down next to her and reached under her chin so that they could see her face, tears falling down all of their cheeks.

"My queen, it was never your fault, we knew what it would look like and accepted the punishment in order to protect you all from afar." Sailor Uranus explained to her. She smiled at the pair as she hugged them both. The senshi, still shocked hugged the queen back and they broke apart and stood up.

"Please pass judgment on us." Sailor Uranus said as they bowed down again and placed their transformation pens in front of them. Cleo smiled.

"Arise Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune. I know the truth of what happened on that day. I revoke your banishment, and that of Sailor Pluto and Saturn. If Sailor Pluto is happy, I would love her to keep guarding the gates of time. Now, please accept this gift." she said as she took their transformation pens in her hand and took the star crystal in the other one. She closed her eyes as the transformation pens changed. She then reached out and touched their foreheads, both of their symbols turning gold.

"Welcome to my court, please accept my gift of power to the both of you. Say "Neptune crystal power make up!" and "Uranus crystal power make up!" for your new transformations to take place. She explained as they took their transformation pens back. Both girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Neptune crystal power make up!"

"Uranus crystal power make up!"

The girls were engulfed in light and as their transformation was complete, they looked at each other and then at Cleo.

"Your highness, we have nothing to give you back in return." the said to her.

"I want nothing in return, just your loyalty. And please, my name is Cleo here on Earth. Come on, I want to introduce you to everyone else." she said as they stood up and went in the house.

"Craig, we have two more party guests!" Cleo shouted at her brother who was still on the phone, he looked up briefly and nodded. The outer senshi looked at her. "He is my brother, also just found out he is a member of my kingdom. He is fine. Oh, I am sorry; I forgot to ask your names here on Earth." Cleo said as she paused and reached for a bottle of water from the counter. The senshi followed suit as they took one each.

"Michiru, as Sailor Neptune I have the power to control the oceans." Sailor Neptune said.

"Haruka, as Sailor Uranus I have the power to control the air." Sailor Uranus said. "When we woke up, we had transformed and then we heard your spell and all our memories came back, so we teleported here to see you. Don't worry, only Sailor senshi can do that." she said as she saw Cleo's mouth fall down.

"Good, I don't need people ruining my birthday." she said as they went outside to the other senshi.

"Oh, your highness, we forgot about your birthday, please accept our apology!" Michiru said; Cleo waived this away.

"Allow the sailor senshi to introduce them; since we can not power down today, I say we extend the sleepover to another night and get to know the two new outer senshi." Cleo said as the senshi came up to her. "Tomorrow we leave to check on our kingdoms, of course I hope that you both take this chance to do the same, oh wait." Cleo said as she closed her eyes, her hands opened and there were two balls there. She gave the deep green one to Michiru and the deep blue one to Haruka. The sailor senshi looked at the outer senshi and smiled. Cleo left them all to get introduced and went and sat on the sofa in the living room, finally closing her eyes briefly.

She felt a weight on her legs and opened one eye to see her brother. She smiled as she sat up and he joined her.

"So sis, how is your birthday going?" he asked.

"More surprises than I expected. Craig I have to go away for a few days, do you want to come and see our home?" he said, Craig pondered about this.

"How will we get there?" he asked, Cleo looked at him.

"Trust me it is better you don't know." she said as she wasn't going to go into the explanation of sailor teleporting. He nodded at her and she smiled. "Great, now where is my cake?" she asked.

"Well, your friends are supposed to be taking care of that, so who are the new ones?" he asked as he looked outside.

"They are two from the Outer Senshi. They came after feeling my spell re-awaken their memories. I am not sure if they want to tell you their identities, but I am sure you will find out in the morning, we are extending the sleepover." she said as she looked outside at the senshi as they talked. She sighed.

"Craig, you know that now I am of age, I have to get married and everything, so technically Justin is keeping his promise, it is just earlier than you expected. I fear darkness is coming, and I need to get everything ready so that when it comes, we will be able to battle it. I can't lose our kingdom again." she said as she let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Cleo, don't worry about it." he said as he hugged his sister. At that moment, the Sailor senshi came in with the biggest birthday cake Cleo had ever seen filled with 16 candles and they began singing happy birthday. Once they had all finished, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Make a wish your highness." she heard Justin say, she smiled as she blew out the candles and everyone cheered. She looked at the cake, it was here and all of the Sailor senshi transformed in their fuka standing and posing. She smiled as Craig began to cut the cake and offer it around; even the cats shared a piece.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, welcome." Justin said; the senshi bowed before their king. "I know that today is supposed to be full of formalities, but please, rise. I am called Justin here on Earth, also you will see me as the Silver Soldier." he explained to them.

"Michiru, your highness." Sailor Neptune said.

"Haruka, your highness." Sailor Uranus said. Justin nodded at the pair.

"Well, there goes the surprise!" Cleo said as she looked at the two scouts who looked confused, Cleo let out a little giggle. She was finally happy. She had everything she ever wanted, but she knew that the struggle was about to begin.

Michiru let out a gasp as she dropped her plate. Haruka caught it before it hit the carpet. Cleo went to Michiru and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Your highness..." she whispered.

"I know, please I don't want them to know yet, let them try to lead normal lives on this planet, be it for a short period of time. We have already destroyed one enemy, I know that many would have sensed my spell today, it is inevitable." Cleo whispered and Michiru nodded. She knew that something was coming, and somehow Sailor Saturn was going to play a part in this.

"Sailor Neptune, are you okay?" Minako asked. She looked up at the girl and smiled.

"I am fine Sailor Venus, come on, please do not let me ruin your birthday your highness." She said to Cleo.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about there." she said as she looked outside. The sun was setting, she was hoping that they would have returned to normal by now, but she knew that it was not going to happen, not yet. She stood up and went outside, Craig was about to follow her when Sailor Uranus reached out and stopped him.

"No, she needs to be alone." she said, Craig looked at the senshi and nodded. Sailor Uranus let go of his arm and Craig sat back down next to Craig.

Cleo watched the sun go down. She reached out her hand and her staff appeared there.

"Your highness, I wanted to say that you did the right thing forgiving the outer senshi." Sunspot said as she walked up beside her. Cleo looked at her staff; four new crystals had joined the other ones outside the golden crescent. She touched them, knowing that the new senshi were now part of her court.

"It was not their fault what happened to mom, I know that, however regardless that they knew they were innocent, they took the banishment and protected us all from their homes. My mom forgave them, otherwise they would not have been brought to Earth, I think that they knew this in their hearts and yet, they still came wanting my forgiveness for a crime I knew they never committed." Cleo explained as she looked down at the cat. "I need to go and see Sailor Pluto." she said as she stroked the cat. "How do I get to the gates of time?" she asked. Sunspot jumped and a small key fell into Cleo's hands.

"Use this key, call upon the guardian of time; call upon her to grant you safe passage." Sunspot said. "Good luck your highness, and please be careful." the cat said as she went back indoors. Cleo held the key in the sky.

"I call upon you, Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. Grant me safe access so that I can speak to you!" she said, the key glowed a deep red color and the light engulfed Cleo as she vanished.

Cleo opened her eyes to find herself in a dark passage. She held onto her staff as she approached the door nearby, and saw a women standing next to it. She was a lot older than any of the Sailor senshi on Earth. Cleo walked closer to her, and the senshi looked up at her and bowed when she recognized who was there.

"Your highness, happy birthday." she said to her. She put her transformation pen on the ground; Cleo bent down and picked it up.

"Arise Sailor Pluto. I know the truth of what happened on that day. I revoke your banishment. If it pleases you, would you mind guarding the gates of time and space for me?" Cleo asked the senshi in front t of her.

"Your highness, it would be my honor." she said as she looked up at the queen.

"Please accept this gift." she said as she took the star crystal in her other hand, with the transformation pen already in the other one. She closed her eyes as the transformation pen changed. She then reached out and touched her forehead, her symbol turned gold.

"Welcome to my court, please accept my gift of power. Say "Pluto crystal power make up!" for your new transformations to take place." Cleo explained as she handed back the pen to the senshi standing in front of her.

"Pluto crystal power make up!" Sailor Pluto said who was engulfed in a dark red light. When she returned, she had the same tiara as the other senshi. Cleo smiled at the new senshi. Pluto bowed down to her once again.

"My queen, if you ever need me, please call upon my assistance. I will be there in a heartbeat." she said. Cleo nodded and started to walk back.

"My queen, before you leave. Please take this as a token of our friendship." she said, Cleo held out her hands and saw a small heart shaped deep red gem in her hand. "This will keep your nightmares at bay if you wish." she said, Cleo looked up at the senshi with tears in her eyes. "If you want to talk about them, please come and see me. Your company is always welcome here my queen." she said, Cleo hugged the senshi who was taken aback. She never had much human contact since she was alone here. She put her arm around her queen who began to sob on her shoulder.

"No more tears should be shed today your highness. When you return to Earth, I will make sure that all of you have powered down. I know that this will make it more comfortable for you." she said, Cleo pulled away and nodded.

"Arigato Sailor Pluto. If I may, do you have an Earth name?" she asked as she began to fade.

"Setsuna, your highness." she said as her voice faded.

Cleo saw that she was back on Earth and that she had indeed powered down, however was wearing a flowing white dress with her moon crescent still on her forehead, but she knew that her powers were at bay. She looked at the other sailor senshi, who were also now in free flowing dresses, however each senshi had a different color. Their symbols were clearly shown on their foreheads still, however were no longer gold, they matched the color of their dresses. Ami was wearing a light blue dress, Rei was in a red one, and Makoto was wearing green while Minako was dressed in yellow, Michiru was wearing a sea green dress and finally Haruka was wearing a dark blue dress. She looked at Justin, he was still in his prince outfit. She smiled at him as he looked out at the window and saw that she had returned.

"Have a nice trip to the gates of time?" he asked as he walked up to her, she nodded. "Then how come you have all somehow powered down to an extend and yet I am still the same?" he asked, Cleo laughed.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to wear our fuka all day!" she said.

"No, but you were not in your fuka!" he pointed out.

"True, but wearing a crown all day and the dress was just annoying me!" she said to him as she leaned into his chest. Justin wrapped his arm protectively around her. "And anyway, I prefer you like this, my king." she said as she looked up and smiled at him. Justin bent down so that their mouths met in a kiss.

"The perfect end to a confusing day." Cleo said as they pulled apart. Justin put his arm around her as they looked up at the moon.

"The day is not yet over. And tomorrow, we visit your kingdom." he said, she nodded. Justin turned Cleo around and both of them walked back into the house. Cleo opened her hand and saw the gem that Sailor Pluto had given her. Justin looked down at it.

"And that is?" he asked

"A gift from the senshi of time." she replied as she tighten her grasp around it.

Everyone looked up as Cleo and Justin re-entered the room. The senshi smiled at her and so did Craig.

"So birthday girl, what do you want to do now?" he asked. Cleo had an evil glint in her eye; she knew perfectly well what she wanted to do. She pushed herself away from Justin and ran away from the senshi, laughing. All in the room looked at each other confused as they ran after her. Cleo was in the indoor pool room and the senshi looked at her as she jumped in, fully dressed. As she surfaced, she was laughing. The senshi looked at each other and laughed as they jumped in after her. Justin looked on the ground and saw that Cleo had dropped the gem on the floor. He picked it up and put it in his pocket as he took off his jacket.

"My king, Craig, will you not join us?" Cleo said to them, both shook their heads. "Ami-chan, if you please." Cleo said; Ami smiled as she knew what Cleo wanted her to do. Ami closed her eyes as she started to rise up from the water. She held her hands above her as a bubble of water floated over to the pair of them and fell, soaking them both. The senshi laughed.

"You should know that Ami-chan is the senshi of water, if you want more, I have the senshi of the sea here." Cleo said as she motioned towards Michiru. Craig looked up in shock of getting drenched. He pulled off his jumper and his jeans so that he was wearing his boxers and jumped in after Cleo. She laughed as she swam away from her brother, but he was faster, catching her under the water and pulling her under. As they surfaced, both of them were laughing. Justin looked at them all, playing and having fun. He sat down on the lounger and the cats jumped up and joined him.

"You are not going to join them?" they asked him, he shook his head.

"We have other things to attend to. I think we should make our exit now while Cleo is not looking." He said to the cats who nodded. Justin picked up his jacket and left the senshi and her brother playing in the pool.

After an hour, Cleo and everyone started to get out.

"And now we are drenched!" Craig said; Cleo looked at Rei who smiled. She closed her eyes and heat began to radiate around everyone, drying their clothes in a matter of seconds.

"Senshi of fire." Cleo said to her brother as he picked up his jeans.

"Missed these!" he said, Rei sighed as she brought up a fireball. "Okay, joke, just joking!" he said, but Rei stopped. Having fire in her hands had enhanced her fire reading capabilities. She gasped as she saw the darkness approaching. Michiru and Cleo looked at her, knowing that she had seen the same as them.

"Sailor Mars!" Cleo said in a stern voice. Rei put out the fireball and went to the queen. Cleo shook her head, and Rei understood what she meant, bowed and nodded in agreement. Cleo looked around and did not see either Justin or the Luna cats. She rolled her eyes and they all made their way back into the living room to order pizza for the evening.

"Craig, get the door!" Cleo said as she and the other senshi were watching a movie. Cleo knew it was the pizza man and did not want to have someone starring at her forehead; she already had enough stuff to take care of than someone else gawping at her. Craig went over to the door and opened it. He smiled.

"Cleo, it's for you!" she said as she stood up and went to the door.

"No more Sailor senshi, no more people recognizing me, just please I want a quiet evening before I have to go away tomorrow." She mumbled to herself as she went to the door. She opened it and saw Justin standing there.

"Queen Zara, please accept these flowers, though nothing can be compared your beauty." he said as he handed her a full bouquet of moon lilies, she had not seen them since she was in her kingdom. She gasped at the beauty of the flower as she took the bouquet from his grasp. The Sailor senshi hid behind the wall, watching their interaction take place.

"Ar... arigato King Darien." she said as she curtsied at him. Justin took her free hand and helped her stand up.

"Queen Zara, as you know, I have already asked for your hand in marriage, and you have already agreed to the binding. However, you were still a princess, and now, as queen, I ask you again. I have loved you and I will always love you until the last breath leaves my body. Please allow me to have your hand in marriage." he said as he got down on one knee. Cleo blushed as she nodded.

"Yes King Darien, I accept your proposal." she said as he stood up and hugged her. They heard clapping and cheering behind them and turned to see the Sailor senshi and Craig watching the scene.

"My queen, accept my apologies for the lateness of your birthday present." He said as he handed her a wrapped box. "I had to make a few finishing touches, but there is still something missing." he said to her, she looked up at him and he nodded as she opened it. There was another box with a button, she pressed it and inside was a brooch in the shape of a star. It was golden on the outside, and in the middle was the deep red gem that Sailor Pluto had given her this evening. She opened it and inside it was still gold and also a circle of gems of different colors, representing all of the senshi and outer senshi. In the middle, there was a hole, but it was empty. Cleo reached out to her locket and took out the star crystal and placed it in the hole. The star crystal grew brighter, causing all of the gems that surrounded it to grow bright too. Cleo felt warm as did the other senshi as the symbols on their foreheads glowed. Cleo was lifted up by the light as it engulfed her, causing her to transform. The senshi looked at her in awe as she returned to the ground; the new brooch was now placed in the center of the purple bow on her chest. Cleo looked at her fuka, nothing had changed. She reached her hand out for her staff, and instead of the one with just the pink star crystal on it, it was the same she had this morning. She smiled, knowing something had changed her attack. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on powering down. Light engulfed her as she retuned to her dress. She looked up at Justin and smiled.

"It's perfect." She said as she walked towards him and kissed him. Justin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as the senshi and Craig backed away leaving them alone.

"Finally!" he whispered in Cleo's ear as he bent down and picked her up off her feet. She giggled as he took her upstairs to his room for some privacy. Sunspot saw this and went into the living room where everyone was watching the movie.

"You trust them Craig?" the cat asked him.

"She may be queen, but I know that both of their heads are in the right place. They won't do anything more than kissing." He said; the cat looked back at the stairs, unsure of what the queen and king were planning. Justin closed his door as he laid Cleo on his bed. She smiled at him as she sat up, and he sat down next to her.

"I wanted to take you away from everyone, be it just for an hour so that you can finally relax." He explained to her, she dove on him and knocked him backwards. She straddled his chest as she leaned down at him. This gave him a great view of her cleavage through the top of her dress.

"First you save me from bad guys, and now you are saving me from my own Sailor senshi. You should be ashamed about that!" she said as she bet down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am, after all, their queen, they need to defend me!" She said as she leaned in and kissed him lightly again.

"So, I should never save you from bad guys again?" he asked her, she smiled.

"No, you shouldn't tear me away from my council; we have important matters to discuss before leaving tomorrow." She said as she kissed him lightly for a third time.

"Well, I will, once again not see you until tomorrow, and then we have to rebuild the kingdom. I think that stealing you from your council for an hour is acceptable." He said as he wrapped his arms around Cleo's head, pulling her down and kissing her fully on the lips. Cleo let out a small moan as she parted her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen. Justin pulled her closer to him; this caused Cleo to lie on top of him. Cleo put her arm around Justin's head as she pulled him on top of her. Justin pulled away briefly as he looked down at his bride to be. She looked at him and smiled.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" he said to her, she frown as she looked at him. "And when we are finally married, we can get closer than this." He said as he stood up. Cleo sat up, confused as to why Justin stopped.

"Do you not love me?" she said in a low voice, Justin turned and ran back to Cleo, kneeling before her.

"Never ever think that. I love you so much I would do anything for you!" he said as he looked at her face.

"Then why stop?" she said.

"Cleo, we are not ready, we have too much to do first before we can even think about taking that step, not that I haven't thought about it, god I have thought about it so much, but I have to respect my duties to you, to our kingdom first before I can allow us to become completely one." He said to her. Cleo looked at him and he wiped away her lone tear falling down her cheek. He pulled her face down and kissed her, showing her with all of his passion exactly how much he wanted her and loved her.

The movie ended and Shadow was getting worried about how quiet it was upstairs. He sneaked away from the group and scratched on Justin's door. He heard footsteps as Cleo appeared and opened it for him.

"Cleo, should you not be downstairs enjoying pizza and the movie?" he said as he looked in at the room. Justin was sitting on the chair next to his desk, the bed looked fine and neither of them were blushing or clothes adjusted. Shadow let out a breath of relieve, he had nothing to worry about. Cleo nodded at the cat as she went into her room to get changed, Shadow went up to Justin.

"Your highness..." he began.

"Shadow, I would not do anything to Cleo until we are married, right now we have to take care of the royal duties. No matter that I am a man, and yes, we both want to, we both know that we have to wait." he said as he turned to the cat. "Tomorrow we go to the star kingdom on the moon and the last thing I want is for Cleo to be worked up from today. I took her away from everything, diverted her attention even though the time was brief." he said, Shadow nodded.

Cleo went downstairs and saw all of the senshi, except for the outer ones in their pajamas. Cleo threw a pair of pajamas towards the two.

"I hope that they fit, you two are older than me. If not, then you can use these from my mom." she said as she laid down two extra set of pajamas on the table.

"Arigato." they said as they went to go and get changed. Cleo went into the kitchen to get something to drink, Minako followed her.

"Cleo, you need to talk?" she asked.

"Minako-chan, tomorrow I see my kingdom for the first time, I do not know what to expect." she said as she put down the glass of water on the table as the senshi of love joined her. Minako looked at Cleo, she could see that she was worried about what to expect.

"Cleo, after the final battle, a lot was destroyed in your kingdom, if you need anything, contact any of the senshi, we can send people from our planets to help you rebuild." she said, Cleo looked up at the senshi and smiled. "Now come on, let's grab the extra blankets and watch this movie in the den." she said smiling, Cleo smiled as she went into a cupboard near the den and got the extra pillows and blankets and went into the den, Minako gathering the rest of the girls. Before long, exhaustion overtook Cleo and she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. The Star Kingdom finally returned

A/N: Hi all,

I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time, been sick still. Thank you for the people who have added this to your fav, I hope that you continue reading it.

I own nothing from Sailor Moon, if I did… well I would be a happy person.

--------------------------------------------------

Morning came too quickly for Cleo as she, Justin, Craig and the Luna cats stood outside already transformed. Cleo and Justin looked at the Sailor senshi.

"We will meet in the Star Kingdom in a day's time." Ami said to Cleo, she nodded. The Sailor senshi stood apart and their lights engulfed them as they teleported to their home planets. Cleo let out a sigh as she looked at her group.

"Ready to go home?" Sunspot asked Cleo, she nodded. Justin picked up one of the cats and put it on his shoulder, Cleo taking the other and settling it on her shoulder. She took their hands and closed her eyes. She peeked a look at Craig.

"Trust me, close your eyes." she said as she looked at Craig. He closed his eyes and felt warm as Cleo used her powers to transport them all to the moon. Cleo felt the ground beneath her feet and she opened her eyes and gasped. The damage had been far more than she expected. Craig and Justin stood in shock as Cleo took a few steps forward towards the rubble.

"They destroyed it, they destroyed my home." she said as she began to glow. "I can not, no, I will not forgive them!" she said as the light formed flames engulfing her body and lifting her up from the ground. She felt a hand on her leg and she looked down to see Justin. She took a deep breath and calmed down, returning to the ground, the flames disappeared. Craig looked stunned; he had never seen his sister mad before.

"You took care of the black nebula kingdom. Now, we need to take care of your kingdom." he said, Cleo nodded as she bent down to the ground. A flower was blooming in the destruction.

"You see, even in all of the destruction, beauty can still grow." Justin said as he bent down with her, she looked at him and smiled. They started to make their way towards the castle being careful where they tread.

The castle was destroyed. She went into a room where there was some stairs half destroyed. She stepped up as far as she could go, memories of the ball coming back to her, of her mom running to protect the people, of her being killed to protect Justin. She let the tear fall down her cheek. She sat down on the stair as she looked around.

"This was once the grand ball room, the night of the attack... everything..." she said as Craig joined her on the stairs.

"Cleo, we are here to fix everything." he said, she nodded. She stood in the middle of the ball room and took Justin's hand.

"Please lend me your power to fix the castle." she said, Justin nodded. The pair closed their eyes as golden light engulfed them. Cleo reached out as her staff appeared and she held it out. She put the staff on the floor and watched it as the light from the staff engulfed the rubble of the castle.

"Stardust healing escalation!" Cleo said as she pushed her power into the staff. Craig watched as the rubble joined back together and the castle began to rebuild itself. After a few minutes, everything was complete and the light died down on both Cleo and Justin as they returned to the ground. Cleo wavered from side to side and passed out; Justin caught her and picked her up.

"She is exhausted, let us take her to her room." he said as he walked up the stairs, Craig followed him as he led him through the corridor to her room, picking up Cleo's staff on the way.

Justin knew his way around the castle as if it was yesterday. Craig took in the beauty of the place that his sister lived as they approached Cleo's bed chamber. Craig opened the door for Justin and was greeted by a room that was the size of their ground floor. He saw a few door leading into other room and also outside. He went to the one leading outside and was able to view the destruction from above. He looked around, the castle and its grounds were completely restored. He looked back at Justin who had just tucked Cleo into the bed. The Luna cats had jumped up onto her bed to see how she was.

"Why are you not tired?" he asked.

"Cleo did not take as much of my power as I expected, she wanted to try and do this by herself. Sleepy yes, but I can fight through that." he said as they walked on the balcony, giving Justin a chance to assess the damage. "The shields to the castle should be working. We should think about activating them to make sure. Follow me." Justin said as they went back into Cleo's room. Craig looked back at his sister before walking out of the room. "She is safe; the Luna cats are guarding her." Justin said, Craig nodded as they went out and made their way to the control room. Justin walked in and Craig followed looking at the computer that greeted them. Justin pulled out a crystal that he had in his pocket. Shadow had given it to him the night before so that he cold use the computer. He put the crystal in a hole and the computer sprung to life. Justin smiled as he looked at the energy levels of the shields. He frowned as he put his hand on the control." Not enough power, well I am sure I can fix that." he said as he put his hand on the energy core. He closed his eyes and a golden light engulfed him as his powers went into recharging the core. Once the core was full, he felt his power pulling away and the glow died down. He looked up at the computer and saw that everything was working. He pushed a button and felt the power covering the castle. He knew then that the shield had been activated. He smiled as he looked at Craig who was still trying to take everything in. "Come on, while Cleo rests up, we can continue re-building the rest of the kingdom." Justin said as he headed out of the computer room, sealing the door with his power as they left.

"How can I help restore the kingdom, I am just human." Craig said as they both walked away, leaving the safety of the castle and its shields.

"Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but since you have been here, that pink star has been on your forehead. And I know that once Cleo wakes up, she is going to want to make you a part of her court, you are also a member of the star kingdom. Not only do you have a power that you are unaware of, but we also have eternal life, cool huh!" Justin explained as they continued to walk away from the castle. Craig stopped in his tracks and looked as Justin.

"Wait, hold up a second, I have a power?" he said. Justin stopped and sighed.

"Thought he would be happy with the eternal life bit. Okay, move that rock for me." Justin said as he pointed to a boulder from afar. Craig began to walk up to it, but Justin put his arm out and stopped him from continuing. "From here." Justin added. Craig looked at the boulder and concentrated. The boulder moved and lifted up. Craig gasped, breaking his concentration and the boulder fell.

"And that is how you are going to help me. I have enough power to rebuild, however not as much as Cleo. She restored her home in a matter of minutes. I need your help to borrow your power so that it will take me some time to fix everything. Plus we have the help of some Sailor senshi, I hope in a day. Their kingdoms should be intact, their guardians from their kingdoms kept them running, the rest of their people were in a deep sleep, awoken by Cleo yesterday. Today, the Sailor senshi will be getting to know their courts again as well as having a celebration from their people." Justin explained as they continued walking around the kingdom. Craig looked back and saw the shields around the castle glowing gold.

"My energy powers the shields. As long as nothing happens to me here, they will always be powered, but if something happens, I know that the Sailor senshi will protect us at all costs." he explained to Craig.

The two men went to the nearest destroyed building from the castle. Justin looked down at it and knew that it was one of the schools for the children. He put a silver rose on the rubble and then stood back. He touched Craig's shoulder and closed his eyes. He engulfed them both in golden light as he channeled his energy into the rose. It glowed as it lifted from the ground and dispersed into golden light around the rubble. Craig watched in awe as the power from the both of them re-built the building in the same time it took Cleo to restore her home. Once it had finished, the glow around them both vanished and Justin kneeled down, tired from restoring the building.

"I can only do one at a time, as you can see, like Cleo it tires me out." he said as Craig bent down next to him. "Arigato for giving me your strength, I hope that I did not take away too much?" he asked as Craig helped him stand up.

"No, not at all." Craig said. Justin nodded and pointing towards the building, they both made a move to go inside to check it. Craig then saw what it was, a school. They went through each of the classrooms and then outside to the play area. Once Justin was happy they went out.

Cleo let out a small moan as she opened her eyes.

"My queen, you are awake quicker than we expected." Sunspot said as the cats looked at her. Cleo reached out and stroked them both and smiled. She looked around and saw that she was in her bed chamber. She laughed as she jumped out of her bed and went into her wardrobe. Her clothes from being a princess were all there, she grabbed her favorite dress, wanting to put it on but she looked at her reflection, she had grown, and she was in her fuka. She frowned; she needed to get new clothes it appeared. She put the dress back and went to the balcony. She looked down and saw the fountain where she had met Justin the night of the attack for her ball. The Luna cats followed her.

"The king has activated the shields, and re-built one of the schools nearby." Shadow explained to Cleo, she looked down at the cat.

"Any news from the Sailor senshi?" she asked, Sunspot nodded.

"Their kingdoms were still intact, thanks to their guardians who had protected them. The senshi are being shown around their kingdoms again and should join us with their advisors in the morning." Sunspot said as he had spoken to each one in the communication ball that Cleo had while she slept and had passed this news on to Justin via his communicator. Cleo smiled at the cats.

"My kingdom will be one of peace and prosperity." she said.

"This we have no doubt of, your highness." Sunspot said.

"I want to see everything. Show me my castle." she said to the cats, who bowed and then they walked off.

"On this floor is your bedchamber, as you can see it is marked by the pink star on the door. Next to it the kings bed chamber marked by the golden moon crescent. You both have separate bed chambers until you are married. Each door has a planet symbol, representing each of the senshi's bed chambers. We are always near by." Shadow explained to Cleo as they walked down the hall. Cleo looked at each door as she saw the planets symbol of Venus, she opened the door. The room was orange, different from hers however still big. She saw the bed and also the fireplace and dresser in the room. She saw several doors and assumed that they were the bathroom, balcony, wardrobe and leading to each of the senshi's rooms. "All rooms are connected so that there is always a way to escape in case of attack." Sunspot said. Cleo backed out of the room and closed the door. They continued as they came to the stairs that led to the ballroom and went down. Once they went through the ballroom, they entered the garden and saw that plants were beginning to grow back, and that the birds were returning. Cleo smiled at the life she saw. The Luna cats resisted the urge to chase the birds as they continued through the gardens to the other side of the castle. Here she was shown the throne room, kitchens, dining hall and war room as well as various other rooms she hoped to never use. Once they had finished touring, they went beyond the protection of the shields and went outside. Cleo saw that a few buildings were restored thanks to Justin. She looked down at the ground and saw that it was barren.

"Can I?" she asked the cats. They nodded. Cleo bent down and put her hand on the ground, allowing her healing powers to flow through her and onto the ground, causing the soil to come back and grass to begin growing, feeling weak, she felt the cats jumping onto her shoulder, allowing her to use their powers.

Justin looked at the floor and saw grass appearing, he knew then that Cleo was awake.

"She is going to destroy herself if she is not careful!" Justin commented as they finished another building.

"You should listen to your own advice!" Craig said as he held him up once again. Justin felt the power in the earth stop and looked around as he saw the grass begin to grow and also flowers and trees. They began to walk back to where Justin felt the power surge, to see Cleo down on her hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"My queen!" Justin said as he ran to her, despite his own weakness, Craig close behind him. Justin bent down to Cleo and helped her stand up. "I think we have done enough for today. Let us go and get something to eat." Justin said; Cleo nodded as she leaned on him for support. Craig picked up the tired Luna cats and held them close to his chest. The cats purred as they snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

"The life of a cat." he said as he caught up with the king and queen. "So where are we going to eat?" he said, Cleo looked at him, he had a point. The kingdom being destroyed meant that the likelihood for food was non existent, Cleo stopped in her tracks, causing Justin and Craig to stop.

"Any chance anyone has the strength for a sailor teleport?" she asked. She heard a voice laugh behind her as she turned to see Sailor Neptune walking towards her.

"My queen, if I may, I am here to assist you." she said, Cleo smiled.

"And you could not have come at a better time!" Cleo said. More people came from behind Michiru.

"Michiru-chan, who are these people?" Cleo asked as they came closer, she could see that there were five of them, all had the same planet symbol as Michiru and was also a deep green color.

"Your highness, since Sailor Uranus and I did not leave our kingdoms for a long time, we did not need any instruction as the other senshi need. Please, allow me to present my council and then I will teleport back to Earth and pick us up some food." She said with a smile.

"You can do that?" Cleo asked; Michiru nodded causing Cleo to smile. "Then please, let us head back to the castle." she said as they began the walk. Michiru went up to Justin and took Cleo's arm.

"Please let me help your highness." she asked him, he nodded and she took Cleo and helped her walk back to the castle.

Once in the throne room, Cleo sat down and took a look at Michiru. She was no longer in her fuka, but in her deep sea green dress as yesterday with a tiara on her head and her symbol shone gold. Justin sat beside her as Craig stood to the side with the Luna cats sitting between the king and queen.

"Queen Zara, King Darien, allow me to present to you the council of Neptune." she said as her people came forward and bowed down to the king and queen. Michiru introduced each of them and their roles in her council. Cleo looked down at the Luna cats.

"Shadow, Sunspot, what about my council?" she asked.

"My queen, you can pick your own council of course. You have the Sailor senshi and their councils are also at your disposal when you need them. If you wish, you can appoint anyone from your kingdom to be by your side." Shadow said to her, she nodded as she recognized this.

"Princess Neptune, thank you for presenting your council to me. Now, I know that your people may not be used to Earth food, but if you may, please go to Earth and get some food so that we may all dine together." Cleo said; Michiru bowed to the queen as she walked out of the shields and then teleported to Earth. Cleo stood up and went up to the people that Michiru had just brought. "Please, treat my castle as you would at home. I will see that you have bed chambers not far away from your princess in case of an emergency. I would be honored if you all joined me in our fest." Cleo said; the main advisor to Michiru stood up before the queen.

"Your highness, we would think of no higher honor than this." he said, Cleo smiled at him.

"Your name was Alekos correct?" Cleo asked him.

"Yes, your highness." Alekos replied. She held out her hand and Alekos took it.

"Please, I wish to know about life on Neptune and her kingdom." she said as she walked with him outside. Justin walked up to Cleo, but she held her hand out. "You have another matter to attend to." she said as she looked at him. Justin looked at Cleo puzzlingly as she looked at Craig, the Luna cats and the rest of Michiru's court. "Please show them to the dining room. You may collect me once the food has arrived. I will be in the gardens." she said to Justin who bowed before her as Cleo and Alekos continued walking, Alekos explaining to the queen the life and kingdom on Neptune.

"Alekos, I want to thank you for all this information, you see I need to build my council and I can see that you are the closest to Princess Neptune." Cleo said as they sat down near the fountain in the gardens. He blushed.

"Your highness, your words are too kind." he said, Cleo smiled, she thought that she had a feeling that he liked the princess more than he let onto.

"I wish to have one advisor from each of the princess council serve on my council. Since you are her trusted advisor and close friend, I wish to appoint you on my council. Once I have approval from your princess of course." she said as she looked up after hearing footsteps. She saw Michiru approaching them. Alekos bowed down before the princess.

"Cleo-chan, are you already taking my council members?" she said jokingly.

"Borrowing Michiru-chan if you please. I need to speak to you regarding your trusted advisor here." Cleo said as Alekos stood up.

"Alekos I would trust my life with." Michiru said to Cleo, she nodded, knowing that this was the case.

"If I may suggest, I would like from each planet one of your advisors, and I would like Alekos to join my council. Of course, he will stay on your council at all times, but in times of battle and war..." Cleo did not know how to continue the sentence. "The darkness grows closer." she said, Michiru nodded, knowing what she meant.

"My queen, no better honor would be for me to be part of your council." Alekos said as the two girls looked at each other. Alekos looked at Michiru and then at Cleo.

"Cleo-chan, of course he can be on your council. I would not know anyone better for you." she said and Cleo smiled at Michiru and touched Alekos forehead. His symbol turned gold, just like Michiru had done.

"Now, if I may suggest, I am hungry." Cleo said as she stood up. Alekos stood back as the queen and princess talked and walked to the dining hall.

Cleo looked at all of the food on the table and smiled at Michiru.

"Wow, how much did you spend!" she said as she sat down. Michiru joined her by her side as Alekos sat next to Michiru. Justin sat the other side of Cleo with Craig next to him and then the Luna cats jumped up on the table. Cleo looked at Michiru council; they had never had Earth food before.

"Please try it, it really is yummy!" Cleo said as she began to help herself. Everyone followed suit and began to eat and conversations took place.

"Cleo we need to talk. You know that Rei-chan has also sense the darkness." Michiru said and Cleo nodded.

"Sailor Pluto will also be aware of what is approaching. We need to get things moving faster than I thought." Cleo said to her friend who nodded in agreement. Justin looked at the two girls as they talked in low voices so not to be overheard.

"What do they know that we don't?" Craig asked.

"Cleo has appointed Alekos to her court, something is happening and they are not letting on. I think that Sailor Mars may know something though, but I do not want to go behind Cleo's back." Justin said to him, Craig nodded, remembering how mad she was when they arrived here. The two continued eating as they watched the girls. Cleo stood up and walked over to Craig.

"As you know, Princess Neptune is part of my council, and I have also accepted her advisor, Alekos into my council. However, I still yet have to choose someone from my kingdom." she said as she put her hands on Craig's shoulders. He looked up at her; Justin had warned her that this may happen.

"My queen, should he not be part of my council?" Justin said and Cleo looked at him.

"You are king of Earth, and we are not married yet. He belongs to my kingdom, therefore he goes to me." Craig stood up.

"Do I not get a say in this?" he asked, Cleo smiled.

"Of course not!" she said as she touched his forehead. His pink star turned gold, symbolizing that he was now part of her council. "Consider it an honor to serve on my council. I would not think of anyone better to keep me in check than you my dear brother." she whispered to him. Craig smiled.

"Of course, your highness." he said as he bowed down. Cleo smiled. Justin stood up and put his arm around Cleo's waist.

"Are we not taking advantage of our position ever so slightly my queen?" he asked her.

"Maybe just a bit, but I promise no more." she said as she turned and put her hand on his chest. Justin looked down at Cleo and smiled and hugged her tightly.

After everyone had finished eating, night time had fallen on the kingdom. Cleo stood up and showed everyone their chambers. She showed Craig his chamber just through a door from her one. He was surprised at the size of it.

"If you don't mind, the Luna cats will be staying in here too." she said, Craig nodded as he went up to his sister and hugged her.

"You're doing great sis, don't change." he said as the cats joined him in their room.

"There should be some clothes for you in the wardrobe. Please dress smart tomorrow, the rest of the senshi will be here." she said, Craig nodded as he kissed Cleo goodnight, and she closed and locked the door from her side. Cleo went out to her balcony and looked over the garden. Michiru joined her side.

"You should at least tell Justin-chan." she said as she approached the queen. Cleo sighed.

"Michiru-chan, you have been a princess longer than I have, tell me how things are supposed to be. I mean sure I know that I am a queen, but I still don't feel like it. How do I tell someone that a new enemy is coming. We are not ready. You saw my kingdom, it is destroyed. I can not rebuild alone." she said as she leaned on the balcony. Michiru put her arm around Cleo.

"You are not alone, you have the Sailor senshi and Justin and Craig, with their help we can fight off any evil. I promise you, on my life that nothing will harm you, even if it costs me my own life." she said to Cleo. She looked at the senshi that stood next to her and hugged her. Michiru was still not used to physical contact and hugged Cleo back as best as she could.

"What about our lives on Earth?" Cleo asked.

"We continue them as normal. Earth is what the enemy is after; we need to be there to defend it as Sailor senshi. We have our courts to take care of things and soon your people will return to help you take care of the kingdom." she said. Cleo looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" Cleo asked Michiru.

"Normally I would say yes, but teleporting three times in one day has tired me out, by your leave your highness?" she asked, Cleo nodded. Michiru did something unexpected and kissed the queen on the cheek as she walked away back to her room.

Cleo left her room and walked down the hall until she came to her mom and dad's chamber. She took a deep breath as she opened the door to their room and walked in. She looked around at all of the items that were restored when she fixed the castle. She opened her mom's wardrobe and found the perfect dress for the following day. She opened another drawer and found the queen's tiara. Cleo reached out and touched it, remembering her mom telling her to never play with her jewelry in case it broke. She picked it up and looked for some nightwear since she brought none from Earth. She went into her dad's wardrobe once she had finished in her moms and found his crown and scepter that he carried around with him. He was not there the day of the battle, he was on Earth and Cleo knew from her mom's sad face that he had died, however she continued running the kingdom in his place. She touched his scepter and the ball on top opened to revel a crystal. The star crystal on her bow reacted to this crystal. She picked it up and the star crystal and they combined, causing the star crystal to grow in size in her brooch. In front of her, a hologram appeared.

"Little One, you found the missing part of the star crystal. Your mother gave it to me when I left for my final battle for it to protect me, in the end it was not enough for me to return to tell you both that I love you and miss you so much. Little One, knowing that you have found this means that you are 16 and are attending to your duties as queen. Remember that no matter what I love you and wish to be by your side at this moment. I assume that the prince of Earth, Prince Darien has asked you for your hand in marriage, yes, I knew about it and had allowed my blessing. He is a good man, and will make a great king and with him at your side, nothing will ever harm you. Gomen Little One, my time is short and I must go now, remember we both love and miss you ever so much." the image faded and Cleo fell to the floor and cried. Once the tears subsided she went to her parent's bed. The smell reminded her of them and when she was a child that she used to crawl into their bed to sleep with them when she had a nightmare. With her transformation brooch in her hand, she climbed in and allowed the comforting smell help her sleep.

Craig woke up and tried to go and check on Cleo, however her door was locked. He left his room via the main door and went up to Justin's bedchamber, knocking on the door once he got there. Justin opened and looked at Craig. He was dressed in a white suit that was in the wardrobe.

"Cleo said I should make myself presentable for the Sailor senshi today." he said, Justin nodded. "Have you seen Cleo?" he asked, Justin shook his head and allowed Craig to come into his room. It was painted gold. Justin went over to his wardrobe as he picked up his cape and put it on and then was about to put his mask on when he realized he didn't need it. Placing it back on his dresser, he went over to the door that connected his room to Cleo's. He knocked on the door and heard nothing.

"Your highness, we have to get ready now!" Justin said as he opened the door, he gasped as he saw that Cleo was not in her room, nor that she had slept in her bed. Craig ran into the room and pushed Justin aside.

"She is still in the castle; I have not felt anyone cross the shield since Michiru-chan came back last night." Justin reassured Craig. He went up to the door that separated their chambers and unlocked the door.

"You ask Michiru-chan if anything happened last night and I will search the other chambers." Justin said and Craig nodded as he went to where Michiru was resting.

Craig knocked on Michiru door.

"Princess Neptune, are you awake?" he asked as he knocked. He heard movement and she opened the door. She was dressed in a deep green long flowing dress, she admired Craig's suit, just as he was doing the same with her.

"Craig-chan, what's wrong?" she said as she opened the door more to let him in. Craig noticed that her room was painted a deep sea green and was nearly the same as Cleo's.

"Cleo did not sleep in her bed last night, did you see her?" he asked.

"We spoke before I went to bed. She offered to go for a walk but I was exhausted and excused myself from her presence. I then went back to my bed chamber and fell asleep." she said as she began to get a bit worried.

"Well, she could not be far, Justin said she has not left the safety of the shield." he said as they went out of her room in search of Cleo.

Justin went to the queen and king's bed chamber, he knew that Cleo was missing her parents and guessed correctly since the door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and saw a dress and crown sitting on the dresser. He looked over the other side of the room and saw the scepter from the king on the floor. He went over and picked it up, placing it on his dresser. He looked at the bed and saw Cleo sleeping there, still in her senshi fuka. In her hand was her transformation brooch. Justin took it and opened it. He saw right away that the star crystal had grown. He looked at Cleo who was still fast asleep. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"No papa, just a few more minutes." Cleo murmured from her sleep, Justin smiled.

"Cleo, time to wake up my queen." she whispered in her ear. Cleo's eyes began to flutter open as she looked at who had spoken to her. She saw a blurred image of Justin that came into focus once she had fully opened her eyes. "You were dreaming." he said to her as he stroked her hair. She nodded.

"I saw my papa last night once I found the second part to the star crystal." she said as she sat up and looked at the door. Craig and Michiru were standing there looking at her.

"Cleo you had me worried!" Craig said as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Wow bro, you clean up nicely!" she said as he looked at him in his suit. Craig blushed.

"Your highness, would you like me help you get ready?" Michiru asked her, Cleo smiled and nodded, both boys taking this as a signal to leave and leave the girls alone.

Cleo sat on the side of the bed and Michiru joined her.

"What do you plan to wear today, I am sure you don't want to appear as Sailor Stardust to the other kingdoms now do you?" Michiru asked her, Cleo shook her head.

"I was like this yesterday with your people." She said and Michiru nodded.

"Yes, but I surprised you, today you know that the rest will come. Is that the dress you want to wear?" she asked, Cleo nodded. "Come on, let me help you." She said as she stood up and handed her hand to Cleo, who took it. Michiru began taking Cleo's tiara off as she let her hair down. She allowed Cleo to take off her fuka and put the dress on. Cleo turned and Michiru helped her do it up. Cleo sat down at her mother's dresser as Michiru began to brush her hair.

"Princess Neptune. I wish to complete my council today, and then we must meet to discuss the approaching darkness and the re-building of the star kingdom." Cleo said as she closed her eyes and relaxed as Michiru did her hair.

"Hai, my queen." She said as she reached out for the crown that Cleo had found. She left her hair down, preferring it to be simple. She placed the crown on her head and Cleo opened her eyes as tears began to fall down. "Your mother would be so proud of the woman you have turned into." Michiru said as she wrapped her arms around Cleo. Cleo reached her hands up to the crown and touched it. Cleo turned and hugged Michiru who hugged the child back. There was a knock at the door. Cleo looked at it as Michiru went and opened it. She smiled as she pushed the door back, bowing as Justin entered. Cleo stood up and Justin stopped in his tracks as he looked at her. He bowed down to her and she walked up to him.

"My queen, you are breathtaking." He said as she touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and she held out her hand. He took it and reached into his pocket with his other hand. In it, he had her transformation brooch. He pinned it on her dress and she smiled. Michiru had already made her way to the throne room.

"Your council awaits you." Justin said as he offered her his arm. Cleo put hers through his and he led the way to the throne room.

Cleo let out a sigh as they walked through the gardens, no matter what had happened, she still was not sure about being queen.

"This is the life we have to lead now. We should adapt and get used to it. But no matter what, don't change the person that you are Cleo. I love you on Earth and I will love you here no matter what." Justin said as he stopped and turned her to face him. She looked up at him. "With me and the Sailor senshi at your side, we can take on the whole of the evil universes and defeat them." He reassured her; she smiled and nodded as they continued to the throne room.

"Presenting her Royal Highness Queen Zara, queen of the star kingdom and her betrothed, King Darien, king of the Earth kingdom." Sunspot said as the door opened to revel the pair. The room was full of people, Cleo did not expect this. She looked as each one of them bowed before her as she and Justin sat down on the thrones in the room. Craig now had a seat next to Cleo and the cats had a cushion in between the royal couple.

"Your Highness, with your permission, the princess of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Uranus wish to present to you their councils." Craig said as he stood up and bowed before the pair. Cleo gave a small nod and each of the sailor senshi came forward and one by one presented their councils. Cleo listened to each of the Sailor senshi as they presented their councils to her. Once they were finished, she stood up.

"Sailor senshi; please chose your trusted advisor and join me in the war room. The rest of your council members are free to dine in the dining hall and then explore the castle." She said as she began to leave the throne room. There were whispers and gasps as she left; Justin looked at Craig who could only shrug. Justin, Craig, Michiru, Alekos and the Luna cats stood up and followed her. The sailor senshi chose one of their closest advisors and followed Justin to the room.


	8. Truth time and collage challenges

Cleo sat down at the head of the war room, she did not want to do this but she had no choice. She could feel the darkness surrounding her and it was beginning to suffocate her. Justin, Craig and everyone else begun to fill the seats that were free. Justin sat by her side, Craig at the other and then each senshi with an advisor.

"Thank you all for coming. Please, introduce to me your advisors." Cleo said as she looked at the senshi.

"Your highness, from the planet Mercury, my advisor is called Parsa." Ami said to Cleo. Parsa approached the queen and bowed.

"Your highness, from the planet Venus, my advisor is called Nadir." Minako said to Cleo. Nadir approached the queen and bowed.

"Your highness, from the planet Mars, my advisor is called Orin." Rei said to Cleo. Orin approached the queen and bowed.

"Your highness, from the planet Jupiter, my advisor is called Mochni." Makoto said to Cleo. Mochni approached the queen and bowed.

"Your highness, from the planet Uranus, my advisor is called Abner." Haruka said to Cleo. Abner approached the queen and bowed.

"Your highness, from the planet Neptune, my advisor is called Alekos." Michiru said to Cleo. Alekos approached the queen and bowed. Cleo looked at the advisors who had bowed before her.

"Arise all of you. Please accept a place on my royal council." She said as she went up to each one of them and touched their foreheads, turning their symbols gold. When she approached Alekos, she smiled at him, he smiled back at the queen and she looked at her senshi. "Please return to your places next to your princesses." She said, all of them bowed before her and then returned to their seats. Cleo turned and looked at Justin, sorrow filled her eyes.

"Mina, I am not sure how to say this, so I am just going to tell you. The darkness is approaching and we need to get ready quicker than I anticipated. Mars and Neptune and more than likely Pluto are already aware of this. I was hoping to have more time, but I was wrong." She said as she hung her head. Whispers started to gather in the room as Cleo turned her back to them all and faced the wall.

"Mars, how long do we have?" Justin said, taking command. Rei produced a fireball in her hand and begun fire reading. The group waited while Craig went up to his sister.

"Cleo, how long have you known?" he whispered to her.

"Since the day before my birthday. I thought that we had more time, Craig how could I be so wrong." She whispered to her brother.

"Sis, it is not your fault. You could not expect this so fast, plus you have had a lot on your mind the last few days to even think about it." He whispered back to her as he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"They are planning to attack Earth, but they are not ready. Nor are they aware of the star kingdom being reborn." Rei said after a while. Justin took in this information.

"Then we need to keep that a secret. Neptune, what does your mirror say?" Justin asked as he walked around the room, leaving Cleo and Craig to talk.

"Silence, they wish to awaken something that we do not want awaken." She said as she looked up at him.

"Speaking riddles Neptune." He said to her.

"Gomen my king, but I can not be more specific at this current time." Michiru explained to Justin, he nodded in understanding.

"My king, if I may. We have an advantage, if they are unaware of the star kingdom and the queen being awaken, we should strike them now while they are unaware." Abner said to them.

"No, we need to keep this hidden. I say we restore the star kingdom, and our princesses go back to fighting on Earth until we know the full extend of their plans. There is no need for pointless killing if Sailor Stardust might be able to save them!" Parsa said and Justin smiled at him.

"In many ways you are like Ami-chan." He said to the advisor, he bowed down. Justin paused and looked out of the windows. "Are there any other suggestions?" he asked, the council remained silent. Justin sighed; he had two options, attack without giving them a chance for redemption or wait to see their plan. Last time it had cost him and the Sailor senshi their lives, okay, be it that Cleo brought them all back but still.

"We wait." A voice said; everyone turned to Cleo who was approaching the table again. "I want to see who they are and give them the chance for forgiveness if needed. I will not kill people unless I have a reason to!" she said. She reached on her chest and took off her brooch. "As Sailor Stardust and queen I can not forgive myself for not allowing them to have the chance." She continued as she waived her hand over the brooch. It opened and all saw the star crystal glowing brighter than ever.

"But your highness… last time…" Minako said to them.

"It worked out in the end and that is all that matters. I trust in each and every one of you to protect and support me in this choice. I will not kill when it is not needed!" she said, her voice raised a bit louder. The council fell quiet, Cleo picked up the brooch and pinned it to her chest again. Justin came to her side. She looked at him and he nodded.

"With your permission Neptune, I would like to have Alekos take care of the reconstruction of the star kingdom, my advisor will return with me to Earth." Michiru nodded and the discussion turned to rebuilding the star kingdom with the help of the other kingdoms.

The sky began to get darker again, signaling night time. The council had just finished discussing how many would stay behind and that they would continue as long as needed.

"People will start returning to the kingdom, we need it ready soon." She said to Alekos as they walked out of the room, he nodded and promised to get everything finished as fast as he could. The newly appointed advisors rejoined the rest of their princess's council as Cleo and the rest of the senshi went outside to the gardens.

"Mina, gomen that I did not tell you before. I just wanted everyone to live normal lives before we had to fight another enemy." She said as she sat down with them.

"Cleo, its fine, we all knows that you had good intentions by not saying something earlier. Now we have a plan and we can get through this together." Haruka said to her, she smiled at the words from her friend.

"I need to pay a visit to Sailor Pluto and get her council. All of you please get a good night's sleep, tomorrow we return to Earth." She said, they all nodded and went back into the throne room to gather their council. Cleo reached around her neck for the key that she wore when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"So, again I will not able to spend the night with you?" a voice whispered in her ear. Cleo turned to Justin.

"Gomen, I need to go and talk to Sailor Pluto, then tomorrow we head back to Earth and resume our lives as best as we can." She said. Justin took her hands in his, taking the key from her grasp.

"Cleo, I need you." He said as he held her close. Cleo sighed as she listened to his heartbeat.

"As I you Justin, but I can not sit back and allow the darkness to consume our kingdoms. I promise once this enemy is gone, we can plan our wedding." She said, Justin smiled at his queen as he bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips, hoping in that one kiss that she would not leave him alone tonight. She pulled away hesitantly, and looked up at him.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, Justin smiled as she held the key in the sky.

"I call upon you, Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. Grant me safe access so that I can speak to you!" she said, the key glowed a deep red color and the light engulfed Cleo as she vanished.

Sailor Pluto felt the presence of the queen as she approached and bowed down before her.

"Your highness." She said.

"Setsuna-chan, I am here for advice and wisdom, please grant it to me." Cleo said as she bowed before the senshi of time, Setsuna gasped, she never expected a queen to bow down before her.

"Your highness, you do not need to bow before me!" She said as she helped Cleo stand up.

"As you for me Setsuna-chan. And please, Cleo. I am not used to all of these royal titles still." She said as she embraced the Sailor senshi. Setsuna hugged the queen back. Cleo pulled away.

"The darkness is suffocating me; I need your guidance regarding our new enemy. Is there anything that you can give me to help me in our battle?" Setsuna closed her eyes and looked into time to see what she could supply to the queen.

"The lost cousins from the star kingdom return, however they have been engulfed in darkness, turning evil and wanting revenge for those who did not attend to them." Setsuna said as she began to open her eyes. "I am sorry Cleo; the rest is clouded for me to see."

"Will they attempt to return to the star kingdom?" she asked Setsuna shook her head.

"They wish for the planet Earth." She said. Cleo nodded, pausing on what to do.

"Setsuna-chan, can you leave the gate of time when we need you and come to Earth?" Cleo asked.

"That is your choice my queen, but to leave it unguarded would be unwise." She said to the queen who again nodded in agreement. "However, if you need me, just use this and I will be there right away, I promise." She said as she handed Cleo an item that looked like a watch. "This is a new version of your communicators, if you wish it, I can make one for each senshi?" she asked, Cleo nodded.

"Setsuna-chan, when I arrived to my kingdom, it was destroyed. I was at a lost as to what to do, but somehow deep in my heart I knew that when it would be rebuilt, it would be amazing. I wish you could come and see it." Cleo said as she sat down in front of the senshi. The two began to talk, this pleased Setsuna as she was feeling lonely.

Justin paced his bed chamber, waiting for the safe return of Cleo. Shadow had joined the king in his room.

"She is fine with Sailor Pluto, please do not worry and go to sleep!" the cat said as he watched the king pace up and down once again. "And anyway, she may stay with the senshi since she knows how lonely she is. Justin, give her one night please." Shadow said as he walked towards the king, Justin let out a loud sigh and nodded. The Luna cat let out a breath of relieve as he reappeared in pajamas and went to bed, the cat curling up at his feet.

Cleo enjoyed spending time with the senshi of time and she could tell that she really enjoyed the company. Cleo looked at Setsuna as she smiled to the queen after telling her a story about her mom. The senshi stood up and helped the queen to her feet.

"The sun has risen on your kingdom. Today you return to Earth, back to being Cleo and no longer queen." She said as she looked at the girl.

"I start college in a few months, I doubt my life is going to be anything but normal!" she said as she hugged the senshi once more. "I will come back Setsuna that I promise you." She said as they pulled apart.

"I know you will, remember if you need me, please contact me and I am there in a heartbeat for you." She said; Cleo smiled at her one last time as Setsuna cast the spell to return her to her kingdom. Once Cleo felt the ground beneath her feet, she realized she was outside the shields of the castle. She looked at the Earth and smiled, soon she would be back there, resuming her life, without a "your highness" to follow her around. She crossed the barrier, unknown to her, this caused Justin to wake up and run out of his bed chamber to see her. Cleo sat down at the fountain. It was not that she hated her kingdom, the opposite she loved it, but she was not used to people bowing down to her, asking her if she needed anything, she could do things herself. She heard footsteps as she turned to see Justin walking towards her.

"Spending all night with the senshi of time, you will have no rest will you?" he said as she walked up to him. He swept her off her feet and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her to her bed chambers just as the door from Craig's room opened.

"Don't even think about it you two!" he said as the second Luna cat followed him. Justin turned and saw her brother, this caused Cleo to giggle. "We need to get ready for going back to Earth now don't we?" he said as Cleo looked at him. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as he was the day he arrived here. Cleo reached for her brooch.

"Just a few chosen words bro and I am good to go!" she said as she looked at Justin. "But you do not want to power down in your pajamas now do you Justin?" she said as she giggled again. Justin let out a sigh and went to his room to get changed. Cleo shooed her brother out and she began to find her clothes from Earth to change into.

The senshi were given last minute advice to their advisors as Cleo approached the group with the Luna cats, Justin and Craig with her. Alekos approached the queen. She smiled at him.

"If you need me, please us the communication ball in the throne room, only you can use it. If you need to talk to the other advisors, again, those with the golden sign are allowed to use them, the communication balls are aware of this. Just say the name of the senshi member or planet you wish to talk to and the ball will do the rest." She explained. Alekos bowed at the queen as she joined her group. The advisors backed away and the Sailor senshi moved away from the castle in order to teleport outside of the shield. They teleported and found themselves in Craig and Cleo's back yard. After powering down, they all said goodbye and Cleo went up to bed, collapsing and giving into the sleep she badly needed.

The days and months flew by, and it was soon time for Cleo to be going to college. No matter how much Cleo was looking forward to be together with all of the Sailor senshi and the outer senshi being near by, she did not want to leave her brother. She sighed as she thought about how to solve it. She heard the cat flap move as Shadow joined her on the bed.

"So far the enemy has not appeared; Alekos says that the star kingdom is coming along fine and that people have begun to return. You go off to college in a few days, so something else must be bothering you." The cat said as it sat down.

"Shadow, I leave my brother, my advisor to my council all alone. How can I call him if I need him without the use of a phone?" she said as she turned on her side to look at the cat.

"Give him a communication watch. I am sure that Setsuna-chan would not mind making an extra one like she did for the senshi and Justin." The cat said, Cleo smiled as she picked the cat up and twirled around the room with him in her arms.

"Cleo I am going to be sick!" the cat said as Cleo giggled. She stopped and put the cat on the bed that swayed side to side before falling face first on the cover. Cleo flipped her watch up and pressed the deep red crystal set into it.

"Setsuna-chan, I need to ask a favor." Cleo said

"Anything Cleo-chan, what do you need?" she heard the senshi of time's voice ask.

"Can you build me an extra communication watch for Justin, I head off for college in a few days and I don't want him to be alone." She said.

"Of course, I will have it ready for you in a few hours. See you later!" Setsuna said; Cleo smiled as she closed her watch.

"Cleo it's time for training!" Craig shouted. Cleo giggled as she grabbed her training bag and ran downstairs. Craig watched his sister run past him still giggling. "It is times like this I am glad that she has no senshi powers beyond her normal form!" he said as the cat came down the stairs and nodded in agreement.

The day had come for Cleo to leave the house. Justin had come and packed all her stuff in his car, meaning that the senshi had not visited her this time. Cleo was standing on her doorstep as her brother approached her.

"Anyone would think that you are leaving forever." He said as he wrapped his arm around his sister.

"Craig, I am going to be away from home, and I am not sure if I am going to make it through this with the new enemy playing with us and…" Cleo could not finish the sentence as tears began to fill her eyes making her not able to speak. Craig hugged his sister, she had never been apart from her brother for long periods of time and she was scared.

"Cleo, I am always a phone call away." He said; she looked up at him.

"It is not enough, what if I need you, need to tell you something important." She said and Craig hugged her closer knowing what she meant. She reached into her pocket and took out a long thin box. She handed it to her brother who opened it. "This is a communication watch. All of the senshi have one, as does Justin. All you do is press the stone that represents the person you wish to speak to. Mine is pink, Justin is gold, and well you can guess the rest of the senshi." She said as he looked at his sister and hugged her tighter. "Am gonna miss you bro, I don't know what I am going to do without my brother, coach, advisor and supporter." She said as she pulled away. She walked to the car and went into the passenger seat, turning to look at her brother one last time as Justin started the engine and drove off.

Justin pulled up in front of the apartment block where the senshi lived, and what would also become Minako and Cleo's new home. Cleo looked at the elegance of the building.

"You girls have the top floor. I have an apartment on the floor below in case you need me." Justin said as they went in. "Minako-chan came last week and has already picked her room, leaving you the last one. Don't worry; they are not small, far from it! And I have already made sure you have all the furniture you need in there. I hope that you like it?" he said as they went in the lift up to the top floor. Cleo looked worried, she was not sure about living with the senshi together. "Oh, and Michiru-chan and Haruka-chan have an apartment next to me so we are all together if you need any of us. They also have an extra room in case Setsuna-chan comes and visits us." he explained as the lift door opened. He picked up the suitcases as Cleo held onto Shadow like her life depended on it. Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the apartment and opened the door. Cleo put Shadow down as he went off to find Sunspot. She looked up as she walked into a large living room. There was an open kitchen which divided the living room with a breakfast bar. She saw several doors, and assumed that all of the senshi were out since it was so quiet. Justin went into one of the rooms and put her suitcases down. Cleo followed him and saw that she had a big room with her own balcony. She opened the extra door and saw a bathroom.

"You share that with your neighboring room mate, I believe that it is Minako-chan." he said as she looked around. Justin had brought her a double bed which already had purple bedding on it. She had a big desk which had plenty of space for her apple notebook. There was an empty bookshelf and also a big wardrobe. She opened it and saw something hanging there. She gasped as she looked at the dress she saw hanging there and matching pair of shoes on the floor.

"I thought that we will all go out for dinner tonight." he said as he came up from behind wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. Cleo smiled as she pulled the dress out.

"Justin, this is amazing!" she said, it was a sunset red color and the dress reached her floor, however a slit up one side meaning that leg can be shown. It had spaghetti straps and an open back. She looked back at Justin as she lay it on the bed. She kissed him on the lips to say thank you.

"Cleo-chan, are you here?" a voice said. Cleo pulled away to see Ami coming into the apartment with food bags. Cleo went up and took away the bags so that she could see her.

"I see that you have seen your room. We helped Justin pick out the furniture just in case... well you know men." she said as she started to put food away. There was so much space in the kitchen it was unreal. Justin came out of the room as the other senshi began to come in. He tapped Cleo on the shoulder.

"Am gonna get the rest of the stuff from the car okay?" he said, she nodded and he kissed her on the cheek as he went outside. The other sailor senshi began to gather in the living room chatting to Cleo about the college and how close it was and also everything else. Justin finished brining up all of her stuff and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Guys, I am off, remember dinner tonight!" he said to them all.

"Bye Justin-chan!" they said as they continued their conversations.

Dinner was eventful; all of the Sailor senshi were there including the two outer senshi. Cleo began to settle into life with the senshi and soon, college started. Justin showed her around campus and helped her register. Cleo looked at her schedule and saw that it was pretty light considering her lessons. She sighed; she was here on a cheerleading scholarship, meaning she had to make the squad. She also had gymnastics training too so that she did not lose her flexibility. Justin looked at her schedule.

"Not bad, but then add your studying, and also training and the time flies. Good thing you don't need a part time job to pay your way through." he said, she smiled. They walked through campus as she went up to the cheerleader booth that was taking sign ups and signed the form. Before she left, a girl called her name. Cleo turned around and looked back at the booth.

"Hey, you are like the one who won nationals at a young age right?" the cheerleader asked her, Cleo nodded. "Oh my god and now you are here at college, you must be super smart or something!" she said, Cleo blushed.

"Yeah, something like that." she said as Justin came up to her. He put his arm around Cleo.

"My name is Kimmie, I am like the head cheerleader." she said as she came closer to Cleo. She held out her hand and Cleo shook it. "I so look forward to your tryout. See you tomorrow!" she said. Cleo nodded as her and Justin walked off.

"Look, you are making friends already!" he said as they went into the cafe where Ami was reading a book. Cleo sat down next to Ami as Justin got them coffee and cake. He joined the pair and they continued talking about studying.

"Please if I ever become so peppy from cheerleading kill me I don't care who takes the star crystal but please do not let me get that peppy!" Cleo said to Justin as she remembered her encounter with Kimmie.

"Sorry, but you are nearly already there, plus you peppy is not so bad!" he said as he drunk his coffee. "Any chance the tryouts are open?" he said as he looked at her.

"I hope not, as if I don't have enough on my plate already!" she said as she played with her cake. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to the bookstore and then heading home." She said as she stood up and picked up her knapsack. Justin stood up to go with her, but Ami put her arm out and stopped him, not once looking up from her book.

"You stay, she needs some time alone." Ami said as she continued reading.

"You're not an Empath too are you?" he asked as he sat back down sighing.

"No, but her voice said enough for me to know that." Ami said, Justin looked at the princess of the water planet and sighed again, taking his book out of his knapsack, he began to read.

Cleo walked into the biggest bookstore that she had ever seen. She walked over to the politics section and picked out the books for her classes as well as a few extra for reading. She then went to the astrology section and looked at the solar system history books. She thought that if she was going to rule the star kingdom for the rest of her life, she would make use of her study time here on Earth. She picked up the books also on her reading list plus a few extra. She was about to leave when a thin book caught her eye. She picked it up and read the title "The story of the Star Kingdom." She flipped through a few pages and saw a picture of the star kingdom on the moon. She put it on her pile and went to pay.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" a voice said behind her, Cleo turned and looked at the boy who had spoken to her.

"Doubt it, I just started." She said as she looked at his books and saw that he was also taking astrology.

"You look somewhat familiar…" the boy said as Cleo turned back to the cashier and handed her the books. Cleo felt the boy's eyes starring in the back of her back.

"Look, unless it is in a previous life, please stop starring at me." She said as she handed over the money for her books and picked up the bags and walked out. The boy looked at her still as she left the bookstore and walked home.

Cleo threw the bag of books on her bed as she then collapsed on it. She looked up at the ceiling and let out a large sigh.

"Is this how my people recognize me, they just stare at me all the time?" she said as she heard Sunspot coming towards her.

"I am not sure. Maybe people who belong to your kingdom, however suppress the memories since they enjoy their lives on Earth…" the cat said and she sat beside her on the bed. "But remember, Alekos already said that people have begun to come back so maybe not." The cat continued. Cleo let out a sigh. "Anyway, there are five people in this apartment and not one of you have bothered to feed us this morning!" the cat said as it jumped on Cleo's stomach. "And I am hungry!" the cat continued. Cleo giggled as she picked the cat up and went to get her some food. She filled up their two bowels with dry food and then checked their water machine to make sure there was enough water and that it was clean before heading back to her room and unpacking her books. She made a bigger copy of her schedule and put it on her pin board as she picked up a book about politics and begun reading it in preparation for her first lesson in two days time.

In space two people looked over the Earth.

"So, this is the planet which is drawing our comet to it." The male said. He smiled as a female approached his side. She leaned on the male as she looked at the planet below them.

"I am sure that we can get enough energy here to survive." She said as the male nodded in agreement. He put his arm around the girl and kissed her on the lips. Once they parted, they laughed, knowing that they had found home.

Cleo woke up in a sweat and was breathing heavily, stopping herself from screaming so that she didn't wake up anyone else. She looked at her clock and saw she had two hours before she had to wake up. She saw no point in returning to sleep so went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting on the sofa, looking out at the town below. It was the same nightmare she had been having since her 16th birthday, however now it was stronger and more vivid. She opened the balcony door from the living room and walked out into the crisp air. She walked up to the barrier and let tears fall down her cheeks. She reached out to her watch and pressed the deep red gem.

"Cleo-chan, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked as she heard the sobs coming from the girl.

"Setsuna-chan, my nightmares are getting worse. The gem isn't helping." She said as she let the tears flow more freely.

"Cleo-chan, sometimes we have to face these nightmares head on." She said and Cleo shook her head.

"I can't, I'm too weak to do that." She said; she heard Setsuna let out a sigh.

"In the past few months, I have watched you from my place here at the gates of time; I can tell you that you have grown into an amazing woman. You accepted your role as princess despite your fears and worries and now have also done the same as queen. There are always going to be times when we will be tried to prove that we are worthy of the positions that we hold and we will always take that test and pass it. I have no doubt my queen that this will be one of those tests for you." Setsuna said to Cleo who had crouched down against the wall to talk to the senshi of time. Cleo began to sob.

"My queen, do not cry; you have to be strong, if not for yourself than for the rest of the senshi." She said, Cleo wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Arigato Setsuna-chan. I feel better." She said.

"If you need me Cleo-chan, I am always there for you." She said as the communication between the two ended.

Cleo went into her room and changed into her training gear. They may not be near the beach as at home, but there was a river that she wanted to jog along. She picked up her iPod and zipped up her jacket, pocketing her keys and left the apartment. Shadow briefly looked up from his bed in Cleo's room and saw the queen leave. Shadow snuck into Minako's room and went up to Sunspot, who was already awake.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Cleo is having nightmares again." He said and the cat nodded.

"I thought I heard someone on the balcony talking." She said, confirming Shadow's suspicion. "We should talk to her." She continued, again Shadow nodded.

Cleo stretched before she picked up speed and before she knew it, she was running along the river, enjoying the wind in her face and her music playing as loud as she could handle it, hoping that it would drown out the images of her nightmare. She felt someone ran past her, she looked up as the boy from the bookstore began to slow down and run beside Cleo. She pulled out one of her earphones so she could hear what he was saying.

"Didn't know you were a sports freak?" he said to her.

"Oh, you mean you could not tell from my body?" she said as they continued running.

"Girls that look like that do not normally mean that they take sport seriously." He said as they continued. Cleo rolled her eyes.

"And you think you know everything?" she said, as she turned to glance at him. He was well built and had brown hair; something that she thought suited him. His blue eyes clashed with his hair and he had a tan, which she could tell.

"So, does the sports freak have a name?" he asked.

"Cleo." She said.

"Nice to finally get your name Cleo, mine is Tariq." He said as he held out his hand, Cleo took it and they briefly shook. "Are you sure we haven't met before?" he asked, Cleo laughed.

"Unless you read gymnastic magazines I am pretty sure you have no idea who I am!" she said to him as he slowed down and Cleo sped up.

"No, but I am sure am going to find out." He muttered to himself as he stopped and watched Cleo speed off.

Cleo returned to the apartment, refreshed from her run as she went into her room and threw her iPod on the bed and went into the bathroom. She knew that Minako would not be up to later due to her lessons, so she dived into the shower, allowing the hot water to hit her body as she began to wash her hair and clean herself. Once she was finished, she went into her room and got changed into a pair of jeans and a purple top which had a white bunny on it, reveling her stomach. She threw some training gear in her knapsack along with a few books, grabbed a jacket and went into the kitchen. She looked on the sofa and saw Ami reading a book as well as munching on a slice of toast.

"You are up early." Ami said as she looked up to see Cleo.

"Couldn't sleep, went out for a run." Cleo said as she picked up some bottles of water, putting two into her knapsack and then grabbed a few rice cakes from the cupboard and the honey. She put her food on a plate and sat down next to Ami.

"You have not sleeping well for a while have you?" Ami said as she put her book down and looked at her friend, Cleo shook her head.

"I guess it is just being away from home, you know have to get used to the new surroundings." She said as she poured honey on her rice cakes and began to eat them. Ami knew that this was not the case, but she let the subject drop, she knew that if she wanted to talk about it, she would do that. Cleo looked at her friend and smiled letting out a little giggle, Ami smiled back and returned to her book. Cleo stood up and put the plate in the kitchen before grabbing her knapsack.

"I have cheerleading tryouts and am going to see if I can find the head coach regarding gymnastics. I will be home later." She said to her friend, Ami looked up and nodded.

"Call me if you need someone to talk to." The princess of the water planet said, Cleo looked at her friend as her eyes filled once again with tears, she nodded as she went out of the apartment.

Cleo went into the sports hall that Justin had shown her the day before. She was sure that she was going to get lost in this place. She was looking at the notice board as she felt someone come up to her.

"So, the sports freak re-appears. Twice in one day, I must be lucky!" she rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Tariq.

"Are you following me?" she asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Please, I have better things to do with my time!" he said as he let out a little blush. He had indeed seen her from his friend's dorm room and followed her here. Cleo rolled her eyes once again. "So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Cheerleader tryouts and I was looking for the head coach." She said as she walked away from the notice board, Tariq following her. His gaze landed on her transformation brooch.

"Well, the head coach should be here in a few minutes and cheerleading tryouts are not for an hour, so if I may take you for a coffee?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I am sorry, I…" she began to say.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, you know, one freshman to another to just chat." He said, stopping her from completing the sentence. She giggled.

"I can't drink caffeine before I work out, but maybe some other time." She said as she saw the head coach walk into his office. Cleo walked, but Tariq still followed her.

"Is that a promise?" he said, she stopped in her tracks, he was being persistent and that was annoying her. She turned and smiled at him before nodding. He smiled back and finally left her alone. Cleo knocked on the door to the head coach and went in to talk to him.

"Excuse me; I'm sorry for disturbing you sir." She said as she sat down on the chair opposite his table.

"No problem, what can I do for you this morning?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could use the gymnastic equipment for about an hour before my cheerleading tryouts." She said; the coach looked at her.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me, it's Cleo Cooper sir." She said.

"The young national champion? Yes, your brother rung to speak to me, I know him well Craig, tell him Terry said hi when you next speak to him. Of course you can use the equipment; I would prefer you to have a spotter when training on the more unsafe equipment, if you promise me you will take care of that, the gym is all yours." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you so much sir." She said as she stood up.

"Please, call me coach. Oh, if you need any coaching while you are here, here is a list of the gymnastic classes, you are more than welcome to join any of them at you leisure." He said as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks coach!" she said as she smiled and went out of the office and into the gym.

It was empty, which was what she expected. She went into the changing room and got changed, taking her knapsack with her, she put it in the corner as she begun to stretch. Once she was done, she chalked up her hands and walked to the floor as she began to do a series of tumbles. As she landed her last tumble, she let out her breath and heard clapping behind her. She turned to see Makoto coming behind her.

"I see your tumbling hasn't changed." She said as she came up to her. "But how about your defense skills?" The girl said as she moved to take a punch at Cleo who back flipped out of the way. They continued sparring for at least 15 minutes until Cleo blocked Makoto's punch and pulled her arm behind her back, pushing her down to the ground, the girl smiled as Cleo let go. Both bowed before each other and then hugged.

"It is great to finally have you here with us Cleo." She said and Cleo smiled. "Now get out of here before your tryout begins in the other hall." The girl said. Cleo nodded as she grabbed her knapsack and ran out of the hall, waving to Makoto as she left. Shadow stepped out of his hiding place and looked at Makoto.

"You are right, something is bothering her." She said as she bent down and picked the cat up, both of them leaving the hall.

Cleo sat in the hall, the cheerleading squad was sat at a table in front of the hall and there were several girls and boys waiting like her. Cleo saw Kimmie who smiled at her; Cleo smiled back as she plugged herself into her iPod and waited for her turn. She watched as one by one the people left the hall, leaving Cleo and one other boy left. Knowing she was before him, she took off her iPod and stood before the squad.

"Cleo right, well we will just give you a few things to do and then you can go." Kimmie said; Cleo nodded in understanding as Kimmie called out several moves, got her to repeat cheers and so on. Once Cleo had done the last cheer, Kimmie smiled.

"Before you go Cleo, the squad here knows about your gymnastic ability, but they do not believe that such a young person would be able to pull off such high standards. If you don't mind, please show them your last set of flips that you did in your national's floor routine, or any difficulty you want." She said; Cleo nodded as she walked back away from the table a fair distance.

"I bet you she doesn't land it." The co-captain said to Kimmie, Kimmie did not like her co-captain she waived her hand at her for silence. Cleo took in a deep breath as she performed her new difficult set of flips, including a double somersault at the end. Once she landed the last move, she turned to the table and nodded.

"Thank you, that is all." Kimmie said as she looked at her co-captain's face fall as well as several from the squad. Cleo picked up her bag and left the hall, knowing that she had not only given her best, but stun several of the cheer squad. She sighed, knowing that she had made some enemies there now.

She sat down on the floor outside of the sports hall and let the sun warm her body. She closed her eyes, trying to digest the last few days. A shadow stood in front of her blocking the sun.

"Rude much?" she said without opening her eyes.

"Nope." The voice said back, Cleo smiled as she recognized Justin's voice. She opened her eyes and saw he had a moon lily for her. She took the flower and with her other hand, he helped her stand up. She sighed as she leaned into his chest and felt safe at last.

"Having fun?" he asked as he picked up her knapsack and the two walked away.

"Oh you know me, making friends by the minute!" she said sarcastically, Justin looked at her, knowing that something happened, and Cleo went into full blow by blow account of her cheerleading tryout.

"Come on, that is not your fault if she asked you to do that, I mean you are one of the best!" he said as they walked to a café near their house. Cleo saw Michiru and Haruka at a table and waved at them, they waved back and signaled at them to join them. Cleo and Justin went over and sat down next to them.

"Being made to do something because of my ability should not mean that I make the squad for that reason." She said as she continued their discussion, Michiru and Haruka looked at each other confused.

"Yes, but you will make the squad due to other reasons than you gymnastic abilities." Justin retorted.

"And yet, it still does not make sense why I should prove my ability to them." She said as she slouched in her seat. Haruka finally caught on what they were talking about.

"Reading that there is a person who is not only younger but better than you do not make people believe that it is true. You are also going to face this in your classes." Haruka said to Cleo. She looked at the outer senshi and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that you are right." She said as she reached down and touched her transformation brooch. She grabbed a book out of her bag and began to read, Justin sighed as he went to get them something to drink. Before he left the table, Cleo reached out her arm and grabbed him. He bent down to her level and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything." She said to him, Justin smiled back. "Oh, and no caffeine for me please, just a green tea." She said to him as she let his arm go and he went to the counter to get their order.

"Your first lesson is tomorrow for politics?" Haruka asked, Cleo looked up from her book and nodded. She smiled at the young girl. "Well, you may be in for a surprise in your class. Please excuse me, I have to go and get ready." She said as she stood up, Cleo looked at her confused while Michiru let out a little laugh.

"What? What is it?" Cleo asked the older girl.

"Wait and see!" she said as she winked at her and returned to her tea. Justin came back and put Cleo's tea in front of her.

"I swear you guys speak in riddles just to annoy me!" she said as she returned to her book. Justin looked at Michiru and he smiled.

Cleo woke up the following day after spending the night reading all of her first book on politics. She felt somewhat better, since she slept less, she did not have the chance to have a nightmare. She quickly had a shower, got her books and went to campus for her lesson. When she walked into the large room, she sat near the back, wanting to avoid attention from anyone. The room filled up to near all of capacity. She looked up from her book as the teacher walked in, followed by… no way, Cleo had to double blink before she saw Haruka following.

"Good morning class, welcome to your first lesson in politics. This is Haruka, she is my teaching assistant for the year, and you will see her around campus helping me grade your papers." The professor explained. Haruka went and sat in the empty chair next to Cleo.

"Gomen my queen." She whispered to the girl, she nodded as the class began.

Cleo made loads of notes and kept quiet as she listened to other people answer the questions, but she knew that this was not to last.

"Cleo our youngest student in the class, can you please tell me what you think should happen in this situation?" the professor asked. Everyone turned to look for this student who was younger than them.

"There is no way that she will be able to answer such a sophisticated question professor." One of the students shouted out, the professor looked at him.

"As a member of this class, she has the right to voice her opinion, regardless what you think of her." Haruka said back to the boy before the professor could reply. "And you have no right to say something about a person you know nothing about." She continued, as she stood up to approach the boy, Cleo grabbed her arm and Haruka looked at her. Cleo shook her head. "But your…" Cleo shook her head again and Haruka sat back down.

"It seems you know my teaching assistant." The professor said.

"Yes professor, she is a friend of mine." Cleo said as she looked at the professor. "If I may answer your question, in regards to this situation there are two possible outcomes. Since there is nothing that would technically hold that person accountable for their actions, they were asked by a person who had more power to commit such a crime, however the other side is that there is no written evidence to show that the person in power asked said person to commit the crime that he or she did. This leads to outcome number two, the person has acted against the constitution by harming another human, therefore the whole extend of the law can be used against this person." She said; the students looked at her in awe.

"Cleo, now please tell me…" the lesson continued so, the professor asking questions and Cleo answering them, causing debate in the classroom.

Once the lesson ended, Cleo picked up her books and notes and walked down to leave.

"Cleo, your performance not only surprised me but also many of your class mates. I look forward to debating more issues with you and reading your essay." The professor said.

"Thank you professor." She said as she walked out of the class only to be stopped by the boy who taunted her.

"There is no way that you can be smarter than me!" He said, Cleo sighed since Haruka had warned her that she would face hostility but she did not expect it so soon. "That teaching assistant must have told you the answers." He said.

"Did you see her whispering anything to me at all while I debated with our professor?" She said.

"No, she told you all of the questions before!" he continued.

"Today is the first lesson; do you really think that she could already know what he was going to ask us? I did not know she was the teaching assistant until she walked into the classroom today." she said, her voice getting louder. From inside the classroom, Haruka heard the argument and went to see what was going on.

"I still can not believe that you are smarter than me, no matter what excuse you use to cover your cheating skills!" the boy said, this made Haruka mad, how dare he accuse her queen of cheating! Haruka's symbol began to glow, Cleo sensed the power emitting from her and turned to look at Haruka and gave her a warning look. Haruka calmed down as her symbol faded. Cleo looked back at the boy and shrugged.

"That is your opinion, fine, I have to respect that, however I forbid Haruka to help me in any of my work." She said, saying the last sentence a bit louder. She let out a little laugh. "Not that I would need it no matter how much I love and respect Haruka that would be cheating, and I am here to prove that I got here on my own merits. Now, if you please I have to go and see if I made the cheer squad." She said, the boy didn't move. Cleo sighed and looked at him. "I can hurt you; please don't make me do that." Cleo said as she looked pleadingly in the boys eyes.

"You could not hurt anything!" he said as he took a swing at her, Cleo gracefully stepped aside, the boy missing his target.

"I have asked you nicely to leave me alone, starting a fight with a girl is immature and I will stop it. Please let me pass!" she said, the boy laughed as he swung for her again, Cleo again stepped aside.

"Last warning!" Cleo said; the boy ignored her as he tried to sweep her off her feet. Cleo back flipped out of the way and into the classroom. This caught Haruka's attention as she went to Cleo's side. "No, I have already warned him three times, now it is my turn." She said, Haruka reached out her arm and grabbed Cleo's shoulder. The boy smiled and ignoring the fact that the professor was in the room, took another swing at Cleo. She ducked, as did Haruka, once again he hit air. Haruka let go of Cleo's shoulder and that was enough. She ducked the second punch and swiped the boy off his feet. Once he was on the ground, Cleo jumped on his chest and pinned him down. The boy struggled to hit her or kick her, but Minako and Makoto had taught her well. She looked at the boy.

"Violence never solves anything. I have learnt that several times in the past, we have to face what comes and deal. You need to deal with your "I'm better than you and there is no way you could beat me" attitude, otherwise one day it will get you in trouble! Now, I am going to get off you, if you ever accuse me of cheating my way into this class or any class for that matter I will not play as nicely!" she said, the fear in the boy's eyes was evident as he nodded in acknowledgment that he understood what Cleo had said. She got off him and turned to face the professor and Haruka. The boy stood up and smiled, taking a swing at Cleo while her back was turned. She turned and grabbed his fist in her hand. She squeezed it, his eyes growing wide. She felt Haruka's hand on her shoulder. She looked at the boy and let go of his hand, this time he went out of the room. Cleo turned back to face her friend and professor.

"My apologies for letting that get out of control." She said.

"Cleo, you acted diplomatically from what I saw and heard, if anything, it should be that boy who apologizes to you." The professor said.

"Thank you professor, but that will not be needed. If I may be excused I have to check something." Cleo said, the professor nodded and she walked out of the classroom.

She allowed the tears to fall as she went outside. She made it to a tree that was hidden in the corner and cried until she had no tears left. She felt alone and isolated here in college due to her intelligence, she was not accepted as a normal student.

"Just like high school all over again." She whispered as she hugged her legs and cried some more.

"Cleo?" a voice said, she looked up and saw Michiru standing above her. Cleo stood up and wrapped her arms around Michiru, sobbing in her chest. Michiru put her arms around Cleo and stroked her hair.

"I heard what happened from Haruka-chan." Michiru said as she sat down on the grass and helping Cleo onto her lap. "You acted with grace and control, great signs of a great leader and queen." She continued as she wiped away Cleo's tears. "But sometimes we all forget how young and sensitive you are and for that gomen." She said; Cleo nodded as Michiru wrapped her arms around Cleo, rocking her to calm her down. Once Cleo had calmed down, she stood up, offering her hand to Michiru. Michiru picked up her knapsack and they walked to the sports hall to see if she had made the squad. Cleo looked on the list and saw that she had indeed made the squad. She let out a weak smile as she and Michiru walked away, Cleo heard a voice calling her.

"Cleo, congrats!" Kimmie said as she approached the pair. "We so have to get lattes and discuss stuff!" she continued, Cleo let out a smile. "First practice is tomorrow evening, and you can get your uniform, ciao until then!" she said as she walked the other way. Michiru looked down at Cleo.

"See, not all people in this college is like that guy." She said; Cleo nodded as Michiru put a protective arm around Cleo, taking her back to their apartment so that she could study.

Haruka came home and saw Cleo asleep on the sofa with a book in her hand. She took the book from Cleo's grasp and wrapped a blanket around her as she went in search of Michiru who she found in her room.

"Cleo was asleep." She said to her room mate, Michiru nodded as she turned to Haruka who was sitting on her bed.

"She is having nightmares; I spoke with Setsuna-chan a few minutes ago. I think that she has not slept at all last night. I invited her back to our place so that she could have some privacy." She explained and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"That was the best thing to do. You should have seen her Michiru; she was amazing today in class!" Haruka said to her friend.

"We forget that she has matured so fast, she had no time to be a kid, nor a teenager. We should do something fun for her this weekend." Michiru said and again Haruka nodded.

Cleo woke up screaming and sweating. She looked around and realized that she had no idea where she was. A figure came running to her and took her hand to try and calm her down.

"No, get off me! Leave me alone!" she said as she reached for her brooch. "Moon crystal stardust power!" she said as she transformed into Sailor Stardust. She looked around and panicked, the room began to spin as she passed out, only to be caught in someone's arms.

"She transformed while she was still having a nightmare!" Michiru said.

"She had no idea who I was and what she was doing." Haruka said; this was staring to worry the outer senshi. Michiru put the flannel on Cleo's head again to help her calm down, Cleo let out a small moan as she opened her eyes and looked at the two outer senshi.

"You scared us both so much!" Michiru said as she hugged the girl. Cleo did not move, still in shock. She looked down and realized she had transformed.

"What happened?" she said as she powered down.

"You were having a nightmare we guess, you screamed and I came to help you relax, but you were still half asleep, not recognizing where you were or who I was you transformed before passing out. I caught you and we have been waiting for you to wake up since." Haruka said to Cleo.

"Gomen, I need to go." Cleo said as she grabbed her book and knapsack, but she did not make it past the sofa as Haruka grabbed her hand. Cleo looked at the outer senshi and then heard footsteps. She turned from another room and her eyes grew large.

"Gomen my queen." The person said. Cleo looked at her and moved closer.

"Setsuna-chan?" Cleo whispered as she looked at the senshi of time who nodded. "Setsuna-chan!" she said louder as she cried and went to the outer senshi. Setsuna put her arms around Cleo and whispered into the girl's ear, trying to calm her down. Haruka and Michiru watched this scene. Michiru put her shoes on as she went outside, she knew that Justin would have felt Cleo transform and would be looking for her after his lesson. She went out to stop him from panicking.

Justin was in his last lesson for the day as he felt his head hurt. He knew then that Cleo had transformed. He could not leave no matter how much he wanted to. He pushed away the headache and stopped his transformation as he listened to his professor talking. Once class was over, he saw Michiru waiting for him at the door.

"Cleo is she okay?" he asked, she nodded.

"She transformed by mistake." She told him, Justin looked at her confused. "It is a long story and it is one that only makes things worse." She said as the two began to walk away from the campus.

"Talk." Justin said, and Michiru nodded, telling Justin about the events of the day.

Setsuna had managed to calm Cleo down and tucked her in her bed to sleep. She closed the door, but left it ajar in case she had another nightmare.

"What does this mean?" Haruka asked.

"It means that the enemy is going to strike, and soon." She said as she sat next to the outer senshi. "Cleo keeps mentioning an everlasting silence; I do not like the sound of that one bit. There is only one senshi who is capable of such a thing." She said and Haruka nodded.

"I thought that she was a baby?" she said, Setsuna nodded.

"If she is woken by anyone but the queen, we are in for a world of trouble!" Setsuna said. Haruka closed her eyes, they did not need this.


	9. A reminder of Normality

In the bookstore where Cleo got her books, the two people appeared. They looked around and flipped through a few books.

"Humans gain their knowledge from learning and reading. They use a lot of energy to study and read, concentrating on the words they read." The girl said, the boy smiled as he took out a black flower and placed it on one of the books. They watched as the flower was absorbed into the book and it glowed. They laughed briefly before vanishing into the night.

Justin went with Michiru into the outer senshi apartment. Upon seeing the king, Setsuna bowed.

"There is no need for that here; I am not king on Earth." Justin said as he looked around for Cleo.

"She is finally asleep. I had to give her a tablet to help her relax. She should be okay in the morning." Setsuna said as she stood up. Justin nodded at the senshi. "By your leave, your highness, I have been away from my post for too long. I wanted to make sure that the queen is going to be okay." She said and Justin nodded.

"Arigato for everything Setsuna-chan." He said and she nodded as she transformed into Sailor Pluto and left them alone. Justin sat down on the sofa and looked at Haruka who was getting a drink.

"Water?" she asked Justin.

"Something stronger this time I think my friend." He replied as Haruka nodded and grabbed a can of beer that they had for Justin when he came around. He thanked her and opened the can and drank from it.

"We think that the enemy is going to revel itself soon. The intensity of Cleo's nightmares and also her transformation by mistake has to signalize their presence here on Earth." Haruka said to them, they nodded in agreement. Justin went inside the room to check on Cleo. He knew that she would not wake up until tomorrow, and he wanted to be by her side when she did. He lay down next to her, stroking her hair as she slept. He pulled the blanket around her as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him, wrapping one arm around Cleo. Michiru went into the room and saw Justin asleep. She took the blanket from the living room and put it over him and closed the door, leaving it ajar in case they needed anything.

Cleo woke up the next morning and felt a person next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to see Justin asleep by her side. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about the fear she had caused him by transforming. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Justin stirred as he felt her presence. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for causing so much worry and pain among the senshi." She sobbed.

"Worry, yes, pain, never Cleo. They are here to protect you from that and you would never hurt them." He said as he stroked her hair.

"They told me what happened last night, I could not remember transforming, and I panicked. What if this happens more?" she said as she looked up at Justin.

"It won't and if it does, so what. We will take care of it when it happens. Now, would you like to go out for breakfast?" he said as she sat up, causing her to move, she nodded as Justin reached out and dried her tears. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately that it caused him to moan. She pulled away as she looked into his eyes.

"Too long since we kissed like that." He said and she smiled, nodding in agreement. Justin picked Cleo up as the two went outside and looked around.

"Where are they?" Cleo asked.

"Haruka has lessons and Michiru is talking to the other senshi about where you were last night so that they don't freak out." He said as he put Cleo's shoes on, not letting her stand as well as slipping into his own. He opened the door and they went into the lift where Cleo kissed Justin just like before. The lift door opened and Justin walked out.

"Are you going to put me down?" Cleo asked as they went outside.

"Not until we are at the diner with you eating pancakes and drinking juice!" he said, Cleo laughed as she let him carry her all the way to the diner.

The senshi looked at Michiru as she told them about last nights events.

"How is she?" Minako asked.

"Shocked, scared and fearing us more than anything. We need to show her that she can open up to us, and that she does not have to do everything alone like she had to in the past. We forget that she is a child, has never had much fun. She accepted being princess regardless of her fears and worries. She did the same when she turned 16 and became queen, accepting her duty and doing what she thought was and is right. We need to take her somewhere tomorrow, here is my plan…" Michiru said as she continued to talk to the senshi about her idea to help Cleo out.

Cleo smiled as she looked at the pancakes that Justin had ordered for her. She began to eat like she hadn't eaten in several days. Justin laughed at his fiancée as she sat back to the empty plate.

"More?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I have to fit in my cheerleader outfit this evening!" she said as she took her glass and drank from it, Justin smiled glad that she had no lessons today and neither did he. Once they finished, they walked hand in hand along the river, watching the water flow by and seeing people reading. Cleo looked at the people; they were all reading the same book.

"This can not be a coincidence!" she said as each person turned the page at the same time. They walked on and saw one person pass out, the book glowed and turned into a monster.

"No way!" Cleo said as other people began to pass out and the books falling to the ground. Cleo grabbed her brooch, but Justin stopped her.

"It is too open to transform. Go over there!" he said as he pointed to a tunnel in a bridge. Cleo nodded and ran as Justin went over and checked on the people, he noticed that they were weak. He flipped up his watch and pressed the orange gem, knowing that they would all be together.

"We have a problem, riverside right now!" he said into his watch as his head began to hurt. He saw Cleo as Sailor Stardust run out towards the monster. He hid behind a tree as he allowed his transformation to take place.

"Hold it! Absorbing people's energy while they enjoy reading a good book to relax is unforgivable. In the name of the stars that shine above us, I will punish you!" Cleo said, the monster laughed.

"Try this on for size, page turning!" the monster said as pages flew at Stardust, she back flipped out of the way as she saw each of them wedge themselves into the ground. She reached out her hand as her staff appeared. "No you don't! Words spraying!" as letters hit Stardust's hand, making her drop her staff and hit her in the chest. She fell back from the impact of the attack as she hit the floor and then shot back further. The monster came closer to her. "Farewell." It said; Cleo covered her eyes as it prepared to kill her.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" a voice said, the monster screamed out in pain.

"The Sailor senshi have arrived!"

"As well as the outer senshi, Sailor Uranus acts with grace."

"Likewise, Sailor Neptune acts with elegance." The two outer senshi said.

"World shaking!" Uranus said as her attack hit the monster as Mars went and picked up Sailor Stardust away from the monster.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune said as the monster stumbled back from the attack. Mars put Stardust down on the grass as the Silver Soldier appeared at Stardust's side, with her staff in hand. He threw a rose at the monster while Mars added her attack making the monster not move.

"Now is the time Sailor Stardust!" Venus said to her, Stardust stood up and nodded. She felt the light engulf her as the stars gathered. She paused and looked at the monster.

"Stardust healing escalation!" Cleo said as the monster refreshed and turned back into a book. Cleo looked at the senshi who ran towards her.

"You were not going to give up were you?" Mercury asked and Cleo shook her head.

"I was weak, it hurt me and I could not find the strength to get up, arigato all of you for saving me." She said as the Silver Soldier stood by her side.

"So, the enemy has finally decided to appear." Neptune said and Cleo nodded. "Now to find out what and who we are dealing with." She said, she looked around and people began to wake up. The Silver Soldier had disappeared and the senshi walked off as someone grabbed Stardust's arm. She turned and came face to face with Tariq. The senshi stopped walking when they realized that Stardust was no longer there.

"Thank you Sailor Stardust." Tariq said to her, Stardust smiled as Uranus approached. Tariq let go of Stardust's arm when he saw the look Neptune was giving him. Neptune put her arm around Stardust and the pair walked off with the rest of the senshi.

The day continued as if nothing happened for everyone, except the Sailor senshi. Cleo tried to block the attack out of her head as she went to cheerleading practice. She had fun and waited for Justin to pick her up, the senshi had decided to take her out tonight. After a few phone calls, Justin had managed to get them rooms in a hotel near where they were going to surprise her. Justin wrapped his arm around the new cheerleader. Cleo smiled as she stood up and kissed him. Justin pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, making Cleo to let out a small moan. He pulled away as he stroked her cheek.

"So, we have a plan." he said as he went over to the mini bus that they had rented. Cleo saw all of the senshi as well as the two outer in the bus. Cleo walked over to them as they opened the door.

"Come on Cleo, we are off for a fun filled weekend!" Ami said to her.

"And don't worry, I packed the books you need for your class on Monday to read and also the clothes for the weekend." she continued as Cleo went up to her.

"Looking nice first of all cheer girl!" Haruka said; this caused Cleo to blush.

"Get in Cleo; we need to make a pit stop before we go to the hotel!" Justin said as he patted her on the bum, causing her to blush even more. She went in the back and sat next to Minako who had Shadow and Sunspot with her.

"Right, everyone buckle up!" Justin said, Haruka sighed.

"I want to drive!" she pouted. Justin smiled.

"No way, not with the precious cargo we have in here!" Justin said as he started the engine, winking at Cleo as she for the third time blushed.

"Look at that, Sailor Stardust has color in her cheeks!" Rei said, causing everyone to laugh. Justin drove off as Cleo grabbed a book from her bag and began to read. When they stopped, Cleo looked outside and saw where she was; she smiled as she undid her seat belt and ran outside to where her brother was waiting.

"Craig!" she screamed as she ran into her brother and he hugged her.

"Cleo, the senshi contacted me and told me their plan, so I decided to tag along since I have not heard from my little sister in a week!" he said as he grabbed his bag and went in the front with Justin. Cleo climbed back into the bus and Justin drove off.

"So where are we going?" Cleo asked after they had been on the road for a few hours.

"Well, if we told you that, then it would not be a surprise!" Rei said to her friend. Cleo stuck her tongue out as she went back to reading.

"Okay, different question, how long until we get there?" she asked.

"An hour." Justin said and Cleo nodded not looking up from her book. When they arrived, Cleo saw the hotel coming into view. She was amazed at the size of it.

"Oh my god, are we staying there?" she asked, Makoto nodded.

"Justin was able to get us rooms." Makoto said. "We unpack and sleep and then tomorrow, your surprise continues!" she continued as Justin parked the bus and everyone grabbed their bags and went out. They went into the reception and Cleo looked at the elegance of the room. Justin went up to the desk and picked up the keys as Cleo walked up to join him, getting looks from the guests as she was in her cheerleading uniform.

"Justin, feeling uncomfortable." she said as he took the keys. He smiled as he put his arm around Cleo.

"Right, Haruka and Michiru here is your room key. Ami and Rei, yours, Minako and Makoto your key, and Craig here is yours." he said as he handed out the card keys. "We are all on the same floor so that was lucky!" he said as they went over to the lift. "Minako, can the cats stay in your room?" he asked, she nodded. Once the lift opened to their floor, each said their goodbyes and went into their rooms.

"Justin, where am I staying?" she asked.

"With me, of course." he said as he smiled, causing Cleo to blush. He took her to their door and opened it. Cleo looked in amazement at the size of the room. "I booked us the penthouse room." he said as they walked in. Cleo looked at the living room and then went into the bedroom and saw the bed, causing her to blush even more. Justin put his arm around her. "Cleo, I just want to spend a few nights with you by my side." he said, she smiled as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Justin bent down and picked her up as she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. He walked them over to the bed and put her down. He stroked her cheek and looked at her body. She blushed as she felt his gaze going up and down her.

"I love you more than anything in this world." he said to her as his hand rested on her waist. Cleo leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips, Justin moved closer to her and soon they were lying side by side. Justin felt Cleo shake as he put his hand under her top. Taking this as a sign that she did not want it, he removed it, causing Cleo to pull away.

"I thought that you didn't want that?" he said as she looked up at him. She smiled as she put his hand on her back and pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

After a half hour of exploring each other's upper body, Cleo pulled away, she was not sure that she wanted to go any further at the moment. She stood up, leaving Justin on the bed as she went into the other room to grab her bag. She heard a knock on her door and opened it to see her brother standing there.

"Craig, come in!" she said as she opened the door more allowing her brother entrance. "We were about to order room service." She continued as he looked around their room.

"I see Justin spared no expense!" he said as he sat down on the sofa.

"I heard that!" he yelled from the bedroom. Craig looked in the room and smiled as he saw his friend sitting on the bed. "Cleo said something about room service?" he asked as Craig walked into the room.

"Yes I did!" she yelled as she picked up the menu and went over to the boys. She sat on the bed between the two and smiled as they both chose something from the menu and she went to phone. Cleo then went into her bag and grabbed her pajamas and went to get changed while the boys began talking.

"How has she been?" Craig asked.

"Not so good, you should ask Haruka-chan, it seems that she had a run in with one of her class mates from political studies but handled it surprisingly well." Justin said as he looked around. "Today however an enemy appeared and it nearly killed her." He said as he lowered her voice, not wanting Cleo to hear him. "Without the Sailor senshi and the outer senshi, I am not sure what would have happened." He continued and Craig nodded. Justin heard a knock at the door and went to pick up the room service while Cleo came out of the bathroom changed out of her cheerleader uniform.

"So bro, what you been up to?" she asked as Justin brought in the food.

"Same as normal, so tell me about your first week of college?" he asked.

"Nothing much, obviously made the cheer squad so I don't need to worry about relying on my gymnastic scholarship. Oh and I met the head coach, Terry, he says hi by the way and he said I can use the gymnastic equipment whenever I want." She said as Justin sat beside her and she began to pick at the fruit.

"Lessons?" he asked.

"I have only had one; it went well except for an arrogant boy who I had to teach a lesson to." Cleo said as she ate a slice of pineapple, the conversation was for some reason making her uncomfortable, Craig noticed this change in his sister and stopped talking about it.

"Right, I am off, see you guys in the morning and behave!" Craig said as he grabbed a plate of food from the trolley, kissed Cleo on the forehead and went. Cleo stood up and looked out of the window and sighed, the memories from the battle returned. Justin came up and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I could have died…" Cleo said as she let a tear fall. "I let that monster get the better of me, if it was not for the outer senshi and the other senshi…" she said, Justin held onto her tighter as he remembered seeing her knocked out with the monster close to her, not being able to do anything to get to her.

"I was too slow. I should have stopped him before he got so close to you." He said as he held her tighter, she looked up at him and smiled.

"It was not your fault, if anything it was mine. I should not have been so confident to take the monster on by myself. Now, I am sleepy and know that everyone will be banging on the door early tomorrow, so I am off to bed." She said as she kissed Justin on the lips. He pulled away and let her go to bed while he went and got changed. Justin went and got changed in the bathroom and once he curled into bed with Cleo, she was already asleep. He kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her and joined her in the land of dreams.

"Cleo, come on we want to go out!" she heard Minako knock on her bathroom door again. Cleo put up her hair as she had it when she transformed and looked for her transformation brooch in her knapsack. She saw it in the pocket and put it on. She unlocked the door and opened it. Minako took the scarf that she had hidden and covered Cleo's eyes.

"Hey!" she said as she was blindfolded. Minako took her hand and led her outside and to the car. Once she sat down, she could feel them moving.

"Can I not read my book?" she said as she tried to remove the blindfold, to get hit by Ami. "Ouch! That hurt Ami!" she said.

"How did you know that was me?" the senshi of water asked her.

"I can smell your perfume." She said; everyone laughed as Ami blushed. The car stopped and Cleo was let out once again. She felt someone untie her blindfold as she blinked and looked at where they were. She smiled as she looked up and saw the theme park. She took a few steps forward and then turned back to her friends, tears of happiness falling down her cheek.

"Arigato mina." She said as she wiped away her tears. Haruka came up to her and put her arm around her, Cleo hugged the outer senshi back.

"You deserve it your highness." She whispered in her ear. Cleo looked up and smiled, grabbing Haruka's hand, she pulled her as she began running towards the entrance, the others following behind them.

Cleo went on all the rides with her friends who wanted to go with her, she ate sweets and fast food and was like the child she was. Justin watched the huge change in Cleo as she began to speak more openly about things that had happened with the other senshi and began to relax around everyone. He stood back and kept his distance from her, allowing her to talk to the girls as much as she wanted. He was, of course with her when she wanted him. He mainly talked to Craig about the kingdom and also about planning the wedding and stuff, something he did not want to burden Cleo with at the moment. Night fell and Cleo began to yawn as she was picked up by Michiru. Justin went up to her and took Cleo out of her arms as she stirred by being moved. He put her in the seat next to him and drove them back to the hotel, tucking her into bed, all the time seeing the happy smile on her carefree face. He closed the door and went to Michiru and Haruka's room to talk to the outer senshi. Haruka opened the door to see Justin there.

"Come in, we were just watching TV." She said as she opened the door. Justin nodded in thanks and went into the room, taking a place on the chair that was free.

"Is Cleo okay?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, she is fine, she is sleeping. I just wanted to thank you both for the idea; I have never seen Cleo so happy before." He said and the girls nodded.

"It was great to finally see her open up to us and to begin to trust us more. I was amazed at how much difference a day could make. We should do this for her once a month." Michiru suggested and both of them nodded.

"Justin-chan, we need to discuss the silence that Cleo has been talking about in her dreams. You see, you have only met three of the four outer senshi. Sailor Saturn, she is a baby, but she is also known as the bringer of silence. If she was to be re-awoken by anyone but Cleo, she can be used as a very destructive weapon. For you see, Sailor Saturn has the power to bring death, to people, planets and even possibly solar systems." She explained. Justin listened to what his friend has said to him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"That is the problem; her last reincarnation was taken from us before we could get to her. As far as we can tell, she has not woken her power and is still a baby, maybe even a child now." Haruka explained. "We don't know where she is, or how she even looks!" he continued, Justin sighed.

"This poses a problem, if indeed what you fear that happen may come true, then there is no way that Cleo will kill a Sailor senshi." He said as he paced the room, trying to think of a way through this. "What does your mirror say?" he asked as he looked at Michiru.

"The same images, the planet being destroyed, people being killed by the great silence." She said as she looked into her mirror.

"Cleo is aware of this?" he asked them, they shrugged.

"Satsuma-chan seems to think that Cleo can see this as the outcome and has already submitted defeat. After seeing her battle the monster yesterday, I was beginning to think that she had really given up on everything. Then seeing her today and finally opening up to us made me wonder what happened yesterday that made her want to be killed…" Haruka said to them.

"She did not want that, she had lost her staff and the monster had just attacked her hard, I was surprised that she was able to withstand such a strong attack. Unlike the senshi, she can not control anything without her staff." Justin said.

"Then maybe it is time that she learnt about her hidden powers." Michiru said to Haruka, who nodded in agreement. They smiled at each other as Justin continued to look confused.

"Trust us with this one, we will show her something that she thought she could never do, and to be honest I am surprised that she hasn't done it before."

"If you mean the force field, she did that once to stop me from going after her, I am really surprised that she could not do it again." He said; the senshi looked at each other.

"When she was a princess?" Haruka asked and Justin nodded. "She lost the ability already?" Haruka asked Michiru, she shrugged.

"Cleo has been blocking a lot of power because she is too scared to hurt anyone close to her, she will find it in time for protecting people, but she will willingly die herself to be able to not cause any pain to other people." She said.

"How would her dying from the monster protect anyone?" Haruka asked.

"Cleo is confused, she just wanted it all to be over, you remember what she said today about when her parents died and she just wanted to join them? After all that she had been through the previous day, I bet she was feeling the same and didn't care anymore." Michiru said, at this the room fell silent.

Cleo awoke to see that she was alone and still dressed. She wanted to go and look at the stars, and knew no better place than with the senshi of time. She grabbed the key that she had been keeping around her neck and held it up to the sky.

"I call upon you, Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. Grant me safe access so that I can speak to you!" she said, the key glowed a deep red color and the light engulfed Cleo as she vanished. Cleo stepped forward and looked at Satsuma who smiled at her arrival.

"Cleo-chan, what brings you here?" she asked the girl.

"Setsuna-chan, I have been feeling a strange presence on Earth since I started college. Can you tell me if there have been any… strange things happening in the time lines?" Cleo asked as she sat down in front of the senshi. Satsuma closed her eyes and felt around. After a while, she opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Whatever you may be feeling Cleo-chan must be something that is bound to happen. Now, I know that you did not come up here just to tell me that, what you are here for?" she said as she sat down next to her.

"Tell me about the stars and their histories, how they came to be." She said as she looked up to the sky. Setsuna smiled.

"With pleasure your highness, you see that one…" and she began to talk about each star and the signs and how they came to be.

Michiru smiled as she felt the time key being used.

"Cleo has made a trip shall we say to see Sailor Pluto, so she will not be in the room when you return." She said to Justin who nodded.

"How am I going to be able to spend time with her if she keeps vanishing?" he asked, the girls laughed.

"She feels guilty about leaving Sailor Pluto all there by herself. She is helping a friend by visiting her and also herself, trust me she needs this." Haruka said to Justin. He nodded. "If you feel lonely tonight your highness, can we use your room and the movie channel, we can get the whole senshi there and have a small party!" to this suggestion Justin laughed.

"Thank you for the offer, but a room full of hyper young women is not my idea of fun. I am used to sleeping by myself. Thank you both for your council. I bide you both goodnight." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room, the two senshi bowed as he left.

Setsuna was telling Cleo about the last few constellations in the Earth's solar system as the young girl fell asleep.

"Goodnight my queen. May your dreams here be uneventful." The senshi said as she stroked her hair.

Morning came and Cleo was still not back. Justin had a shower and got dressed; he was starting to get worried. The rest of the senshi and Craig came into the room and they all headed down for breakfast, in the hope that Cleo would be back once they had finished.

Cleo woke up from the best sleep she had in ages. She looked up to see the smiling face of Setsuna.

"Gomen Sailor Pluto, for falling asleep. But you have helped me more last night than any text book ever would. I better go back before people worry, but I will be back in a week to catch up with you." Cleo said as she stood up and hugged the senshi one last time before vanishing back to Earth. She saw the room was empty and looking at the time, she assumed everyone was having breakfast. She went and had shower, got changed and finished packing as she then went downstairs to find everyone. She was putting her wet hair up using a clip she had in her mouth as she looked around for the senshi and her brother. She saw Ami's blue hair and she smiled as she walked over to them.

"Sorry about being late. I had a sleep over somewhere else." She said as she approached them, they all smiled and understood what she meant and she sat down next to Justin who squeezed her leg under the table. "So what is the plan for today?" she asked, the senshi smiled at her, she looked worried. "No, not blindfolding me again!" she said as Justin pinned her hands behind her back and Rei came up and blindfolded her. "Great, now how am I supposed to eat breakfast?" she said, Justin picked her up and they moved.

"You were late, therefore you forfeit your breakfast, but I will get you something when we get to our new location, now be quiet and allow the talk of your friend's sooth you!" he said as he strapped her in the back of the mini bus. Cleo felt some sit beside her and she smelt the air.

"Rei-chan, so nice of you to baby sit me!" she said as Rei put her seatbelt on.

"Don't you even think about trying to take the blindfold off, remember I hit harder than Ami-chan!" she said.

"Hey, I resent that!" Ami said, causing Cleo to laugh.

"Gomen Ami-chan, I didn't mean it like that!" Rei said as the bus began to move.

Cleo listened to the different conversations that were taking place, before someone said a question out loud that caught Cleo's attention.

"So Justin-chan, when is the wedding going to be for you two?" Cleo turned to the voice and if she hadn't had her blindfold on, she would have given Minako a look that could have killed.

"Minako-chan, do you really think I make a date without talking about it to my future queen?" he asked, thankful that Cleo could not see him blush. He had indeed been talking about it with Craig since he was Cleo's advisor and brother, but not with anyone else.

"Come on, you can not keep the senshi of love out of this one, I know when you are lying!" she said, this made Cleo's head turn.

"Using Empath is cheating." He said and she shrugged.

"What is the point of having abilities if I can not use it?" she asked, Cleo would give anything to be invisible right now. The bus stopped and Cleo let out a sigh of relieve as Rei helped her get out.

"Rei-chan, what was Minako-chan talking about?" Cleo whispered in her ear.

"Justin is concerned about you and doesn't want you to worry about the wedding plans." She whispered back before the rest of the senshi gathered around Cleo. She smiled.

"Whoever takes of my blindfold is more than likely going to get a punch for doing it Justin!" she said, he gulped, knowing that he was in trouble. He reached out and removed the blindfold as Cleo looked at the building in front of her. She smiled somewhere she always wanted to be. She turned and looked at Justin as he pulled out tickets, her eyes got brighter as he nodded.

"One for each of you girls." He said; they looked at Cleo confused.

"Oh my god, sea world and we get to swim with the dolphins!" she said as she ran up to Justin and hugged him. She took a ticket from his hand, then turned back to the building and laughing, she ran in, leaving everyone behind.

"How did you get tickets to do that?" Ami asked.

"I know the trainer." He said as each senshi took a ticket and chased after an excited Cleo.

"Yep, you are not even married to my sister yet and I can see that she has you wrapped around her little finger." Craig said as the two walked inside, showing their tickets.

"She deserves everything I can give her and more." He said as they looked around admiring the fist in the tanks.

"I know that you will be able to give her everything she wants, I mean she is queen of her own kingdom and yet she is still the same down to earth Cleo who has not let the power take over her or make her change. For this I am very grateful and with you by her side, the kingdoms will prosper beyond anyone's dreams." Craig said as they stopped in front of the tanks.

"I am glad that you think that too Craig, I know that you are not from my kingdom, however I want you to be my personal advisor. I need your help to run this kingdom here on Earth and also to keep an eye on your sister as she runs the star kingdom. I know that I am not king here at the moment, but it would mean a lot to me if you took this place. Of course, Cleo's council comes first." Justin said as he turned to his friend. "You have done so much for me in my time of need here when I was not sure who I was, taking me into your home and I can never pay you back for anything." Justin continued; Craig nodded at his friend.

"Seeing both you and Cleo happy is all the reward I need. However, I will be honored and want to accept the place on your council." He said as he nodded his head to Justin. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they continued looking around.

Cleo and the other senshi had a great time in sea world and loved swimming with the dolphins. Once back in the mini bus, Justin let Haruka drive so that he could sit next to Cleo.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" he asked her, she nodded as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything." She said to him, he stroked her cheek.

"Mina, arigato for taking me out this weekend, it has really helped me out and gomen for the past few weeks and months where I have been blocking you all out." She said, the senshi looked at her and smiled.

"Cleo-chan, we are just glad that we finally got you to understand that no matter what, you can trust us with anything and we will always be there to help you the best we can." Makoto said and the others nodded in agreement. Tears began to fill Cleo's eyes; she never knew that she could have so many friends and people who loved her. She closed her eyes as she rested on Justin's shoulder and fell asleep, feeling the love radiating from all of her friends.

The pair came back down to Earth, they were looking for something.

"How will we know that we have found the great power?" the girl asked.

"Don't worry, it will show itself to us in due time. Ellie, please pick a flower that will help us drain the energy from the people who participate in this play." The boy said, the girl let out a giggle as she went over and selected an orange flower. The boy smiled at her choice and picked it, putting it on the floor. The pair watched as the flower was absorbed into the stage and they left.


	10. New senshi appear: Friend or foe?

Hiya, thank you to all the people who are reading, I do not own Sailor Moon, only Cleo ^^. Please read and review

Cleo's first astrology class came on Tuesday morning. She sat in the back again and was reading a book when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"May I sit here?" a voice said, Cleo looked up and saw Tariq standing there, she smiled as she moved her bag and he sat down in the chair next to her. He looked at the book she was reading; it was the story about the Star Kingdom.

"Do you believe that is real?" he asked her.

"More than you can think!" she mumbled to herself, she looked up to Tariq and nodded. He smiled.

"The author is the professor of this class, did you know that?" he asked, she looked at him puzzled and shook her head. "Oh, thought you were reading it to get into his good books." He said to her. She closed the book and slammed it on her desk.

"I don't read books from our professors to get into their good books so you say, I read it since I am in fact a believer of the Star Kingdom and it's ruler, now, if you want to debate my argument, please let's go right ahead, but I know in my heart that this is real and reading a book from someone who believes the same as me is not only refreshing but makes me feel somewhat wanted in this place since none of the students seem to think that a person younger than them can be smarter!" she said out loud, earning a few looks from her class mates, and also the professor who had walked in. Cleo sat back down in her seat.

"I am sorry professor for letting my emotions get out of control." Cleo said but the professor smiled at her.

"My dear, any time you feel like doing that, by all means. Maybe we can have coffee and talk about my book? It is rare to find someone who also believes so strongly about the Star Kingdom. What is your name young lady?" he asked this caused Cleo to smile.

"Yes professor I would like that a lot. My name is Cleo." She said as she put her book away and reached out for her notepad.

Cleo packed her bag and tried to get out, but Tariq was blocking her path.

"Look, I'm sorry that I jumped to that conclusion. Please let me take you to coffee and cake so we can talk?" he asked, Cleo looked into his eyes and saw the look of hurt and also apology. She smiled as she nodded and they left the class room.

"Cleo, if I may, can you please meet me in my office tomorrow afternoon?" the professor asked her.

"Yes professor, of course." She said as she went past him.

"Good and you are more than welcome to bring that fiery attitude with you." He said with a smile, Cleo smiled back as she followed Tariq to a coffee bar near the campus. Cleo ordered a green tea and a piece of cheesecake whereas Tariq ordered a coffee and a piece of toffee cake.

"So, what brings you here?" Tariq asked her.

"My friends all go here, and it had the perfect classes I needed to take, so I got a cheerleading scholarship and hey presto! What about yourself?" she asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"My two brothers and I have transferred here after it didn't work out in our home. We had to start our courses again, but this hasn't bothered us." He said as he ate his cake. "You got any siblings?"

"Yah, a brother but he are all grown up and live at home. He is a coach at my high school. Where are you from?"

"Well, we come from somewhere far away, and I doubt that we will be able to go back." He said, Cleo noticed the sadness in his voice and decided to not continue that topic. She drunk some of her tea and looked out of the window.

"Why take astrology?" he had finally asked her.

"I take amazement in the stars. I watch them from afar, and yet they seem so close. It is as if I could reach out and take one in my hand and hold onto it." Cleo said as she imagined herself as Sailor Stardust and performing her move with the staff. Tariq smiled as he watched Cleo as she spoke about the stars. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book, Cleo turned and looked at it and saw that he also had the book about the Star Kingdom.

"And no, I didn't read it just because the professor is the author. Do you really believe that there could be more beyond this planet?" he asked her.

"If you close your eyes and imagine it, then anything is possible!" she said, Tariq looked at her.

"I have dreams, like these memories from the past about being on the moon, but not being me you know?" he said, he let out a laugh as he ran his hand through his hair "Stupid right?" he said, Cleo looked at him confused she could feel a warmth of safety when she was around him, but not welcoming like with the other senshi, but this was something that was not his doing.

"Cleo!" she turned as she heard her name being called out. She saw a mad Haruka coming up to her; she looked at her friend confused.

"I do not want you hanging out with this person." Haruka whispered to her, she looked at him confused.

"I don't understand you." She said but Haruka picked up her bag and grabbed her hand.

"We are leaving." She said as Cleo stood up and followed her friend, leaving a confused Tariq behind.

"Haruka what is the meaning of this!" Cleo said once they were back on campus and she had let go of Cleo's hand.

"He is not good for you Cleo, I can feel something in his aura, he means to do you harm, he is an outsider. As a senshi it is my duty to protect you from anything that could harm you." She said to the girl when they were out of earshot from anyone.

"I don't understand." Cleo said; Haruka hung her head as she turned and hit her hand on a tree.

"I am not so sure yet either, but please, just stay away from him, for me my queen, for my peace of mind!" Cleo looked at the outer senshi who had bowed before her, and knew that she would not ask her anything without a good reason.

"I promise you that I will try and not be left alone with him, but he is a class mate, that means it may be inevitable that we would be working together okay?" Cleo asked the senshi. Haruka looked up at Cleo and nodded, it was the best that she could hope for until she knew what was happening. Haruka looked at Cleo and nodded, knowing that she was being honest with her and that she could not ask for anything better. Cleo smiled at her friend as she helped her stand up and they both walked to their class together.

They walked in and took their seats, Cleo looked up as the boy who she had words with walked in. On seeing her, he looked down and rushed to his seat. Haruka did not miss this and smiled. The professor walked in and the lesson began. Once it was over, the boy rushed out before Cleo and she knew that he would not cause her anymore problems. Haruka joined Cleo as they both walked home. Cleo reached into her bag and took out a book and handed it to her friend.

"My astrology professor wrote this. I was wondering if it is possible to take him to my kingdom, show him that he was right." Cleo asked. Haruka flicked through the book and smiled.

"If you do that, he will know who you are." She said to her, Cleo nodded.

"But if I don't transform to Sailor Stardust, do you think that it would be possible?" she asked, this caused Haruka to pause and think about that.

"I know your intentions are good Cleo, but you will be reveling your status as queen to him and I am not sure if it is a good idea." She said as they went into the lift. Cleo got out on the floor with Haruka and they went into her apartment. Cleo sat on the sofa as she watched her friend move around with the grace that she possessed. Cleo reached into her bag and took out her book and began to read. Haruka joined Cleo on the sofa and she looked at her queen.

"I know your heart is in the right place Cleo, so why not do something else?" she asked her, Cleo let out a sigh.

"I want to show him that it is real." Cleo explained as she put her book down. "Thank you Haruka-chan for your advice." She said as she picked up her knapsack and went up to the apartment she lived in.

The following day came and Cleo was getting dressed. She put up her hair when her watch beeped. She opened it and saw that it was Justin contacting her.

"Hey, where are you? Got plans for the afternoon?" he asked her.

"I am at home, but I have to go out to see my professor and then training." Cleo said as she smiled and sat on her bed.

"Oh, okay, so how about a date then tomorrow?" he asked.

"Essays and cheerleading practice." She said; she knew Justin would not give up.

"Okay, plan three, how about you, me and time in the Star Kingdom?" he asked; Cleo paused to think about this, it was true she had not seen her kingdom in a long time.

"Okay, I will tell you when I have some free time. I have to go!" she said as she pressed a button, ending communications. She picked up her training bag and left the house.

"Cleo-chan, wait!" she heard a voice call as she opened the door and turned to see Makoto.

"Sunspot wants to come with you, she read the book and wants to meet your professor." She said as she held the cat, Cleo nodded as Makoto put the cat down.

"Thank you Cleo." Sunspot said and she smiled as the two of them went to campus.

Cleo and Sunspot talked as much as they could. Once they got to the campus, Cleo knew of a way that she could show the professor about her kingdom without taking him there or reveling that she was Sailor Stardust to him. She hid in a corner as she closed her eyes, hoping that it would work. She felt the power from the star crystal enter her hands as a ball appeared. She smiled, hoping that she would be able to use her powers when she called upon them later. Sunspot looked at Cleo.

"Do you think that this is wise?" she asked her.

"I think that it is something that I can give back to him, oh that reminds me!" She said as she reached her hand out, willing her staff to appear. Once it was there, she put the ball and staff in her bag and they went into his office.

"Cleo, welcome. Ah, I see you have brought a little friend with you." The professor said as he saw Sunspot walk in with her. "What is the cat's name?" he asked as he put down a small saucer with milk in it. Sunspot went to the saucer and meowed in appreciation as she began to drink.

"Her name is Sunspot professor." Cleo said as she put her training bag down and sat in the empty chair. "Professor, if I may ask, anything we discuss in here stays private right?" she asked.

"Of course it does Cleo; secrecy is one thing that I can assure you. Why do you ask?" he said as he poured her a cup of tea. Cleo reached into her bag and took out her staff. The professor looked at it and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Where did you get hold of this?" he asked her.

"Family heirloom shall we say." Cleo said as she watched the professor get excited.

"This staff is said to only pass down to the next queen of the Star kingdom, Cleo do you know what this means?" he asked, she nodded.

"Professor, I know that you can keep this secret, I wanted to show you the Star Kingdom, but there are some restrictions that are keeping me from doing that. However, I can show you something else." She said as she reached into the bag and took out the globe. She pressed the top of the ball and images began to appear. The professor looked into it.

"This is my palace, it has just been rebuilt since my mother… the kingdom is being rebuilt at the moment, so excuse the mess." She said as the images changed to various areas of the kingdom.

The professor looked at awe and then images stopped. Cleo put the ball back into her bag, she could not revel any more than what she just had. Sunspot looked up at Cleo as she watched the face of the professor. Cleo picked the cat up and the professor looked at her forehead. "She is a Luna cat." Cleo said as the professor stroked Sunspot head. The professor still in shock looked at Cleo.

"I… I can not believe that I finally get to meet… Cleo this is, you have made me very happy today."

"I wanted to give you some hope to your dreams, that everything is true. If you wish, I think that there is something I can do for you." She said as she looked at Sunspot. "Is it possible?" she asked the cat, Sunspot paused as she thought about what Cleo wanted to do. She was not sure if it was possible, it may mean using the star crystal to do it. Sunspot had never seen her mother change a human into a member of the Star Kingdom before.

"Your highness, do you think it would be wise?" the cat said to her, she nodded. "Then to do that you would have to make him a part of the king's council, I am sure that he would not mind." The cat said and Cleo smiled.

"You are right Sunspot. Professor, if I may?" She said, signaling to her that she could approach him. Cleo grabbed her staff and allowed her power as queen to flow through her briefly. "I can not grant you what you wish, but I can give you the next best thing. My fiancé is the king of the Earth kingdom; therefore this gives me a certain power in regards to his council. I wish for you to accept a place on his council, with your wisdom and knowledge of the stars and solar system you can help us in our quest for peace." She said as she touched his forehead, allowing the planet symbol for Earth to appear on his forehead. She smiled as she knew that it had worked. She sat back down and her professor looked at her.

"Tell me everything, why you are here, about your kingdom." He said as she watched her powers fade. Cleo smiled as she and Sunspot began to talk about their kingdom.

A few hours had pass and Cleo excused herself, promising to come back the following day with the king of the Earth kingdom. She went into the gym hall after getting changed and saw that there was a coaching session. Terry came up to her and she smiled at him.

"Cleo, surprised for you to grace us with your presence." He said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you had a lesson, may I?" she asked as she pointed at the beam. It was her favorite and she had been out of practice and he nodded. She went over to the beam and began to stretch as Terry went back to his lesson. Cleo saw from the level that they were not as high as her and felt somewhat guilty to be there. She went on the beam and performed her national routine as warm up. She could feel people watching her as she began to block them out, concentrating on her new dismount. Terry had come to watch her as she took a deep breath in and flipped on the beam. She pushed herself off the end, wrapping the air around her as she achieved the triple full twisting somersault. She landed, however her foot faltered as she fell backwards, hitting the mat in frustration, she picked herself up as she went up to the beam and climbed on. Terry watched her as she tried again, landing it close to perfect, except she stumbled forward a bit. On the third attempt she had landed it perfectly. Terry walked up to her and smiled.

"Only three attempts to get something spot on, impressive." He said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Thank you, I try my best and want to get things right, normally it can take a while, but never longer than a day." She said as she went over to her bag and grabbed her flask, having something to drink. "May I take time on the floor?" she asked and Terry nodded as she went over and trained. Terry watched her in awe as things that came for higher level gymnasts she had made look easy. His class had finished and yet Cleo continued training, darkness was closing in around the sports hall as he left her in peace. Hours had passed and Cleo was happy to be finally training and somehow care free. She sat down on the beam, swinging her legs as she remembered the first time that she had met Justin, she laughed at the memory as she performed the dismount landing it perfectly.

She heard clapping and turned to see someone walking towards her. She took a few steps back as the person came closer.

"You perform with precision and beauty, something that no one could ever take away from you." The voice said; Cleo then knew that it was a male person.

"I'm sorry, but can I help you?" she asked. The person stepped into the light and saw that he had white hair and similar features to Tariq.

"I think you may know my brother Tariq, my name is Hoshi. Unlike my ignorant brother, I have read about you in the gymnastic magazines, but had to come and see for my own eyes how good you really were." He said as he held out his hand. Cleo shook it, despite being unsure about him watching her. He went on the floor and performed a series of flips; Cleo looked at him, her eye raised. She copied his sequence however changed the last move to a double somersault. "Fast learner I see." He said as she landed her somersault. She looked at him as he sat down on the floor.

"What can I do for you Hoshi?" she asked.

"My brother tells me you are a believer of the Star Kingdom, also that you were a sports freak and a looker, just wanted to see if he was lying or telling the truth." He said and Cleo looked at him.

"Cleo, you still in here?" she heard Justin's voice and breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Over here!" she shouted back as she stepped into the light of the floor. He walked towards her and she ran to him, he opened his arms and picked her up turning her around before putting her back on the ground. She heard footsteps approach them and Justin looked up.

"Hoshi was just admiring my skills. He read about me in the magazine" she said, Hoshi held out his hand to Justin who shook it without a second thought.

"Until next time my tumbling princess." He said as he nodded towards her and left the hall. Cleo and Justin went towards her bag.

"What did he want?" Justin asked her and Cleo sighed.

"If I knew that then I would not be worried." She said as Justin picked up her bag and they went out of the sports hall. "His brother is in my astrology class, the problem is that Haruka does not like him, and something tells me that she is going to feel the same about him if she ever met him." She said as they began to walk away from campus.

"What do you think of him?" he asked her.

"I am not sure, he, well both of them, I get a strange feeling from them, like they are here to mean me no harm, and yet they should not be here." She said as she leaned into his chest. She shivered and Justin got her jacket out of her bag and put it around her. He took her to the river where the moon sparkled on the reflection. They stood at the edge and Cleo's mind went back to what she told her professor. She smiled as she thought about the choices she had made since finding out who she was.

"Justin, I hope you don't mind, we have an appointment with your new council member tomorrow." She said as she leaned into his chest.

"You appointed someone to my council?" he asked.

"I could not appoint him to mine now could I? He lives on Earth and is not a member of my kingdom, anyway, trust me please on this." She said as she looked up at him. Justin kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"With you I would trust my life." He said as he bent down and they kissed under the light of the moon.

Justin was holding Cleo's hand as Shadow and Sunspot followed the pair to her astrology professor's office.

"Cleo, I don't even know him." Justin said as he tugged once again on his shirt that Cleo made him put on.

"Look, trust me please, either that or you transform into your royal form!" she said as she tugged on his arm once more. "Plus, I can make it worth your while." She whispered in his ear as she stopped outside his door. Justin nodded as Cleo knocked. She heard a voice and entered as suggested.

"Good afternoon professor." Cleo said as she stepped through the door. "I have brought a few friends to see you." She said as she pulled Justin in the room, followed by the cats. "If I may, you know Sunspot, this is Shadow and he is called Justin." She said as she held onto his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She led Justin to the sofa in his office and the pair sat down as the professor put down a saucer of milk for the cats.

"Arigato." Shadow said as the two went and had something to drink. The professor sat down on a chair and poured tea for his guests.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I have tickets for all of us for the opening of the play tonight, I hope that it is okay being such short notice? It is just a little gift that I wanted to show my appreciation for everything." he said as he handed them both their tea.

"Of course professor, we have time to see the show." Cleo said as she took a sip of her tea. "Now, I know that you are both nervous and that this is a strange situation, but Justin needs to get over himself before I hit him." She said.

"I resent that!" he said as he looked at Cleo. "I am just not used to having a person on my court." He said as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, you are used to stealing mine and the princess's!" Cleo exclaimed at him.

"Oh, so something that you did not do?" he asked.

"I made my court up of the people fair and square, now must we really fight about my court, you know how it was when I got home, and you were there!" she said.

"Well if you did not try to fix your castle in a few minutes and used some of my power you might not have collapsed!" he retorted.

"Oh, so it's okay for you since your kingdom is fine that you have to criticize mine?" she said.

"Now both of you that is enough! It is not the way for a couple to act!" the professor said, they turned and looked at him, Cleo blushed. "How about we start from the beginning, what are your real names?" he asked.

"We both grew up with no knowledge of our royal past, so we accepted our names on Earth. Once we were woken up, our names came back to us, however we only use them when it is really needed. Cleo is Zara and I am Darien." Justin said as he put his arm around Cleo, pulling her close.

"And the princess's you mentioned, they are the princess from each planet and part of your court?" he asked since he was curious as to how things ran.

"Yes, well all except two. Two of the princess's are… well I am not sure how to put it to be honest, maybe one day everything will fall in place. Each princess appointed one advisor from their court to join mine. I did this to promote unity among the planets and also to solve any dispute between them." Cleo said and the professor nodded.

"You are taking politics too am I right Cleo?" he asked and Cleo nodded confirming this. "What you did to set up your council was wise and very fair; I can see that you will make a great queen one day." He said and this caused Cleo to smile.

"Great, now she is going to have a big ego for the rest of the day!" Shadow said and everyone laughed.

They talked about the kingdom, courts and also the professor was able to fill them in about the Star Kingdom's past and also other history. After an hour, they left to go to the play on the other side of campus. As they were waiting outside, Cleo saw Tariq and Hoshi waiting to go in. Cleo waived at them, they both came over with another boy following them. Tariq looked at Cleo and stopped. She was wearing a summer dress that flowed down to the ground and was purple. She wore a pendent with a star on the end of it and also stars earrings. He walked up and took her hand.

"Cleo, you look stunning!" he said as he kissed her hand, not only causing her to blush but also earning a few nasty looks from Justin who was talking to the professor.

"Tariq, Hoshi, how are you both?" she asked, they shrugged. "What is the name of your friend?" she asked.

"This is our other brother, his name is Astin." Hoshi said. Astin had black hair and appeared to be very cocky. She was not sure about him, but he also had the same feeling that she got from the other two as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Cleo, and this is Justin as well as Tariq and my astrology professor." She said as she turned around to the pair. Justin came up and put his hand protectively around Cleo's waist. Sunspot went up to Hoshi and purred around his legs. He looked down at the cat as she meowed; he picked her up and stroked her.

"That cat is Sunspot." Cleo said as she smiled knowing that the cat had taken a fancy at Hoshi. Sunspot meowed and Hoshi swore that she understood what Cleo was saying. The crowds started going inside, and they followed, all the time Justin kept Cleo close.

They all sat together in the front row, getting a good view of everything. The lights dimmed and the curtain rose, however what everyone saw was that the actors had all passed out on stage. Standing in the middle was a monster that to Cleo looked like Shakespeare.

"Sleep now." It said as he released a powder. Justin covered his eyes as did Cleo and the three brothers and they all fell to the floor. Cleo saw Tariq, Hoshi and Astin run out of the way, Cleo stood up.

"Hey you! How dare you take the energy out of these actors, these people who have prepared entertainment for us! In the name of the stars shining above us, I will punish you!" she said, the monster looked at her and laughed as it shot out a beam of light. Cleo back flipped out of the way and reached for her transformation brooch.

"Moon crystal stardust power!" she said as the light engulfed her, transforming her into Sailor Stardust. She felt her feet touched the ground and went back out.

"Taking pleasure out of stealing energy from people who wish to provide smiles and laughter on our faces, I can not forgive!" she said, but stopped as the monster shot another beam at her. The Silver Soldier appeared by her side to help her stand up. "Interrupting me when I am talking! Rude much?" she said as she reached out her hand and her staff appeared. The monster laughed as the Silver Soldier ran towards the monster, jumping in the air and throwing roses at it, which had little effect. This gave Cleo the chance. She stood and twirled her staff in the air.

"Stardust healing escalation!" she said as the beam went out, the monster jumped out of the way.

"No way!" she said as she stood in shock, the monster sent another attack sending her back into the wall, causing her to get knocked out. The Silver Soldier went up to her and picked her up before the monster attacked.

"Stardust, come on wake up!" he said as he gently hit the side of her face, she moaned as she opened her eyes.

"I can't kill it." She said as all of a sudden she heard someone in the background.

"Shooting star blessing!" a voice said, Cleo sat up as she saw a person fighting the monster. Soon, there were two girls beside her.

"Sailor Stardust, Silver Soldier we presume?" one of the girls asked them, Stardust nodded as the brown haired girl picked her up and the white haired one helped the Silver Soldier stand up. The monster saw this and began to attack them, the white haired girl dove over Silver Soldier protecting him as it missed them.

"Oh no, he made her angry!" the brown haired one said as she put Stardust down, who stood unsteady on her feet.

"Shooting star comet!" the white hair girl said as a big ball of light attacked the monster. It was weak, and the brown one gently pushed Stardust forward.

"Try now." She said and Stardust nodded. She stood and twirled her staff in the air.

"Stardust healing escalation!" she said as the beam went out, the monster too weak to move was killed by the light, returning back to a flower which died. Cleo collapsed, but was caught by the brown hair girl. "Sailor Shooting Stars." She said as she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to take her.

Stardust awoke to find herself outside and in the arms of someone who was not the Silver Solider.

"The sleeping beauty awakes." The brown hair girl said. Stardust sat up as she rubbed her head, she stood up and wavered once again, only to find the white hair girl grab hold her and support her.

"Your friend has also taken a nasty blow." The white hair girl said as Stardust saw the Silver Soldier being tended to by the black haired girl. "You know of us?" she asked.

"Sailor Shooting Stars, I thought that it was a myth, a bed time story told to children to help them sleep." Stardust said as she stood up.

"World Shaking!" the attack came but went just past the senshi as they stood there.

"Sailor Stardust, get away from them!" she heard a voice say and saw Sunspot, Neptune and Uranus coming towards them.

"They just saved our lives! How dare you attack them?" Stardust said as Neptune pulled her away from them, Uranus went to get the Silver Soldier. The white hair girl let out a loud sigh.

"The outer senshi have never liked us." She said as she and the other girls began to walk away.

"Wait!" Stardust shouted as she pulled away from Neptune's grasp and grabbed the brown hair girl's shoulder. "What are you're names, I wish to thank you properly." She said and the girls looked at each other.

"Sailor Stardust, we will meet again and we may hopefully have time to talk, when there is no company around." She said as she looked back at the outer senshi, Neptune who had returned by Stardust's side. The girls walked away into the shadows as Stardust faltered yet again, leaning on Neptune for support.

The outer senshi, Stardust and Silver Solider went back into the hall and saw people beginning to wake up. Stardust looked at the outer senshi.

"This is not over." She said as she powered down.

"Your highness, they are from outside our solar system, they are not meant to be here!" Haruka said as she powered down too.

"They may not belong here but they saved our lives and we owe it to them to help them." She said as she took Justin's hand and went back into the theatre to watch the play.

"It looks like someone has done something to piss her friend off." A voice said to Michiru, they turned to see Tariq and his brothers walk into the room. Haruka grabbed his arm.

"You should stay out of matters that do not concern you, and you should stay away from Cleo!" she said, Tariq looked at her hand on his arm, his brothers behind him.

"Cleo is a big girl and can hang out with anyone she wants, why would she do what you say?" he asked her.

"Because she knows that when I ask her something I mean it in her best interest. I swear if I see you hurt her in any way, and I mean any, I will be on you in a heartbeat!" she said as she let go of his arm and they walked away. Tariq looked at his brothers as they went into the theatre.

Once the play had finished, Cleo said goodbye to her professor and Tariq and his brothers and she and Justin stood in front of the two outer senshi who had waited for them. Cleo, still hurting from the last battle fell to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Cleo, are you okay?" Michiru said as she bent down to her friend. Tariq turned and saw this scene, he ran to go and help, but Astin grabbed his arm.

"She has enough friends there to help her, and you are not wanted around her with those two there." He said, Tariq looked at his brother and nodded as they walked away. Justin bent down next to Cleo and looked at her.

"Cleo, where does it hurt?" he asked as she pointed to her back. Haruka went around there and undid her dress, seeing the bruise that was forming.

"Why did her healing powers not work?" she asked them all, they shook their heads, not knowing the answer. "We need to get her home so that I can look at it." She said as Justin picked her up and they walked back to the apartment.

Justin put Cleo on her stomach on her bed as the other senshi walked in to see what was going on. Ami gasped as she saw the bruise on her back and Rei went into her room to get something for Cleo. Haruka undid her dress to make sure that Cleo had no other injuries.

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

"We were attacked by a monster at the play. If it was not for the strange sailor senshi that turned up, we may have been dead." Justin said as he held onto Cleo's hand.

"But why did her healing powers not work?" Minako asked.

"I think it is because she had passed out." Justin explained as Cleo winced in pain from Haruka touch.

"Who were the sailor senshi?" Ami asked as she bent down and stroked Cleo's hair.

"Sailor Shooting Stars." Cleo said at a whisper.

"They were three girls and they had incredible power that they were able to beat the monster, giving Cleo-chan the chance to kill it." Justin said as he looked at Cleo's face. Rei came back in with some cream and handed it to Haruka who began to rub it into her back.

"Since she is now awake, can she not just transform and heal the damage?" Ami said,

"Cleo is too weak from battle. I was surprised that she was able to sit through the show." Justin said, Cleo put her arms under her and began to stand up, the senshi moved as she grabbed her brooch.

"Moon crystal stardust power!" she said as she allowed the transformation to take place. Once she felt the ground, she buckled and fell to her knees. Michiru bent down and helped her stand up. Cleo grabbed her side as she winced in pain. She looked up at Rei with tears in her eyes.

"It isn't working." She said as she was guided back to her bed and lay back down. Cleo powered down as she passed out.


	11. Revelations and the child

When she awoke, her side was bandaged up and it was morning. She sat up on her bed as Ami came in with something to eat.

"You passed out as you powered down." She said as she handed Cleo a bowel with some oatmeal in it. She took it and began to eat as Ami sat down on her bed with her. "Who were the new senshi?" she asked.

"They are called the Sailor Shooting Stars, wanders of the different universes. I thought it was just a myth to help children sleep at night. I need to get more information as soon as I can." She said as he put the bowel down and got out of bed, wincing in pain as she grabbed her training gear. Ami held out her hand stopping her.

"I need to run; I need to clear my head after all that had happened." She said, Ami nodded as Cleo put her gear on and slipped out of the house.

Cleo picked up speed as the memories from the battle came back to her; she allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. She winced in pain as her side began to hurt and she stumbled, only to be caught by someone passing. She looked up and saw Tariq holding her. Seeing her with tears in her eyes, she put her head on his chest and cried. Tariq put his arm around her and stroked her hair, hoping to calm her down. He led her away from the path and the pair sat on the grass hoping that the sound of the river would help Cleo relax.

"I'm sorry to break down like this." Cleo said as she stopped crying and looked up at him. "But I am glad that it was you who caught me." She said as she blushed. Tariq smiled at her as he touched her cheek.

"You wanna tell me what is wrong?" he asked and she shook her head. She stood up, again wavering as Tariq was quickly at her side, holding her. Cleo held her side as she winced in pain. Tariq held her as he lifted her t-shirt and could see that there was a bandage there.

"You are hurt." He said and she nodded. "Anywhere else?" he asked and again she nodded as she pointed to her back. She let Tariq lift up her t-shirt and he saw the bruise that was there. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

"It was an accident; no one did this to me." She said as he pulled her in his arms. Cleo felt somehow warm, not as warm as when Justin held her, but his embrace was welcoming her there, any feeling of pain went when she was with him and she was not sure why she was feeling this way. He pushed her away gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, I don't live far from here. Let me tend to those." He said as he led her back to his place.

He opened the door and Cleo saw his two brothers sitting on the sofa watching television.

"What is she doing here?" Astin asked as he looked up and saw Cleo. Tariq helped her over to the sofa as he went into the bathroom, Astin followed him. "I asked you a question!" he said as he closed to door to the bathroom so that Cleo could not hear.

"I was running when she stumbled and I caught her. She is injured and I want to make sure that they are fine before something bad happens to her." Tariq said as he put a few things in his brother's arms. "Now make yourself useful and put them on the table for me." He said as he opened the door and they both walked out. Hoshi was in the kitchen making tea for Cleo as Tariq signaled to her something.

"What?" she asked.

"For me to be able to work on your wounds, you need to take your shirt off." He said and she blushed as she pulled off her t-shirt. His hands ran down her back as he looked at the extent of the bruise, his brothers also shocked. He reached for the bottle of liquid as he put some on a sponge and then rubbed it on Cleo's back. She flinched briefly from the contact as she felt the liquid sooth the pain. Once he was done with her back, he undid the bandages. She could see swelling, but this was worse than last night.

"I think that there is some blood there. Hoshi, come and have a look at this." He said, Hoshi walked over and touched where it was swollen.

"That needs to be drained, let me get the stuff from my room." He said as he stood up and walked away.

"Hoshi is studying medicine, as you know I am studying astrology and Astin is studying history." He explained as Hoshi came back with an armful of stuff. He put on some gloves and a mask.

"You need to lie on your side so that I can do this. I will try my best not to cause too much pain." He said, Cleo lay on her side and Tariq took her hand. He injected the site, making it numb as he made a small slit, and then inserting a tube to get the blood out. He placed a blanket over Cleo so that she did not see it. Tariq reached up to her face and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe that I am so weak." She whispered to herself. Austin handed her a phone.

"You better call someone in case they are looking for you." He said; Cleo nodded as she dialed the number of her home, and the boys went into one of the rooms.

"Hello, Minako, it's me. I am at a friends place." Cleo said.

"Cleo-chan, are you okay?" Minako said.

"I am in safe hands, Tariq found me, my injuries were worse than I expected. His brothers are looking after me. Please don't worry. I will be home once I am okay." She said.

"Okay Cleo-chan. I will tell everyone that you are being taken care of. Please ring when you want one of us to pick you up." She said, Cleo said that she would before hanging up.

"You brought her back here!" Austin said to Tariq.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Leave her alone in pain and upset. Something happened and she will not tell me and I can not leave her like that!" Tariq said to his brother.

"Her friends want you to have nothing to do with her, what about her boyfriend; you are getting yourself into a world of trouble!" Hoshi said to him.

"Have you guys seen the state she is in now? She is in need of a friend and support and I am going to give it to her and I hope that you both will at least be kind to her while she is here!" Tariq said. He was about to walk out when Hoshi grabbed his arm.

"Remember why we are here, once we have what we need; we will no longer be on this planet." He said to his brother, Tariq nodded as he went out and back to Cleo who was looking at the television.

"I am sorry to be a burden on you." She said as he went over to her and held her hand.

"You are not a burden, you are hurt and I was in the right place at the right time." He said as he looked at her. "Are you comfortable?" he asked her and she nodded. "Then get some sleep, it may take some time until the blood has drained." He said as he stroked her hair. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Tariq sat down in front of Cleo and looked at his brothers.

"Does she not remind you of the senshi from last night? And those injuries…" Hoshi said in a low voice to them.

"Slightly; but not much." Austin said to him as he looked at Cleo. "And anyway, she can not be her; Cleo was in the theatre, she more than likely fell asleep once the monster began attacking." He continued, but Tariq was not too sure, he had not paid much attention to the battle scene as he looked around, he was not sure if he saw Cleo on the floor.

"You are right, she isn't her." Tariq said as he went into his room. He wanted to stop the argument with his brother before Cleo woke up.

Darkness surrounded Cleo as she turned to hear footsteps. She looked up and saw the brown haired sailor senshi.

"Sailor Stardust, we need your help." She said, Cleo looked down and saw that she had indeed transformed.

"The outer senshi do not like you here, why?" she asked.

"We are from a different galaxy, we have come to find you, need you to help us find the princess." She said.

"Tell me who you are." She asked as she walked up to the senshi to get a better look at her. She had black shorts on and a small black top. Her boots were also black however around her waist was a belt which was gold and had a star clasp. She also had a headband which consisted of golden stars. On her top, there was golden stars too and also golden dust. Her hair was short at the front, but she could see a long pony tail flowing behind her.

"My name is Sailor Shooting Star Creator." She said as she reached her hand out, Cleo took it and shook it. "We lost our princess, she was taken from us. We could not protect her since we were weak from battle." She explained and Cleo hung her head.

"If you had not come along, I would be dead." She said as tears fell onto the ground. Star Creator saw this and took Stardust in her arms. Cleo had the feeling of warmth run through her body.

"That is not important; you shine brighter than any star I have seen. We are here to protect the people who shine and brighten up our lives." She said as she held Stardust at arms length. "Please help us." She said and Stardust nodded as Star Creator began to fade away.

"Sailor Shooting Star Creator please don't leave me here in the dark!" Cleo whispered; Tariq looked in shock as she said his senshi name. He held her hand and stroked her hair.

"I will never leave you in the dark." He whispered in her ear, she saw Cleo's face relax as she continued to sleep. Hours passed and the blood had since stopped coming out. Hoshi removed the blanket and saw that the swelling had gone down. He gently removed the tube and put a small plaster over the hole, allowing Tariq to attend to the injury better. Once he had washed it, he began to put cream on it. Cleo let out a moan and he looked at her and saw that tears had fallen down her cheek. He stopped as he went and wiped them away. Cleo woke up as she felt his touch.

"The sleeping beauty awakes." He said as he remembered the last time she was like this. She smiled at him as he pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Did you have nice dreams?" he asked her, she nodded and sat up. He then moved and began to bandage her side. Once it was done, she put her shirt back on and stood up.

"I should go home; my friends will be worrying about me." She said at Tariq and his brothers. "Thank you all so much for everything that you have done for me today, I wish that there was a way I can repay you for helping me, once again." She added, she looked up at the boys and got a surprised look. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her transformation brooch. She opened it and they saw the star crystal sat in there.

"No, you can not be her; you were put to sleep by the monster!" Hoshi said. Cleo held her brooch in the air.

"Moon crystal stardust power!" she said as they watched her transform into Sailor Stardust. When she touched the ground, all three of them bowed before her.

"No please don't bow before me; it is I who needs to thank you." She said. She closed her eyes and allowed her second transformation to take place. She appeared before them in her princess dress.

"Why revel yourself to us?" Austin said as he stood back up.

"I want to show you how grateful I am that you all helped me last night." She said, Austin went up and slapped Cleo on the face. She stood there shocked as she looked at Tariq and Hoshi holding him back.

"You can not be her, I refuse to believe it!" he said with tears pouring down his face. Cleo powered down and went over to the front door. She turned back looking at the brothers as tears fell uncontrollably down her face; she opened the door and ran.

"Austin, do you know that you have just slapped not only the queen of the Star Kingdom but the only person who could help us find our princess!" Hoshi said as they watched Tariq run after Cleo.

"She is not a queen, and she is too weak to help us!" he said as tears fell down his cheeks. Hoshi released his brother as he walked away.

"I hope that you understand what you have just done. If the outer senshi hating us is enough, you could have made an enemy of the most powerful senshi on this planet." He said to him.

"If she is the most powerful senshi then she would have not nearly died last night." He said back and slammed his bedroom door.

"Cleo, wait please!" Tariq shouted as he ran faster to catch up with her. He had a slight advantage since she was hurt. She stumbled once again and Tariq was there in a heartbeat, catching her before she fell. He put his hand under her chin and raised her face to his and saw that she was still crying. He took her in his arms and led her back to his apartment, all of the time keeping her by his side. He opened the door and saw Hoshi pacing the room. He went over to them and took Cleo, checking her and making sure she was okay.

"Our brother is stupid and is hurting since the incident of what happened. I hope you will not hold it against him." Hoshi said and Cleo shook her head. "He was surprised to find out who you were. I don't think he expected it so soon." He said as he went into the kitchen to get her a drink. "In fact, I don't think any of us expected it to happen." He said as Tariq sat down next to Cleo, putting his arm around her. Cleo leaned into him as she closed her eyes, feeling sleepy from crying. Hoshi looked at the pair as he put the water on the table for her. Twilight fell as her watch beeped. She looked up at the two brothers that were standing before her. She went over to the balcony and flipped it up to see Justin's gem glowing.

"Cleo, Minako said you were hurt and at friends, you are not with him are you?" he asked.

"Justin, he caught me and he and his brothers have taken great care of me." She said as she sat down on the cold floor. "I don't need you to take the same side as Haruka." She said; tears began to fall down her cheek.

"No Cleo of course I am not taking sides. If you trust him, them, then I trust you. Will you be okay?" he asked.

"I am fine, Hoshi has been taking care of my wounds and they have all been very kind to me." She said as she continued to cry.

"Cleo, are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I may have done something stupid and ruined a lot of things." She said.

"I am sure that you haven't and if you did, then you can always fix it. Remember that I love you okay. Will you be home tonight?"

"No, I need some time to think about stuff Justin. I love you too." She said as she closed her watch and put her head on her knees and cried.

Tariq watched the whole of the scene happen, as did Austin, who walked out of his room through the balcony and approached Cleo.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he reached down and touched her head gently. Cleo looked up and saw Austin there. She shook her head at him. "Then why are you crying?" he asked her.

"I didn't mean to do the things I do, I know that I do not deserve to be queen and am too weak to be able to help you find what you are looking for. I deserved that slap you gave me. What you did last night, I would never be able to repay and for that I feel lost." She said to him. Austin put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest.

"Tariq believes in his heart that you are the one we need to help us. The way I reacted was arrogant to say the least. I could not believe that a girl of your age would be the one to help us with our quest. After what happened last night, you were overpowered and it was not fair." He said as he stroked her hair. "You are confused because something in you is drawing you to Tariq, am I right?" he whispered in her ear and she once again nodded. "You are one of the brightest stars in this galaxy and we will be with you to make sure that it never goes out. Please accept my allegiance to you, star queen." He said as he bowed before her, red light engulfed Austin as he transformed. "My name is Sailor Shooting Star Defender." The senshi said and Cleo looked at the senshi before her.

"I can not accept your allegiance; I am not worth anything in this world." Cleo said as she began to stand up and walk away, to be grabbed by the senshi.

"Never say that you are worth nothing. You mean a lot to people on this planet, in your kingdom. You have a king by your side and the love of your senshi. You are not worthless." She said as she stood by the side of Cleo. "With us by your side, we can help you train, without the senshi knowing and supporting you when you need us." Cleo looked up at her. Tariq and Hoshi came out onto the balcony and Cleo stood away from them.

"It was a mistake to revel myself to you, you are right Sailor Shooting Star Defender." She said as she backed into Tariq without knowing it. She gasped as she felt his arms around her and she teleported. Hoshi and Defender tried to grab them, but they were gone.

"Where are we?" Tariq asked as he opened her eyes. Cleo looked around at where she was, the only place she felt safe.

"My castle gardens, welcome to the Star Kingdom, or what is left of it." She said as she went over to the fountain.

"You teleported us here?" he asked and she nodded. "But you don't have teleportation powers?" he asked and she shook her head. "Then how?" he asked.

"When I am afraid, scared, whatever, my hidden powers come out. I wanted to get out of the situation before and you were holding on to me, you came for the ride." She said as she sat down next to the fountain and played with the water. "Normally, teleportation is not possible in the castle because of the shields, but I wanted to be here and this is where I was taken." She said as she heard footsteps coming. She stood up and saw Alekos coming towards her.

"My queen, this is unexpected. My prince, long have you not graced yourself with your presence in our galaxy." He said as he bowed at them both, Cleo looked at him.

"He is not a prince." She said, Tariq let out a sigh, he was hoping that he would not be found out.

"Yes, I am, I am the prince of the other galaxy near this one." He said as he took Cleo's hand. "There was once a time where we played together as kids, I am not sure if you can remember that." She looked at him and then at Alekos.

"How is my kingdom?" she asked her advisor.

"My queen, the repairs are going well and we should be finished in a few days. People have been returning and crops have begun to grow." He said, Cleo stood up and walked away, Tariq followed her.

"I wish to be alone." She said, Tariq grabbed her hand and she turned to face him.

"I promised to never let you go into the darkness." He said, squeezing her hand tighter, Cleo nodded as the two wandered out of the castle shields and into the city. Cleo was amazed as to how far everything was and smiled.

"Why are you female then in your senshi form?" she asked as they walked around.

"Being male is a disguise we use on Earth." He said as Cleo leaned towards him. He put his arm around her and held her close.

"But Alekos said you were a prince?" she said.

"He is right, I am, I prefer to be male than female, therefore I only change when I am a senshi. My brothers however like to play around with both forms, not sure which one they like the best." He said. Cleo paused at the river which was flowing from the mountains.

"When I returned here, everything was destroyed. There was no life, just rubble and destruction. I was mad and wanted to hurt every person who was responsible for this. Then my king reminded me that I had already done that." She said as she sat down, signaling Tariq to join her. "I thought to myself if I would ever be able to be strong enough to be queen to these people, to be able to defend them when needed, knowing that I am too weak. When that monster attacked yesterday, I accepted defeat, I could not kill it, but then you came and helped us, helped me destroy the monster. I fell, weak from the attack and my healing powers did not work. I think I am losing my powers, I fear the Sailor Stardust may be no more." She said as she held out her brooch in her hand.

"No, never say that! You can not give up protecting these people, your kingdom. If you face defeat, then all of the destruction and pain will happen over again. You have the senshi and the outer senshi by your side, as well as the Silver Soldier. All of them prepared to fight the battle to protect you and their worlds. If you give up, then your light will go out and there will be no way for me to find you." He said as he put his hands over hers and the transformation brooch. "And if I can not find you, how can I know what I feel for you is true?" he asked, Cleo looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I am betrothed to the Earth king, even if I did feel something for you, I would not be able to explore it regardless of how much my body screams out to do it." She said, allowing tears to flow. "I love my king and I would die for him a million times over as I already have done, and he would do the same for me." She said as Tariq moved closer to her.

"I would die for you just to see your light shine and to see you smile again." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Fate plays funny games, I wish I had met you sooner, maybe then things may have been different." He said as he stood up, holding his hand out for Cleo who took it. "Take us back." He said in her ear, she closed her eyes and felt his arms around her as she teleported them back to his apartment.

Hoshi and Austin were in the living room when the pair appeared on the balcony. Tariq took hold of Cleo's hand as he opened the door for her.

"How are you feeling?" Hoshi asked Cleo.

"Tired, confused and not sure of what I am supposed to do." She said as she sat down next to Tariq. "I will keep you identities a secret from the rest of the senshi. I accept your allegiance if I may and will help you in your search. I will also accept your training in helping me become a better senshi." She said and the boys smiled.

"Then you training will begin in a few days. You need to heal." Hoshi said, Cleo looked at him as she took off her shirt and turned, her bruise completely gone. Tariq undid her bandage and saw that it was better.

"My healing powers are back." She said as she smiled. "But we have another problem, every time I transform, the Silver Soldier can feel it. He then normally comes to help me. I am not sure how to stop this." She explained as she put her shirt back on.

"You don't need to transform, we will do it as normal people." Austin said. "Please allow me to apologies for slapping you earlier." He said as he bowed before her.

"I am not as strong as any of you, but I can understand what you have gone through, of course I accept your apology." She said as she touched his shoulder. Tariq stood up and put his arm around Cleo.

"So where did you both go?" Hoshi asked.

"The Star Kingdom, you should have seen it." Tariq said. He went into describing the Star Kingdom to his brothers as Cleo sat back down, finally falling asleep.

Sunlight broke through the window and Cleo woke up to see she had a blanket and to find Tariq on the floor beneath her. She smiled at her friend as she kissed him on the cheek. Tariq woke up as he felt Cleo's lips and smiled up at her.

"You better go home." He said as he sat up.

"Tariq, I am sorry, you are right, fate plays funny games." She said as she walked to the door, he followed her. He opened the door for her as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Just to taste you, only once." He said in her ear. She looked at him and kissed him back on the lips. After a minute, she pulled away.

"You taste so sweet." He said to her as he put his hand through her hair. "Your king is lucky to have you by your side." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

In space, the two people were floating around.

"Something is stopping us from getting the energy we need. I think that it is time we took matters into our own hands." The girl said and the boy smiled.

"Always with the direct approach my love, please, pick a monster to attack the people for us." He said, she looked at the flowers growing and chose a purple one. He picked it up as they appeared on Earth. He let it go, allowing it to fall in the river as it grew, and both of them laughed and vanished.

Cleo looked up as she felt someone following her. She turned to see a little girl with pink hair tied as she had it when she transformed. The little girl walked up to her and grabbed her leg.

"Hey, are you lost?" she asked.

"Chibichibi?" the girl said to her. Cleo smiled as she picked the girl up.

"Where is your mommy?" she asked, the child smiled as she touched Cleo's face.

"Mommy, Chibichibi!" she said as she hugged Cleo. She looked around and saw no one looking for a child, so she took her to the river. She heard screams and saw a monster attacking people. She put the child down and hid her in the tunnel.

"Wait here Chibichibi." She said as she grasped her brooch. "Moon crystal stardust power!" she said as she watched her transform into Sailor Stardust. When she touched the ground she ran away from the girl and towards the monster.

"Hey stop! Making a direct attack and hurting innocent people is something that I can never forgive! In the name of the stars twinkling above us, I will punish you!" she said as she posed. The monster attacked her, Stardust flipped out of the way. The monster jumped on top of her, causing Stardust to fall and slide back. She kicked the monster in the genital area, not sure if it would have any effect on it. The monster screamed in pain as she rolled away. Stardust stood up and reached her hand out, her staff not appearing.

"No, this can't be happening!" she said as she flipped away again from the monster attack. She paused and the monster attacked in this moment, causing her to fly into the river.

"No!" a scream came from the sky as she felt the water surrounding her. Her eyes closed as she gave into the inevitable. A hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to the surface.

"Destroying the sound of people's laughter and their fun is not forgivable. I am Sailor Shooting Star Defender!" the senshi said.

"I am Sailor Shooting Star Creator." The other said. "You will pay for what you did to our friend."

"I am Sailor Shooting Star Protector." The other senshi said. "Stage on!" The monster looked at his new opponents, Creator went over and took Stardust away to the tunnel, and she was not breathing.

"No, come on please Stardust, don't let your light go out!" she said as she began mouth to mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she looked at Stardust's lifeless body.

"Chibichibi?" the girl said as she looked at the pair. She went up to them and touched Stardust's transformation brooch and light engulfed her. When she returned into Creator's arms, her bow was replaced with wings. Stardust opened her eyes and looked at Creator.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" she said as she hugged and kissed her, Stardust stood up and looked at her new transformation. Together, she and Creator went outside to face the monster.

"Shooting star blessing!" Protector said as the attack hit the monster.

"Shooting star comet!" Defender said, again the monster walked back. Stardust reached out and held a small scepter in her hand.

"Shooting star brightness!" Creator said; Cleo knew it was time. With her new scepter in her hand, she touched her transformation brooch and combined the star crystal on the scepter.

"Stardust eternal slumber!" she said as it hit the monster and it was destroyed. Laughter filled the air.

"So you are who are destroying our fun." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Defender asked.

"We are Ellie and Christian. Ah, the Sailor Shooting Stars." Ellie said to them.

"I will put an end to you right now! Shooting star brightness!" Creator said, the attack missed them and they appeared behind Stardust.

"But who is this pretty senshi here?" Christian asked as he touched Stardust's face, she hit his hand out of the way. "She is feisty, I want her." He said, Ellie pouted.

"Venus love me chain!" the attack missed the pair again as the senshi and Silver Solider appeared.

"We will retreat for now, but you will be mine pretty senshi!" Christian said as they vanished. The child came up to Stardust and she picked her up.

"Thank goodness you are safe." She said as she hugged the child. The senshi looked at Cleo and her new transformation. Stardust turned to the Shooting Stars.

"You have saved my life yet again, arigato Defender, Creator and Protector." She said as she bowed before the Shooting Stars and the senshi came up to her.

"This is where we leave you Sailor Stardust. We will see each other again." Protector said, touching her on the shoulder and winking at her, she then joining her senshi as they walked the opposite way. The Silver Soldier grabbed Stardust and hugged her.

"What happened?" he asked, she shrugged, better that he did not know.

"Chibichibi?" the girl said, Cleo smiled.

"Yes Chibichibi, we are going home now." Stardust said as she powered down with the rest of the senshi.

"Mommy Chibichibi!" the girl said as Cleo returned to normal. She put the girl down as she took her hand and also Justin in her other one.

"Papa Chibichibi." She said as she held onto Justin's hand, Cleo smiled at Justin as the senshi followed them back to their apartment.

Cleo put the girl on her bed as she fell asleep and went back to the senshi who were waiting for her.

"Who is the little girl?" Ami asked.

"All she says is Chibichibi and she thinks I am her mom and Justin is her papa." She said as she sat down next to Justin who pulled her onto his lap. He was getting too protective of Cleo recently.

"And your healing powers came back?" Minako said and Cleo nodded.

"You know the Sailor Shooting Stars well it seems?" Rei said.

"They saved my life twice; for that I would consider them friends and not enemies." She said as she looked at the other senshi.

"How did you healing powers returned?" Makoto asked.

"I guess when I powered up; everything just fell back into place." She said, she knew the real reason, but she was not going to tell anyone about it.

"And you spent the night at Tariq's house?" Justin said.

"Yes, I fell asleep on the sofa as Hoshi attended to my wounds. Really, what is this with the questions and third degree? Justin I love you and nothing in this world would change that. I believe that Chibichibi is here to look for me for some reason, and the Sailor Shooting Stars are our friends and I plan to return the favor and help them if they need something!" Cleo said as she stood up. "Is there any problems with any of that?" she asked everyone, who shook their heads.

"Chibichibi?" the girls said as she came out of the room rubbing her eyes. She came over to Justin and sat on his lap. Justin in shock put his arm around the girl as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Cleo went out onto the balcony, Minako followed her.

"Cleo, you know I know right?" she said as they stood looking over the town, Cleo nodded at her friend. "I know that nothing happened, but you are hiding something from us and I assume you will tell us when we need to know. For now, I am here whenever you need to talk to me." She said as she hugged her friend. Cleo put her head on Minako's shoulder and they both looked on as the sun began to set.

"So, the enemy has finally made its appearance?" Haruka said and Rei nodded. The outer senshi and Rei sat down and drunk some tea. "And a mysterious small girl has come to us and says that Cleo is her mother." Mirchu said and again Rei nodded. The outer senshi looked at each other and then at Rei.

"Cleo is not saying much, I think that she has retreated into herself again, stopping her from opening up to us." Rei said and the two senshi nodded in agreement. "Justin is being persistent that she spends the night at his apartment. He is not letting her out of his sight, and for good reasons. Chibichibi will be staying with us in her room." Rei said and for the third time the senshi nodded.

"I think that this would be a good time for Setsuna-chan to pay another visit." Haruka said and Mirchu nodded as she pushed the button on her communicator. Haruka walked Rei to the door and said her goodbyes and she left.


	12. Battles and summer break

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers, hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. Do not own Sailor Moon, but Cleo is mine ^^**

"So, you want to be alone with me for a night?" Cleo asked in a sexy voice as she grabbed a bag from her room, packing her stuff. They closed the door so that they could have some privacy, the senshi were playing with Chibichibi in the living room. Justin pulled Cleo into his arms and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Cleo was taken back as to how much passion was behind the kiss before her body melted into it and kissed back with the same amount of passion, if not more. She pulled off Justin's jacket as he did with her training one. He reached into her pocket and took out her transformation brooch, noticing the change of it; it now had wings on it. He pulled away from Cleo briefly as he looked at it. Cleo saw him looking at her brooch and smiled, taking it from his hands and putting it on the table near her. "I am right here." she said as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. She started to undo his shirt and pushed it back so that she could see his chest. She swallowed as she touched his toned body, running her fingers over the scratches that he had gained from battle. She began to kiss each one as Justin closed his eyes and let out a small moan. Wanting to taste her, he put his hand under her chin and brought her face to his and kissed her. Cleo let her hands wandered as she went to his jeans. She wanted him, more than anything she wanted to feel loved by him and for him to show her that he needed her, protect her and love her until she died. She began to pull at his jeans, but Justin stopped her.

"No, not here and not with the senshi and Chibichibi in the next room. Get some clothes and books for tomorrow and we can continue in my room." he said as he looked at Cleo. He pulled her in for one last kiss as he picked up his shirt and put it back on, picking up his jacket, he left the room to talk to the senshi.

Cleo packed a few things that she needed for college the following day, as well as training gear. She looked at her transformation brooch. The wings reminded her of the Sailor Shooting Stars wings on their fukas. She smiled as she picked it up and put it in her pocket. She opened the door, said goodbye to the senshi and Chibichibi as Justin took her bags and they went. They just stepped into the apartment before Justin put her bags down; she was in his arms, kissing him like she was going to lose him. Justin picked her up and she pulled away to look at his apartment. It was a studio with a main bedroom and a smaller bedroom which Justin used as a study. Justin opened the bedroom door and put Cleo on his bed. She reached up and pulled him on top of her and kissed him, once again removing his shirt in the process.

"Justin..." she said as he kissed her neck. He let her sit up as he removed her t-shirt and then kissed her on the lips as he reached around the back and removed her bra. He paused as he looked at her body; she blushed in embarrassment since she was half naked. He smiled at her as he began to kiss every part of her. Cleo let out a small moan as he reached her belly button. She needed to have him. She pushed him off her and onto the bed. She sat on him as she kissed him passionately on the lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth she reached down and undid his jeans, feeling him through the boxers. She gasped as she did not expect to feel what she found and began to get a bit nervous, but she knew that it was right. She got off him and allowed him to remove his jeans; he put his hand on her waist and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"More than anything in this world." she said as he kissed her and pushed her tracksuit bottoms down. He threw them on the floor as he moved and held Cleo get under the blanket. He reached into the drawer to get a condom and put it nearby. He pulled her closer and Cleo felt the heat from his body go to hers.

"I love you my queen." he said as he began to kiss her, one of his hands exploring her below. She let out a moan as his fingers worked magic on her.

"I love you too my king." she said as she reached down and touched him, causing him to moan. Once they were both ready, Cleo lay on her back as Justin climbed on top of her and entered her slowly. She winced in pain since it was her first time, but relaxed as she let him continue. Once he was fully inside her, he began to kiss her again, moving in and out of her slowly. Cleo began to breathe faster as she felt excited and held onto Justin, kissing him with as much passion she could. Justin picked up speed as she began to moan more. He kissed her as he began to feel her pleasure building and felt her come. He held on longer as he felt her second wave coming and then came with her. Justin lay on top of Cleo while they both calmed down. Both of them were sweating and happy. Justin climbed off her and disposed of the used condom and then took Cleo in his arms.

"That was amazing." she said.

"No, that was perfect." he said as he kissed her neck. Cleo snuggled against Justin as she felt content and loved and fell asleep in his arms.

Cleo awoke to the sun coming through the curtain and saw Justin getting dressed. She smelt the air as she could smell his aftershave. He turned and looked at her and smiled seeing that she was awake. He climbed over his side of the bed and stroked her hair and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit painful, but I am sure I will be fine before tonight." she said as she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. "You not only smell good but your taste good too." she said as she looked at him. She stood up and saw that she had nothing on; Justin threw her his bathrobe as she put it on and went into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready. Someone knocked on Justin's door and he went to answer it, surprised to see not only Chibichibi but also Setsuna and the other two outer senshi.

"May we come in?" she said, Justin nodded holding the door open and they walked in. He made some tea and got some juice for Chibichibi.

"Cleo should be ready in a few minutes. May I offer you something to eat?" he asked.

"Eat Chibichibi." the girl said, Justin let out a small laugh and ruffled the girls hair.

"I take that as one yes to some toast. Anyone else?" he asked, the three senshi shook their heads as Justin prepared breakfast for himself, Cleo and Chibichibi. Cleo came out of the bedroom fully dressed and brushing her hair. Chibichibi saw her and ran up to her.

"Mommy Chibichibi!" she said as Cleo bent down to pick the little one up.

"You been a good girl for the other senshi?" she asked.

"Good girl Chibichibi." she said as Cleo sat down with the senshi.

"Haruka -chan, Mirchu-chan, Setsuna-chan, good morning. What are you doing here?" she asked the outer senshi as she gave Chibichibi some of the toast from their plate.

"We came to talk to you Cleo-chan." Setsuna said. "I was told about Chibichibi here and also about the Sailor Shooting Stars." she said as she drank some of the tea that Justin had prepared. Cleo nodded at the senshi as she drank some of her juice, offering Chibichibi the glass where the girl also drunk some. The outer senshi watched this scene and saw how Cleo was glowing as she smiled at the child who laughed.

"She really does look like you both very much." Setsuna said as she observed the scene. "I think that she comes from the future, look at what she has around her neck." She said as she pointed to the girl's necklace. Cleo gasped as she pulled out hers and saw that they both had the same time key. She looked at the senshi of time in confusion. "This has not changed anything, well not anything that I can feel. The time lines are fine. I wonder why she is here though." She continued as she went up to the small girl.

"Puu Chibichibi." She said as she put her sticky hand on the senshi's nose. Setsuna laughed as the girl smiled.

"She knows of you all in our senshi form, however not either of us." Justin said as he picked the girl up and took her to clean her hands.

"She means us no harm, so her purpose will unfold later. What I am slightly concerned about is the Sailor Shooting Stars." Haruka said as she watched Cleo eat her breakfast.

"They mean us no harm either; I trust them as I do the rest of you and I hope that you will all pay the same respect to them as you do each other." Cleo said as she closed her fists.

"They are outsiders they do not belong here!" Mirchu exclaimed as she slammed her fist on the table. "How can you say things like that about them when they are from another galaxy?" she asked, Cleo sighed as she went up to her friend and sat next to her. Justin put Chibichibi down and she climbed onto Cleo's lap.

"We shouldn't discriminate them because they came from somewhere else, they are here for a good reason and the fact that they have helped me twice and saved my life on both occasions makes me trust them. I do not expect my senshi to doubt my opinion." Cleo said as she held onto the girl. "I know that you are trying to protect me, but they have caused me no harm and you should give them a chance to show that they are worthy to protect me." She said as she put her hand on Mirchu's shoulder, the senshi nodded to her and she smiled.

"Chibichibi?" the girl asked. Cleo looked at her watch and saw that she was going to be late for her lessons. She put the girl down and she grabbed her bag. As she was about to walk out of the door, the child began to cry. Justin went and picked her up.

"Mommy!" the child said, Cleo ran up to the pair and kissed them both on the cheeks before leaving in a hurry.

"Looks like I have babysitting duty." Justin said to the little girl.

"Papa!" she said as she smiled and hugged Justin. He looked at the little girl and smiled.

"I can give you to Cleo after her lesson, since I have lessons. Come on Chibichibi let's see if we can get you some toys." He said as he put the girl down. He turned to the outer senshi and looked at them. "Would you care to join us?" he asked.

"I have to go back to the gate of time and space." Setsuna said as she bowed. The child ran up to the senshi and hugged her.

"Puu." She said as the senshi bowed down and stroked the child's head.

"Be a good girl now, I will see you soon." She said as she teleported back to her post. Chibichibi stood there and looked as the senshi left. Mirchu went up to the girl and kissed her on the head.

"I have to go and get ready for my lesson today." She said as she went to the door. "Are you coming Haruka?'" she asked, the girl nodded as she went up to Chibichibi and picked her up.

"Be a good girl for your papa, he is new at this so make sure you get a lot of toys from him." She said as she gave the child to Justin.

"Chibichibi!" the girl said and nodded, Haruka laughed as both he and Mirchu left the apartment. Justin stood and looked at the child, putting her down he got his shoes and his wallet and held her hand as they both left the apartment.

"Cleo, how are you?" a voice said as she turned to see Tariq walking up towards her.

"Hey, I am fine, how are you and your brothers?" she asked as they continued to walk to the campus.

"Everything appears to be sorted out and fine. I just wanted to say thank you for everything." He said as he gave her a flower that Cleo had never seen. "This is a special flower from my galaxy. It contains a special seed inside that will grow even when it no longer is in the ground as now." He said as she smelt the flower and smiled.

"Thank you." She said as they took their seats in the classroom. The lesson passed by and they walked out, Cleo spotted Justin and Chibichibi as the girl let go of his hand and ran up to her.

"Mommy! Chibichibi." She said as Cleo bent down to pick up the girl.

"Have you been good girl for papa? Did he buy you anything nice?" she asked.

"Nice, Chibichibi." She said as she nodded. Justin walked up to her and Tariq and kissed Cleo on the lips. He had a few bags in his hand as well as his knapsack for his lessons.

"I have to go; here are some things that we got today. I know you have training and cheerleading practice today. I hope to be free to pick her up later." He said as he smiled at them both.

"You be a good girl for mommy Chibichibi." He said as he kissed the girl, and she nodded. Justin kissed Cleo again and then looked at her in the eyes. "I love you, see you later okay?" he left her as he put the bags down by her feet. Cleo let out a sigh and looked at the girl. Tariq looked at the girl and then at Cleo.

"She was the one who…" he said and she nodded. "Mommy?" he asked and again she nodded.

"Yeah, that took me by surprise too. Chibichibi you gonna be a big girl and walk?" she asked, the girl nodded as Cleo put her down and took Cleo's hand. She looked at Tariq and he nodded as he picked up the bags that Justin had left for her. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the girl.

"Looks like I have to miss training today, let's go and see if one of the senshi are home huh?" she said, the girl smiled as she looked back at Cleo, she and Tariq walked off back to her apartment.

Tariq and Cleo talked about their worlds as much as they could as they reached Cleo's apartment, she opened the door and called the lift. Once they reached the top floor, Chibichibi let go of her hand and skipped to the apartment door. Cleo walked up and opened it and they all walked in.

"Anyone home?" she called. Cleo was greeted with the sound of silence. Chibichibi went to the sofa and sat down, Tariq followed the girl and put the bags down and sat next to her.

"Wanna watch some TV?" he asked her, and the girl nodded. He put the TV on and found some cartoons for her to watch. Cleo went into her room and threw her knapsack next to her desk. Tariq walked into her room and saw Cleo looking out of the window.

"So much is happening and I am not sure if I can handle it." She said as she felt him touch her shoulder. "Tell me what I am supposed to do?" she asked him as she turned and looked at him.

"That, I can not do, you have to do what you think is right and not what other people tell you to do. I know that you can be the strong person that I can see when I see your shine, you just need to bring it out more." He said as he tucked her hair behind her ear, she smiled at him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked her, she nodded as they went into the living room and sat down with Chibichibi. The girl moved onto Cleo's lap who put her arms around her.

"We are looking for a missing senshi, kinda like you are looking for your princess. She holds a great amount of power and if she is awaken by the wrong people, this will cause the destruction of our planet, of our galaxy." She said as she stroked the child's hair. "I am afraid that we may already be too late, the same dream keeps happening and there is nothing I can do to stop it." She said as she looked at the child. Tariq reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Tell me about the dream." He said as Cleo began to tell him about the dream she kept happening and the fact that it was getting clearer. Tariq paused as he thought about what she had said; Chibichibi had fallen asleep in Cleo's arms. She picked up the child and took her to her room and put her in the bed, Tariq followed her into the room. He watched as Cleo kissed the girl on the head and she turned and fell back asleep. Cleo walked up to him and he put his arm around her.

"She sleeps like an angel, just like her mother." He said as he smiled at her and she blushed. They went into the kitchen and got something to drink. "If the dream keeps getting stronger it can not be good. Hoshi is normally good at these things, which reminds me." He said as he reached into his pocket and gave Cleo a piece of paper. "Hoshi told me to give you this. It tells you when we meet up to start your training. I was not sure if we would be able to spend time together so I was just going to give it to you in our lesson." He said as she opened it and nodded. The door opened and Makoto walked in.

"Cleo, you are home!" she said as she went over and hugged her friend. She looked at Tariq and smiled. "Hi, my name is Makoto." She said as she held out her hand, he took it and shook it.

"Tariq, and I was about to leave. Cleo, you know where to find me when you need something." He said, and she nodded.

"Thank you for your help." She said as she escorted him to the door. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at Makoto as he left.

Cleo turned to face her friend. "Makoto-chan, you would do me the hugest favor and watch Chibichibi for me while I go to training right?" she asked, pleading the senshi with her eyes. Makoto rolled her eyes and nodded; Cleo smiled as she hugged her friend again and then went to grab her training bag from her bedroom. Cleo took one last look at the sleeping child before leaving. Cleo walked into the empty hall from the changing room and began to stretch. She heard a cough behind her and turned to see Austin standing at the door.

"I saw you walk in here as I was coming out from my lesson." He said as he walked up to her. "How would you like some one on one?" he whispered in her ear, Cleo let out a small smile as she ran at him and began punching, Austin dodged each blow with grace, Cleo looked at him shocked as he let out a smile and grabbed her wrist by her next punch, putting her arm behind his back. She buckled down to the floor from the pressure as he let go.

"You are stronger in your senshi form?" Cleo asked as she grabbed her wrist and rubbed it, he nodded at her, a smile forming from his lips. Cleo stood back and admired Austin, regardless of his attitude; he was very similar to Tariq in looks and build. Austin went up to her and pushed her hair out of hey eyes.

"So, are you going to show me what you do in here all alone?" he asked her in her ear. She nodded as she pulled away and climbed onto the balance beam and began to do her new routine. Once she landed it, Austin came up to her and smiled.

"Amazing, you shine when you do something you love. It is a shame you don't shine all the time." He said as he touched her cheek. "What is wrong?" he asked. Cleo sat on the mat and began to explain to him about her worries. He listened as she told him nearly everything, and nodded when he saw it was needed. Once she was finished he looked at her.

"How could one so young have grown up so fast?" he asked her as she stood up and went to the floor.

"Coming here gives me the chance to be alone, away from all of the things I have to take care of and to lose myself in something I love." She said as she began to do a series of flips. Austin watched her as she tumbled, unaware of the high standards that she had. Once she had finished, she walked over to him and he smiled.

"Tariq gave you the letter?" he asked and she nodded. "Then I will leave you in peace. I hope that once I have had time that I will be able to help you out." He said and she ran up to him and hugged him. Austin, not expecting the contact put his arm around her and patted her on the back. "I promise you that I will help you whenever and wherever I can." He said as he pushed her away, she smiled at him and he walked out of the hall, leaving Cleo to get ready for cheer practice.

In space Christian was watching something in a pod. He saw the child lying there and Ellie came up to him.

"How is it going?" she asked.

"Not as good as we expected; we need more energy in order to wake her up. Once she is awake, we can finally claim this planet as ours. It is time to go after the dream stars of people." He said as she nodded. Ellie waived her hand over the globe that was sitting on the stand and looked at the person there.

"So, this is our first target, then so be it." He said as he went and picked a flower. He changed as he went to Earth and looked for his target.

Cleo waived goodbye to the rest of the cheerleaders as she picked up her flask and then sat down. She saw someone approach her and she smiled as she saw Hoshi come into view.

"So I am lucky to be graced with all three of your presences." She said as he sat down next to her.

"Tariq told me about your dream, I need to try something. Close your eyes and open your mind to me. When you want me to not see something, put a wall in front of it and I will ignore it." He explained and she nodded as she felt his fingers touch her temples. She put up several walls, blocking personal memories as he searched for what he needed to find. He saw the dream as clear as anything and he tried to stop it and pick out any detail as to where it would take place. Cleo let out a small moan as she felt him play around with her memory. He watched it again but could see nothing to help him and he let go of Cleo's head.

"Gomen, sometimes I forget that it can be painful." He said as he looked at Cleo. He picked up her bag and the pair walked away from the field and into the quad in the middle of campus. The two spoke little about the dream and other things, Cleo not wanting to revel much to him. He noticed that she was not ready to open up to her as she hand done with Tariq and respected that. Once they were out of campus, he gave Cleo her bag.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow. Oh, I wanted to give this to you before I left." He said as he handed her a small bracelet which had the same design as their belts when they had transformed. "If you need us, just press the star in the middle and we will be at your side in a heartbeat, no matter where you are." He said, Cleo looked down at the gift and then put it on her other wrist than the one that had her communicator from Sailor Pluto.

"I wish I could give you something in return, but I have nothing." She said as she sighed.

"I did not give it to you so that I could have something in return; I gave it to you since I do not want to see this galaxy lose its brightest star." He said and she smiled at him as he walked away.

Cleo closed the door to her apartment and let out a sigh. She heard all of the senshi in the living room and could hear Chibichibi laughing. Cleo smiled as she looked at everyone.

"Mina, I am home." She said as the little girl ran up to her and she automatically picked her up. "I think it is time that I told you all something." She said as she walked over to them, Rei and Ami made space between them and Cleo sat down between them. "My dream has been getting clearer, the silence is approaching and I fear that there is nothing that we can do now, except wait for it to revel itself." She said. "I failed in everything; I failed as a queen, as the princess and as a protector of this planet. If it was not for the Sailor Shooting Stars, I would be dead. I can never be what I know you all need, and for this, I want to give you this." She said as she gave Chibichibi to Rei and put her transformation brooch on the table. Everyone looked at her and saw the sadness and tears in her eyes. "I am sorry." She said as she ran out of the apartment, ignoring the cries of the senshi.

She ran to the river, the tears still flowing as she felt something inside her glow. She stopped and stood back as a light appeared into her hands. She tried to throw it away but it came back, she fell to the ground and cried harder than she had ever done. She could hear her watch beeping, not wanting to answer, not wanting to face the darkness that she knew was approaching.

"Chibichibi!" she heard as the girl approached her. The girl sat down on her lap and looked at the light.

"I messed everything up Chibichibi, I am young and stupid, not sophisticated and grown up as a queen should be." She said.

"But you can learn that." She heard a voice and saw the Sailor Shooting Stars standing behind her. The light went to them and they nodded in agreement.

"We felt your light beginning to fade; we can not let that happen. You can not give up; this light is here to show you that no matter what, there will always be something to guide you out of the darkness." Protector said as she picked up the child who smiled.

"You are needed here for more people than you know, your light needs to show everyone the way home." Defender said as she held out her hand, Cleo took it and stood up.

"Without you, the darkness will come and no one will be able to stop it." Creator said as she held out the light to Cleo. "I promised you that I would never leave you alone in the darkness, and I will keep that promise if you keep one for me." She said and Cleo looked at the senshi. "We need you to keep your light shining so that when we are lost, we can always find you." She said; Cleo nodded as the light engulfed her and she closed her eyes, allowing tears to fall. "I love you and even though you can never love me back, I am happy just to see you shine." Creator whispered in her ear as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Chibichibi?" the girl said as she held out her hand to show Cleo's transformation brooch. She smiled at the child as she took it from her hands.

"This is where you are supposed to say Eternal crystal stardust power." Creator said to her and winked, Cleo smiled as she held the brooch in the air.

"Eternal crystal stardust power!" she said as the purple light engulfed her, lifting her up and transforming her. Once she felt the ground beneath her, she opened her eyes and looked at the senshi before her. She ran into Creator's open arms as they smiled and she hugged Stardust back.

"Welcome back your highness." Defender said as they all bowed before her. "May your light shine the brightest throughout this galaxy and may it never falter with us by your side." Stardust looked down at the senshi and smiled.

"Mina, arigato." She said to them as they rose. "How did you know my new call out, even I was not sure what to say." She said as she powered down.

"That ball of light can tell us everything we need to know about a person, it is your light." Creator said as Cleo walked up to Protector and took Chibichibi from her.

"Chibichibi?" the girl asked her.

"Yes, I am okay, I may not be as strong as the queen I am supposed to be, but I am the only hope that the Earth has against the silence." She said as the senshi looked at her. "But I have my guardian senshi, my outer senshi and now the wandering senshi have joined us to protect us, with them working together, we can hopefully stop this." She said to the child. The wandering senshi walked behind Cleo as they went back to her house.

"Are you sure?" she asked them after they explained what they wanted to do.

"The time for co-operation approaches, it is time that we were honest with your senshi and hope that your outer senshi do not try to kill us." Creator said; Cleo took her hand as she knocked on her apartment door. Minako answered and she saw Cleo standing there as Chibichibi went into the apartment. Minako hugged her friend as she looked at the other senshi around her.

"What are they doing here?" she asked. Cleo strolled past, still holding Creators hand as the other wandering senshi followed her into the room. Everyone stood up, the outer senshi holding their transformation pens behind their backs. Justin did not miss the fact that Cleo was holding one of their hands.

"The wandering senshi are not welcome here!" Mirchu said; Cleo held up her free hand.

"I do not want any hostility among the senshi. Yes, they know who I am and I know who they are. I have brought them here as I want my guardian senshi, outer senshi and the wandering senshi to work together." She said as she saw Justin approach her. "I need you to trust me on this." She said to him as she took off her brooch and gave it to him. "You know that they mean us no harm and just want to find what they are looking for and go home." She said as she opened the brooch, there were now three extra gems around the star crystal.

"They have already sworn to you?" he asked her and she nodded. He nodded at her as he stood by her side. "I support you in any choice you make, and will always be by your side." He said; golden light engulfed him as he transformed into the king he was.

"Defender, Protector, Creator, do you wish to show us something?" she asked the three senshi who nodded, Cleo let go of Creator's hand to allow her to move. Light engulfed them as they powered down and the boys stood before them. Light engulfed Cleo as she transformed into the queen. She looked at the wandering senshi who bowed before her.

"Without you three coming to me, telling me that I should never give up, helping me to understand that I can not run from my destiny, I can not thank you enough. Allow me to present the senshi to you." She said as she went around and touched their heads. Light engulfed each senshi as they returned they were wearing their dresses. Each senshi bowed down to the king and queen while light engulfed Chibichibi transforming her so that she was wearing a little dress similar to Cleo's.

"The wandering senshi have sworn allegiance to protect me and my king. I not only accept their allegiance but I hope that all senshi will be bound to the same allegiance and trust in them to help us in our battle to stop the silence. I fear that Hoshi knows what is going on." She said as she put her hand on Hoshi's shoulder, he rose and looked at Cleo. "I know that you found something in my dream, please tell me what it is." She said, and he nodded.

"They have her, your missing senshi. They have her asleep and are fueling her with dark energy. I fear the worse your highness." He said Cleo looked at the outer senshi.

"Is this true?" she asked them. Mirchu picked up her mirror and looked at it.

"I am sorry; this is still clouded from me. If he is correct, then his abilities are better than mine. Gomen Hoshi, I hope that you will accept me as your pupil so that I can improve." She said as she stood up and bowed before the boy. He looked at Cleo and as she nodded he looked down at the senshi.

"Sailor Neptune, nothing would make me more happy than to help you. I hope that we can put our differences behind us and become friends?" he asked as he held out his hand to the senshi who accepted it. Mirchu smiled as she looked at the boy. Cleo nodded as she felt a hand enter hers. She looked beside her to see Tariq standing next to her. She smiled as she felt warm inside.

"My queen, if I may suggest, I wish to take on Sailor Uranus. I want to prove to her that we are worthy to protect you." He said, Cleo looked at him wide eyed and then at the air senshi who smiled.

"I was hoping that you would say that!" she said as she grabbed her transformation pen. "I accept your challenge, if I may your highness?" she asked, Cleo nodded as they went out of the apartment and made their way to an open area near their house.

Cleo stood beside Justin as he wrapped his arm around her. Before Tariq left her side, she grabbed his wrist.

"Are you sure that you wish to do this?" she asked, he smiled and winked at her. She nodded as she let go of his wrist.

"Uranus crystal power make up!" Haruka said as she began her transformation. Cleo saw Tariq reach into his pocket as he pulled out an ear piece. He put the part in his ear.

"Shooting Star Creator make up!" he said as he too transformed. Cleo looked at Justin as she let out a breathe she was holding.

"He wants to do this to show that they are worthy, and then let him." He said and Cleo nodded.

"Even though I am against this, I will allow it. There are to be no killing blows. The first senshi to admit defeat losses." She said as she looked at both senshi as they nodded at her. "I wish you both luck." She said as she stepped out of the way.

"So you transform into women but are men while on Earth?" Uranus said to Protector.

"My brothers prefer the female form; I personally prefer the male, more fun that way." She said as she winked at the sky senshi. "Enough small talk, shall we?" she asked as she bowed before the senshi who did the same. The senshi began to fight, both proving to be equal in strength and speed. Uranus smiled at Creator as she held up her hand.

"World shaking!" she said as Creator smiled and flipped out of the way of the attack, causing Uranus to gasp.

"Shooting star brightness!" Creator said as the attack went to Uranus and hit her on the shoulder as she tried to move, Uranus grabbed her shoulder in pain and looked up at Creator.

"How could you hit me?" she asked as she stood up.

"Now that would be telling. Do you wish to continue?" the senshi asked and Uranus nodded as she charged to Creator who gracefully dodged her punches. Creator grabbed Uranus hand and squeezed it, letting go while the senshi was in shock and sweeping her feet. Landing to top of her, Creator held her down and laughed at Uranus.

"You really are a most worthy opponent and I would love to spar against you more often. Would you like that my feisty kitten?" she whispered the last sentence in her ear, causing Uranus eyes to go wider.

"I would be more than happy to learn from you Creator, I admit defeat." The outer senshi said, Creator got off her and held out her hand which Uranus took as they both stood up and hugged. Cleo leaned into Justin as she watched the scene. "Your highness, the wandering senshi are a very wise choice to protect you. I will, of course, accept them into our group." Uranus said as she bowed before the pair.

"Sailor Uranus, you have matured tonight more than anyone would have expected, and for that I am more than proud." She said as she looked up at Creator. "Sailor Shooting Star Creator, congratulations." She said as the other senshi bowed before them. "Now, I don't know about all of you, but I am so hungry!" she said as Chibichibi walked up to her and nodded in agreement.

"Now if that is not a sign that Chibichibi is not your daughter I don't know what is!" Rei said as they all powered down.

"Rei-chan, how can you be so mean to me?" Cleo said as she walked up to her friend.

"You should take it as a complement Cleo-chan!" the senshi said back to her.

"Take something like that as a complement, are you implying that all I do is eat. Oh my stars I am going to get fat!" she said as she looked at her body and began assessing it.

"No, no nothing like that, I am just saying that you have a large appetite that seems to be never ending!" Rei said as she took her friend's hand. "If you were really fat, do you think that you would have Justin wrapped around your finger? And I have seen the way that Tariq has been acting around you today, and I don't need to be an Empath to tell how he feels for you." She whispered in her ear as she pulled her close. Cleo's eyes widen as she felt someone tugging at her jeans.

"Chibichibi?" the girl said, Cleo bent down and picked her up, Justin coming to her side. They walked away, heading to the diner on campus to eat.

"I can't believe how much fun I am having!" the girl said as she felt Christian's arm wrap around her, she blushed.

"Please, let us dine at the campus diner, at this time of night, it should be very quiet. It is also a perfect place to get to know each other better." He said, the girl blushed again but nodded in agreement to the suggestion and the pair made their way there.

The gang found a booth that was big enough to fit them, Justin went up against the wall, Chibichibi sitting on his lap as Cleo joined him followed by Tariq and Haruka, Hoshi and Ami. On the other side sat Mirchu, Rei and Austin, Makoto and Minako. Conversations happened around Cleo as she put her head in Justin shoulder and watched Chibichibi drink her chocolate milkshake.

"She is going to be hyper and it is nearly her bed time!" Cleo said as she watched her.

"She will be fine!" Justin said as she shook her head at his parenting skills.

"At least make sure she brushes her teeth before she goes to bed." She said as she felt a sensation up the back of her neck, causing her to sit up. Tariq put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cleo?" he whispered in her ear, as her gaze fell on the couple that had just entered, the girl was laughing at something the boy must have said as they sat down and someone came to take their order. Hoshi felt something too as he looked up from his conversation with Ami about their studies. Just like Cleo he looked at the pair before he returned to the conversation, however, that did not help Cleo as she stood up and went over to the couple and looked at the boy.

"I am sorry to sound rude, but do I know you?" she said as she looked closer at the boy. The boy looked at her once over before looking at her in the eyes.

"I am sorry, I think I would remember a face like yours, now if you mind you are interrupting my time with this amazing lady here." He said as he looked at the girl sitting opposite him who had blushed. Cleo still looked at the boy as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tariq took Cleo's hand and led her away from the couple and sat her back down.

"What the hell was that about?" Makoto asked her as they gathered closer.

"I am not so sure, but he makes me feel very uneasy." She said as she looked and saw the boy give the girl a flower. He pinned it on her jumper as it began to glow and then a gem appeared out of it, shining bright as the girl collapsed. Cleo gasped as she watched the scene unfold and the boy changed into Christian. He grabbed the gem and smiled.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Cleo said as she went over and kicked the gem out of his hands. Christian gasped as the gem flew across the room, Chibichibi picking it up.

"How can a mere human hurt me? No matter, my monster here will take care of you." He said as he laughed and disappeared. The girl was engulfed in black and wrapped in a cocoon as it began to move, it opened and she had turned into a monster. Cleo flipped out of the way and over to Chibichibi.

"Chibichibi, keep hold of that for mommy, go find somewhere to hide." She said as the small girl nodded and ran behind the counter. "Mina, transform!" she said as they all nodded.

"Mercury crystal power make up!"

"Venus crystal power make up!"

"Mars crystal power make up!"

"Jupiter crystal power make up!"

"Uranus crystal power make up!"

"Neptune crystal power make up!"

"Shooting Star Creator make up!"

"Shooting Star Protector make up!"

"Shooting Star Defender make up!"

"Eternal crystal stardust power!" Cleo said as she felt light engulf her as she was lifted up from the ground. Once she felt something beneath her feet, she opened her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder as the Silver Solider appeared by her side.

"How can he turn that girl into a monster, I can not forgive him!" she said as she looked at the monster who was now laughing at the senshi who stood before her. Stardust could hear the senshi sending their attacks to it, while all of them missing, the monster hit them all down with one blast. The Shooting Stars dived in front of the senshi, taking the full impact of the beam. Stardust looked at the Silver Solider who nodded, she smiled as she reached out her hand and he took it, both running to the monster, the Silver Solider lifted Stardust up as she jumped from his shoulder and over the top of the monster. He threw a bunch of roses in its face as Stardust landed and kicked it to the ground from behind.

The Shooting Stars helped the senshi up as Creator watched the monster turn to face Stardust, shooting a beam of light at her, only for the Silver Soldier to protect her, causing them both to land against the wall. Stardust awoke quickly and held the Silver Soldier head in her hands. Light engulfed them as she used her powers to heal his wounds. Creator held his hand out to Mercury.

"Come on, together." She said, and Mercury nodded.

"Shooting star brightness!" Creator said, and at the same time Mercury said "Shine aqua illusion!" as the attacks combined to hit the monster. It turned and looked at the senshi.

"Shooting star comet!" Defender said and at the same time Mars said "Burning Mandela!" and the attack hit the monster, weakening it. Protector and Venus went to help the Silver Soldier and Stardust. Protector lifted him off of Stardust as Venus helped her stand up.

"Lend me your power." Stardust said to Venus, she nodded as she closed her eyes and held hands with Stardust. Stardust took her power and held out her other hand as her scepter appeared. She placed the star crystal on it and stood away from Venus as she twirled the scepter and posed.

"Stardust eternal slumber!" she said as the beam hit the monster. Once it returned to a girl, she began to sway, weakening with every step. Stardust went over to get Chibichibi and the gem she was holding. Neptune had come to support her as Jupiter held onto Venus. Stardust bent down and picked up the girl.

"Chibichibi?" she asked as she held out the gem.

"Give it back to the girl there Chibichibi." Stardust said as she leaned on Neptune more. The girl wiggled out of Stardust's grasp and went to the girl, letting go of the gem, it returned to her body and she began to wake up. Stardust nodded at the girl as she finally gave into the darkness that she had been holding back.

Stardust awoke to find herself in the arms of Justin, she looked around and saw that everyone had powered down.

"Minako-chan, are you okay?" she asked.

"I will be fine after a nights sleep Sailor Stardust, how are you?" she asked as she bent down to her friend. Stardust sat up and winced as she felt her side and saw blood. She looked at them confused.

"You passed on your healing powers to me; I guess this has stopped you from healing your own wounds." Justin said as he helped her stand up. "Can you power down?" he asked, she shrugged as she closed her eyes and felt her power leave her. Weakened in her human form, Cleo's feet buckled under the weight, only to be caught by Tariq.

"Hoshi, can you have a look at this please?" Tariq asked, he nodded as he went over to Cleo and put his hand on her side.

"We should get her back to our place, it is closer and I have everything I need there to fix her." He said; Justin and the senshi nodded as Justin picked her up.

"I think that the rest of you should go home and rest after today's battle. Can someone please take care of Chibichibi?" Justin asked as the little girl was still grabbing hold of his leg. Ami bent down to the level of the girl who looked at her before running into her arms.

"Merc'ry Chibichibi!" the girl said as she recognized her blue hair. The senshi waived their goodbyes as they all parted to go another way. Tariq looked at Justin and saw that Cleo had fallen asleep in his arms.

Justin stood out on the balcony as he let Hoshi and the other wandering senshi attend to Cleo. He let out a sigh as he thought about the battle. In protecting her, he had also caused her pain and this was something he did not want. He heard the door slide open but did not move as he continued to look at the moon.

"She should be fine soon, and then you can take her home." Tariq said as he stood next to Justin. "My king, if I may be frank?" he asked, Justin nodded. "Fate likes to play games, I remember a time that the star kingdom flourished and the Cleo and I used to play when we were children. Then my galaxy was under attack and I was weakened, giving the enemy the chance to take our princess from our galaxy. When we came here, following her power somehow, I met Cleo in the bookstore, and I knew that I knew her from somewhere, but did not know where. I fell in love with her, and I know that she does not feel the same, her heart belongs to you. Knowing that my feelings for her can be nothing, I wish to protect her in any way I can, and that means protecting you. My king, please accept my strength and use it in any way you can." Tariq said as he bowed down before him. Justin turned and looked at the man.

"Thank you for being honest with me. There was a point where I was afraid I was going to lose her and there was nothing I can do for her. Promise me this, if something is to happen to me in the final battle, you will keep her safe and love her the way I know that you will." He said; Tariq looked up shocked at his king.

"Of course I will my king." He said as he stood up. The pair watched the moon and stars, Justin saw a shooting star and made a silent wish.

Cleo was home at last for the holiday as she dived into the swimming pool. She had invited all of the senshi and the wandering senshi to stay at her place after double checking with her brother, who of course agreed. She swam a few lengths as she looked up and saw her brother walk in. She climbed out and he looked at her in her bikini.

"You have more scars than I thought. Do you not normally heal?" he said as she sat down beside him.

"I have had a few problems with my healing powers recently." She said as Chibichibi skipped into the room with the Luna cats following her. She had her new bathing suit on, since Craig fell in love with the child and took her shopping, also made sure to buy some furniture and gave her a room next to Cleo's. The child was happy and Craig had also brought furniture for the girl for Justin's study which was being converted into a room for her. The girl sat on Craig's lap as the cats joined them.

"Sunspot, Shadow I have a job for you, if I may ask?" Cleo said and the cats nodded. "Can you please go to the Star Kingdom and see how things are going? All I want to do is to relax and catch up on my studying." She said and again the cats nodded and left. Sunspot turned before walking away.

"Cleo-chan, are you going to be okay?" she asked her, Cleo thought about this and nodded.

"I am going to try my best Sunspot; all I can hope is that it will be enough." Cleo said and the cat nodded as she followed Shadow out. Craig put his arm around his sister as she began to cry. "I can't do this can I?" she asked her brother.

"You can do anything you set your mind to, and with everyone by your side, anything can be possible. Remember that you are loved and needed here." He said as he held onto his sister, allowing her to let out all of the sorrow and fears she had bottled up in the past month.

Tariq, Austin and Hoshi had taken on apprentices in the form of the other senshi. Tariq had both of the outer senshi and Cleo, Austin had accepted Minako, Makoto and Haruka as well as Cleo as fighting apprentices whereas Hoshi had taken on Mirchu and Rei to help develop their psychic abilities. Ami and Hoshi studied together as did Tariq and Cleo. Austin had also begun studying with Justin since he was also taking history. For Cleo it had kept her busy with her extra training as well as her normal training with her brother. Craig had taken over babysitting for Chibichibi as well as Cleo and Justin spending time with the child as much as they could. Chibichibi enjoyed her time with everyone, however no matter that she had her own room; she would always sneak into Cleo's room and sleep with her and Justin. Craig knew that the pair had spent time sleeping in the same bed and allowed this, she was after all betrothed to him and could not really stop them spending the night together. The wandering senshi and Craig became friends; they also joined Craig in his lessons. They had all beaten Craig with ease due to their strength and speed in fighting. Not only did this embarrass him, but they had to remind him of their own strength and abilities. It was a hot day and Cleo was out by the lake near her house. She sat down on the ground and looked at the water; it was a rare moment where she was alone and at peace. She lay on the grass and closed her eyes and allowed the sun to warm her that was until someone stood in her way.

"Excuse you, rude much?" she said as she felt the presence.

"Nope." The person said, and Cleo let out a smile as a kiss went on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Tariq kneeling there. She lifted up her upper part of her body as he sat down behind her; she put her head in his lap. He stroked her hair as she looked up at the boy she began to call friend. He looked down at her and smiled.

"So, the queen finally has some free time?" he asked and she nodded.

"Finished all of my homework and extra reading, Chibichibi is out with Justin and Craig, the senshi are either training with your brothers or studying. We are quite a bunch if I must say. All we do is work and train; will there be nothing more in our lives?" she asked him. He looked out to the water to think about how to answer her question.

"We are senshi; it is our duty to protect those who can not fight for themselves, and to protect those who mean the most to us." He said as he looked at the water. "I failed in both on my home and now I have to repay for my mistake." He said as a tear fell on Cleo's cheek, she looked up and saw that he was crying. Cleo sat up and took him in her arms.

"Your princess must know that it was not your fault that you were overpowered and could do nothing to help her. She must be here for you to find, and with us helping you, I know that anything is possible." She said as she rubbed his back.

"I don't need anyone else but you beside me; with you I am ready to do anything." He said as he looked up in her eyes. She smiled at him as he kissed her on the cheek. "If only things were different as to what they are now." He whispered in her ear.

"We are led by fate and destiny. It was fate that we were to meet, however destiny that I am with Justin. I am sorry about this but we can not do anything about it. As long as I have both of you at my side, I know that I am well protected." She said as she leaned into him, he wrapped his arm around her as she began to close her eyes.

"Chibichibi?" she heard the child from behind say. Cleo looked up and saw her brother and Justin heading towards them. Justin was okay with Tariq protecting her and showing her simple affection even though he knew that she loved him, it sometimes still hurt him. Tariq stood up, offering his hand to Cleo as she took it and stood up, Chibichibi pulled on her leg and she bent down to pick the child up. Justin came up to the pair and smiled.

"Relaxing for a change?" he said to them both.

"Cleo finally had some free time and I had to ruin it by talking to her." Tariq said and Cleo hit him. "Ouch, you are beginning to get stronger even in your human form; I really don't want to mess with you when you are transformed." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"Maybe one day soon we will find out." She said as she went into Justin's open arms. He kissed her head and whispered something in her ear, she smiled. Tariq walked up to Craig who was standing back a bit.

"They make a nice pair." Craig said to him as he stood beside him.

"Yep, the queen of the Star Kingdom and the king of the Earth Kingdom, it is a match that has always been written in the stars." He said as he let out a sigh.

"You love her but you know that she belongs to Justin." He said and Tariq just nodded. "Fate plays games with us, I am glad to see that you are not doing anything stupid." Craig said as the pair walked back into the house.

"I just want to see her happy and not get hurt. I know that she loves him more than she can love me, I have accepted it, as long as I am there for her when she needs me, and I can protect her from getting hurt then I am happy." He said as they went into the kitchen. Craig fetched two bottles of water as Tariq sat down on the stool.

"Even if that means you can not show her how you feel? You are more mature than you appear Tariq." He said as they drunk. "However, I still can not get over the fact that when you transform you turn into women!" Craig said, causing Tariq to nearly fall off his stool from laughter.

Cleo woke up screaming and breathing hard. Sweat poured down her forehead. Justin woke up from her scream and put on the light. She began to sob as he took her in his arms.

"No, not him, anyone but him." She said in between sobs.

"Shush, it was just a bad dream." Justin said in her ear and he tired to help her calm down.

"This wasn't a dream, it was a vision." She said as she got out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe that was hanging on the door. She opened her bedroom door and went out, Justin stayed in bed since Chibichibi had woken up and was looking at him.

"It's okay, I am here for you. Come on, let's go back to sleep." He said as he turned off the light, hoping that Cleo would be okay. Cleo had walked towards Hoshi's room and began to knock on the door. She heard movement and a few moments later, Hoshi opened the door dressed in his boxers and a t shirt.

"Cleo-chan, what are you doing here at this hour?" he asked her as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He then looked at her and saw that she had been crying. He opened the door and let her walked in. She walked in and sat down on his bed. Hoshi closed his door and joined her.

"Something bad is going to happen, and I need you to see how long we have." She said as she looked at him.

"Bad as in how?" he asked, Cleo's eyes filled up with tears again as she looked at him, he nodded as he put his hands on her forehead and began to find the nightmare. Cleo pushed it to the front of her thoughts for him to find. He watched the dream, slowing it down and trying to find something for her. Cleo tried to stop herself from crying as she saw it being played over again, Hoshi tried not to act shocked when he saw it. After ten minutes he pulled away and Cleo finally gave into her tears and he took her in his arms.

"Not long." He said as he stroked her hair. "We can not let this happen, let anyone find out about it." He said as he held onto her, she was breaking down inside and it was hurting her. He had to help her take her mind of it. "Come on, let's go out." He said as he helped her stand up and took her to his balcony. The air hit Cleo's face, not only waking her up even more but brought the dream more to her mind. Hoshi sat her on the chair as he went and grabbed a blanket for her and also something to drink. She sat, still in shock as he came back with the blanket she needed. He held the cup to her mouth. "Drink this." He said as she took hold of it and had a sip. He bent down to her level as she began to calm down.

"Do you want me to get Tariq?" he asked, she shook her head, she knew that she would crawl into bed beside him for comfort, this was something that Justin knew and he respected that she needed to be with her friend and did nothing to stop her. She had convinced him several times that nothing happened between them and he believed that she would do nothing to hurt him since she was bound to him. Cleo leaned towards Hoshi, she had a special bond with the wandering senshi and everyone had seen this. Justin was happy for her to feel close to them, somehow also a bit jealous but still he respected her wishes and feelings. Hoshi put his arm around Cleo as she began to sob again.

"Can you somehow block this from the other senshi?" she asked in a low voice and he nodded. "I don't want anyone to know about this." She said as he stroked her head. "I want to see Tariq." She said; Hoshi nodded as he went into the bedroom joint to his to wake up his brother. A few minutes later she heard some moaning and some whispered voices and then footsteps approached her. She turned and saw Tariq; tears automatically fell down her cheeks as she ran into his arms. He whispered calming words into her ear as she cried. He looked at his brother as to ask what happened, he shook his head in response as he felt Cleo calm down and she began to fall asleep in his arms. He picked her up and took her to his room before joining his brother again.

"What happened?" he asked as he closed his door.

"She had another nightmare, but this time it was not one that neither of us wants to see." Hoshi said as he began to go back to bed.

"She is upset and destroyed, can she never have a break?" he asked and Hoshi shook his head.

"There is nothing I can do, not even fate can stop this from happening." He said as he turned off the light, signaling to Tariq that the conversation was over and he went into his room and wrapped his arms around Cleo as she slept.

Cleo awoke to the bed being empty, but she could still smell where her friend had held onto her throughout the night. She stood up and grabbed her bath robe and went back to her room to see Justin and Chibichibi still sleeping. She smiled as she went up to Justin and kissed him on the neck. He began to moan as she continued to work her way to his lips, which he responded to. He held her head closer as he deepened the kiss. Cleo pulled away and looked at him; he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"That was a nice wake up call." He said as he sat up. "Did you go to Tariq's room then?" he asked, she nodded. "But you disturbed Hoshi as well didn't you?" he asked and again she nodded. Justin put his arms around her and held her close. "You want to talk about it?" he said and again she shook her head as the dream came back to haunt her. Justin got out of bed and left the child to continue sleeping. Both of them went downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat. Once she was munching on some toast and drinking some juice she felt somehow better. Chibichibi came down the stairs carrying her stuffed bunny that Craig had given her as a present, dragging the bunny by the ear as she looked up at the pair.

"Chibichibi?" she asked as she looked at Cleo. Cleo picked her up and sat her on her knee as she helped herself to the toast that was still on her plate. Justin looked at Cleo.

"You have been losing weight, something has you worried." He said as he sat beside her.

"I have been eating the same amount as before, just training more." She lied as she gave her glass to the girl who drunk her juice.

"Are you sure that you are okay? I worry about you." He said as he stood up and took hold of her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. She smiled at him and nodded. Justin pulled her head closer and kissed her. Cleo moved slightly to be a bit more comfortable and not to hurt the girl on her lap. They heard a cough behind them and broke apart to see the senshi looking at them.

"They are so in love!" Minako said, causing the girls to squeal. Justin, Cleo, the wandering and outer senshi covered their ears until the noise subsided. Cleo then laughed at the senshi who were blushing. Cleo took the girl to her room to get her changed and Justin went into his room to get his training gear. Cleo went into her room to find Austin waiting in there.

"My brothers appear to be tired and I guess you have something to do with that." He asked and she nodded.

"I needed to talk to them last night; gomen I did not mean to disturb them, but it was a matter of importance." She said as she went into her wardrobe to get her stuff. Austin walked up behind her and picked out her clothes for her. She turned and smiled at her friend as he pushed her hair out of her eyes and touched her cheek.

"Don't allow things to be a burden. A problem shared is a problem halved." He said as he moved out of her way and let her pass. Chibichibi came into the room and looked at the boy. She smiled at him as she ran towards him. Austin picked her up and she put her sticky hand on his face.

"How did you get your hands so sticky little one?" he asked her and she just laughed. Austin turned as Cleo took off her bath robe, he could see her clothes hanging off for her. She normally had a nice figure, but now she looked sick. Austin put the child down and went to Cleo. He put his arms around her waist as she jumped in surprise.

"I want Hoshi to look at you; I think that Justin may be on to something about you." He said as he went out of the room, Cleo telling him no. Justin upon hearing the commotion went into her room and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Cleo, what is going on?" he asked as the child skipped up to him and he picked her up. She put her still sticky hand on his cheek.

"You and Austin think that something is wrong with the way that I look, am I really that fat? Am I really so unattractive?" she asked as she looked at herself in the mirror as tears filled in her eyes. Justin gasped as he finally took in how she was looking. He put the child down and went up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Cleo you are perfect and you always will be perfect. Nothing will change how I feel about you, what I promised to you when you became queen." He said to her as Hoshi came in and saw her. He shook his head as he shooed them out, all except Chibichibi who walked up to the boy and he bent down to her.

"Chibichibi?" she said as she smiled and put her still sticky hand on his face.

"Someone please wash Chibichibi's hands!" he shouted as the little girl giggled and went out of the room. Cleo had fallen to her knees in front of the mirror. Hoshi bent down beside her and hugged her.

"What we do is for you Cleo, we are all here to protect you and to support you in every decision you make, not only as queen but as to what kind of person you are going to grow up to be." He whispered in her ear. "But for us to do that, we need you to be honest with us and tell us things so that we can advise you." He continued saying as he stood up, holding out his hand to her, she took it and stood up besides her. Hoshi removed her top and looked at her body; her ribs were beginning to show a lot as well as her hip bone. "When was the last time you weighed yourself?" he asked and she shrugged. He guided her to the bathroom and asked her to stand on the scales. He was shocked as to what they said her weight was. He threw her back the top as she began to shiver, only for her bedroom door to open and Tariq to walk in. He took one look at Cleo and his eyes grew.

"I said everyone out, that means you too Tariq!" Hoshi shouted at his brother as he closed the door for Cleo's privacy. Tariq nodded as he left the room, Hoshi opened the door and Cleo walked out with her top back on.

"Tariq properly found out how ugly I finally am; he may never want to see me again." She whispered to herself, hoping that Hoshi did not hear. Hoshi let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You are still young, and we forget that you face these kinds of problems. Your training has tripled in the last few months; however your food intake has lessened. With the battles and you using your powers to help others has all put toll onto your body. I think you have an eating disorder." He said to her, she shook her head in disbelieve, she had not done this on purpose, it just happened. "Sometimes these things do just happen, I know that you did not mean it to happen, but you have neglected what your body needs. When was your last period?" he asked, Cleo paused to think about this, knowing that she was not pregnant since she and Justin had only done it once and used protection she thought back.

"A few months ago; I thought that due to the stress of college and battles and everything it was normal." She said as she picked up her training gear and went into the bathroom to get changed, only to be stopped by Hoshi.

"No, you are not training today, you and Justin are going out with Chibichibi and I expect him to make you eat, at least 5 small meals." He said as he went to her wardrobe. He picked out a pair of jeans and her purple top with a bunny on it that Tariq had got her. She took them as she went into the bathroom to get changed. She poked her head out and went red.

"Can you pass me one of my belts please?" she asked, realizing how much weight she really had lost, her jeans were hanging off her. Hoshi went into her wardrobe and picked the one with a butterfly clasp. When she was finished, she came out and Hoshi looked at her. She attempted to put on a baggy jumper but he pulled it away.

"You do not need to hide the way you are, you are not fat, nor are you ugly so please get that image out of your head." He said as he grabbed hold of her shoulders. She looked up at him and nodded as he led her out of the room and downstairs.

The senshi gasped as they saw Cleo in her clothes. None of them had realized that it had gotten so out of hand. Justin went up to her and put a protective arm around her as Craig looked at his sister in surprise. He had seen her in her bikini a few days ago but he didn't realize or think much about it. Seeing her now, he knew that something was wrong. Justin picked up Chibichibi and guided Cleo and the child out of the house, planning in his head how to make Cleo smile. Tariq was about to follow when Rei grabbed his arm.

"No, they need time alone more than ever now." She said; he nodded as he looked at the senshi and back at the door as they left.

"Chibichibi?" the girl said.

"That's right Chibichibi; me you and mommy are going to the fair on the pier would you like that?" Justin said and the girl nodded and smiled. Cleo looked up at Justin and kissed him on the cheek. She held out her hand as the child took hers in one and Justin's in the other. Once they reached the pier the girl ran off looking around, Cleo always keeping an eye on her as Justin pulled her closer to him. She felt warm as he held her close and smiled. The child ran up to the pair and pulled them by the hands to the candy floss stand. Cleo took out her wallet as she got a small one for the child and one for her and Justin to share. They walked along the pier; Chibichibi was a few steps ahead of them. They reached the end and looked out at the ocean in front of them. Cleo leaned into Justin's chest as Chibichibi stood in front of them.

"Chibichibi?" the child said as she looked up at the pair, Cleo smiled down at the child.

"What do you want to do then Chibichibi?" she asked, the little girl looked at her confused. Cleo bent down and picked her up. "Mommy is hungry and wants a hot dog, you want food too?" she asked and the girl nodded. Justin smiled at Cleo and the child, his daughter as they walked away from the end and went to the hot dog stand.

The sun began to set as the couple and their child were heading home. Chibichibi had long fallen asleep in Justin's arms as Cleo was walking beside them. She looked up and saw someone walking with the boy who reminded her of the one Christian turned into. She stopped and paused as she watched the scene unfold, again he handed the girl a flower and then she passed out. Cleo hit her star bracelet while Justin ran to their house since they were close by. Cleo grabbed her transformation brooch and began to transform.

"Stop right there! Stealing her dream crystal is unforgivable. Women are allowed to have their dreams, no matter how innocent or stupid they might seem to you, they are all we have. In the name of the stars shining above, I will take you out!" she said as she posed. Christian laughed at the girl and Stardust ran up to him, and began swinging at him, each punch missing him. She kicked up and met his hand, the gem flying away into the sand. The pair ran to grab it, only for Protector to come and pick it up. She smiled as she put her gem in her pocket and looked at Stardust.

"So, the pretty sailor senshi has appeared. I would love to stay around and play, but my monster is more than willing to do that for me." Christian said as he vanished. Stardust and the wandering senshi looked at the girl who had transformed; the wandering senshi went in front of Stardust to protect her. She pushed them aside and stood in front of them.

"I do not need protecting, I can take on the monster myself!" she said as she ran, only for her hand to be grabbed by Protector.

"Not going to happen, not while any of us still has breathed left in our bodies!" she said as the other wandering senshi went up to attack the monster. Stardust looked into Protector's eyes as the monster shot a beam at them, Stardust turned and threw her hand up, a shield protecting her and the other senshi. Protector let go of her arm as she pushed herself forward.

"Not only am I so mad, but attacking me and my friends, no matter how much I know that it is not your fault, I can not forgive you!" She said as she stood in front of the monster, reaching through the shield she grabbed hold of the monsters arm. As she pulled the arm through the shield, her arm began to turn human. In shock, Stardust let go of it and reached her hand out, her scepter appearing there. She pressed her brooch and it opened, reaching for the star crystal and put it on her scepter.

"Stardust eternal slumber!" she said as the beam hit the monster. It returned to normal as Protector went up and gave the gem back to the girl.

"So, you have taken once again another one of my gems, well, let's see how you like it if I take yours pretty senshi!" he said as he threw a flower at Stardust. It hit her in the chest as she fell back into Creator's arms. Her dream gem appeared, not only was it bright, but it was big. The light engulfed Stardust as she blacked out. Christian reached out for the gem, only to be hit with a rose. Defender grabbed the gem away from his grasp and ran away, Christian following him.

"Venus, catch!" Defender said as he threw the gem at her, she caught it.

"Shine aqua illusion!" Mercury said as she attacked Christian, the attack hit him on the back.

"Submarine reflection!" Neptune called out as he reached out to grab Venus.

"I am not in the mood to play games!" Protector said as she stood up after checking on Stardust. "Shooting star blessing!" at the same time, Mars sent her attack hitting him on the back causing him to stumble.

"Jupiter, catch!" Venus said as she threw the gem to her friend. The senshi grabbed it and ran back to Stardust. Christian reappeared in front of the senshi.

"You are not going anywhere!" he said as he reached out to grab her.

"Venus love me chain!" came a voice as he was hit from behind, Jupiter jumping to the side as she reached the Silver Soldier who was protecting Stardust. He took the gem and it responded to him, Christian looked in awe.

"Two gems that respond to each other… that means… ouch!" he said as he was attacked by a very angry Creator. He turned and looked at the wandering senshi.

"You hurt my friend, I can never forgive you. Shooting star brightness!" she said as she sent the attack to him. He vanished and appeared in the sky.

"Space sword blaster!" Uranus called out but the attack missed him.

"She will be mine, mark my words!" he said and vanished. The senshi gathered around Stardust's body as the Silver Soldier gave the gem back to her. The gem went back into her body and they waited for her to wake up. After a few minutes, nothing had happened.

"Come on Sailor Stardust, wake up; please wake up!" Mercury screamed as she shook the girl. The senshi began to let their tears fall freely as Stardust did not respond.

"No, she can not… this was not supposed to happen!" Protector said, the Silver Soldier bent down to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Zara, we need you, please come back to us. Show them how you shine." He said as he then went to her lips and kissed her. Stardust's eyes shot open as she took in a deep breath, light engulfed her as she was lifted up. Once she returned to the sand, she stood up for a second before wavering and being caught by the Silver Soldier.

"You brought me back." She said as she passed out. He picked her up, tears also flowing from his eyes as they all went back to the house.

Craig stood at the gate with Chibichibi waiting for any sign of the senshi to return. He saw a group walk towards them and saw that someone was being carried. When they came closer, he could see that they were all still transformed. Chibichibi went over to the nearest senshi.

"Mars." She said as the senshi bent down to pick the girl up. Craig ran as he saw that Stardust was in the Silver Soldiers arms.

"Is she…" he asked, the senshi shook their heads as he let out a sigh of relieve.

"She was attacked, they took her dream seed, and she was without it for about 15 minutes before we could return it to her." Creator said as he watched the Silver Soldier take Stardust into her room.

"Her dream seed?" Craig asked as they went into the house. Once they were inside, they powered down and sat together in the living room.

"Her dream seed is basically what it says it is. It holds her dreams and without it, she would normally become a monster. The dream seed is something that keeps people alive, since they want them so badly; it is something that they fight to achieve." Haruka explained to them. Craig and the senshi looked at them; they all had sad faces as they thought of their friend in her room.

Justin put Cleo on her bed, even though she had not powered down, he refused to. He pulled the blanket up onto her and covered her. He reached up and took off her tiara and put it on her bedside table. He put his head on her chest and for the first time in a long time, he cried in fear that she would not wake up. Tariq had snuck up to check on Cleo, but after seeing Justin break down; he closed the door behind him and began to let his own tears take over.

"Chibichibi?" the girl said as she walked up to Tariq.

"Mommy is sleeping Chibichibi, how about we go and see if we can do some coloring?" he asked as he bent down to the girl. She nodded at the boy and he picked her up, taking her downstairs; wiping his eyes in the process hoping that none of the senshi would have noticed his tear stained eyes. The child went into the living room where everyone was sitting. Tariq joined them as the child got some books and then sat on his lap and began to color.

"If she doesn't wake up…" Rei said, her voice leaving her.

"She will wake up, she has to we need to be able to see her, to light our way!" Austin said as he hit the wall, Mirchu went up to him and put her arm around him, comforting him from his anger. Silence filled the room again as everyone went to their own thought.

"I can not stand this! We have to do something!" Makoto said. Ami flipped her communicator and pressed the deep red button.

"Sailor Pluto, we need you. Can you spare some time?" she said, a voice saying that she would be there soon could be heard and then she closed it. A portal appeared and out stepped a senshi that Craig did not know.

"Puu! Chibichibi!" the little girl said as she went over to the senshi. Pluto bent down and picked the girl up and looked at everyone's sad faces.

"What happened?" she asked as she powered down to Setsuna. Craig's mouth fell open, Minako saw this and let out a brief smile, knowing that Craig felt something for the senshi.

"Sailor Stardust's dream seed was taken from her. We have replaced it and she woke up for a second before collapsing again." Haruka explained. Setsuna nodded as she listened to them all explaining what had happened.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"In her bed, still transformed, Silver Solider is with her. He won't leave her side." Hoshi said as he stood up, showing Setsuna where her room was.

There was a knock on the door and the Silver Soldier looked up. Seeing that Stardust was still asleep, he went to open the door. He saw all of the senshi as well as Setsuna standing there.

"May we enter?" Tariq asked, he nodded as he moved out of the way and pushed the door open to let them all enter. Setsuna put the child down as she went to Stardust's bedside. She closed her eyes and held onto her hand.

"Her dreams have changed; they were not what they were previously. She has lost the meaning behind being queen, being Cleo, but not about being Sailor Stardust, she can not power down, no she refuses to." She said as she tightened her eyes and sweat appeared on her forehead. "She wants to dim her shine, to stop people getting hurt… to stop someone…" she let out a gasp as she opened her eyes and looked at Hoshi.

"We need to talk Sailor Shooting Star Protector." She said and he nodded as he led her to his bedroom.

"Was that image correct what I saw in her heart?" she asked once he had closed the door he could not trust himself with words so nodded instead. "And for that reason, she wants to change her dreams, to not do what she is destined to do, why did I not feel something change in the timelines?" she asked.

"Because I did not know that this was going to happen. She came to me and told me about her dream, her vision and made me swear not to tell anyone. How can I know that there would be consequences? I was protecting her it is not as if she has enough going on in her life to have this to add to her issues!" he said as his voice rose.

"Her dream seed leaving her body has had an effect on her, it gave her a chance to change what she thought about doing, and when it re-entered her body, she tried to change it. She is rejecting herself; this can cause her to die." She said, Hoshi looked at the senshi of time and shook his head.

"No, no her vision was not supposed to be her!" he said.

"I know, but she is doing it to protect that person. She sees her life as meaningless compared to the one who was supposed to die. She found a loophole and took it!" She said and Hoshi began to cry.

"No, I need her light, we need her light to show us through the darkness!" he said as he ran out of his room and into Cleo's. He went to her side and picked her up in his arms.

"No you can't do this, you can not. Let me take the place instead not you. You are needed here we need you!" he said as he shook Stardust. Setsuna came into the room and pulled him away from her body. "We have to do something, I have to help her!" he said as he turned to the senshi and cried.

The Silver Solider stood and watched this reaction.

"How can we save her?" he said as he stood up. Setsuna looked at the king.

"My king, I can not allow it." Setsuna said; he stood back from the senshi as his hands closed into fists.

"My queen is not waking up and I want her back. I need her Setsuna-chan I can not live without her!" he said as he cried to the senshi and bowed before her. "Please bring her back to me." He said as he hung his head down to her. Tariq bowed down next to him, also crying.

"She means more to all of us than we ever thought possible, even if it would mean sacrificing my life, we need her to shine." He said as he looked up at the senshi. She looked down at the men who had expressed their feelings for the senshi that was lying in bed.

"Gomen, there is only one who can help her." She said as she turned to Hoshi, he nodded as he took his ear piece out of his pocket.

"Shooting Star Protector make up!" he said as his transformation took place. When it was over, Protector stood in front of them.

"And he will not be alone! Neptune crystal power make up!" Mirchu said as she transformed. Once she was there, she bowed down before Setsuna.

"Sailor Shooting Star Protector, Sailor Neptune. I will teleport you into the heart of Sailor Stardust's dream seed. Find out what is stopping her, making her want to change her dreams and help her see the truth. May you be successful in your fight?" She said as she reached out for her transformation pen.

"Pluto crystal power make up!" she said as her own transformation began to take place. She reached out for her staff and said some words, watching as the two senshi disappeared. "Now all we can do is wait. Gomen my king, it has to be Protector to do this, Neptune going should help things speed up. If I may advise you get some sleep, at least power down." She said as she sat down next to Stardust. Silver Solider went over to the other side of her and took her hand, Tariq by his side.

"We will not leave her until she wakes up. I made a promise to her that I will keep!" Tariq said as he put his hand on the Silver soldier's shoulder. The Luna cats had jumped up on the bed; both appeared to be upset and rested on Stardust's stomach.

"Please, anyone who is listening to us up there, help her find the way back onto the correct path." Rei said to the sky as the stars began to shine. "I know she may be a pain, but she is all that I have." She continued as she began to sob. The guardian senshi joined her on the balcony; Minako put her arms around the normally strong fire senshi.

"She will be brought back to us; the strongest of the wandering senshi and the outer senshi have gone to help her. We have to put our trust in them that they will succeed." Haruka said as she joined them.

Protector and Neptune landed in a desert. They looked around and saw in the distance a building. They looked at each other before beginning to make their way towards it.

"You have to promise me that what you see here, you can never tell the other senshi." Protector said as they saw the object getting bigger.

"Why is that so important?" she asked.

"Because the things we see here we do not want to make them worry. Cleo, no Stardust has had visions that she does not want people to know about, especially the person that appears in the visions. They hurt her terribly and this is why she is like this, she is protecting the person by sacrificing herself." She said as they approached the person in the house. They looked at Cleo; however it did not seem to be her.

"May I help you?" she asked as she looked up at them.

"My name is Sailor Shooting Star Protector and this is Sailor Neptune. Do you know where you are?" Protector asked her.

"Yes, I know where I am, I want to be hidden, kept away from all of the stress and strain of everything. Studying for college, people looking at me, saying bad things about me because I am too young to be there, thinking that I cheated when I get higher test scores than them. Being picked on for being fat and yet no matter what I do, I can't lose the weight." She said as she began to cry. "No one would leave me alone, I was afraid to ask people for help in case they thought that they knew I could not do it, knew that I am weak, knew that I would fail." She said; Neptune bent down to her.

"Not one of us thinks that and will never think that. We think the complete opposite." She said to her.

"How can you, I don't even know you, and I have no friends!" she said as she pushed the senshi away.

"How can you forget us? The people you live with, Justin your boyfriend, Tariq, Austin, Hoshi, Chibichibi? How can you forget the people who are there ready to help you, to support you and guide you on the correct path?" Protector asked as she looked at Neptune.

"You are all the same, just like the rest of them. I don't want to be smart, I don't want to be me anymore, just leave me here!" she said as she began to run, only to be grabbed by Protector.

"We can not, since we promised that we will not give up on you. You make us laugh, you make us cry, but no matter what, we are always beside you. You bring out the good in us, help us continue where we would have normally given up; help us by giving us advice, by training with us. We need you in our lives just as much as the other parts of you." Neptune said as she lifted her face to look at her. "You are loved by every single one of us, as a sister, as a friend and as a lover." She said; Cleo looked in the eyes of the senshi. "Your spirit is what keeps us fighting, and your light shines brighter than anything I have ever seen." Protector said as he wrapped her arm around her waist. A light engulfed Cleo as she felt their love warming her. She closed her eyes and then looked at the pair.

"Sailor Shooting Star Protector, Sailor Neptune, what are you both doing here?" she said to the pair.

"We are here to help you remember who you really are and that we need you. You are loved by more people than you know. You can not give up on yourself when we are here to support you!" Neptune said as she winked at her, Cleo blushed.

"So what we do now?" Cleo asked as she looked around and the scene began to change.

"It looks like we are about to find out!" Protector said as she looked around to see the Star Kingdom in ruins. Neptune gasped as she saw the queen lying on the rumble and ran to her. Protector followed as she watched Cleo disappear.

"Where did she go?" Neptune asked as Protector came up to her.

"She disappeared; I guess she went back to being with Sailor Stardust since she does not belong here." She said as she reached out and touched the queen. "My queen, wake up, it's me, Sailor Shooting Star Protector. We are here for you." The queen opened her eyes and looked at the pair.

"Protector, Neptune, I failed once again." She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I let my people be destroyed because I made the wrong choice." She continued as she began to push herself up. The senshi helped her sit up so she could look around. "Was it worth it in the end Protector, doing all of this, sacrificing myself so that I could protect you all, stop that person from dying?" she asked as she touched the senshi's forehead, a star appeared as memories flooded into her head. She gasped in pain as she felt them all rushing, images of the battle, the senshi falling and the person she saw dying being saved but at a high cost. The queen pulled away and the senshi looked at her. "I was selfish thinking that I can stop it, I never made a good princess, and now I ruined everything as queen." She said as she began to close her eyes.

"No my queen, don't die on us!" Neptune said as tears fell from her cheeks.

"This hasn't happened yet, we can still stop this from happening my queen, we can save him and we can help you with anything you need. Please, accept me and the wandering senshi into your council. We can not give up, you can not give up. Without you, the kingdoms of the many galaxies will fall into evil, into darkness, remember what Creator promised you, she would never let you fall into the darkness my queen, she loves you like your king loves you." She said as she began to cry. "We need you here." She whispered into her ear. "We all love you. We all make mistakes but we can fix them, with all of your senshi and friends by your side anything is possible. Please come back to us." She said in her ear as their tears fell onto her transformation brooch. The brooch began to light up as it engulfed the queen and the senshi, causing them to transform into their dresses. Their symbols shone on their heads, Neptune's gold as Protectors was red. The queen drew in a deep breath as she opened her eyes and looked at the two senshi holding her. They smiled at her as she brightened; engulfing the damage and everything began to rebuild itself. Once it was finished, the light faded and they returned to the ground. They looked around at the kingdom as it returned to its beauty.

"Arigato my friends, your honesty, love and support helped me realize that I never have to make the choice alone, you will always be there to support me. Protector, I accept you on my council." She said as she bowed before her, the queen touched her symbol, turning it gold. The scenery faded, as did the queen and the senshi's dresses, returning them to their fukus. They looked around and saw that everything seemed to be in harmony again, they held hands and teleported out and back into Cleo's room.

The two senshi appeared into the room and everyone looked at them as they powered down, both weak from their adventure. Ami and Austin went up to support Hoshi where Haruka and Minako helped Mirchu. They looked at Cleo who had let out a slight moan and began to open her eyes. She turned to her side to see Setsuna looking at her; she then turned as she saw Justin and Tariq by her side.

"I wanna hamburger." She said as she began to sit up. "And why does my head hurt so much?" she asked.

"Gomen my queen that was our fault." Hoshi said as Stardust looked at the two senshi, who were being supported. Stardust paused as the memories came back to her, causing her head to hurt. She reached up and grabbed her head in pain as everything came back together. She opened her eyes and looked at the senshi again.

"You both helped me." She said and they nodded. "Setsuna-chan, how can I thank you for doing this?" she asked as she turned to the senshi.

"I did nothing, I just played a small role in it, we just want you better, and with us at all time. Forget about you vision, we can prevent that from happening, I promise!" she said, Stardust's eyes began to fill with tears and she cried as she hugged the senshi of time. "Maybe you both would like to power down if you want that hamburger. I think going in the diner as the Silver Soldier and Sailor Stardust will get you both some looks." Sunspot said to the pair, Cleo looked at herself and then at Justin. She went over to him and looked into his eyes, searching for something. Once she saw what she was looking for, she smiled as she kissed him, pulling him closer and powering them both down at the same time. Once they returned to normal, Cleo pulled away and looked at him, tears falling from his eyes.

"I thought that we would never be able to do that again." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"Never say never." She said to him as he held her closer. She pulled away and looked at Tariq. "You lent him your strength to get through this, thank you." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. Tariq blushed and his eyes went wide with shock as she did this, as this meant more to him than anyone would know.

All of the senshi gathered around her and hugged her, each expressing their own warnings about if she was to do that again and about not talking to them when she turned to the wandering senshi. They bowed before her as she looked at them.

"No need to bow before me, I welcome all three of you into my council." She said as she touched their foreheads briefly, their stars showing as they turned from their respected color to gold. They looked up to her and she smiled at them. "Now, who is buying me my hamburger? Setsuna-chan, you will of course join us!" she said as she looked at the senshi of time.

"I have never had human food, sounds good. Let me just quickly do something." She said as she held her hand up, her staff appearing. She opened a time hole and made sure that the gates were secure before closing it. Nodding, she joined the rest of the senshi as they went to the diner nearby, picking up Chibichibi as she went pass the child. Cleo saw Craig talking to Setsuna as they walked there, Cleo looked at the pair and walked over to Minako, dragging Justin with her.

"Let go of me!" he said as he felt himself being pulled, she loosened his arm and he walked back to the wandering senshi and she went over to the senshi of love.

"Tell me." She said as she looked at her brother again.

"The feelings are being reflected back, I think we may be seeing more of the senshi of time." She said as she looked back at them briefly, this made Cleo smile; it was time that her brother found someone to be happy with.

"Mommy!" Chibichibi called as she began to get bored. "Puu down!" the child said as Setsuna put her down, she ran to Cleo who picked up the child.

"I missed you, were you a good girl for everyone while I was sleeping?" she asked the child.

"Good Chibichibi." She said as she nodded, Cleo kissed her on the forehead. They walked into the diner; Justin sat down one side of her as Tariq took her other side.

"What is this? Making sure I don't escape boys?" she asked them.

"Something like that." Tariq said.

"Well, at least I get to be with such great looking and loving boys as yourselves, I don't mind." She said as Chibichibi sat on Tariq's lap. The pair blushed as Justin handed her the menu, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She smiled as she felt his side close against her; she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"So what burger does the queen want?" Justin whispered in her ear.

"One with cheese and bacon and onion rings and BBQ sauce!" she said to him, and he laughed.

"I guess that there will be no way I am kissing you tonight!" he said to her, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Just because of the onion rings? You have got to be kidding me! Fine, I will sleep in Tariq's bed tonight, sure he wouldn't mind!" she said as she shuffled over to the person in question. He smiled as he put his arm around Cleo. "He is being mean to me." She said as she put on a puppy dog eyes look and looked at him.

"Nah, he would never be mean to you, he loves you way too much for that!" he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Go on, show him who is boss. And I will order your burger and a chocolate milkshake for you. Chibichibi, would you like pizza and a strawberry milkshake?" he asked the child as Cleo moved back towards Justin.

"Strawberry! Chibichibi!" she said as she nodded.

"Justin, he is going to spoil her rotten!" Cleo said as she went back into his open arms.

Cleo looked around her, seeing that the senshi had paired off, this made Cleo thought about them. She turned to see Craig and Setsuna talking in depth, ignoring anyone else from around them and she smiled. She was happy that the senshi of time was no longer going to be alone and neither would her brother be. Her food came and she looked at it and pushed the plate away.

"No, not going to happen, now eat. After everything you need it." Justin said as he pushed the plate in front of her. "I love you and all of us here love you no matter what, and we need you to eat this." He said as the entire group looked at her, making her blush as she began to help herself to the chips. Everyone returned to their own food as she began to continue eating. The conversations continued, while this was happening, Cleo was having her own internal battle, not only with the food but her fear of the dream. She began to go pale as it replayed in her head. She felt a reassuring hand on her leg and looked up to Tariq.

"You okay?" he asked, she shrugged. "Want to go and get some air?" he asked her and she nodded. Tariq gave Chibichibi to Justin as he took Cleo by the hand and led her outside. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"When my dream seed left me, it gave me the chance to see myself separately, you know, as Cleo, Sailor Stardust and Queen Zara. I saw my weaknesses and put myself in the one I was the strongest, as the senshi of the stars." She said as she began to walk towards the trees, Tariq following her. "I locked the other two up in a way, and then my dream seed came back, and the struggle began. I put Cleo in the desert and took away her memories of the senshi, and the queen I put into the future, my vision, my dream that happened, I gave up everything to…" she could not continue.

"Tell me about that vision?" he asked and she shook her head, watching the scene again as the person died.

"When the two senshi came to help me and made me realize that each part of me is important for who I am to be, who I am to grow up to be and also what kind of person I am to turn into it felt warm, like everyone hugging me at once." She said as she leaned against the tree. "Then the dream seed began to glow and I woke up and saw you all looking at me, most of you looked like you had been crying, Hoshi-chan and Mirchu-chan were exhausted." She said as she looked at Tariq. "Then I saw Setsuna-chan, Justin and you. Justin had refused to power down, Setsuna-chan looked like she had also been through a lot, and you had you hand on Justin's shoulder, and I could see your strength passing to him." She said as he went up to her and leaned against the tree. Cleo reached up and touched his face. "Do I really mean so much to you?" she asked.

"You mean more to me than anything in this entire universe and I would do anything to make you happy. I know that I can not be with you, so supporting Justin, making sure that he is safe is the next best thing that I can do." He said to her as she leaned into his chest. "I meant what I said to you; I do love you, and will always love you. I know that you can not return my feelings and that you belong to Justin but I am always here whenever you need me, no matter how big or small the problem is." He said as he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and allowed him to continue stroking her hair, helping her relax.

"Arigato." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. She took his hand in hers and they made their way back to the diner to continue eating.


	13. And so it begins

The senshi returned to college and things began to get back to normal. Chibichibi had moved into Justin's spare room and Cleo began to spend a lot of time with the child when she could. While normality returned for everyone, things were starting to progress for Christian and Ellie.

"How is it going?" Ellie asked.

"Better than we expected. Even though we have not been able to steal a dream seed from someone, I found out something very interesting about the pretty senshi and that man who saves her." He said as he rubbed his hands up and down the cocoon where a child lay.

"Oh yes, please do tell!" Ellie said.

"When her dream seed was in his hands, it reacted with his, you know what that means?" he asked and she nodded. "If we get their dream seeds, we can not only bring back the silence, but also destroy the two most powerful beings in this solar system!" he said as they both began to laugh.

Cleo landed her routine from the beam and let out a breath. Hoshi had finally given into her demands on letting her train again and she was taking as much time to train as she could, sometimes no sleep in order to catch up. She never thought that having a few weeks off could affect her so much, however she knew that there was always someone watching her, the feeling she could never shake. She chalked up her hands as she went to the uneven bars and began her new routine, knowing that it would take her most of the night to prefect. She twisted and reached out for the bar and missed, falling on the mats below. She hit them in frustration as she got up and tried again. She heard footsteps as she chalked her hands; she looked up and saw someone coming towards her. She took a step back as the boy's face was shown in the moonlight and she gasped, but quickly recollected herself, she was not supposed to know who he was, and pretended to smile at him.

"You release the bar too late, therefore not getting enough projection to complete your twists." He said as he took hold of her waist and lifted her up to the high bar. He stood back as she began to swing, taking the boys advice; she released early and began to twist, reaching out for the bar and grabbing it. She dismounted and the boy clapped.

"So tell me, what is a beauty like you doing in the dark hall training?" he said as she went to get a drink.

"I prefer to train in the dark and to be alone, help me clear my head and think about everything." She said as she walked over to the floor and began to work on some tumbles.

"And your coach allows you?" he asked as she landed her last set.

"My coach is at home; here I have no need for a coach." She said as she flipped back to him.

"Ah yes, of course, the youngest national champion. Her brother is her only coach, and I know that he is not here at the college, too old. Teacher right?" he asked as she nodded. "Well, since we are both getting along, how about I take you out for a bite to eat?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"I don't think that my fiancée will like that." She said as she took a step back.

"Come on, just to get to know you?" he asked, Cleo reached into her bag for her star bracelet and pressed the star in the middle. She stepped back until she was up against the wall, praying for one of the shooting stars to get to her.

"Cleo, are you in here?" she heard Austin's voice fill the hall.

"Over here sweetheart!" she said as she waved to him. Austin ran over to her, Cleo hoped that he would go along with her plan. He took her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Forgive me please." She whispered in his ear, and he nodded. He turned to look at the boy as to see him for the first time.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, the boy smiled.

"Nothing, was just giving her some tips. Until next time my beauty, maybe we can grab that bite to eat." He said as he took Cleo's hand and kissed it before walking out. Cleo shuddered as Austin held her tighter.

"He scares me in more ways than I thought imaginable. Just think what he did to those other girls, would I have been next?" she asked as she leaned onto his chest.

"He already took your dream seed once, he just doesn't know it." He said as he took her hand and picked up her bag. "Shall we go darling; Tariq is waiting at the door for us." He said as they walked out of the gym, Cleo leaned into him again as he guided her out of the hall to see Tariq waiting in the hall.

"Was that the guy I thought it was?" he asked them as he approached them and they nodded. "What the hell did he want with you?" he asked.

"To wine and dine me!" she said as she put on her jacket. "And more than likely to take my dream seed." She said in a lower tone. The two boys nodded as they walked Cleo back to her place. Once she was in her room she fell onto her bed and grabbed her book that she was reading. She put on her light, got under her blanket and began to read, eventually falling asleep.

Cleo always had a senshi nearby in case Christian tried to turn up again to woe her. When she told them, they had a meeting without her. Once they had finished, they agreed on their new plan, and no matter how much she screamed, argued or protested that she did not need a body guard, the other senshi thought that it was needed. So, every lesson she was escorted by Tariq or Haruka and then with Ami and Hoshi to cheerleading practice. The other senshi then took turns in the background when she trained alone. She had seen the boy a few times, trying to approach her with flowers, but the senshi always led her away from them.

"We can not keep this up, one day he is going to get her when we are not looking!" Rei said as the senshi gathered in the living room, Cleo was in her bedroom from their orders.

"Either that or she will try and get away from us." Makoto said and they all nodded in agreement.

"I am surprised that she hasn't done it yet." Hoshi said.

"She knows that we are doing it for her safety, she would not do anything to hurt us." Mirchu said.

"If I see that guy waiting one more time with flowers for Cleo, I swear to the stars I don't care who sees me transform, I am going to punch his lights out!" Tariq said.

"You don't need to transform to be able to do that!" Haruka said as she rubbed her cheek, her last sparring with Tariq had not gone so well for the outer senshi, and no matter how much she knew how sorry he was, it still hurt. Tariq let the blush creep up on his cheeks as the other senshi looked at him. He mumbled something and hid his head.

Cleo listened to the meeting from her door and sighed, she knew that she was being a burden to the senshi and knew that it was for her own safety, but they had her missing senshi and she wanted her back. She grabbed her watch communicator, her star bracelet and her transformation brooch as she went to her balcony. She knew that she was not going to survive the drop if she was human, but she knew she could if she was queen. She pulled her power to the surface as she transformed, looking back at her room once more she sighed. "I'm sorry mina, but I need to do this." she said as she jumped, waving her hand to the ground she managed to create a soft landing for her. Once she was in the ground, she pushed her power back and made her way to the college, hoping that she could find him.

She went into the canteen, ordering a bottle of water and a salad; she sat down and began to eat. No more than 10 minutes did she begin to hear footsteps approaching.

"So I finally get the beauty alone." he said as he sat down, not even asking her if she was allowed.

"Well, there are times when even I need to be by myself." she said as she looked up at him and smiled. "So, you wanted to talk, so talk." she said.

"Feisty and straight to the point, I like that. I remember you when you approached me the last time I was here with that nice girl, you kicked something out of my hand and since then, I have been wanting to find you, talk to you and get to know you better. No one has ever been able to hurt me."

"I kicked that thing out from you once you changed, how am I supposed to know that you are not going to do the same to me?" Cleo asked as she picked at her salad, not really wanting it. The boy smiled at her.

"You are highly guarded since our second encounter my beauty, that interests me, what makes you so special that people have to protect you?" he asked as he leaned closer. "You can tell me." he whispered in her ear, Cleo let her lips rise into a smile.

"Let's just say that I have some very important friends and they would kill you in a heart beat if you hurt me. If any of them find out I snuck out to see you, let's say that they are going to get extremely angry, this would include a very close friend of mine." she said as she looked at him. "You are not worth my attention, so I am going to get straight to the point, you have something that belongs to me and I want it back, not later, now, and if you want to fight me, then fine but I will win, I always win and get what I want." she said as she smirked at him, he looked at her, one eye brow raised.

"And what exactly do I have that belongs to you?" he asked; now this time Cleo let out a little laugh.

"The silence, you have it, it is mine and I want it back. She is not ready no matter what you try to do." she said, her eyes piercing into his, he looked at her in shock, but hid it quickly.

"She is mine, and we will bring back the silence, no matter how you threaten me!" he said letting out a small laugh. "And anyway, it is not as if you are one of those annoying sailor senshi that always try to get in my way!" he said, this time she raised an eye brow, this made him look at her puzzled.

"Are you sure about that? How about we take this outside for a little sparring session shall we say?" she asked, he paused to consider her challenge and nodded. Cleo stood up and went outside, Christian following her.

They walked to the woods and to the opening in the middle. She paused as she looked around.

"Shall we begin?" she asked as he put his coat on the ground.

"Since I am a gentleman, I will let you have a free hit." he said, Cleo laughed.

"Please, I don't need any charity." she said as she bowed before him, keeping her eyes on him at all times as he bowed to her. They stood in their starting pose and both began to circle each other, then all of a sudden, Christian charged at her, she dodged out of the way gracefully as Austin had taught her and turned to prepare herself for his next approach, he ran to her and attempted to punch her again, she back flipped out of the way, before landing a short distance away.

"Are you not going to try and hit me?" he asked.

"I try to avoid hurting people unless needed, would you like to continue?" she asked as she walked back towards him, he smiled and nodded briefly before trying to sweep her off her feet, she jumped over his legs and over him, winking at him as she flew over his head.

"Nice, very nice, but I am after something from you my beauty. You shine brighter than any of the other girls I have seen and I need that shine to bring the silence to this pitiful planet." he said as a ball of light appeared in his hands.

"How could you call this planet pitiful? It is full of light and love and the people here are worth so much more than you think! Have you thought about becoming part of this civilization, live with them? Why do you want to bring the silence, killing people is useless." she said as she looked at him.

"We were shunned by our people, left to wander on the comet until something found us, helped us grow up, and now it wants us to destroy the planet."

"And for this reason you want to awaken the silence, she does not belong to you she is not meant to be used for evil!" Cleo said as she stepped back.

"And how would you know? She was wandering space, weak and lost. We found her, helped her and now she sleeps until we awaken her, get her to help us with what our master bids of us." he said, the light growing brighter in his hand.

"Give me back my senshi!" Cleo screamed out. "I don't care what you do to me, but please, I want my senshi back, I want this planet to live, I don't want you to destroy it. If it will help take it, take my stupid dream seed." she said as she fell to the ground crying. "But you have to promise me, spare this planet, leave it here, just kill me no one else." Christian gasped at her in shock.

"Why would you be willing to sacrifice yourself for this pitiful planet?" he asked.

"It is my home, I grew up here. All the people, plants, animals mean more to me than my life ever will be. My friends and everyone I know, I don't want them to die, if it means that I can let them live happily, then my death will not be in vain." she said as she raised her head. "I am the queen of the Star Kingdom, my name is Zara, I am also known as Sailor Stardust." she said as she looked at him. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her.

"That was why they were guarding you, you are... no I don't believe it!" he said as he made the ball of light vanish.

"I can help you both become part of my people again, please give me her back." she said as she walked towards him, he took a step back in horror. "Turn back to the light, reject the darkness surrounding you and your comet, please." she said as she reached out to touch him, he pushed her hand out of the way.

"Do you really think that telling me who you are would save you?" he asked, she shook her head. "So, it was your dream seed that was shining so bright, and then where are your friends? Have they abandon you in your time of need?" he asked, again she shook her head.

"My friends have properly just found out I am not in my room, so they would be here shortly, puzzling on the idea how I survived the fall. I know them; they would have put a tracer in one of the communicators that I wear. I am offering you the chance to take my dream seed, but only on the condition that this planet will not be destroyed." she said as she stood in front of him.

"No, I can not promise that, so I am just going to take you dream seed anyway!" he said as the ball of light appeared in his hands again.

"No!" a voice shouted as someone dived in front of Cleo as Christian let go of the ball of light. Cleo looked at who took the light for her and saw Tariq lying on the ground, his dream seed was now in Christian's hand as he vanished.

"No Tariq-baka no!" Cleo screamed as she went to his body. She held his head as the tears began to flow from her eyes. "You were not supposed to do that!" she said as she shook him. He briefly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"For you I would die a million times over if it would mean that you would not be hurt." he said as his head then dipped to the side. Cleo let out a scream as the other senshi ran to him.

"He was not meant to die!" she said between sobs. She reached out for her transformation brooch and took out the star crystal.

"No Cleo, you use that and you die!" Shadow said, she turned to the cat and he could see her tears.

"I don't care, he was not supposed to die." she said as she held up the star crystal and removed his gem from her brooch. She infused light into his gem and made it enter his body. She allowed the light to engulf her as she became Sailor Stardust, she reached her hand out and her scepter appeared.

"Stardust eternal slumber!" she said as then energy from her attack went to Tariq's body, once she felt the ground, she collapsed beside him. She opened her eyes briefly to see that he was breathing however still sleeping; she let out a weak smile as she felt a hand in hers.

"No, come on Stardust fight it, use my power!" the Silver Solider appeared next to her, she let out a smile at him.

"They have his dream seed, I want it back, but I am so weak. I need to sleep." she said as she closed her eyes and gave into the darkness.

"Where are we?" Tariq said as Sailor Stardust appeared next to him. She smiled at him and went up to hug him. "And what have you done to be here?" he asked.

"I used your gem and the star crystal to get you back." she said as she looked at the ground, he gasped.

"Baka, you know that you will die from using that!" he said as he hugged her closer.

"I have created a temporary dream seed in your body, we are now joined in power, as long as I live, you will never die, however this is not forever, as I can not give up too much of my power for both of us, but you can return to your body. Please come back, I need you!" she said as she kissed him on the lips passionately. Tariq parted his mouth as she let her tongue explore it. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss with her, knowing that it may be the only chance that he got to kiss her. Once she pulled away from him, she looked up and smiled.

"You are no longer a shooting star, you are a guiding star, my guiding star." she said as light grew in her hands. She held out a ring and gave it to him. He looked at it and his eyes grew wide. The ring was made of gold with a white star in the middle of it; he looked at her in shock. "If you wish to call upon your old powers, of course this is still possible, however now you can power up when you need to. With this ring, you just need to call "guiding starlight power" and you will power up." she said as he looked at her. "I want to give you my love, however I can not, this is the best I can do, you will always be by my side if you chose to be once we find your princess." she said, he bowed down at her. She held out her hand and helped him up. "Give it a try Sailor Shooting Star Creator." she said, he reached into his pocket and took out his headpiece.

"Shooting Star Creator make up!" he said as the transformation too place. Once she touched the ground, she pressed the ring. "Guiding starlight power!" she said and her second transformation took place. In place of her black outfit, a fuku like Stardust's appeared; however her skirt was completely gold. She looked down at her transformation and then at Stardust. She reached out her hand and she took it, the pair then walked into the darkness towards the guiding star.

Stardust woke up as she took in a deep breath and her surrounding. She was in the hall with the gym stuff, Tariq lay next to her, and she was in her new transformation. She sat up and the other senshi looked at her. She went over to the new senshi and whispered something into her ear "my love for you will shine like the brightest star Sailor Polaris." she said, the senshi smiled as she opened her eyes. Austin and Hoshi looked at their senshi partner in surprise.

"Senshi, Shooting Stars, if I may present to you all Sailor Polaris." Stardust said as she helped her stand up.

"How is that possible?" Ami asked.

"She has my power in her; we are connected through the dream seed that I created so that she would not die." Stardust explained.

"As long as Stardust lives, I can not die." Polaris explained. "However, I will not remain this way." she said as she powered down to her normal senshi form that relieved a lot of people. She then completely powered down and became Tariq as Stardust and the Silver Soldier stayed the same.

"We need to get Tariq's dream seed back. The enemy would have thought that he had become a monster; well he did not think that I would find a solution. My problem is, he knows my real identity, I tried to reason with him, and so we have a choice, charge into the unknown base or wait and see what happens." Stardust explained to the senshi as they all sat down. They talked among themselves and Stardust leaned on the Silver Soldier.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear, and he smiled as he stroked her hair.

"Trust me, the feeling is more than the same." he said as he kissed her forehead. "But we have time later to plan our wedding once we have finished this." he said as he stood up and began to pace.

"We have even more problems. Christen said that he was doing this for his master, I fear that this is the tip of the iceberg." Stardust said as she walked over to Hoshi. "What do you see my friend?" she asked, he looked up at her and shook his head.

"I see silence, nothing more." he said as he stood up. "I need more time, more power, Rei-chan Mirchu-chan, come with me." he said as the other senshi looked at him and then nodded, walking off to a corner of the hall.

"Ami-chan, any luck finding their location?" the Silver Soldier asked her.

"Nearly there my king, please a few more minutes." she said as she continued to type on her computer. He nodded at her and looked at the other senshi. "Plans, ideas, how do we go into an unfair fight?" he asked them. The senshi pondered on this.

"Stardust has given Tariq new power, he needs to remain in senshi form at all time, since we have an advantage, and they think that he is a monster or more than likely dead." Minako said to the group, all of them nodded in agreement at this suggestion. Tariq reached into his pocket and began his transformation process. Once it was complete, she returned to the group.

"Shadow, Sunspot, is there anything you can tell me about their history?" Stardust asked and they shook their heads. Stardust looked at the Silver Soldier. "It looks like we need your council member. He should still be in his office this late, come Creator, we should not be alone at this time." she said as Creator nodded and stood up to follow her. Stardust pulled the Silver Soldier towards her and kissed him passionately. "Miss me while I am gone?" she whispered to him.

"Always." he whispered back as she hugged him, pulling away, she and Creator went to campus, while the rest tried to form a plan.

Stardust knew that it was risky to go in her senshi form, as it was for Creator, but neither could power down at this time and had to be ready. She took in a deep breath and Creator took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. She nodded as she knocked on the door and then went in.

"Professor, we are in need of your council." she said through the door.

"Of course Cleo, please come in." the professor replied, she opened the door and walked in. The professor looked up and saw the two senshi standing before him. He looked at them closer before they both bowed before him.

"Cleo, is that you?" he said in a low voice to Stardust, she nodded. "And you friend is also a student in my class?" he asked and again she nodded.

"Professor, we need to know something. Time is of the essence. If I may, as you know, I am Sailor Stardust, allow me to present one of my wandering senshi, Sailor Shooting Star Creator." she said as they both rose. He nodded at the two senshi and offered them a seat. "We need to know about the comet, the people from the Star Kingdom who turned to the darkness, what happened?" she asked as she sat down, the professor paused for a minute to remember the story before explaining to the pair about what had happened.

The three senshi returned to the main group.

"We have found out what is going on, with Mirchu-chan's ability and connection to the other outer senshi, she could sense that Sailor Saturn is growing, not as fast as they wanted, I could sense their anger about this, but she is now a child, no older than 7, she is nearly ready to take her powers." Hoshi explained to them, they nodded. Haruka hit the wall in anger.

"We should have seen this, we should have found her after the last time she used her last attack!" Austin put his arm around her, and took her to the side, hoping to calm her down. The Silver soldier sighed.

"We need the senshi of time." he said to Makoto, she nodded and reached to her communicator to get the person he asked. He went to the door, pondering what was taking Stardust and Creator such a long time. He sighed, again thinking about everything that she has done for everyone. He felt the wind pick as he senshi of time stepped through a portal that she had created, he turned to her as she bowed before him.

"Time is of the essence, Stardust has created a new senshi called the Guiding Star senshi, is there anything in the time lines that could have changed?" he asked, she closed her eyes and then opened them, shaking her head. "That at least is a good sign. Stardust is weak, and Chibichibi is alone, can you please send someone to guard her, we are in need of your council. Pick up Craig and then take him to my apartment, the child was sleeping when I left." he said as she bowed before him again and left. He looked at Ami, hoping that she had found out where it was. She looked up to him and shook her head; he nodded as he went over to the senshi. "So, what do we have?" he asked.

"Well, we have the element of surprise in a way 'cause he would expect us to be busy with the monster." Austin said.

"However he did not plan on Cleo doing something that she did, I am surprised that she is not dead." Rei added.

"With this advantage of having a senshi and also no battle beforehand, we are at full strength to take them on." Makoto added.

"But the problem is that they have the senshi of silence, and we know that Stardust will not kill her." Hoshi added.

"Yes, but we have knowledge of history on our side!" Stardust said as she entered the room with Protector and the professor. "If I may introduce to you the different senshi." Stardust said as one by one she introduced the senshi's true identity as well as their real one. It was hard for him to understand why the males turned to females, whereas his king did not.

"My king, I hope that I can be of use in this battle that lies ahead. I have told Cl... I mean Stardust all that I know and remember about the battle and the loss of the people from the Star Kingdom going to the darkness." the professor said, the Silver Soldier looked at Stardust.

"Come on, as if it was my fault!" she said as she went up to him. "If I didn't do anything, Tariq would be dead and we would already have the silence here, and not for the right reasons." she whispered to him, a portal opened and the senshi of time reappeared. She bowed before the couple and Stardust waved her hand.

"Now is not the time for this, tell me, is Chibichibi safe?" she asked as the senshi nodded. "I assume that there have been no changes in the timelines for what I did, otherwise you would have come earlier to tell me off?" she asked, and again the senshi shook her head. Stardust smiled as she held onto the Silver Soldier. "My vision however, that has been stopped to an extend?" she asked, the senshi closed her eyes and looked into the future.

"My queen, this is still uncertain, but I will try my best to make sure that it will not happen. I see that you not only nearly risked death but brought someone back too?" she said, Stardust nodded as Protector went to her side. "Welcome Sailor Polaris." she said, Creator nodded.

The group huddled around as they began to form a plan, when they heard footsteps, Stardust turned and reached out for her scepter as she looked and saw who was coming in. It was Craig with Chibichibi. Stardust ran up to her brother who hugged her, she took the child from his grasp and she wiggled out of her grasp, she had a little bunny knapsack on that she had come with. Stardust watched as the child went to Creator.

"Chibichibi Pol'is!" she said as she looked at her, she bent down to the child.

"My other senshi form, what is it Chibichibi?" she asked the child. She took off her knapsack and handed it to the senshi. She looked at the wandering senshi who had now appeared at her side as she opened the knapsack. Inside it was a bright pink ball, they looked at it in awe as the two wandering senshi were engulfed and transformed. They bowed down as the ball grew bigger and a woman appeared in it.

"My amazing senshi, at last we can be united again. I am safe; this child found me and helped me, even though she could not understand what is going on. I am not sure how to explain this, but Chibichibi as she has been called is the daughter of the queen and king of this galaxy. My body has died, and as a result, my spirit has entered the child. When she grows up, she will become part of our galaxy and will rule it wisely. I am sorry my senshi that I was weak and died on my way to find you. Please know that I love each and every one of you and you are to protect this child with your lives." she said, the sphere then turned to Stardust and the Silver Soldier. "My king and queen, your child will grow up wise and have powers beyond my knowledge. She is your child from the future, but now she will remain in your time and learn from you both, be guarded by my senshi and yours. In turn, this should build a strong alliance between our galaxies. Gomen my king and queen, but this was the only way. I think that the child has understood this and accepted this. She is braver than any of us can think." she said as the ball went to Chibichibi. "If you ever need to contact my spirit, please use this ball and I will help you all the best you can. I thank you all for everything." she said as she disappeared and the ball floated back into the knapsack. The wandering senshi, still bowed allowed their tears to flow, to morn for the loss of their princess.

"We now know what has happened and what will happen. We should be happy that our princess will be with us all times, be it in this child. We will guard her with our lives and help her in any way possible." Protector said to the senshi, they nodded and Chibichibi went up to them.

"Protector, Defender, Pol'is!" the child said to them, they looked at her as Creator picked her up.

"Why does she refer to me in my other form?" Creator asked.

"I am not sure, but I guess there is something in the future that she knows but is too young to tell us. And even when she has grown up, I don't think that she will remember." Defender said as she walked up to the child. Pluto joined them and took the child from Creator's embrace. She closed her eyes as a purple light engulfed her and the child. Once the light dimmed, Pluto put the child down.

"Princess, two princesses from different galaxies, who would have thought possible. My king and queen, your daughter is a remarkable child. She will grow up to be very powerful, and I think she will have some surprises in store for us!" she said as Stardust and the Silver Soldier walked up to them. They took the child from her embrace as she went over to hug Craig, he kissed her. Everyone looked in surprise as the senshi of time blushed and smiled.

"Oh come on, as if you didn't figure it out Minako-chan!" Pluto said as the senshi of love smiled. Chibichibi fell asleep in Stardust's arms. She smiled down at her child and looked at the Silver Soldier.

"She really is our child from the future, so we send her to the past in order for the rest of our futures to happen. This is confusing. You ready to be a dad?" she asked as she leaned into his chest.

"I am ready to marry you tonight; I think that being a dad should be an experience. I think we need to talk about living arrangements my queen." he said as he smiled at their child and kissed Stardust on her forehead.

"Okay, so now that we are all here, we need to go and get our senshi back." Stardust said; Ami let out a small laugh as she returned to the group.

"My king, if I may, I have found the location. The comet is entering the Earth's atmosphere, however is not collecting speed for impact, in fact it is floating above our current location." she said as she looked up. The Silver Soldier nodded and thanked the senshi as she sat back with the rest of the group. He walked up to them all and Stardust signaled for Pluto, Craig and the professor to join them.

"Right, I am still weak from power transfer, I really should sleep but that is no longer an option. We need to take this on now. How far has Saturn matured Mirchu-chan?" she asked.

"She has turned age 12, she is nearly ready to bring on the silence, and we need to take care of this now." she said as she closed her eyes and reached out. The senshi nodded as they pondered on their next step.

"If Stardust is too weak, should we really go in and attack?" Craig asked as he put his arm around Pluto.

"I am fine bro, I can handle this, with the senshi by my side, I can take on anything remember!" she said as she paced around. "Okay, we teleport there and hope that we can get what we need before it becomes too late. Mina, transform!" she said, the senshi nodded as they took out their transformation pens and began to transform. Once everyone was done, they gathered in a circle.

"Be careful everyone!" Sunspot said.

"Keep your guard up at all times, we do not know what to expect." Shadow said.

"Remember to protect each other." Craig said as he took Chibichibi from Stardust's arm, she kissed the child on the head one last time and joined the senshi.

"Sailor teleport!" Sunspot called as the senshi disappeared. The cats went up to Craig and the professor. "Now all we can do is wait." Craig said as they nodded.


	14. Battles and endings to an enemy

The senshi opened their eyes and saw darkness. Mars held out her hand as a fireball appeared and sat there, they could see that they were in a corridor of some sort. Neptune closed her eyes, trying to find out what way to go. Stardust reached her hand out and her scepter appeared. The Silver Soldier reached down his side, and found his sword with him, Stardust looked at him.

"When you powered up, it appeared with me." he said to her, and she nodded.

"We need to go this way." Neptune said as she pointed down the corridor. They followed her as they made their way into the unknown. When the corridor opened up, they were met with several doors; again Neptune closed her eyes to find out which one they needed. She opened her eyes and looked at two doors, trying to find out which one had the strongest feeling. After debating, she pointed at the left hand door and opened it. They came into a large room where there was a sort of tree, at the bottom there was a pod and next to that pod was Christian and Ellie.

"Knock knock, we thought we would pay a visit!" Stardust said as the pair turned in surprise.

"You, but the monster..." he began to say, Stardust smiled as Creator stepped forward.

"I want my dream seed back!" she said, and he gasped.

"You are supposed to be dead!" he said, Creator laughed.

"I look very much alive, thanks for asking!" she said as she closed her eyes. "Shooting star brightness!" she said as her attack aimed for Christian, he vanished and it hit the pod.

"No, don't hurt her!" Stardust screamed as she ran to the pod and saw the child inside it. "Hold on Saturn, I will get you out, I promise!" she said as the planet symbol for Saturn shone on her forehead.

"She is my senshi, how can you force her to do this, I can not forgive you!" she said in a rage, light engulfing her. Ellie laughed as she threw a flower at the senshi, causing her to fall to the ground.

"No Stardust!" the senshi said as they went to her body.

"You took my outer senshi, and now you hurt my friend. This I can not tolerate any longer!" Uranus said as she took out her sword. "Space sword blaster!" she said as she aimed the attack to Ellie, who also vanished.

"Foolish senshi, you are in our world, this means we have the advantage, now if I may, face your worse dreams!" Ellie said as she sent seeds to each of the senshi, causing them to be teleported away. Creator and the Silver Soldier jumped out of the way and ran to Stardust who lay on the ground. Creator removed the flower from the senshi's chest before her dream seed began to leave her again, Christian gasped as he saw what they are doing.

"You are willing to rescue a pitiful human?" he asked them.

"She is more than that, she is the shining star in this galaxy, and without her we would be lost. I can not forgive you for this, guiding starlight power!" she said as she pressed her ring on her finger, her second transformation took place and she landed before them in her new fuku. She closed her eyes and reached out to her power, with the ball, she directed it to Stardust; she let out a deep breath as she woke up. The Silver Soldier took her to the side to help her recover. "Me and you Christian, my life for the senshi lying there." she said as she reached her hand out, a staff appeared which was gold with a shooting star on top of it, rotating in a circle all the time. Christian laughed as he came before the senshi.

"As you wish my friend." he said as he stood before her. "If I win, I get your pretty dream seed."

"You already have that, if you win, I will give you my life. If I win, you give me the senshi and my dream seed back." she repeated, he thought about this bargain and nodded and they began to fight.

The Silver Soldier held Stardust in his embrace.

"Forgive me for doing this." he said as he kissed her, allowing his power to go from himself to her. She opened her eyes in surprised and pushed him away before he weakened himself completely. She looked up at him and tears fell down her cheeks.

"It is all coming true, the senshi are fighting their worse dreams, Polaris is fighting for our senshi and she will die, and now..." she said as she looked to the side and saw Ellie appear next to them.

"How touching, the two brightest dream seeds in the galaxy. I want them for my master, think how much he would reward me if I killed the two most powerful people in this galaxy!" she said, Stardust stood up, leaning on the Silver Soldier for help, causing Ellie to laugh.

"Pitiful, you are already weak from nothing!" she said as she dived in to attack, both jumping out of the way. Stardust reached for her scepter as the Silver Soldier appeared by her side.

"Together." he said as she nodded as she took his hand and they closed her eyes. Power shone through the pair as they lit up the room, blinding not only Ellie, but also the other people in the room. They lifted above the ground as the light grew and Stardust opened her eyes. She looked below her and saw what was going on, tears fell down her cheeks as she felt pressure on her hand, she turned to see that the Silver Soldier was smiling at her and she smiled back. She held out her hands as the star crystal appeared there and both of their dream seeds began to shine brightly. The light engulfed the room, taking out the darkness and transporting them all to the planet below. Once the light had faded, Stardust went over to the pod which held the senshi she had been looking for, the Silver Soldier looked at Ellie who was starring at him.

"So, me and you, tell you what, I promise no tricks, a fair fight!" she said as she threw the rest of her flowers and seeds down, the Silver Soldier nodded as he threw his roses to the side. "And that pretty sword of yours!" she said as he undid the belt that had his sword around his waist. The battle between the two began in the background, as did the battle with Polaris and Christian. Stardust was opening the pod and carried out the senshi of silence. The girl moved in her arms.

"What is your name?" Stardust asked.

"Hotaru." the girls said weakly. "Where are we?" she asked.

"On Earth, gomen that the outer senshi did not find you, but please do not bring on the silence for them, return the dream seeds that were used to wake you up." Stardust begged of the girl.

"No, do not listen to her, the outer senshi did not look for you since they feared your power, they wanted you dead." a voice from the tree said.

"No, this is not true!" Pluto, Neptune and Uranus replied as they ran to the fallen senshi. "We could not find her because you took her away from us!" Uranus said as she drew out her sword. "Show yourself and fight like a true warrior!" she continued as she looked at the tree. The tree was then engulfed in a bright light as a new pod appeared. Pluto and Neptune grabbed Hotaru and also Stardust and took them away from the fighting. Stardust handed them the child as she looked on at the battles in front of her.

The Silver Soldier had Ellie on the ground, Stardust ran between them before he could deal the final blow, instead of hitting the girl as he planned, he hit Stardust.

"Baka! Why defend her, she is the enemy." He said as he realized who he hat hit and ran to her side.

"No, she is part of my people; she just turned to darkness and allowed it to engulf her. I can save her, please no pointless killing." she said as she protected the cowering child.

"Are you crazy, I don't want to go back to a place that shunned us!" she said as she pushed Stardust away from her.

"That is not true, we did not know that you were lost, no one found out until it was too late. For that I am sorry but I want to make things right allow me to do this!" Stardust said as the girl began to create a ball of light. She threw it at the senshi, only for the Silver Soldier to take the blow. Stardust looked at the person who was now covering her.

"I will not kill her, just make her sleep." he said in her ear, she nodded as he showed her his new rose. He stood up and threw the rose at Ellie's feet, the gas then freed went up to her and as she breathed it in, she fell down to the ground, the Silver Soldier grabbing her before she hit the floor. Stardust then turned her attention to the other two battles.

Polaris was being overpowered; she knew what she had to do. She reached out through her link with Stardust, she began to glow as did Stardust, once the glow subsided, Stardust wavered on her feet but this helped Polaris.

"I will not kill you, I have the power of our queen and I know her wish is to see no harm come to you." the senshi said as she pushed Christian away from her in horror. Polaris held her staff in her hand as she began to twist it.

"Golden relaxation sleep!" she said as the powder went over to Christian who then fell to the ground, only to be caught by Venus. Stardust looked around and then wavered again, only to find Protector had come and supported her. Polaris powered down to Creator and went up to Stardust and helped her to sit down.

"Gomen my queen, I did not mean to use so much." she said as she put her head on her lap.

"It is okay Creator." she said as she finally closed her eyes.

Uranus came face to face with a child in front of her. He looked at the senshi as she looked at him; he had a black star on his forehead. The wandering senshi looked at the child and knew who he was.

"You killed our princess, you attacked our kingdom!" Defender said, he ran up to the child, wanting to attack him, but was stopped by Mercury. "What the hell are you doing? I want my revenge!" she said.

"And I need you by my side Hoshi-chan, this battle is now down to Uranus, she has called the challenge after they stole their outer senshi, allow her to take care of this." she whispered, hoping that the fact she was using Defenders real name she would calm down. She felt her arm begin to relax and she let go, the wandering senshi grabbed the water senshi in her arms and hugged her.

"I think I can get used to the male form for you Ami-chan." she said in her ear, causing her to blush.

"Ah, the wandering senshi how pleased I am to see that you are all alive, and one of you has gotten stronger, so Polaris has now made an appearance. Your princess was somehow easy to kill, somehow I expected her to put up a fight." he said as he looked at the outer senshi. "And you my outer senshi, you should have known I was going to take the power of silence, you stopped me from entering the galaxy before, but this time I was successful!" he said as he looked around at the planet.

"You were only successful because you manipulated people and went into hiding; you are nothing more than a coward!" Pluto said from her place. "Look at what you have done to this child!" she said as she held onto Hotaru tighter. "Uranus, I expect no mercy from you!" she said to her friend who nodded.

"The same statement comes from us!" Defender said to the outer senshi.

"Shall we begin?" the child asked as he created fire balls and threw them at Uranus, who using her sword was able to block them all. She ran and went to take a swipe from the child who stepped gracefully to the side.

"Uranus, remember your training!" Creator said to the senshi and she nodded. She closed her eyes and allowed her power to appear. She was engulfed in blue light as she opened her eyes and looked at the child.

"You hurt Saturn, you hurt the people close to my friends, and I can not forgive you. I am judge, jury and executioner, I sentence you to wander the fabric of time for now and forever, Pluto, lend me your power!" Uranus said as Pluto stood up and reached up for her staff, engulfing her in dark red light. Uranus looked at the child as she raised her sword to the sky; the sword was then engulfed in dark read light.

"Space sword time blaster!" she said as she reached out and hit the child, he jumped out of the way, the sword only grazing his arm and he laughed.

"Did you really think that I would go so simply?" he said as she looked at the senshi. "You will need to do better than that Uranus!" he said as he rushed towards the senshi, who was about to dodge out of the way, only to be hit in the chest. Uranus fell back and turned before the child could hit her the second time, she stepped out of the way, using her sword to hit him in the arm. He stumbled as he reached for this arm and felt the blood. Uranus smiled as she looked at his shocked face.

"How a mere senshi could hurt me?" he asked.

"Training and with some extra help from my friends, we are able to do anything. You will pay for what you did to my friend's princess and for entering our galaxy without our permission and under false pretense." She said as she began to glow again, she took the sword and called upon the powers from Pluto once more. "Space sword time blaster!" she said as she hit him this time.

"This is not the end senshi, this is only the beginning!" he screamed as he vanished into the darkness.

Uranus bent down, using her sword for support. She was worried for Saturn; she was worried for Stardust and the other two enemies that lie on the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Neptune standing beside her.

"How is she?" Uranus asked.

"Stardust has not woken up, we do not know why, but there is something we want to try." She said as she helped her friend and partner stand up. Uranus leaned onto Neptune for her support as she led her to where the child's body lay. The child looked up from Pluto to the other senshi and ran into her arms.

"Gomen little one for not finding you, but we promise you that you will never leave us. We have a lot to teach you and to show you. Please accept my apology." She said to the child who nodded. "We need you to call upon your powers to help our friend, do you think that you can do that?" she asked, again the child nodded as they went to where Stardust was lying and gathered around her. The senshi held hands as they looked at their fallen friend.

"We promise to bring you back from the darkness; we will never let you go." Creator said as she took hands with the senshi. They closed their eyes and allowed their powers to come together the light created a ball which went to the Silver Soldier who looked at the senshi and pushed the ball into Stardust. The ball reacted to the senshi as she began to open her eyes. She blinked as she looked around at her friends.

"Thank the stars." She heard the Silver Soldier whisper as he took her in his arms. He helped her stand up as she looked at the tree. One single flower grew there. She went over and picked it, reveling the dream seed that was taken from Creator. She smiled as she put her hand on the tree, giving it her energy.

"I allow you to grow on my planet, in my kingdom. Please enjoy and bring happiness to everyone who comes by and you will be loved by all." She said to the tree that shook to her in happiness, she teleported it to the kingdom as she turned and looked at Creator. "Gomen my friend, I have to make you sleep for a while." She said as she held out her scepter. "Stardust eternal slumber!" she said as she put Creator to sleep, catching her as she fell towards her. Stardust laid her on the ground and took the dream seed she had created out of her body. She took the power out of the dream seed she created and added it to the real one. Once this was complete, she placed the dream seed back in her friend's body and her gem back into her brooch. Stardust bent down to her friend and smiled as she whispered something into her ear. "Wakie wakie Creator, you should feel better now." She said as she then kissed her cheek. Creator's eyes fluttered open and looked at Stardust. She smiled as she moved away and allowed the other senshi to help her stand up.

Stardust wandered over to the two figures that were sleeping on the ground. She held her hand out as her scepter appeared. She twirled it as she began to gather power. "Stardust eternal reset!" she said as the dust went over to them and covered them. Their bodies began to glow, once it faded, they were human with pink stars on their foreheads. Stardust reached for her power and began her transformation as queen. She stood on the ground and reached out to the two who had just opened their eyes. They looked at her hands and each of them took one.

"Welcome home my friends." She said as she hugged them both, a warm feeling entered the pair and they smiled.

"What has happened to our tree?" Ellie asked.

"It has returned to my kingdom, which is where I will send you both now. I hope that you will be happy together finally being home." She said as they began to fade. The queen began to falter, using so much of her power as the senshi, she automatically began to power down completely, and she fell to the ground. Mars was the closest to catch her before she hit the hard concrete.

Everyone powered down and returned to the hall where the rest were waiting. Justin had taken Cleo from Rei's embrace and laid her on the mats.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sunspot asked.

"She is just tired from battle. She had overreached herself this time." Austin said as he bent down to her. "Hoshi, if you would?" he asked his brother, Hoshi nodded as he let go of Ami's hand and went over to her. He checked her vitals and then the rest of her as much as she could.

"She has no injuries; she is just tired I guess." He said as he shrugged and Ami went to his side. Ami tilted her head as she looked at Cleo's neck.

"What's that?" she said as she bent down and moved her hair so she could get a better look. Hoshi bent down beside her and saw what she had found.

"I think she must have gotten hit during battle. It was so confusing, being trapped in our worse dreams and then coming back to the battle." He said as he let out a shudder. The senshi nodded in agreement as they recalled their own battles. Justin bent down as he took hold of Cleo's hand. The professor and Craig joined the group. Craig walked over to Setsuna and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Is it over?" Cleo said as she moved her head to the side.

"For now, it is." Tariq said as he went to her other side. "But remember what that child said, this is just the beginning." He said as he looked at the other senshi. Cleo closed her hand as it began to glow. When she opened it, a golden pen was there. She held it out to Tariq who took it from her grasp.

"The ring goes on top of that; you can now call you other senshi powers separately, no need to change between forms." She explained as she began to sit up, being supported by Justin. "Just say "Polaris crystal power make up" and the transformation will begin." She said as she rubbed her neck. She looked at Ami who had Hoshi's arm wrapped around her and she smiled. "How late is it?" she asked as she looked around.

"Late, we should get you home!" Shadow said as he went up to Sunspot. Justin helped her stand up and they said their goodbyes to the professor and thanked him for his advice and went home.

The wandering senshi, Craig and Pluto stayed with the senshi for the night since they needed to discuss stuff. Cleo tucked Chibichibi back in bed and then Justin did the same for her. He pulled her blanket up on their bed as she began to close her eyes, he stroked her hair.

"Tomorrow we can begin talking about our wedding." He said to her, she smiled weakly and fell asleep. He kissed her forehead as he left her and went into the living room where Craig and Setsuna were pulling out the sofa.

"Are you two going to be okay on that?" Justin asked as he went into the cupboard for the spare blankets.

"We will be fine. How is Cleo?" Setsuna asked as she took the blankets from him.

"Tried, I hope that everything will be okay tomorrow. Where are the wandering senshi staying?" he asked.

"Hoshi is staying with Ami in her room, Tariq has taken Cleo's room and Austin said something about taking the sofa in their living room." Craig said as he helped make the sofa. Justin went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. He opened it a poured three glasses. He gave each of them one and smiled.

"To an enemy being destroyed, new friends found and new couples created." He said as he raised his glass, they smiled as they toasted and drunk from the glasses.

"I should go and check on Hotaru-chan." Setsuna said as she put the glass on the table. Craig grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I am sure that Mirchu and Haruka are doing fine, now you need to sleep too. Justin, can you please give me some of Cleo's pajamas for her?" he asked, Justin nodded as he went into his room to get her something to wear. He checked on Cleo before leaving the room again. Once they had finished their glasses of wine, they all went to bed. Justin crawled into bed next to Cleo, wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.


	15. Dreams can be revealling sometimes

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been off sick and having an operation and soon I have to have another on as well as work being busy, so here is a long installment for you all. Again, I own nothing except the OCs.**

Hotaru was trying to get used to being on Earth with her new family. She had fallen in love with Chibichibi and also the wandering senshi, she had formed a crush on Tariq that he was aware of. The outer senshi began to home school her, Setsuna taking time away to come and help out when needed. Cleo had finished her first year at college and then planning for the wedding was in full swing. She was now at home with the senshi relaxing after the busy period of college and they were all enjoying the sun in the back garden. "Cleo-chan, can I ask you something?" Hotaru asked her and Cleo removed her sunglasses to look at the child. She sat up and allowed her to sit on her lap.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" she said.

"Well, I wanted to know why I grow up so fast whereas Chibichibi is still a child. She hasn't said many words and yet I grow older each month." She said as she began to swing her feet.

"Hmm… you see Chibichibi is from the future, she is my daughter. You are one of us, a senshi who is here to protect the future. Chibichibi will age, but naturally with you, you need to get ready to receive your powers, to know how to handle them." She said as she looked into the eyes of the senshi before her. "I have something for you, but you will get it on your next birthday." Cleo said as she ruffled the girl's hair. She let out a small groan as she stood up.

"Can you teach me how to back flip like you?" she asked, this took Cleo by surprise and nodded as she left the sun lounger and they both walked into the sports hall.

It was late at night and Cleo was in the hall, dressed in her star pajama bottoms and black t-shirt listening to her iPod. She was singing to the song and dancing the dance she had made up.

"'Cause the only time I think of you, is everyday and all night through." She sang, moving to the moves that she had created. She had a whole idea of a show in her head that she had never put forward to anyone, but it was written down in her book that she had left on the benches. She put her iPod down as she began to refresh her dance moves, singing out loud as she went.

"Got to let me know, when you're coming home." She sang as she danced and smiled as she did this. It was another of her outlets that she had to help her think about everything. She paused as she lay down on the mat and closed her eyes.

"I wish… I don't know what I wish." She said to herself. "I wish someone would tell me what I am supposed to do and how to make my choices." She said as she turned on her side and then onto her stomach. "How am I supposed to fight when I am too weak? How am I supposed to get married when all I do is doubt every choice that I make? How can I love someone when I fear that my heart my belonged to another?" she said in a whisper. She reached over to where her book laid and grabbed her brooch. "What if I didn't want to be who I am anymore?" she said as she looked at it. "Would the future turn out the same?" she continued as tears fell down her cheeks. "What if I am doing what I am doing just because it is destiny?" she said, the brooch looked at her and shone. She threw it to the side and turned ignoring it. The brooch flew open and the star crystal began to shine. Cleo ignored it as the crystal called to her. "All I am doing is what you say to me, but what if I don't want to? What if I want to actually do my own thing? Love who I want to love? Why must I do what you say?" she yelled at the crystal. It shone in response to her questions; Cleo heard it talking to her in her head. "Everyone tells me about duty, destiny, fate, responsibility, things that I am not ready for." She said as she began to calm down. The crystal glowed pink as Cleo felt her moon crescent appearing, she looked at the brooch it as an image of her mother appeared. She bowed down to the image as it looked at her, sadness expressed on her face.

"Little One, I can see how confused you are and things are hurting you, but the decisions you make are for love. You love the king of the Earth Kingdom, even in your time here on the Star Kingdom. You played with the other senshi as children; you loved each and every one of them as brothers and sisters as they loved you and protect you now. I wish I could be there to show you how to run a kingdom, how to become the senshi I always knew you would be, the queen and amazing person I can see every time I look at you. Remember Little One, I love you, and you are loved and I wish I could be there for you." She said as the image began to fade.

"Mom, your highness, please don't go!" Cleo said as she grabbed the brooch, the crystal faded down and she closed it, crying uncontrollably until she finally fell asleep.

Makoto came into the hall and saw someone asleep on the floor. She saw a book over by the benches and looked into it, noticing Cleo's handwriting. She smiled as she read it and closed the book and went over to the person lying there. She knew it was Cleo from her pajamas. She went up to the child and saw that her moon crescent was on her forehead and that she had tear-stained cheeks. Makoto gasped as she looked at how vulnerable the senshi was.

"Momma, please come back, I can't do this alone." Cleo murmured in her sleep as she held onto the brooch tighter. Makoto picked the girl up who briefly stirred in her arms before cuddling up to her and returning back to sleep. Makoto made her way into the house, seeing Tariq in the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" he asked her and Makoto shook her head.

"I think she didn't sleep at all last night, she said something about her mom, and something must have happened last night that has made her like this." She said as she handed her to Tariq. "Can you take her upstairs? I think that she will feel safer in your arms than mine." She said as she went back into the hall. Cleo let out a small moan as she moved closer to his chest.

"No, take the crystal, just don't hurt them!" she murmured as she let go of her brooch. It fell in Tariq's chest, resting between her and him. He let out a sigh, knowing that he could not move to take the brooch without waking her, until he heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Shush, I am not sure what happened but she needs her bed. Can you take her brooch from there and put it in my pocket?" he asked as Ami looked at him and her. She nodded as she moved the brooch into the pocket as he asked and he nodded as he took her upstairs to her bedroom. Tariq looked at the child as he pulled her blanket over her. Chibichibi came into the room and watched him.

"Pol'is!" the child said as she went up to him.

"Hey Chibichibi how are you this morning? Did you sleep well?" he asked her as he bent down to pick her up, she nodded and smiled at him in response. "Come on, let's go and get you and your bunny some food and let mommy sleep." He said as he took her downstairs and into the kitchen to get her something to eat.

Cleo looked down at herself and saw that she had transformed into her senshi form. She looked around and knew that she was in the Star Kingdom of the future. She saw the castle shining in the distance and began to walk there, noticing how happy all of the people were and that they were prosperous. She walked though the barriers of the castle and saw an older version of herself dressed in a long purple gown waiting for her next to the fountain.

"Welcome to your future. Gomen, I can not show you too much but I have called you here since I heard your wishes in the crystal last night." She said as she walked up towards the senshi. "Please join me?" she asked, Stardust bowed before the queen and made her way to the fountain with her. "I know that things are harder, and you have our daughter with you and she will stay with you until she is ready. Everyday I miss her, but I knew that it was what we were supposed to do. By the way, tomorrow is her birthday, she will be four." She said as she winked at the senshi who smiled. "I know that you have feelings for Tariq, as he has for you but I know that your love for Justin overcomes everything. Things are confusing; you think it is the crystal telling you what to do when it is only pointing you in the right direction. Sometimes when I see our mom from it, she helps me understand what I am going through." She said as she reached to her chest and held onto her brooch. She let out a loud sigh. "You know how strange it is to see the things I, well we will see? There will always be a lot of tests that we have to overcome, and we are strong enough to do this. I wish I could explain what I am trying to tell you but know this, you are not weak, never ever think that you can not fight because you are weak. You have the power; it is just not ready to be shown yet." She said as she stood up. "Now, you need to wake up and take care of Chibichibi for us." She said as she stood up, holding out her hand to the senshi. "Believe in yourself and everyone around you and everything will fall into place." She said as they walked towards the barrier. Stardust nodded as she turned and looked at the queen.

"What is her real name? I want to be able to call her by her proper name." she said as she turned back, the queen paused.

"When she was born, we called her Sitara, I think she still keeps this name now in her galaxy, it has been some time since I have seen her all grown up." She said as she looked up to the sky. "She uses her real name, but I think that the wandering senshi still call her Chibichibi when she is with just them alone." She said as she smiled at the senshi before her. Stardust nodded as she began to walk away, back to where she arrived.

Cleo woke up in her bed. She wondered how she got there but smiled, knowing that the senshi had taken care of her somehow. She sat up and saw that her brooch was lying on her bedside table. She grabbed her dressing gown and brooch and made her way downstairs. The senshi and her brother were all gathered around the kitchen table looking at a book. When they heard footsteps, they closed the book and put it in Ami's bag since she had brought it down with her.

"Feeling better?" Makoto said as she came up from behind Cleo and she nodded in answer as she got herself a glass of juice.

"Chibichibi?" the girl said as she pulled down on her bath robe. Cleo bent down and picked her up.

"There you are, don't run off like that little madam!" Tariq said as he ran after Chibichibi and found her. Cleo laughed as she hugged the child close.

"Mina, we have a birthday to plan for. Tomorrow is Sitara's fourth birthday." She said and the senshi looked at her strangely.

"Who is Sitara?" Minako asked.

"Why our Chibichibi here of course; I had a visit from my future self and asked for her real name. Now four is going to be such a big age right Chibichibi?" Cleo asked the child who smiled and nodded. "So we should make her party here on earth as big and pretty as possible, so this is what we do…" she said as the senshi gathered around and began to plan things.

Justin had just finished his training to take him mind off Cleo being asleep. He heard footsteps as he was under the shower, knowing that the men had finished their training, he grabbed a towel and went out to find Cleo sitting on the bench in her pajamas still.

"This is unfair; you have more clothes than me." He said as she walked up to him and ran her hands through his wet hair. He pulled her closer, she laughed as she kissed his lips lightly.

"Yum, wet and still…" she said as she kissed him harder. He wrapped his arms around her and she let out a small moan as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. She ran her hands through his wet hair again and then began to trace circles on his back. He put his hand up her top, causing her to shiver at the coldness of his touch. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"We have a birthday party to plan for our daughter." She said as she took a step away, admiring his body. He walked up behind her and grabbed her close, she could feel his desire through the towel and this made her want him more. He kissed her neck as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"You know I love you right?" she said as she turned and looked at him in the eyes. He nodded as he began to kiss her cheek, moving down to her neck again. "And no matter how much I wish we can continue we should stop. We need to go shopping for our daughter." She said as she let out a small moan.

"We haven't had any chance to be alone, maybe I should change that?" he said as he continued to kiss her. He met her lips as she pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

"Now is not the time for that you two!" a voice came from the door of the changing room. "I swear I can't leave you two alone!" Cleo sighed as she recognized her brother's voice.

"Give me a break! Should you not be watching Chibichibi?" she asked as she looked over Justin's shoulder at her brother.

"Tariq is getting her dressed, and why still call her that, why not her real name?" he asked.

"I think she likes it. And anyway, if she didn't I think she would have said something against it. Anyway, I like her name here on Earth, just like mine is Cleo here but Zara in my kingdom, the same applies to her." She said as she waved to her brother. "Now be a good big brother and get ready, we need to go to the mall." She said as she bent back down, kissing Justin one last time before following her brother out of the changing rooms. Justin sighed as he walked back to the showers, now for a cold one.

Chibichibi went with Craig and Tariq to the decorations store while Justin and Cleo went to try and find a present for her. The other senshi also went their own ways accordingly to help get things ready for the party tomorrow. Cleo and Justin were walking hand in hand and looking in one of the toy shops, Cleo shook her head, she knew that she had enough toys; she wanted to get her something different. She smiled as she saw a jewelry store and began to pull Justin.

"Cleo, if you want to go somewhere just ask please don't pull." He said as he walked next to her.

"But if I can't pull you away from people looking at us, how would I be able to kiss you?" she said as she stopped at the shop's window. Justin smiled at her as she began to look at the bracelets for children. Justin put his arm around her as she saw something she liked. She pointed it out to him and he nodded, walking with her into the shop.

The day went quickly with all of the preparation. Tariq and Cleo had taken Chibichibi to the pool and swimming to keep her out of the den where the party was going to be held. One by one the senshi also joined them and they played with the girl. Once she climbed out of the pool, Rei dried her and wrapped a towel around her; Ami was playing with the water, Rei was using her abilities to dry people, Cleo sighed, somehow jealous that all of the senshi could do something in their normal forms but she could not.

"Be happy, you have enough problems no?" Hoshi whispered as he sat down next to her.

"Hoshi, you love Ami-chan no?" she asked and he blushed as he nodded slightly.

"I would do anything to make sure that she would never come to any harm." He said as he looked at the water senshi who was making Chibichibi laugh by levitating water bubbles to her. Cleo watched the child as she was playing with the senshi and smiled, she knew that she was lucky to have her, in the future and knew that the wandering senshi would guard her with their lives when needed. It was still confusing for her that she was going to be the princess of two kingdoms, she looked at Hoshi who was starring at Ami and she gently nudged him. He looked at her and smiled. She stood up and went outside, the sun beaming down onto her body. She looked up at the clear blue sky and wondered how bad things could happen, how people could want to destroy this planet.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice said as someone wrapped their arms around her, Cleo smiled as she felt his embrace and kisses on her neck.

"It's nothing of great importance." She said as she turned into Justin's chest.

"It must be if it caused you to pull such a face, come on, we need to be honest with each other if we are to be together." He said as he pulled her closer.

"I just don't understand how people can destroy this planet, I mean it is amazing and yet we have fought off two enemies, both bent on the destruction of the planet." She said as she looked up at him. "Can you not feel it? The planet turning, moving, everything just happening beneath our feet." She said as she looked at him, he nodded.

"I try to block it, sometimes it gives me a headache and I can not control it. I can feel the planet's pain when someone hurts it. It is as if the planet is connected to me since I am important to it, just like you felt when you first saw your kingdom on the moon." He said and she blushed. "I know how this kingdom feels, and somehow I also know how your kingdom feels, just as you feel the planet moving, I am also now connected to your kingdom." He said and she nodded as she began to understand what he was saying to her.

"Our daughter is going to be princess of two different galaxies." She said as she looked into the pool area through the glass.

"Maybe we have another child who will take care of our kingdoms so that Chibichibi can take care of hers." He said as he bent down and kissed her, she smiled against his lips.

"I am sure that I would like that very much." She said as she kissed him back.

Chibichibi woke up the following morning to see a hologram of her mother in front of her.

"I am sorry that I can not be there for you Sitara, but know that me and your father from your time love you so much and know that you are being such a good and big girl. I would like to be there in person to give you your present, but I can not, but I hope you like it my little one. Sailor Pluto will have it for you; it is something special and we hope that you do not lose it. I am sure that Sailor Stardust will help you when the time comes. Happy Birthday Little One, remember that we will love you no matter where you are." The image disappeared, Chibichibi called out for her mother. Cleo woke up as she felt the child move and call out.

"Hey its okay, I am right here Chibichibi, you must have had a vision." She said as she held the child. "Don't cry, today is a happy day since it is your birthday. Come on, let's go and get you some presents!" she said as the girl began to stop crying.

"Mama, love mama." She said as she hugged Cleo.

"I love you too so much Chibichibi." She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Chibichibi's forehead glowed as a small pink moon crescent appeared. Cleo held the child closer as she felt the warmth from the light. She felt the light move from the child to her own forehead as her moon crescent also appeared. Cleo looked at the child and smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Come on, let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast. I am sure that papa is cooking something for us." She said as she picked the child up. She walked downstairs and could smell the bacon cooking. Cleo knew that Chibichibi was hers since they both liked the same kind of food, the child began to laugh and wiggled out of Cleo's arms and ran to Justin who was cooking.

"Ommph, hello little one, you hungry?" he asked as he bent down to the child.

"Papa, pancakes!" she said as she nodded at him, Justin smiled as Cleo walked over to him and kissed him. "Then sit down and I will bring you some food." He said as the child let go of his legs and made her way to the table. Cleo got some juice and Justin put food on the child's plate and she began eating. The other senshi and Craig began to come downstairs, a portal opened and Sailor Pluto stepped out and smiled at everyone.

"Puu! Mama present." Chibichibi said when she saw the senshi. Pluto powered down and looked at the child.

"Breakfast first, presents later at your party." She said as she went over to Craig and kissed him. Setsuna looked at Cleo's forehead and Cleo shrugged. She knew that her moon crescent was present, and so was Chibichibi's and therefore they all assumed it was something to do with the child.

The day went by and was full of happiness and laughter. Chibichibi enjoyed her presents, but Setsuna was still keeping one from her.

"Puu?" the child asked after a while. Setsuna smiled at the girl and handed her a small box. She opened it and saw a brooch inside. Cleo smiled as her brooch reacted with it. She looked at the brooch and pressed the button, inside there was a small pink crystal and also three crystals surrounding it, Cleo knew what they represented.

"This is your transformation brooch, like mommy has. These small crystals represent the wandering senshi, Hoshi, Tariq and Austin. This is your star crystal." Cleo said as she pointed to each of the gems and the people they meant. "When you grow up, I will teach you how to use your powers." She said, thinking that four was too young for the child to learn to be a sailor senshi. "Just say "Chibi stardust power make up" and everything should take place. Shall I show you?" Cleo asked and the girl nodded. Cleo reached for her brooch and stood up. "Eternal crystal stardust power!" she said as Chibichibi looked at her and watched her transform. When she felt the ground beneath her feet she smiled. Chibichibi looked at the senshi that was standing before her.

"Mama?" she said and Cleo nodded.

"When you transform, sometimes something changes. Not only do you get a cool outfit like this, but your hair style may change to adapt something. When we are transformed, we do not revel to each other by our real names, I am Sailor Stardust, the senshi for love, justice and peace in the galaxy. With the help of your papa and the other senshi here, we fight to protect everyone and everything here." She said as she bent down to the child. "Do you want to try?" she asked the girl who smiled and nodded. She grabbed hold of her brooch and reached up as Stardust had done. "Chibi stardust power make up!" the child said as she was engulfed in pink light. When the light dimmed and she touched the ground, Stardust smiled. She had a similar outfit as she did for her first transformation. She wore a white leotard and a pink skirt with purple hemming. Purple short gloves covered her hands along with black boots on her feet. Her moon crescent was replaced with a tiara which had a purple stone settled in it. Around her neck however she had a golden chain made of stars, Tariq came forward and looked at the chain and smiled.

"Like when we transform." He said as he looked at her. "You truly are our princess." He continued as he bowed down to the child.

"She would not understand this yet Tariq, however I think it is time that Chibichibi is to be schooled in being a princess and your history. She needs to learn how to read, write, maybe she was scared and would not talk to us much, but now she has gotten to know us she should speak more, am I right Chibichibi?" Stardust asked and the girl nodded.

"Feel safer now here arigato." She said as she looked up at Stardust.

Cleo powered down and went outside to the lake while the other senshi played and entertained Chibichibi with their puppet show that they had planed. She sat down next to the water edge and looked at her reflection.

"My queen?" a voice said from behind her, she turned and saw a shadow; however the sun was blocking her view. She stood up and turned to face the person as they came closer. She smiled as she looked at the person who came up to her.

"You of all people should know I hate formalities." She said as he stood beside her.

"You have to get used to it sooner than later, same as your daughter." He said as he looked out to the lake.

"She is more than likely used to them more than me; she grew up being called a princess, being treated as one, she never knew anything different. She knows my kingdom in the future, knows how to act, how to be treated." She said as she let out a sigh. "I would never be able to get used to that at all." She looked at the person in front of her.

"Not only are you not sure of who you are, but you need to prepare yourself for the future. You need to begin training Chibichibi despite your feelings that she is too young. She will more than likely need her powers sooner than anyone would wish upon her." He said as Cleo looked back to the lake.

"Professor, please advise me, how should I proceed?" she said as she let her thoughts wander.

"Show her the kingdom now, maybe the wandering senshi can take her to their home too. Is it really true that they change to girls?" he asked, Cleo laughed.

"You have already met Tariq in his senshi form, well one of them anyway." Cleo said as she looked up at her professor, friend and advisor. He paused to think about it and then remembered, blushing as Cleo laughed. "You are right my friend, we should show Little One the star kingdom, would you care to join me?" she asked, he held his arm out for her and smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier my queen." He said as they walked back to the house.

The senshi gathered around Cleo as she explained her idea, they smiled and began the preparations for going to the Star Kingdom. All of the senshi transformed, including Chibichibi and they took hold of Craig's and the professor's hands as they formed a circle.

"Sailor teleport." Cleo said as they were engulfed and left the planet. When they opened their eyes, they were outside the barrier to the castle. The senshi's outfits had changed to dresses, all except the wandering senshi where Creator had transformed into his male form and was dressed in black trousers and a white shirt, whereas the other two were in female form and wore dresses in black.

"Ah yes, last time we were here we were still female and yet Creator there chose the male form." Protector said and Creator stuck his tongue out.

"You can still choose, just don't confuse the locals!" he said as he followed the senshi past the barrier and onto the castle grounds. Cleo froze when she saw that the professor was missing from her group. She let go of Justin's arm and went back out of the barrier and saw him standing there looking around.

"We are on the moon, and yet we can breath. How is that possible?" he asked.

"The kingdom here has changed the way the air works somehow, I don't really understand it, and I let my advisor take care of everything. Ah, speaking of the devil here he comes!" she said as she heard footsteps approach.

"My queen, welcome back. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Alekos asked as he bowed down before her. She smiled as she went up to her advisor and hugged him.

"How fares the kingdom Alekos?" she asked.

"Everything seems to be fine your highness. If I may, we are gathering in the throne room for your unexpected council. I have already called on the other advisors when I felt your teleportation taking place." He said as they walked into the castle grounds, Cleo holding the arm of the professor as he looked around. "The wandering senshi have joined you as well as your future daughter and the senshi of time I see." He said as he walked them to the throne room.

"Yes, I assume you were somehow aware of this happening?" she asked and he nodded. "I thought that my future self would make something clear." She muttered to herself as Alekos opened the doors to the throne room. Justin was sitting on his throne; Chibichibi had her own seat next to him as did Craig next to her. She let go of the professor's arm and Alekos showed him to his place. Cleo walked up to the throne and sat down.

"Welcome one and all. I am sorry for my unexpected visit, but today is princess Sitara's fourth birthday, and I wanted to show her the kingdom from the past." She said as she looked around at all of the people who had attended. "Sitara comes from the future Star Kingdom, sent by myself and King Darien in order to help our new friends the wandering senshi find their lost princess. Unfortunately, she was killed by the enemy, but her spirit resides in Sitara's body. This means that she is the princess of both galaxies." She continued; mummers began to be heard in the room as the advisors spoke to each other about this piece of news. "I would like today to be a celebration for Little One for her birthday. We will reside in the castle for the next few days, this will give me a chance to catch up with my councils and also get updated on everything. Is there anyone who has any objections?" she asked, the room fell silent. "In that case, Alekos if you please would you set up a banquet for everyone. The whole kingdom is invited." She said as she stood up, Justin standing up next to her and was followed out by the senshi and their advisors.

Cleo showed the wandering senshi to their rooms and a new room had appeared near Cleo for Chibichibi. The child was happy as she recognized the room as her own and began to play with toys there. Cleo and everyone joined in the banquet where nearly the entire kingdom came to meet her, this causing it to go through the night as Chibichibi fell asleep on her chair, Creator picked her up and took her to bed, allowing Cleo to get to know the people. She loved meeting everyone and tried to talk to them all as much as she could. She learnt about their new lives and their past lives on Earth. Justin stayed by her side the whole time in case she needed him. She loved having him near her, feeling his strength and support. People would congratulate the couple on the engagement and talk to them both about everything and anything. The sun had begun to rise when the last of the guests left. Cleo was exhausted but knew that she had a whole day of meetings ahead of her, as well as wanting to call a war council. Alekos came up to her and bowed before them.

"My queen and king, if I may suggest you get some rest; I will push the meeting to midday and therefore set up lunch in the meeting room for us all." He said to them, Cleo smiled and nodded, leaning on Justin as he took them to her room. Once she was changed, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, feeling Justin's embrace behind her.

She woke up a few hours later and saw that Justin had already dressed and was no longer by her side, but she found a note from him saying that he was already in the war room taking council and for her to relax a bit more. Cleo smiled as she got out of bed and dressed in the purple gown that was hanging in her wardrobe. Again, she knew that Alekos had been taking care of the things that she and her senshi needed while she was not there. She went out of her room and into Chibichibi to make sure the girl was okay. When she walked in, she saw Creator helping the girl write. He looked up and bowed as he saw her come in.

"Your highness, I hope that you slept well?" he asked, Cleo nodded.

"Creator, you are my closest friend and one of my advisors, you do not need to bow down or be formal towards me." She said as she reached out to him.

"If I may your highness, you need to get used to it, even behind closed doors." He said as he kissed her hand and stood up. Cleo leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, driving him crazy.

"At your command my prince, how are you doing today Little One?" Cleo said as she bent down to see what she was writing.

"I am learning about the wandering senshi history mama." She said as she showed Cleo the picture she had drawn. It was a picture of a planet and the three wandering senshi transformed and a beautiful princess that Cleo remembered from the last battle.

"You are doing amazingly Little One. Are you going to be okay with Prince Creator here with you?" she said as she shot Protector an evil glance.

"Of course mama, will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked, Cleo hugged the child.

"I hope to make it Little One; it will depend on the meetings today." She said as she held the child close.

"Don't be mad at Polaris, he is confused." The child whispered in her ear, Cleo nodded at her daughter and stood up to leave, bowing before Creator as she left.

Cleo was mad and the palace knew it, she was glowing gold when she walked out of the room. How could he, one of her best friends after everything that they have been through be so formal? She shook her head as she walked outside the barrier, knowing that Justin would have felt this and went to the river nearby.

"Your highness?" a voice said behind her as she began to stop glowing. She turned to see Creator standing a few steps away. "I dare not come closer in case you would hit me; we trained you too well I fear." He said as he let a small smirk come across his face. Cleo looked at him and nodded and he stepped closer. He put his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

"Cleo, I am sorry for the formalities before, but I had to show your daughter how to respect royalty, and if she does not see it from you, at least here in your kingdom then she will not learn." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh, knowing that he was right, but she still was not sure if she was up for the title of queen, let alone trying to rule a kingdom.

"We as your advisors are always by your side, and we will make sure that you make the right choices. I have sent Austin to attend the meetings on behalf of the wandering senshi and Hoshi is currently with Little One teaching her how to read." He said as he turned her around so that she could face him. "You did something evil back in that room and you know it." He said as Cleo smirked this time.

"And you can not do anything about it now can you?" she asked as she moved her head closer to his so that their lips were almost touching.

"I wish I could, but I would be careful when we are back on Earth if I was you, your highness." He said as he stepped back and bowed. "If I may escort you to the next meeting, I said to Austin that we would switch." He said as he held out his arm, Cleo smiled and took his arm as he led her to the meeting room.

Cleo listened to all of the advisors and allowed Justin to answer on her behalf, Tariq could tell that she was bored and smiled. He reached out and called on his powers as he let a shooting star fly across the room. Cleo smiled at her friend's distraction and looked up at it.

"If I may take that as a sign to stop for now, I promised Little One that I would join her for dinner. If I may ask the senshi, professor and Craig to join me?" she said as she stood up, Justin walked over to her and escorted her into the dinning room.

"Creator, did you have to be such a show off?" Craig asked as they walked up.

"If you were not bored as your sister was, I think it brightened up the meeting a lot." He said as he put his hands behind his head and smiled at him, Craig smiled back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The meetings were extremely long and tedious today." He said as they walked into the dinning room and sat down. Austin, Hoshi and Chibichibi joined a few minutes later and soon everyone was in deep conversation about stuff. Cleo sighed as she turned to look at Justin.

"Any chance that we can not go to meetings in the morning?" she asked him as she leaned towards him, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Only two more and then we are done, I promise you." He said as she turned to listen to something that Hoshi had asked her.

"Sorry Protector, what did you ask?" she said as she looked at him.

"If I may your highness, we wish to take Little One to see our home planet for a few days. Princess Mercury and also Princess Venus have also shown interest in accompanying us there; I would therefore like to extend the invitation to you and the king." He said as she looked at Justin. He shook his head and she knew that she could not go. She began to pout but again he shook his head.

"I can not, and neither can Justin, however the other princesses are more than welcome to join you on your trip." She said as she began to play with her food. She got an evil look from her brother as she put her fork down and stood up. "Please excuse me; I need to attend to something." She said as she walked out of the room and to the water fountain in the gardens.

"You highness?" a voice said as she was watching the water, she let out a small sigh as she turned to face her advisor.

"Alekos, please join me." She said as she smiled and patted the seat next to her, he bowed and then made his way over to the seat and sat down next to her. "How can I be of service to you?" she asked him as she turned to face him.

"Your highness if I may talk to you honestly?" he asked her and she nodded. "I know that you would wish to go and visit the wandering senshi's home planet, but you also know what is planned for tomorrow. I am sorry that this is the case for you and your king but formalities need to be kept to if you are to wed on this planet." He said, she nodded as she listened, knowing that she had not only lost her childhood but also her teenage years now through her responsibilities that had been given to her. She looked at her advisor and knew that there was something else that was bothering him.

"Alekos, here I am not your queen, I am your friend, please tell me what is bothering you?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know how Creator looks at you, and that you and the king are aware of it, but should you not stop this?" he said and Cleo smiled.

"He is one of my closest friends, and if I had not been engaged to the prince of the Earth kingdom, it may have been different. I know that my mother and father were deciding between the two boys and that something happened to the wandering senshi's galaxy that meant I was to be taken by the Earth prince, but it worked out. I fell in love with the prince and love him more than I can love Creator. He knows this and is still always there for me. Reveling himself as a guiding senshi was a surprise, but I had to do that, I need him in my life as much as he needs me." She said as she looked at the water. "If I may, I wish to go around the town as Sailor Stardust." She said as she stood up and reached for her brooch. Alekos stood and bowed as he walked away, Cleo called out her transformation and began to transform.

Once Stardust felt the ground beneath her feet, memories came back of when she was a senshi in training. She smiled as she looked around the gardens and then walked out of the safety of the castle and towards the town that was before her. She smiled as she saw people come out and look at her, children came running up to her and pulled on her skirt. She bent down and smiled at them.

"Are you Sailor Stardust?" one of the children asked and she nodded. "Can you show me your attack?" she asked and the other children smiled and nodded in agreement. She stood up and reached her hand out for the scepter to appear and heard the children gasp in awe. She smiled at them all as she began to twirl the scepter and paused, saying "Stardust eternal slumber!" as she performed her attack out in the open space. She changed it so that not only stars appeared, but butterflies flew around the children who giggled as they touched their skin. Once they faded, she smiled at them.

"I wanna be a senshi too!" one of the children said.

"Gomen little ones, only people of royal blood will have the power of the senshi." She said as she bent down to them once again. They gathered in front of her as she sat on the ground.

"Tell us the story of the princess and the prince." One of the children asked, Stardust smiled as the other children also begged for the story.

"Okay, once upon a time…"

The sun began to set and Stardust created a small star to light the children around her and keep them warm. It was times like this that she wished she had Rei's fire abilities. She continued telling her story as one by one the children were being collected by their parents, all except two girls who Stardust could tell were twins.

"Where is your mama and papa?" she asked them.

"They died and never made it back to the Star Kingdom. We live in the house over there with a nice family who take care of us, but we know that it is not gonna stay that way." One of them said as the other wrapped her arm around her sister as she began to cry. Stardust looked down at the pair as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Justin by her side. The children bowed down as he sat down next to Stardust.

"Your highness, do you know the sailor senshi?" one of them asked.

"Better than you would know." He said as he held out a purple flower for her, Stardust blushed as she reached up for the flower.

"Arigato your highness." She said as she bowed her head and the two children giggled at the show of affection between the two.

"What are your names?" Justin asked them.

"My name is Estralita and my sister here is called Estrella. We are twins your highness." The child said as Sailor Stardust looked up at him. He reached under his cape and pulled out two yellow roses which he gave each child. They blushed at this sign of friendship.

"Shall I let you two in on a secret?" he said to the pair who nodded. He reached once again into his cape and pulled out a silver rose, transforming him into the Silver Soldier. Stardust stood up and once he was transformed, hit him on the arm.

"You jerk, you could have told me you could now control your transformations!" she said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Well Sailor Stardust, I am sure that if you maybe asked you would know!" he said, she felt guilty; she knew that she had not been spending enough time with him recently.

"Gomen your highness." She said as she bowed down. The children looked up at the pair and then stood up.

"You are the king and the Silver Soldier, the stories about the prince and princess you were telling us about really happened?" they said together as they looked at Stardust who nodded. Stardust looked at the Silver Soldier who was standing next to her and leaned into his chest, he put his arm around her to warm her up and saw that the children were shaking.

"Would you like to stay in the castle tonight with us and Little One?" he asked them, thinking that it would be nice for Chibichibi to have friends her own age, the children looked shocked and nodded.

"We should ask first." They said as they walked towards their home, Stardust and the Silver Solider following them.

The grown ups received a shock to have the royal pair at their doorstep and listened to the children's request.

"Please can we go? We promise we will be good!" they said as they looked at them, the adoptive parents turned to Stardust.

"If your highness does not mind?" she asked as to which Stardust shook her head. "Then go and get packed, you don't want to keep them waiting." She said to the children who went upstairs and came down a few minutes later with small bags with clothes in them. Stardust could see that they were not fit for the children and felt sorry for them.

"I ask for your forgiveness, it is my fault that I can not provide nice clothes to the people." She said to the adults in the room.

"Your highness, this is not your fault. We all have to start somewhere, and these children would still be on the streets if it was not for your kingdom." She said as she put her hand on the senshi's shoulder. "We know what has been happening on Earth and can feel it too. We know that you are keeping us safe and for that we can never repay you." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. Stardust nodded as she held her hand out for the children and left.

"Is it true that each senshi has a sub space pocket?" they asked as they walked pass the barrier. Stardust nodded as the children continued to ask questions but stopped when they looked up at the castle. They gasped as Chibichibi skipped up to Stardust as she began to power down.

"Mama you have returned." She said as she hugged her legs. Cleo bent down and picked her up and hugged her. "Who are they?" she asked as she saw the children hiding behind the Silver Soldier.

"Little One, we brought you some play mates for the night." Cleo said as she held her daughter in her arms. "They are twins; their names are Estralita and Estrella." She said as the children that were hiding came towards Cleo as she put Chibichibi down. The twins bowed at the princess who looked at them puzzled. She then smiled and tapped one on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" Chibichibi said as she ran off, the girls put their bags down and ran off chasing each other.

"Be careful and stay in the castle barrier and not too long!" Justin shouted to the children.

"Hai papa!" Chibichibi called back as Estrella tagged her. Justin picked up the children's bags and put his arm around Cleo as they made their way towards the castle. Alekos approached them.

"Allow me your highness. May I suggest you two enjoy this time alone? I shall take care of the children. Little One and the others leave tomorrow afternoon for their visit." He said and Cleo nodded.

"Can you please get new clothes for the pair of girls? Also see if you can find them a nice home too." Cleo said as Justin pulled her in the opposite direction, seeing Alekos bow at her command. "Oh and the children know that they are not allowed the leave the castle grounds!" she said as Justin grabbed her hand and pulled her and again Alekos bowed.

They walked to the river hand in hand and admired the Earth from the moon. Cleo let out a sigh as Justin put his arm around her.

"So tell me Mr. "I can transform alone", what else is new?" she said as they reached the river.

"Well, as you know training is going well as well as studies. I was not sure how to tell you this, but I have been offered the opportunity to go to the UK for a semester to experience politics in the House of Parliament. I know that this will mean that we will be apart, and if a new enemy appeared, I would not be around to help you. Every time I would feel you transform, I would be worried and scared that something would happen to you." He said as he put his hand under her chin so that he could see the tears flowing down her face. "If you told me not to go, I would stay." He said, she thought about this for a second, yes she wanted him to stay, needed him by her side but she would be selfish to do this and for him to miss the chance to see how things work.

"If I was honest, I want you to stay, but this is something that I can not do. Of course you should go and don't worry. I have the other senshi, the wandering senshi and the new guiding senshi to protect me if anything was to happen. This chance for you to see politics in action would be great for you time when you become king. I mean it is part of who we are right?" she said as she put a smile on her face.

"I will always be there when you need me. If need be, I will learn how to teleport. I am sure that I could do that if I put my mind to it." He said as he held her closer. "But know this, this trip does not mean that anything will change the way I feel and also our plans." He said as he bent down towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Justin, do you ever think what it would be like to be normal?" she asked him as he pulled away.

"I try not to, why should I when I have everything I want and need right here in my arms." He said as he kissed her again, a bit deeper than the first. She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to flow freely. He could taste them during the kiss and pulled away again.

"Cleo, what is on your mind?" he asked her.

"I have never had the chance of a normal life, being smart, skipping a grade, becoming a senshi and princess and now queen. Sometimes I wish that I could just turn back time, stop Shadow from awakening me and maybe live a close to normal life." She said as she looked out to the river.

"If that happened, we would not be together, you would not have the friends in the senshi, you would not have this kingdom." He said as he turned her around and she looked at the town. "Look how happy the people here now that they are home; of course at first it is going to be slow and hard, but they are here because of you. You know that the Earth would more than likely be taken over by evil if it was not for you and the senshi." He said as he turned her to the planet that was below them. She looked at the planet and tried to absorb what he had just told her. She knew that if she was not woken up, then none of this would have come to pass, and probably would have a pissed Setsuna coming to do the job instead of Shadow. Cleo let out a giggle as she thought about a pissed senshi of time, Justin looked down at her. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking of Setsuna-chan coming to wake me up instead of Shadow and how pissed she would have been if I changed the time lines." She said as to which Justin smiled.

"So you understand why we can not wish for a normal life? It would not be possible. There are too many powers in this galaxy that are pulling us together, no matter what, this would have happened." He said to her and she nodded. "Clear your mind of things that could have been, these will only pull you down and make you more and more closed like before. And I for sure do not want to see the senshi going into your mind for a third time to get you back." He said as he tightened his arms around her. She let out a sigh and pushed the thoughts out of her mind, knowing that Justin was right.

"Your highness?" a voice said behind them as they were sat on the grass watching the fire flies playing on the water. Cleo turned and saw one of the people from the kingdom standing there and that she was gasping for breath. She bowed before the pair as Cleo stood up leaving Justin's embrace.

"What's the problem?" she said as she looked at her.

"There is a monster destroying my crops. I am sorry for disturbing your time, but if it continues to destroy them, we will not have enough food for the winter." She said as Justin stood up. Cleo grabbed her transformation brooch and began her transformation. Once she felt the ground below her, she looked at the woman.

"Take us there." She said as Justin reached under his cape for a rose and changed to the Silver Solider. The woman nodded as she led them quickly to her field near the outskirts of town. There was indeed a monster destroying her crops. She looked at the Silver Soldier and he nodded as he led the woman to her house and safety.

"Hey you!" Stardust screamed as the monster turned to face her. "Destroying the crops of these people who need them to survive, I can not forgive you. In the name of the stars shining above us, I will make my judgment on you!" she said as the monster looked at the senshi before it. The monster let out a laugh as it ran towards Stardust; she flipped out of the way, confusing the monster, Stardust smiled at this. She reached out her hand for her scepter only for her arm to get hit from the monster's flame attack. Stardust let out a small scream in pain and hit the ground in frustration for letting her guard down for a second. She was out of training. "You will pay for that." She said as she began to glow. A ball of light formed in her hands as she let her anger take control. "Star light purify!" she said; not sure if the attack was powerful enough since it was one from her older transformations. The ball hit the monster who began to waiver. She saw roses hit the monster as well as lightening. She turned to see the Silver Soldier with the other senshi. Venus walked over to Stardust and could see her burnt arm.

"I can not forgive this!" Venus said as she began to close her eyes, orange light engulfed her as she reached out for her powers. "Venus love and beauty shock!" she said as the power emanated from her and the new attack hit the monster. It weakened it further; however it was still not die.

"You used fire against my friend. How dare you! Just die already!" Mars said; her anger also rising as red light engulfed her. "Mars flame sniper!" she said as a bow appeared in her hand. She shot the firing arrow to the monster, it going directly into her heart and it finally turned into dust. The senshi bent down, gasping from breath from the run and also the battle. They walked over to Stardust and saw how bad her arm was.

"Why are my healing powers not working?" she asked them as the burn was not getting better.

"The monster put a curse on the attack. I fear that your healing powers are beyond removing the curse." Mercury said once she had scanned the arm. Stardust let out a sigh.

"Well, there goes my life as a senshi, gymnast and cheerleader." She mumbled; only for it to be heard by Uranus who hit her over the head lightly.

"Do not give up. I am sure that Neptune and Mars can fix this, for now, Mercury if you could?" she said and Mercury nodded.

"Shine aqua illusion." She said as the water went around Stardust's arm and froze it, cooling down the burn and also getting rid of the pain.

"Sailor senshi, arigato for saving the crops." The woman said as they walked back towards the castle.

"It was nothing." Stardust said as the Silver Soldier looked at her arm which was frozen. "Please excuse us; we need to return to the castle." She said as he followed them back.

Once they were past the barrier, the senshi powered down, except for Stardust. She was worried that if she powered down, the pain would get worse. They took her to Mirchu's room where she had some healing stuff. Craig came out to see Setsuna and saw his sister still transformed.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved closer and saw her arm frozen. "Who did this to her?"

"I did, to stop the pain and also the burn effect. I hope that it would stop the curse to it too." Ami said as she used her computer again and the cats joined the room.

"What happened?" Sunspot asked.

"A monster was here attacking the crops from a farmer on the outskirts of the kingdom. I want security tightened around the outside skirts of the kingdom. We are not sure what could be waiting for us on the dark side of the moon." Stardust said as she looked at Ami. "What can you do?" she asked, she knew her arm was not going to feel better any faster but she really hated looking at it. Justin sat next to her on Mirchu's bed and held her in his arms. The wandering senshi ran into the room after taking care of the children.

"Why were we not allowed to fight in the battle?" Austin grumbled as Hoshi and Tariq ran to Stardust's side. Once it had clicked with Austin, he looked at the senshi who were making different creams and also pacing. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"For the third time, monster, crops, I let my guard down and I got burnt from it!" Stardust screamed. The senshi stopped and looked at her. "Please, just get this better." She said pleadingly to Mirchu. She nodded as she came over with a liquid.

"This will help with the pain; I am going to ask Rei to unfreeze your arm in a few minutes so that we can remove the curse and apply the cream. Hopefully by then your healing powers should kick in too." She said as Stardust drank the liquid in the cup. She liked it since it tasted of peppermint. Once Mirchu was happy that it had enough time to work, Rei warmed up her hands and placed them on Stardust's arm. The ice melted and Stardust held back the need to scream from the pain. Tears fell down her eyes and Justin saw this.

"Hey, what about tomorrow after the meetings we go to Saturn for a few hours? The rings on the planet are amazing and I am sure that they would love to see you." He said as he tried to distract her. Stardust smiled and nodded as Rei began chanting some incantation while her hands were hovering over her arm. She nodded and Mirchu applied the balm to her arm as Stardust's healing powers began to show some effect of working. Once the burns had healed, the senshi could see her arm returning to normal. Stardust let out a small cry from her healing powers rebuilding the skin over the cuts and blisters. Justin lay her down on the bed and put a blanket on her before giving her a rose.

"This will make you sleep. I promise to take care of your wishes." He said as she nodded and smelt the rose, the sleeping mist taking effect right away as she fell asleep. Justin turned to the senshi and sighed. "We need to meet in the war chamber now; I want the professor there and all of the senshi, including your closest advisors that are on Cleo's council. I want guards protecting the outskirts of the kingdom." He said as he walked to the door. "Craig, come with me, I will meet you all in 20 minutes in the chamber." He said and they all nodded as he and Craig left the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he ran after Justin.

"Down to the control room, I want this barrier stronger and I may need to use all of my power for this." He said as they got to the door. He put his hand on the sensor and it opened to his touch. They walked in as Justin touched a few buttons and replaced a few crystals. He went over to the main crystal and put his hand on it, golden light engulfed him as he pushed his powers into the gem, strengthening the barrier. The light dimmed and Craig grabbed Justin as he began to waver. Justin held onto Craig and took his powers from him, pushing more energy into the gem. Once he felt that he had nearly weakened them both, he stopped. Craig grabbed his arm and sat him down as he sat next to him, both gasping for breath.

"I told Cleo today that I am going to the UK for the semester." He said as he closed his eyes.

"How did she take it?" Craig asked.

"Better than I expected. She has matured beyond her age and this worries me." He said as he began to stand up. Craig joined him on his feet as the pair made their way to the door.

"I know, but she has handled the situations that she has faced better than anyone could ever do." Craig said as they went towards the war chamber. "Look at how she has grown."

"Yes, but look at how many times she has hidden things, because she has not had time to deal with anything. She has not had the time to face them in her normal life; therefore she is still a child." Justin said as they stopped outside the door.

"I know that she is having doubts, I have seen it in her eyes for several days, a feeling that she has been rushed, missing out on a lot of things. It was hard growing up with just her, no mom or dad around and you know how that feels." He said as he put his hand on Justin's shoulder. "Just trust her and love her, guide her and protect her. The rest is up to her." He said and Justin nodded and opened the door, seeing that everyone was there, he sat down on the throne where Cleo normally sat.

"My friends, we have a situation." He said and the room looked at him in confusion.

Stardust woke up in Mirchu's bed still. She looked at her arm and saw that it was better. She looked outside and saw the sun about to rise. She stood up and went into the room where she knew everyone would be. If they were not there, then why the hell did no one put her in her room? She went up to the doors and took a deep breath. Pushing them open, the room fell silent as they looked at her, she blushed, realizing she was still a senshi.

"Sailor Stardust, you should be in bed!" Tariq said to her as he went up to her. She leaned on her friends shoulder as they looked at her. Stardust smiled as she looked at everyone.

"Arigato mina." She said as she looked at Justin. He went over to her and hugged her, she hugged him back taking in his scent and how he felt in her embrace. She looked up to him as he pulled her back slightly.

"That rose was supposed to keep you asleep for longer." He said and she smiled.

"My love, it is light outside. I think that it is time to break for council for the day so that we can get some rest." She said as she looked up to him and he nodded. She wanted to get him to bed to be close with him after the battle. He let go of Stardust as he turned to the council.

"We can continue this meeting once the senshi have returned from their trip at the wandering senshi's home. Alekos, if I would ask please push Cleo's and mine meetings until the afternoon. Once Little One has woken, please explain to her what happened and that we would like to no be disturbed so that we can rest. The twins are to get new clothes today?" he asked as to which Alekos nodded. "Please make sure that Little One also gets a new dress." He said and he once again nodded. Everyone stood up and nodded at the king and senshi as they left. Justin picked up Stardust as she giggled and carried her to his room.

"Should you not power down?" he asked her.

"I thought that you would like to undress me from my senshi fuku?" she asked, his eyebrow raise suggestively as he put her on his bed.

"When you power down though, I get to undress you in your new dress." He said as he looked at her. "I can undress you in your fuku anytime." He said as she smiled and reached for her brooch and the stardust engulfed her as she returned to normal. He smiled as he saw her lying there looking at him innocently. He let out a sigh as he kissed her fully on the lips. Cleo wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her and deepened the kiss at the same time. She was suffering and he could feel it, she needed love and he wanted to show her it, she needed him to protect her and he would do anything for her. The emotions all shown in the kiss sent the both in a wild frenzy and soon they were both naked under the blanket. Justin looked down at her beautiful body, all of the scars from previous battles were slowly fading and he smiled at her. He reached into his drawer as he got protection. Once he was ready, they became one. After they were finished, Justin took Cleo in his arms and kissed her. With her in his arms, they fell into a deep sleep.

Cleo stirred as she felt Justin move. She heard a knock at his door and slightly opened her eyes as Justin pulled the blanket more over them.

"If you two are going to spend the rest of the day in bed that is great, however you have meetings in an hour and a half and I think that you should eat before going there." Cleo let out a loud groan as she heard her brother's voice fill the room. "So get up little sister and get dressed. I have seen to your daughter who is now with Hoshi learning some story about their home." He said as he opened the curtains and the sunlight poured into the room and through the blanket.

"Come on Craig, leave us alone please. I had a rough battle yesterday and I want to spend time with the person I love." Cleo screamed from under the blanket.

"Cleo, a bit too high pitched for this hour." Justin said as he let out a moan and kissed her neck.

"And that is why I would like to spend time with you, as well as the other senshi. All of them are worried about you, most of them not slept, including Setsuna. And if she can't sleep then I can't sleep so please get up." He said as she felt him sit on the other side of the bed. Cleo lifted the blanket away from her face and looked at her brother; he looked back at her and smiled. "Plus I want to see if you can still pull off your stuff after that battle." He said as he threw her a dressing gown. She smiled as she put it on and went into the wardrobe to get her training gear. "I think that you have lost your touch." Craig said, knowing that she would bite to that.

"I will show you who has lost their touch, in fifteen minutes in the gardens." She said as he nodded and left. Justin let out a loud moan as Cleo pulled on her training bottoms and a t shirt and grabbed a hair band.

"No, come back to bed." He said as he as she put on her trainers. She ran over to the bed and kissed him.

"Tell you what, you get me a plate of food and I will see you in the garden later with everyone before the meetings?" she said as he nodded she kissed him one last time and ran out of the room to the gardens.

Craig and the wandering senshi were waiting for her. She stood at them and looked, seeing that many people had gathered to watch their training. When Cleo appeared, they bowed before her as she went over to Tariq and hugged him.

"So, you two are going to fight as girls?" Cleo asked as she began to stretch and they both nodded. "Isn't that kinda cheating, I mean you are both basically in your senshi forms." She said as she reached down to the ground.

"As you wish your highness." Austin said as she transformed into her male form as on Earth, Hoshi following his brother.

"I am sure that Ami-chan and Minako-chan would like this better." She said as she winked at the two senshi who blushed. Craig went up to his sister and went to hit her on the head, only for her to grab his wrist and grabbing his arm behind his back.

"Not bad sis, for someone who is letting her guard down." He whispered in her ear.

"That was a mistake I do not intend to make again." She said as she pushed him away and back flipped out of the way. She closed her eyes and felt the vibrations of the ground as Tariq came closer to her from behind. She let out a small smirk as she jumped his kick and then back flipped out of his way when he attempted to punch her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Austin, his fist about to hit her face as she quickly ducked. She rolled backwards and then into a handstand as she got back on her feet. People had begun to gather as the training had continued. Cleo was still avoiding attacks for ten more minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and grabbed the wrist, turning Justin's arm behind his back and she pushed him down to the ground.

"You do not sneak up on someone unless you want to get hurt!" she said as she released him and got off him.

"Who said that I did not want to get hurt?" he said as he pulled a rose out of his sub space pocket and threw at her, she back flipped out of the way as it hit the ground. She smiled at him as she reached her hand out, her scepter appearing.

"Wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" she asked him as they circled each other.

"You have no powers in your normal form." He said confident as he pulled out some more roses, she had a trick up his sleeve. He threw them to her as she threw her hand up, a shield blocking her and the roses hit the ground. He raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"So I guess I am not the only one hiding secrets." He said and she let out a little laugh.

"I have some control over my powers in my normal form. Would you like to continue?" she asked as she threw the shield down and made her scepter return to her sub space pocket. "But this time, no abilities." She said as she threw her brooch to Minako and she caught it. "And no sub space pocket." She said as he nodded and she smiled. "Let's if you may." She said as she paused. The pair began to fight for a good ten minutes, Cleo already weak from dodging the wandering senshi and her brother, but she tried her best. Justin pinned her as she panted for breath.

"Give in?" he said in her ear, she smiled as she flipped him over and reversed the roles.

"Not in this lifetime my love, submit to me?" she said and he nodded. The crowd cheered as Cleo stood up and bent down, gasping for breath.

Cleo rushed and had a shower and then got dressed into one of her gowns. It was a misty pink gown with golden seams and gems on the skirt. She ran into the meeting room, a plate of food was waiting for her as she joined Justin next to him.

"Your highness, if we may talk about you wedding plans. You need to marry here on the planet for it to be seen as a bonding with you and the king and a peace agreement between the kingdoms." Alekos began as she ate the fruit that was before her, she listened to her advisor as he began to explain about formalities as someone came into the room.

"There is another attack." The guard said; Cleo and Justin wasted no time standing up and running to where the battle was happening.

"Mars flame sniper!" Mars said as Cleo reached for her brooch and transformed. A few seconds later she was standing next to the Silver Solider as she watched the battle progress.

"Shooting star brightness!" Creator said as the attack hit the monster but it just laughed as it struck at the senshi, Uranus jumping in front and taking the attack from the senshi.

"Uranus no!" Neptune said as she ran to the senshi's side.

"Dead Scream." A silent voice was heard as Pluto let her attack go. Stardust turned and saw Pluto with Saturn by her side, holding the glaive that Stardust can remember from pictures. Stardust looked back at the battle as she then ran and joined, knowing that she had pondered the situation enough.

"Hey big and ugly! Over here!" she said as she distracted the monster from the new outer senshi that had arrived, knowing her brother would kill her if Pluto got hurt. The monster laughed as it turned and hit the ground, causing it to rumble and for icicles to come out of the ground and trap Stardust. She let out a sigh knowing that it was typical for her to get caught. Mercury looked at Stardust trapped as blue light engulfed the mad senshi.

"Using water against my friend, my element I can not forgive you! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she said as a harp appeared in front of her, the notes from ice attacking the monster as Mars went over and melted the icicles, freeing Stardust.

"Now Stardust!" Protector said as she stood up and helped the other senshi to their feet from the last attack. Stardust reached out as her scepter appeared in her hand. She closed her eyes, but in her heart she knew that this would not work, she was not strong enough.

"Do not give up." A voice beside her said as she looked at her mother standing next to her. Light engulfed the pair even more as the star crystal came out of her brooch and into her chest, causing Stardust let out a scream of pain. The ball of light went into her and then shot out, sending the beam to the monster, Stardust weakened collapsed on the ground as the crystal returned to her brooch.

"What the hell happened?" Minako asked as they powered down and went to Stardust.

"Her mother appeared and she overused the power of the star crystal." Setsuna said as she and Hotaru walked towards the inner senshi, the other outer senshi joining her as she walked and the wandering senshi behind them.

"She should be dead." Ami said in a low voice, Rei looked up at her and then went to Stardust's side.

"If you die on me I swear I will get Hotaru to send the spirits of the underworld on you!" the fire senshi said.

"With a threat like that Rei how can I die?" Stardust whispered as she moaned and opened her eyes. "My lung hurts and I wanna puke." she said as she moved to the other side and was sick, all the time Justin held her hair back. Hoshi came over and looked at her chest, feeling a broken rib.

"How can we leave her in this state?" Hoshi whispered as she looked at her brother and sister. Stardust shot her an evil look.

"If you even dare of thinking about saying I can not protect myself then take it back before I hit you!" she said as a golden light engulfed her. She stood up as the senshi took a step back from her. She held out her hand as a new scepter appeared there, Stardust paused as she looked at the golden rod that was now sitting in her hand. Circling a star were gems each of the color of the inner, outer and wandering senshi and in the middle the star which was shining white was floating there. She paused as she watched the star hover in the circle and then looked at her friends.

"You should not be walking with a broken rib and more than that you should say sorry to Hoshi, she was only trying to care about you." Justin said in her ear as he went to her side, the light changing from gold to white as he held her in his arms. She looked at him in the eyes and saw tears falling down her cheeks. "If it was not for your mother, you may be dead and the last thing we need is to lose you. Hoshi is just worried about you as she loves you like the rest of us." He said as she began to calm down. The light still shone around them as she turned to face him, the scepter still in her hands. "Remember that they swore an allegiance to you and they would feel hurt if something was to happen to you while they were away, like the rest of the other senshi." He continued, taking her scepter in his hands as she looked at the gems and then back at Justin. She nodded as the light faded and he put his arm around her and supported you.

"Let's get you back to the castle so that we can fix you up." Minako said as she walked up to her, Stardust nodded as she pulled away and went up to Hoshi.

"Gomen Hoshi, I know that you meant well and I should not have reacted the way I did. Please accept my apology." She said as she bowed before the senshi in front of her, Hoshi smiled at the senshi who had bowed down before her and helped her stand up.

"I am here to protect you and to look after you, to be your friend, enemy and advisor. I just want to take care of you." She said as she wrapped her arm around her waist. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." She said as they all walked back to the castle.


	16. The dark side of the moon

Regardless of the battle, the wandering senshi, Chibichibi and the senshi who wanted to go with them were getting ready to go. Cleo stood next to Justin; he was supporting her as they watched the sun set on the moon. Cleo hugged Chibichibi tightly and then gave her to Creator.

"Be a good girl. If you get into any trouble, use the sphere that mommy gave you." She said as she looked at her friends and daughter transformed.

"Yes your highness." She said as she put her head on Creator's chest. "Daddy, take care of mommy for me." She said, causing them all to let out a little giggle.

"Now, now be nice to your mother, it is not her fault she got hurt." Justin said, earning himself a hit from Cleo. Creator put Chibichibi down as they gathered in a circle.

"Shooting star teleport!" Creator said as they vanished into the sky, Cleo putting her head on Justin's chest and allowing the tears to fall.

"She is going to be fine. The senshi will take care of her, and anyway she will more than likely stay transformed during the whole stay." He said as he walked her back to the castle. "We have to worry about these attacks, something must be happening on the dark side of the moon and we need to find out. We should go there with the rest of the senshi and investigate." He said a she nodded. "As for the other meetings, I think we could skip them and spend a trip on Earth for a night, what do you think?" he asked, this caused Cleo to smile. Although she had everyone she loved and need here in the castle, she missed a few things from Earth, food for example. They both transformed and teleported back to Earth. Once they appeared, there was someone waiting at the house for them. Stardust looked confused as the person approached them.

"Your highness, the time is now." He said as he looked at the Silver Soldier, he looked at Stardust puzzled as the person bowed before them.

"Maybe you can explain something to us since you have lost me." He said as he put his hand on his shoulder. The man stood up and looked at them both.

"King Darien, king of Earth and Queen Zara, queen of the Star Kingdom?" he said to them and they both nodded. "Then I am at the right place, thank the stars!" he said as he looked at them. "Gomen, I have not introduced myself. My name is Kamali and I am a guide shall I say." He said as he let a smile form across his lips. Stardust looked at him puzzled, not sure to believe him or not. "If I may, shall we go and get something to eat at the diner nearby?" he asked the pair, both of who were not sure if they should power down and revel their identities to him.

"Sec please." Stardust said as she pulled the Silver Soldier to the side. "Okay we can not really power down and going to eat somewhere and get mobbed by people was not my idea of fun!" she said as she put her hands on her waist and pouted.

"You think that I knew that this would be happening? I wanted to spend time with you alone and not expect someone to find us!" he said to her as he waived his hand over to the person waiting for them. Stardust let out a sigh, she was not really in the mood to fight, her ribs still hurt and she was starving. Her stomach growled at the thought of food and the Silver Solider smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her. "Okay, we stay like this and see what happens." He said as she nodded as they went back over to Kamali.

"Okay, we will dine with you, but please be aware that we a re not prepared to show you our identities here on Earth at the present moment of time." The Silver solider said to him and he nodded as they walked towards the diner.

They walked together in a group, people stopped and starred at the two superheroes talking to a normal person. Once they got to the diner and opened the door, a crowd had gathered. Stardust was getting annoyed and reached her hand out for her new scepter.

"Now, keep cool, remember that they are just curious." The Silver Soldier whispered in her ear.

"Sure, but can they not be curious elsewhere?" she asked as she put her scepter back into her sub space pocket and sat down next to him and took a menu, muttering about people being too curious for their own good. Once a waitress brave enough to come up to them had done so, they ordered their food and drinks and Stardust went back to looking out of the window.

"Who would have thought that there would be so many people in this part of town?" She said out loud.

"Well, the two most famous superheroes eating here and talking to me is going to turn a lot of heads and make the diner get more business." Kamali said as he looked out of the window and saw people looking at them.

"And yet, no matter how many times we save them, they still are scared to approach us." She continued as she looked at him.

"You both possess powers beyond their knowledge and this scares them, for example, you pulling your scepter out of your sub space pocket and then making it fade the same way. The silver roses, the attacks of the other senshi of course they are going to be scared, but they love you." He said as he nodded at the waitress who put their food down in front of them. No matter how hungry Stardust was, she had just ordered a salad so to not make people think that she was a pig and began to pick at it. She looked up at the children who were now approaching their table. One of the girls stood forward and looked at Stardust.

"'cuse me, are you the real Sailor Stardust?" she asked and Stardust nodded. "'cause my friend here says that you are just some crazy person dressed up." She said and Stardust laughed as did the Silver Solider, this earned him another hit from Stardust.

"Hey!" he said as he rubbed his arm and she crouched down to the girl.

"Which ones said that?" she asked and she pointed at the boy sitting in the booth on the other side. She took the girls hand and walked over to the boy.

"She says she real!" the girl said as she stuck out her tongue.

"She big fat liar!" he said back and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, are you calling the senshi of justice and love a liar?" Stardust said, feigning hurt the boy looked at her and nodded. Stardust smiled as she closed her eyes and hand. Light engulfed her hands as a small star appeared. She opened her eyes and hands and showed them.

"If I was lying, then this should not be possible." She said as she let the star hover in her hands. She moved them and then pointed to the corner of the room, the star shot over, leaving a trail of purple dust in its wake, causing the children to scream and giggle, chasing the star as it moved around the diner. The boy looked at her and went up to her.

"Sorry for saying you were a liar." He said as he joined the children. Stardust returned to her seat and got looks from the pair.

"Having fun?" The Silver Soldier asked and she nodded as she returned to her salad.

They finished the rest of their food in silence and then paid and went out of the diner. People gathered around them as they asked them a few questions, Stardust feeling a bit embarrassed about wearing such a short skirt and getting all the attention. Once they were able to get away, they walked along the beach again in silence.

"Look, I know that you both are not sure of whom I am, and that is why you stayed transformed. Gomen to cause you all these problems, but allow me to finally explain myself." Kamali said to the pair. They looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "I am the high priest of your kingdom; I have protected it and made sure that the nature on the planet has not come to so much harm. I am here to show you your people, who are waiting for you, and once the formation of the Star Kingdom begins; your people can live on the moon, in the Star Kingdom while we prepare the Earth for a time of everlasting peace. Allow me to present to you a spirit guide for you Queen Zara." he said as he closed his eyes and they could see his lips moving. A twinkle sound could be heard as something came towards them, like a shooting star. It stopped next to Kamali and they could hear some sort of tinkling noise. He smiled as he looked towards the pair and whispered something. The light flew towards Stardust and she managed to get a better look at it.

"Your highness, my name is Baina; I am your spirit guide from this planet. I am sorry for not coming back to you earlier, we needed to make sure that the events that were meant to come to pass did." she said as Stardust looked at her. She was a fairy, purple in color and wings of gold. She fluttered at her face so she could see her and then landed on her shoulder.

"There is one for each of the planet's princesses and of course one for you your highness." Kamali said to them, Stardust smiled at him, beginning to trust him and his story. "I wish to show you your hidden kingdom my king. I am sorry for the delay in appearing, with the battles that have been happening, I did not want to risk more harm to you or to anyone else so remained hidden." he said to the pair.

"We would love to see the kingdom, however we have some pressing matters on the Star Kingdom, would you like to join us?" he asked, and then looked at Stardust who nodded at him. Kamali smiled as the pair joined hands and teleported back to the Star Kingdom.

Once they had returned, Alekos came and approached them.

"My queen, we have matters that require your attention. It is nice to see you again high priest Kamali." he said as he bowed down before the new comer.

"Please Alekos, there is no need for that here, you know that you out rank me anyway." he said as he bowed down to him, the two looked up at each other and smiled, then laughed as they hugged each other and patted each other on the back.

"How long have you been here?" Kamali said to his friend.

"I have been here for nearly a year. I was hoping that you would have come earlier!" he said.

"I wanted to, but with the battles and the growing evil, I thought that it was better to remain hidden until it had passed. Now there is a small period of peace on the Earth and I went out in search of my king. Him being here on the moon meant that I could not find him until today." he said as they all began to walk back to the castle. Cleo and Justin had changed into the royal forms and walked behind the pair as they chatted.

"It seems that your advisor knows mine." Cleo whispered to Justin who nodded as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They walked to the throne room where the advisors and Sailor Saturn, Pluto and Uranus were waiting for her. All of the senshi were bent over someone; Cleo ran out of Justin's embrace and saw that Neptune was injured.

"Why was I not called?" Cleo demanded as she looked at her friends injuries.

"My queen we just found the senshi heading back to the palace. They did not call you…" Alekos began to say.

"We did not call you as we did not see a need to ruin your evening." Saturn whispered. Cleo turned to the young senshi and nodded as she watched Uranus try to fix her friend as best as she could. Cleo let out a deep breath that she had taken and calmed down. Fiddling with her transformation broach, she stood up and looked around. She could see the fear in the people's faces and knew what she needed to do.

"May the stars give me strength for what I am about to do. Sailor teleport." Cleo whispered as she allowed herself to glow, transporting her away from the castle and to the edge of her kingdom.

"Cleo what the…!" she heard Justin shout as she opened her eyes and allowed a tear to fall.

"Gomen my love." She said in her head as she fully disappeared. Cleo re-opened her eyes and saw monsters in front of her. She smiled as she saw them step back from the power radiating from her.

"I am Queen Zara of the Star Kingdom. I wish to speak to your leader." She said in a clear voice, the monsters appeared to be talking to each other when one stepped forward.

"My king is awaiting your presence." The monster said, Cleo looked at it and saw that she was human, except for the fact that that her skin was purple and she had an extra set of arms. Cleo grabbed onto her broach tighter and gulped, as she nodded and followed the monster to her master.

Justin punched the wall, once again feeling helpless that his betrothed had disappeared on him. He paced the room, his advisors talking in the corner, the outer senshi helping their friend stand after fixing her arm. "Just when the rest of the senshi are not on the planet, she pulls a stunt like this!" he continued muttering to himself. "Knew I should have out some form of tracer in her." He said as he stopped pacing and looked out of the window.

"I beat you to that one your highness." A voice said behind him, he turned and smiled at the outer senshi as she handed him a computer with a purple light bleeping on the screen.

"Pluto, if I was not taken I would so kiss you right now!" he said as he looked up at the senshi of time. He looked at the screen and was about to run out when he felt a hand grab his leg.

"She needs to do this alone." The child said as he looked down at the senshi of destruction.

"She needs us to support her." He said as he bent down to her height.

"She needs to prove to herself that she is powerful enough to take care of any evil she is faced with." The child continued, holding her glaive in the other hand. Justin looked up at the rest of the senshi and his advisors. The outer senshi nodded to the king and his advisors approached him.

"She has not left the planet my king and it would be highly unwise for the enemy to hurt her, considering what emotional state she is in at the moment." Craig said as he walked up to Pluto and put his arm around her waist.

"As soon as we feel her in danger, we will be there in a heartbeat." Neptune said as Uranus supported her and they approached the king. "It is our sworn duty to protect the queen and those close to her, this means you too." Uranus said, he nodded and walked out to the gardens, praying to the stars for Cleo's safe return.

Cleo was walking behind her guide. She saw a city in ruins, just like her own one was and allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. She saw monsters hiding, some from the guide and others were searching for food or shelter from the coldness. Cleo wrapped her arms around her as she held onto her broach tighter. They approached the castle that like the rest of the city was in ruins. Cleo followed her guide, never looking back as they entered the throne room. At the end of the room, there was a man sitting on a throne. Cleo could tell that he was human and like Cleo, he had a golden crescent moon upon his forehead.

"My king, I bring you Queen Zara of the Star Kingdom." Her guide said; Cleo looked up at the man briefly before bowing in the way she had been taught, her eyes adverting to the ground.

"Your highness, I am here to discuss the recent attacks on my people." She said as she looked up at the man. He was no older than 20 and had long dark hair that reminded her of the shooting star senshi. His skin dark, regardless of the darkness of the sky and he was well built, skinny but well toned. He stood up and went over to Cleo and held out his hand.

"My queen, welcome to my kingdom." He said as she took his hand and stood up. "As you can see, we are both of royal decent, of the same family, but also from different worlds." He said as he looked into her eyes. "You remind me of your mother, my second aunt. She was as stunning as you are. Please, sit beside me." He said as he turned to the person who had guided her and she bowed down, fetching another stool for Cleo. Cleo sat down next to him, all the time never letting go of her broach that was in her hand.

"How rude of me, my name is Bade, and I am the king here. Gomen for the attacks, but the monsters did not mean it, they are hungry and my kingdom is under a curse, one I was hoping would have been broken with the re-awakening of the Star Kingdom, but I was wrong." He said as he sat down. "You see, I am not sure how much you remember of our history, but please allow me to tell you. We used to live in peace together; both families on the same planet, just two different kingdoms, and then the time of the dark comet came. It first landed on our side of the moon, thus hiding itself from the Star Kingdom's knowledge. This did not give us any time to prepare for it, communications were knocked out from our kingdoms and my father, your uncle died trying to get a message to your mother. A barrier was put up, stopping your kingdom from helping us in the fight. The person who came out of the comet was a boy, but the power he held was massive. He placed a curse on the people and destroyed the kingdom, plunging it into eternal darkness and making my people monsters. I escaped since my mom had hidden me in the ruins of the temple. When your mother destroyed the Black nebula kingdom, the comet fled back into space and we fell into an eternal sleep. We were awoken when you turned 16 and your kingdom started to re-build itself. I woke up and saw that the curse was still there, however monsters crossed over into your kingdom." He said as he looked around. He stood up and took Cleo's hand and showed her outside of the castle. "All we wish is for the curse to be lifted so that we can once again be normal." He said as his guide approached them. He put his arm around her. "My princess, my bride-to-be Iona is one of the sailor senshi. She has a crystal just like you, but can not transform since she was cursed by the comet." He said as she looked up at Cleo and bowed.

Cleo looked out at the destruction of the kingdom and fell to her knees.

"Cousin?" she said as she held her head, memories flooding back. She let out a scream of pain as her headache increased. Light engulfed her as the pain subsided and her headache stopped. She stood up, still sweating from the emotional turmoil she was going through. "Eternal crystal stardust power!" she whispered to her broach as the purple light engulfed her and her transformation began. Blade and Iona covered their eyes from the blinding light. When Stardust felt the ground again, she opened her eyes and looked at her cousin, who had bowed down before her. "Bade, you do not need to do that, cousin." She said as she held out her hand and he took it. Tears were falling down his face as Stardust embraced her cousin. She pulled away as she looked at Iona, who had curtsied before her. Stardust reached her hand out for her scepter and reached into her broach for her star crystal; Bade gasped as he saw it and she placed it in Iona hands.

"Stardust healing escalation." She said as she waved her scepter over the crystal, causing it to glow and purple light to engulf Iona. Once the light had faded, she stood there, returned to human form. She looked at her hands and dress and then at Bade who had tears in his eyes. She handed back the crystal as she went and hugged her lover, both of them not holding back the tears anymore.

"Iona, you are a sailor senshi, I will need your help fixing the kingdom. Do you think that you would be able to help me?" Stardust asked her, she nodded as she reached into her sub space pocket and pulled out a wand like to other senshi.

"Earth stardust power make up!" she said as a brown light engulfed her. Stardust gasped in shock as she registered what she said. Once Sailor Earth touched the ground, Stardust went up to her.

"Your brother, what is his name?" she asked the senshi.

"Darien, crowned prince of Earth." She said as she looked at Stardust confused. "Why?" she asked as Stardust let out a smile.

"I am betrothed to your brother!" she said as she looked at the senshi, who let out a laugh. Bade looked at the pair as if they had gone crazy; Stardust hugged the new senshi who was crying at the realization that her brother was alive. Once they pulled away, Stardust, Earth and Bade went into the middle of town, followed by the monsters. Stardust stopped and looked around her. She removed the star crystal and place it on the floor, her scepter in her other hand. She reached out and grabbed Earth's hand as the pair closed their eyes.

"Mother, give me strength to restore this kingdom." Stardust whispered as she began to glow purple, Earth began to glow brown as the pair lifted off the ground. "Stardust healing escalation!" she shouted as the kingdom below was engulfed in purple light. Stardust pushed her heart and soul into the crystal, wanting to make everything better that she began to sweat. She reached out and screamed; knowing that anymore and she will die. She felt a squeeze on her hand and felt power running through her veins. She felt warm and love next to her as the light began to fade, the pair fell to the ground, Stardust collapsing onto Earth. Bade ran to their sides.

"Did I do it cousin?" she said weakly, he nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "Then I can sleep now." She said as her eyes closed and she gave into the darkness that was calling to her.

Justin screamed as he felt the power from Stardust drain. He looked at the other senshi who were also in pain for their friend. Once it subsided, he tried to reach out for Stardust over their link but found nothing but darkness.

"Enough waiting, something has happened and I need to see her!" he said as he grabbed his sword, the other senshi nodding in agreement and left. They came to the kingdom in time to see Stardust collapse in someone's arms, and the outers looked at the new senshi standing beside her. Justin ran up to Stardust and took her from the man standing there.

"Don't touch her!" he screamed as he lay her down and checked her breathing.

"She is just resting from using her power." The man said as she bent down and picked up the star crystal, returning it to Stardust broach. "Do you really think that I would let her die?" the man said as the outer senshi approached him. Sunspot and Shadow looked at the man and then bowed.

"My king, it has been a long time." Shadow said as the man looked at the cat and smiled. The other senshi went up to Justin and attended to Stardust, allowing him to stand up and assess the situation.

"What do you mean she is resting? What did you do to her?" he demanded, drawing his sword and holding it to his throat. The senshi who was wearing her fuka, with a brown skirt and brown heels looked at Justin before gasping.

"Darien?" she asked, Justin turned to the girl and looked at her.

"Only some people know me by that name sailor senshi. Who are you?" he asked, not removing his sword.

"Darien, it is you! Oh thank the stars I finally get to see you again!" she said as she walked towards him. He looked puzzled, and then his head began to hurt as memories began to flood back. He dropped the sword and bent down next to Stardust as the pain began to subside; he looked up at the senshi once again.

"Iona?" he asked and she nodded, allowing the tears to fall freely. He stood up and went over to the senshi and hugged her, golden light engulfing the pair as Earth was lifted up. He fuka changed as did her tiara as she began to be engulfed in more power. Once she reached the ground, she looked at her brother.

"Gomen, the power from the golden crystal must have connected with you once again and powered up your senshi crystal." He said as she looked at her new fuka. Justin bent down next to Stardust as the other senshi moved back.

"Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, Saturn, allow me to introduce my sister and sailor senshi of the planet Earth. Sailor Earth, also known as Iona." He said as he moved away and his sister stepped forward. She bent down and put her hands on Stardust as golden light passed through her and into the unconscious senshi.

Stardust gasped for a breath as her eyes flew open. She looked up at the senshi standing around her and at Justin who hugged her. Earth stood up and bowed down before the royal pair.

"Sailor Earth, I was just sleeping!" Stardust as she stood up, the senshi let out a sigh as they dropped their heads. Stardust looked around and saw that everything had returned to normal, the buildings were whole again and the people were no longer monsters. People began to come out and bowed down to the pair; Bade went up to Stardust and put his arm around Earth as he helped her stand up.

"Is this the normal for you two?" he whispered in her ear, Stardust blushed and nodded. Bade let out a laugh as he looked around at his kingdom.

"My people, we could never repay Sailor Stardust and Sailor Earth for restoring our kingdom. In their honor, we will hold a feast in the palace tonight." He said and the all of the people cheered as they stood up. Bade smiled as he nodded at the pair as they all walked towards the newly built palace, the outer senshi following behind them.


End file.
